


La Somiadora

by QuimeraTheTraveller



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Culture, Dreams, Friendship, Go ahead and pair the characters as you like, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Post-War, Premonitions, Prophetic Dreams, Relationship(s), Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, catalan culture, confort
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuimeraTheTraveller/pseuds/QuimeraTheTraveller
Summary: Un intent de suïcidi. 60 anys després, al mateix lloc, experiments amb un accelerador cronal.Ja us imagineu la resta...





	1. Al precipici de Gibraltar

**Author's Note:**

> És el primer cop que escric un fanfic i que ho faig en aquesta pàgina. Tinc pensat penjar-lo també en castellà i anglès, per què no en català?  
> Espero que ajudi a algú a passar l'estona.

Gibraltar, any 201X

L’Ester s’estava a la vora del precipici. Bufava un vent suau que li portava l’olor de la sal del mar i la dipositava als seus cabells arrissats. No hi havia cap llum artificial per ajudar-la a veure, només la lluna i les estrelles, que no podien evitar que l’oceà semblés un enorme pou negre.  
Va començar a sentir por.  
Ningú sabia que era allà. Els seus pares eren a centenars de quilòmetres de distància, i el seu suposat retorn no estava planejat fins d’aquí dos dies. Però, per què tornar? No valia la pena.  
Empassant saliva, l’Ester va fer una altra passa endavant.

 

Gibraltar, any 207X

“Molt bé, Lena. Quan vulguis, estem preparats.”, va dir en Winston des del terminal de l’avantsala d’entrenament, ajustant-se les ulleres.  
A l’altre banda del vidre, la Lena s’acabava d’ajustar un cable al seu accelerador cronal. Va alçar els polzes amb un somriure animat.  
Tot l’equip s’havia reunit per veure la prova.  
En Winston va encendre la gravació protocol·lària:  
“Dimarts, 17 de juliol. Sala d’entrenaments -3. Prova de rang de l’accelerador cronal. Amb un augment significatiu d’energia, esperem que la Tracer sigui capaç de rebobinar més en el temps, i canviar l’interval de pocs segons a minuts o hores. Procedim amb el primer intent. Lena, quan vulguis.”  
Al seu costat, la doctora Angela Ziegler alçava lleument el bastó Caduceus, per si de cas.  
El so del voltatge elèctric augmentava a mesura que els marcadors lumínics del cable avançaven cap a la dona.  
Sense pensar-s’ho gaire, la Lena va fer el salt enrere, però alguna cosa li va prendre l’alé.  
Un gran espetec blau va inundar la sala.  
Ni rastre de la Tracer.

La Lena va cridar al trobar-se caient en direcció a les onades negres. Enmig del pànic, però, va veure una altra figura. Era una persona? No n’estava segura. Queia en silenci. Quin tipus de persona no cridava al precipitar-se al buit? Va aconseguir reunir prou concentració per avançar fins al cos que queia, que va respondre amb un gruny sorprès. La Lena va obrir els ulls de bat a bat, també sorpresa, però la proximitat de l’aigua la va obligar a contenir els dubtes. Abraçant la figura desconeguda, va tornar a saltar en el temps.

 

Els dos cossos van picar contra el terra de la sala d’entrenaments. Dos crits femenins de dolor van omplir la sala. Bufant, les dues es van separar, rodolant.  
“Tracer!”, la van cridar els seus companys d’equip.  
Van entrar com un torrent, embussant la porta.  
“Què ha passat?!”, va preguntar en Winston.  
“On eres?”, va preguntar la Satya, realment encuriosida.  
“On t’havies ficat, tia?!”, la va mig renyar en Lúcio.  
“Estàs ferida?”, es va afanyar a preguntar l’Angela, agenollant-se al seu costat.  
“Ens havies preocupat.”, va comentar en Zenyatta, flotant pacíficament.  
“Has explotat!”, va exclamar la Hana.  
“Nois, nois, deixeu-la respirar!”, va intentar posar calma en McCree.  
“Estic bé.”, va respondre la Tracer, mirant al seu voltant.  
Es va haver de tombar per veure el que buscava. Immediatament, tothom li va seguir la mirada.  
Arrambada contra la paret, amb els ulls desorbitats i quieta com una estàtua, hi havia una noia de pell pàl·lida. Els seus rínxols, de color marró clar, estaven totalment despentinats, i li queien pel cap en totes direccions. Els seus ulls marrons no expressaven res més que por. Respirava per la boca, intentant no hiperventilar, però a aquelles alçades ja deuria tenir la gola seca. Vestia uns pantalons curts de texà i una samarreta sense mànigues de color lila amb una flor bordada sobre el pit dret. Les seves bambes rosades estaven brutes de terra, i una mica molles. Tenia les mans garratibades, com si intentés esgarrapar el terra. Passejava la mirada per la gent de la sala, perdent el control de la seva respiració.  
“Una intrusa?”, va insinuar en Hanzo, preparant arc i fletxa.  
L’amenaça immediata va desencadenar un xiscle agut.  
“Tranquil·la, tranquil·la, no et farem mal!”, la va voler calmar en Winston.  
Però el xiscle encara es va fer més llarg i agut. La noia va intentar apartar-se del grup gatejant d’esquena, però els seus moviments no eren precisament coordinats.  
“Winston! Winston, surt de la sala! Tu també, Hanzo! Tots fora, deixeu-li espai!”, va ordenar l’Angela.  
El goril·la va sortir de la sala sense posar cap pega, però en Hanzo va llençar una última mirada de desconfiança abans que en Genji l’acompanyés a fora. De totes maneres, la noia no ho va notar.  
L’Angela es va ajupir per quedar a l’altura dels ulls de la noia, sense acostar-s’hi gaire.  
La Lena la va imitar, quedant-se on era.  
“Tranquil·la, ningú et farà mal.”, va dir l’Angela amb veu suau. Es va senyalar a ella mateixa. “Em dic Angela. Parles anglès? M’entens?”  
La noia va empassar saliva i va assentir.  
“Com et dius? Quins idiomes parles?”  
Van passar una estona en silenci abans que la noia pogués controlar la seva respiració i respondre.  
“Em dic Ester. Parlo català, espanyol i anglès.”, va respondre amb un fil de veu i pronunciació rovellada.  
“Ester. Tenim una persona que parla espanyol. Vols que el cridem? Et serà més fàcil parlar espanyol?”, va continuar l’Angela.  
L’Ester va desviar la mirada per pensar un moment, però va assentir. No es veia en condicions de mantenir una conversa en un idioma tan estranger.  
“Jesse, si us plau, vine aquí.”, va demanar l’Angela mirant cap al vidre de l’avantsala.  
La Lena es va acostar una mica a l’Ester, però es va aturar quan l’última es va tensar.  
“Hola. Em dic Lena. Lena Oxton.”, es va presentar amb un somriure confortant.  
“Hola.”, va mormolar l’Ester, confosa. Va apartar la mirada per dirigir-la a l’home vestit de cowboy que s’acostava com si res. Davant aquella imatge, va arrugar les celles, però quan l’home es va acostar massa es va empetitir contra la paret, altre cop espantada.  
“ _Uo, uo, tranquila_!”, li va dir en espanyol. Es va ajupir lentament. “ _Mi nombre es Jesse. Jesse McCree_.”  
“ _Soy Ester_.”, li va respondre ella.  
En Jesse va assentir.  
“ _Angela es nuestra médico. Probablemente tanga preguntas para ti. ¿Necesitas que te traduzca lo que diga_?”  
L’Ester va negar amb el cap.  
“ _No creo, a no ser que diga algo muy complicado_.”  
En Jesse li va dedicar un petit somriure abans de mirar l’Angela i assentir.  
“Ester, primer de tot, estàs ferida?”, va preguntar la dona de cabells rossos.  
Ella va negar amb el cap, però immediatament després de fer-ho es va obligar a separar els braços i les cames per examinar-se’ls. Tenia algunes rascades, però amb prou feines les notava.  
“Bé. Vull que entenguis que ets en un lloc segur, i aquí ningú et farà mal. Vull ajudar-te, però primer t’has de tranquil·litzar. Vols que et doni alguna cosa? Un relaxant?”  
“No!”, va exclamar la noia, alarmada. No va caler cap traducció.  
“Entesos, entesos. Vols que marxem? T’ajudarà si et deixem sola?”  
L’Ester va gemegar, confosa, angoixada.  
“ _No. No. Quedaos, solo... Necesito silencio..._ ”  
En Jesse va traduir, i les tres persones que quedaven a la sala van retrocedir unes quantes passes per deixar-li espai. Es van asseure a esperar en silenci, mentre la noia enfonsava el cap entre els genolls.

“Potser l’ajudaria un dels meus orbes de l’harmonia...”, va comentar en Zenyatta des de l’altra banda del vidre.  
“No ho crec.”, va remugar la Zarya. “Mira com a reaccionat al veure en Winston, ara només li faltaria un omnic...”  
“Una mica de música, potser?”, va suggerir en Lúcio.  
“Si ha demanat silenci, jo crec que l’hauríem de deixar en pau...”, va opinar la Mei.

L’Ester estava immersa en els seus pensaments. Què cony havia passat? On era? Qui era aquella gent? Li acabava de parlar un goril·la? Era morta? Allò era el que hi havia després? No. Si fos morta no tindria tants problemes per respirar. Esperava que allò no fos més que un dels seus somnis. Potser ho havia somiat tot. Potser no havia anat mai a Gibraltar, i quan menys s’ho esperés tornaria ser a la seva habitació: es llevaria, es vestiria i sortiria al carrer en direcció a l’estació de tren...  
Va alçar el cap per agafar aire amb el nas i el va expulsar per la boca.  
“ _Estoy... Estoy más tranquila..._ ”, va dir, escurant-se la gola.  
En Jesse va traduir amb veu rasposa.  
“Molt bé.”, la va animar l’Angela. “Continuaré amb les preguntes, doncs. D’on ets?”  
“ _De... De cerca de Barcelona._ ”  
“Bé. Quants anys tens? Tens alguna malaltia o al·lèrgia?”  
“ _Dieciocho años. Y... no. No tengo alergias._ ”  
“Perfecte. Saps on ets?”  
L’Ester va negar amb el cap.  
“Ets a la instal·lació de Gibraltar d’Overwatch. Ets en un lloc segur.”  
La noia va arrugar les celles.  
“ _Qué es Overwatch_?”  
Tothom es va fer una mica enrere i van intercanviar mirades entre ells. No n’havia sentit a parlar?  
Va ser la Lena qui es va atrevir a temptejar el terreny.  
“Overwatch. L’organització que va posar fi a la Omnic Crisis? Es va desbandar fa uns anys, però ara s’ha tornat a ajuntar?”  
“ _Qué es un omnic?_ ”, va preguntar, encara més confosa.  
“Oh, mare meva...”, ja mormolava en Winston.  
“Ester... Quina és la teva data de naixement?”, va preguntar l’Angela.  
La noia va empassar saliva. Era una pregunta fàcil. Per què li costava tant respondre-la?  
“23 d’agost de l’any 1999.”, va respondre en anglès.  
La Lena i l’Angela es van tapar la boca amb una mà. A en McCree li queia la mandíbula de l’estupefacció.  
“Oh déu meeeeeeeeeeeeeu!”, es va sentir la veu d’en Lúcio.  
“Quin...? Quin any és?”, va preguntar l’Ester, terroritzada. Però ningú li va contestar. “Quin any és?!”, va tornar a cridar.  
Els tres de la sala van intercanviar una mirada abans de tombar-se per mirar cap a les persones de darrere el vidre, però semblava que ningú es veia capaç de prendre una decisió. Finalment, la Lena es va girar cap a ella.  
“Som... Som als anys 70. Del 2000.”


	2. La nouvinguda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les adaptacions no són el fort de molta gent...

L’Ester es va estar tancada a l’habitació que li havien assignat durant tres dies. Va defugir qualsevol tipus de contacte humà, excepte per quan li portaven el menjar. Des del passadís la podien sentir plorar i cridar, però la noia rebutjava tots els intents de consolació llençant coixins contra els que gosaven acostar-se-li. Semblava immune a la música d’en Lúcio, que intentava atreure-la fora de l’habitació amb diferents ritmes. Tampoc responia als comentaris de videojocs que feia la Hana a tocar de la seva habitació, anunciant amb veu alta que necessitava un segon jugador. Encara li interessaven menys els comentaris entre la Mei i la Zarya sobre el bon temps que feia, ni l’oferta de sortir a menjar galetes de l’Angela.

 

“Llavors, ha viatjat amb tu?”, havia preguntat en Winston en la reunió posterior a l’incident.

“És l’única explicació.”, va assentir la Lena.

“Increïble! Que siguis capaç de moure algú amb tu...!”. El científic es va interrompre al veure les mirades torbades dels seus companys. “Ha sigut... Un desafortunat accident.”

Es va fer un silenci. A la sala només hi eren l’Angela, en Winston, la Lena, en Reinhardt i en Jack.

“Bé, tenint en compte que és aquí per culpa nostra, suposo que el mínim que podem fer és deixar que es quedi. Winston, creus que la podríem tornar al seu temps?”, va preguntar en Jack.

“No ho donaria per impossible, però primer necessito saber què va causar aquell enorme salt en el temps. Se suposava que havia de ser un salt de com a molt una hora, no anys, encara menys dècades!”

“Entesos. Crec que és important que li deixem clar que estem fent el que podem per tornar-la a casa.”

“Nois.”, va interrompre la Lena. Semblava torbada, com si dubtés en parlar però per fi s’hagués decidit a fer-ho, per molt incòmode que pogués resultar. “Quan vaig saltar enrere... estava caient. Les dues quèiem cap el mar.”

“Oh.”, va fer l’Angela. Tothom va tenir un petit sobresalt.

“Hmm...”, va rumiar en Winston “Si et vas moure en el temps, però no l’espai, és natural que caiguessis... Fa seixanta anys l’edifici no hi era...”

“Era de nit.”, va continuar la Lena. “I ella no cridava al caure.”

Les seves paraules pesaven com lloses de roca.

“Creus...? Creus que s’estava intentant suïcidar?”, va preguntar l’Angela.

La Lena va assentir.

La doctora es va aixecar d’una revolada i es va dirigir cap a la porta.

“On vas?”, li va preguntar en Reinhardt, subjectant-la per un braç.

“Aquesta noia necessita suport psicològic!”, va bufar.

“Aquesta noia està envoltada de desconeguts, seixanta anys en el futur! De debò creus que l’ajudaràs si ara hi vas i comences a preguntar-li per què s’estava tirant al mar?”, va intentar exposar l’homenàs amb veu suau.

L’Angela va deixar de forcejar i va abaixar la mirada.

En Jack es va fregar els ulls.

“Molt bé, objectiu número u: que la noia no se suïcidi. Objectiu número dos: que la noia no tingui ganes de suïcidar-se. Objectiu número tres: enviar-la a casa. Tots d’acord?”

Ho havia exposat de manera molt crua, però en allò es resumien els seus plans per a l’Ester.

“I si no la podem tornar a casa?”, va preguntar la Lena. “No podem aïllar-la del món, oi? Això seria... inhumà.

“Tampoc seria savi donar-li informació sobre la història...”, va comentar el goril·la. “Si sap masses coses, podria intentar canviar-les, i el nostre present resultaria en fets molt diferents...”

“I... això seria dolent?”, va pensar en Reinhardt en veu alta.

Ningú va saber què respondre. Van abaixar la mirada, avergonyits, tot i que no tenien clar de què.

“Bé, anem per parts. Winston, tu encarrega’t d’investigar què va causar el salt temporal. Angela, si vols temptejar l’estat mental de l’Ester, fes-ho de manera subtil. Lena, t’asseguraràs que estigui bé? Presenta-li la resta de l’equip, que vegi que aquí acceptem de tot.”, va dir en Jack.

“Sí, senyor.”, va assentir la Lena.

“I... ho expliquem a la resta de l’equip...? Ja sabeu, que... s’estava intentant suïcidar.”, va voler aclarir l’alemany.

“No crec que tinguem dret a escampar-ho. Quan estigui preparada, ho explicarà.”, va assenyalar l’Angela.

“Alguna qüestió més?”, va preguntar en Jack.

Es van intercanviar mirades, però ningú va dir res més.

“Ho deixem aquí, doncs.”

 

La Lena va picar a la porta de l’Ester la tarda del tercer dia. Havia sigut ella qui li havia portat els àpats i havia rebut la gran majoria de negatives per part de la noia, a part del pobre McCree, que s’havia ofert a intentar establir conversa amb ella en espanyol, per acabar amb una bamba bruta a la cara.

“Ester!”, la va cridar alegrement amb la seva veu de soprano.

Va obrir la porta i va entrar per trobar-se la noia arraulida sobre el llit, amb l’esquena repenjada al lateral de l’armari que hi havia a la capçalera i la mirada perduda. S’havia tret la roba amb la que havia arribat i ara vestia una samarreta blanca de màniga curta i pantalons curts de tela. La porta que duia al lavabo estava oberta: el terra estava cobert de tovalloles humides. La roba amb la que havia arribat estava escampada pel terra, arrugada i abandonada. Sobre la taula de l’habitació hi descansaven papers desordenats amb cares de tota mena dibuixades amb bolígrafs, però abundaven les tristes i enfadades. Un full apart estava recobert de figures alades que queien del cel.

L’Ester va tombar el cap i la va mirar.

“Hola.”, va saludar sense gaires ganes, però com a mínim no semblava estar a punt de saltar-li a sobre.

“Hola! Um, d’això, em preguntava si voldries sortir a fer una volta...”

“Sí.”, va respondre l’Ester, aixecant-se.

“Sí?”, va fer la Tracer, perplexa. Es pensava que li costaria molt més treure-la fora.

“Sí. M’he cansat d’estar aquí tancada.”, va repetir, acostant-se a la porta i fregant-se el front i els ulls. “Anem?”

“Oh, sí, es clar!”, va reaccionar la dona, apartant-se de la porta. Al sortir a fora, es va fixar en els peus de la més jove. “Um, no et calces?”

L’Ester es va aturar i es va mirar els peus nuus.

“M’agrada anar així, però si et molesta em puc posar sabates.”

“Ah, no no! Per mi cap problema.”, li va somriure.

Per primer cop, l’Ester li va retornar el somriure.

“Podem anar a fora? Teniu un espai amb arbres, o alguna cosa per l’estil?”

“Es clar, amor!”, va cantussejar la Lena, de sobte molt més animada. “Per aquí!”

Van caminar pels passadissos en silenci. La Lena anava al davant amb pas alegre. Darrere seu, l’Ester mirava al seu voltant sense parar, a través de les finestres, els llums que il·luminaven el passadís, les portes que hi havia...

“T’agrada el lloc?”, va preguntar la Lena.

“No l’he vist gaire.”, va respondre la noia, encongint-se d’espatlles.

“Oh. És veritat. Bé, tampoc hi ha gaire cosa per veure: només les habitacions, els laboratoris, les sales comunes, les sales d’entrenament, els hangars, els espais públics...”

“Crec que m’hi perdré, per aquí...”, va intentar riure l’Ester.

“Ah, tranquil·la! Si et perds, només has de cridar, i algú et trobarà i t’indicarà el camí!”

“Jo... No voldria molestar a ningú...”, va dir ella, abaixant la mirada.

La Lena es va tensar.

“Tonteries! Si som aquí, és que no estem ocupats!”, va riure. “Entesos?”

“Entesos.”, va respondre, no gaire convençuda.

Van pujar un parell de pisos per les escales i van arribar a una zona més oberta que connectava amb un jardí exterior projectat cap el mar. Consistia en una zona de gespa travessada per un caminet de pedra blanca que serpentejava entre els arbres plantats. El jardí continuava més enllà de la cantonada de l’edifici. L’Ester va anar a repenjar-se a la barana del mirador. La Lena la va seguir, intentant no semblar nerviosa.

La noia va tancar els ulls quan una ventada li va portar la sal del mar fins a la cara.

El silenci es va plantar entre les dues.

Al portar-li el menjar, la Lena li havia explicat per sobre els fets més rellevants de la història: la Omnic Crisis, la formació d’Overwatch, la seva dissolució i la seva reformació. Li havia parlat una mica dels seus companys d’equip, tot i que l’Ester no havia semblat gens interessada en escoltar-la. La noia havia formular un parell de preguntes, curtes i directes, de manera que no es podia dir que haguessin mantingut una conversa.

L’Ester va sospirar.

“Em sap greu haver-me comportat així. A sobre que em doneu un lloc on quedar-me, vaig jo i no us poso les coses fàcils...”

“Ei, tranquil·la. Entenem que estàs en una situació difícil, i que no podem ni començar a imaginar com et deus sentir... Però en Winston ja està treballant en una manera per tornar-te a casa. Mentrestant, ets benvinguda entre nosaltres, sents?”, va dir, posant-li una mà sobre l’espatlla.

Els llavis de l’Ester van començar a tremolar. Les seves espatlles van fer un bot. Dels ulls humits se’n van escapar dues llàgrimes.

No va defugir l’abraçada de la Lena. Li va tornar l’abraçada i va plorar sobre la seva espatlla.

“Tranquil·la, tranquil·la... Tot anirà bé, ja ho veuràs...”

 

 


	3. El sopar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Ester coneix els residents de la base.

L’endemà, l’Ester i la Lena es van plantar davant la porta del menjador a l’hora de sopar. L’Ester tremolava, nerviosa. Aquell seria el primer cop que veuria i parlaria amb els altres membres de l’equip. Volia causar una bona impressió, tot i que sabia que intentar crear aparences no servia de res.

“Tranquil·la, amor!”, la va animar la Lena. “Ningú se’t menjarà!”

“N’estàs segura?”, va bufar la noia amb un riure nerviós. S’estava posant vermella.

“Ets adorable i educada! Per quin motiu algú se’t voldria menjar?”

“Perquè sóc una intrusa que ve del passat i no fa res per col·laborar en... el que sigui que feu?”, va exposar, inclinant el cap cap a la Lena.

De primeres, aquella manifestació d’honestedat la va deixar sense paraules.

“Tonteries!”, va respondre com a últim recurs, obrint la porta i empenyent-la endins. “Hola!”, va saludar alegrement.

L’Ester es va quedar sense respiració. Una quinzena de persones s’asseia al voltant d’una gran taula rectangular. Tothom va tombar el cap al sentir la Lena.

“Hola!”

“Ei!”

“Que tal?”

“Salutacions.”

“Benvingudes!”

“Endavant!”

“Passeu!”

“Ja trigàveu!”

“Yo!”

“Hey!”

“Da!”

“Oi!”

“Benediccions.”

“Hey!”

“Ja!”

“Hola...”, va respondre l’Ester, intentant somriure. No havia pogut distingir qui deia cada cosa, però de moment semblava que començaven amb bon peu.

La Lena la va empènyer una mica més per les espatlles, indicant-li dos llocs buits. La noia es va asseure entre la Lena i l’Angela, amb el cap una mica cot. Si algú tenia dubtes sobre si era tímida, tot quedava aclarit.

En Jack es va posar dempeus i va començar a servir amanida.

“Bé, doncs, suposo que us presentaré!”, va dir la Lena amb la seva veu alegre. “Gent, ella és l’Ester. Sí: la que vaig arrossegar pel temps sense voler.”

Tothom va riure una mica.

“Ester, ells són...”, va començar a enumerar per la seva dreta. “la Mei-Ling Zhou...”

“Em pots dir Mei!”, va dir alegrement una noia molt bufona, saludant-la amb la mà.

L’Ester li va tornar el gest amb un somriure agraït.

“...l’Aleksandra Zaryanova...”

“Em pots dir Zarya.”, va completar la gran dona amb accent pesant.

“...en Reinhardt Wilhelm...”

“Guten tag!”, la va saludar l’homenàs, alçant el seu got amb alegria.

Li va respondre amb un somriure sincer i un riure per sota el nas. Semblava un Pare Noel súper entrenat.

“...en Torbjörn Lindholm...”

“Hey!”, la va saludar un homenet amb una pinça per mà. L’Ester li va retornar el gest, una mica avergonyida. No l’havia vist...

“...la Hana Song...”

“Hola! Ei, si vens de l’any 201X i pico, ets la més jove o la més vella d’aquí? T’agraden els videojocs? Has conegut mai una IA? Has parlat ja amb l’Athena?”

“Hana, no l’estressis...”, la va renyar en Jack.

“Uhm, no passa res.”, va intervenir l’Ester. “Dooooncs... Potser sóc la més jove i la més vella alhora? No sé. Vinc del passat però no sóc una iaia. Sí, m’agraden els videojocs; no, no he conegut mai una IA; i, qui és l’Athena?”

“Jo sóc l’Athena.”

L’Ester va fer un bot al seient i va mirar al seu voltant, buscant qui havia parlat.

“L’Athena és la nostra IA.”, va riure en Winston per sota el nas. “Athena, saluda l’Ester apropiadament.”

“Benvinguda a les instal·lacions d’Overwatch, senyoreta Ester.”

“Um... gràcies... És...? Ets a tot arreu...?”, va preguntar a l’aire, sentint-se tonta.

“Sóc a tots els sistemes electrònics de l’edifici.”, va respondre la veu femenina amb eficiència.

“I... ho sents tot?”

“Tot el que queda a les gravacions de seguretat, i tot allò que es diu dirigint-se a mi.”

“I això no és... invasiu, per la privacitat?”

“No guardo registre de les activitats personals dels agents.”

“Ah. Entesos.”, va dir, tot i que no estava gens convençuda.

La Lena es va escurar la gola. “Ell és en Lúcio Correia dos Santos...”, va prosseguir.

“Hola!”, va saludar amb una explosió d’energia. El noi no havia parat quiet al seu seient, esperant que arribés el seu torn per presentar-se. “Molt de gust de coneixe’t! T’agrada la música? Voldràs escoltar algunes de les meves cançons?”

“M’encantaria.”, li va somriure l’Ester.

En Lúcio va semblar molt content amb la resposta.

“...la Satya Vaswani...”

“Molt de gust”, es va presentar inclinant el cap. L’Ester la va imitar.

“...en Tekhartha Zenyatta...”

“Que el camí de la vida sigui amable amb tu.”, va saludar l’omnic fent un gest ampli amb la mà.

“Oh.”, va fer l’Ester, alçant una mica el cap i inclinant-lo amb un somriure curiós. “Hola! Gràcies!”, va respondre. Desbordava emoció i curiositat pels ulls.

El riure metàl·lic d’en Zenyatta va ressonar per la sala.

“Si tens cap pregunta referent a omnics, te les podria respondre en un altre moment...”

“Sí!”, va contestar ella en temps rècord. “M’encantaria!”

Una rialla general es va escampar per la sala.

“Ell és en Genji Shimada...”, va continuar la Lena.

“Yo!”, va saludar l’home del casc estrany.

“Yo!”, el va imitar ella. Alguna cosa en el seu to de veu l’havia encoratjada a saludar-lo amb el mateix entusiasme. Els dos van inclinar el cap en curiositat mútua. L’Ester no podia saber si en Genji somreia, però tenia la sensació que era així.

“...en Hanzo Shimada...”

Ell es va limitar a inclinar-se endavant en salutació. Quan va haver acabat, l’Ester el va imitar i li va dedicar un petit somriure, que no li va ser retornat.

“...ja coneixes en Jesse McCree...”

L’home vestit de cowboy es va pinçar l’ala del barret i el va inclinar juntament amb el cap. La noia li va somriure, avergonyida.

“Perdó per tirar-te una bamba a la cara...”, es va disculpar.

En Jesse va esclatar en una rialla.

“Ah, tranquil·la! Hi he estat pensant molt i he pensat que si de sobte acabés a l’any 210X també li tiraria una bota a algú!”

Ara va ser l’Ester qui va explotar a riure. Es va calmar tan de pressa com va poder.

“...la Fareeha Amari...”

“Benvinguda”, va assentir la dona.

“Gràcies.”, va respondre ella.

“...i crec que a la resta ja ens coneixes: en Winston...”

“Hola.”, la va saludar el goril·la, preocupat per si tornava a espantar-la.

“Hola!”, el va saludar amb més energia al adonar-se’n.

“... l’Angela Ziegler...”

La doctora li va somriure des del costat, i l’Ester la va correspondre.

“... jo sóc la Lena Oxton, i aquest que es passa tres anys servint és en Jack Morrison!”

“Intenta tu servir menjar per quinze, llesta!”, va bufar en Jack, servint l’últim plat.

Quan es va asseure, tothom va començar a menjar, excepte en Genji i en Zenyatta. L’Ester va decidir no preguntar. Van sorgir petites converses per aquí i per allà.

L’Ester havia aconseguit relaxar-se una mica. La seva primera impressió era que, en general, la gent d’allà era amable. Sí: li quedava el sentiment de ser una càrrega, però... com se’l podria treure de sobre si ni tan sols sabia com podia ajudar?

“Um... tinc una pregunta que espero que no sigui incòmode...”, va dir en una pausa.

“Endavant.”, la va animar la Mei.

“Què fa, Overwatch, exactament?”

“Wow, aquesta és bona.”, va riure en McCree.

“Intentem fer del món un lloc millor.”, va respondre en Jack.

“Com?”

“Bé... quan Overwatch es va dissoldre, van quedar molts temes pendents... Jo, per exemple, busco l’armament que es va perdre o va ser robat.”, va explicar en Torbjörn.

“Jo busco la causa del canvi climàtic.”, va afegir la Mei.

“Jo intento crear un moviment social per fer un món millor.”, va dir en Lúcio, molt orgullós.

“Busco redempció.”, va intervenir en Hanzo.

“Sempre havia somiat amb unir-me a Overwatch.”, va dir la Fareeha amb el cap ben alt.

“Vull establir ordre perquè el món vagi millor.”, va explicar la Satya portant-se la forquilla a la boca.

“Aquí tinc bons instruments per la meva recerca mèdica, i si mentrestant puc salvar vides...”, va explicar a mitges l’Angela.

“HONOR!!!”, va exclamar en Reinhardt alçant el seu got.

L’Ester va somriure al seu entusiasme.

“Overwatch és la meva llar. Hi tinc tota la meva recerca científica i amics.”, va dir en Winston a cor obert.

“Lluito pel que crec que és just.”, va constatar en McCree.

“Protegeixo a aquells que estimo.”, va afegir la Zarya.

“Llavors, cadascú va pel seu compte?”

“Suposo que es podria dir que tenim prioritats diferents, però quan algú té una pista, fem una reunió i formem equips per investigar-la.”, va explicar en Jack.

“I... podria venir a aquestes reunions? No he lluitat mai, probablement poca cosa podré fer per ajudar, però... No ho sé. Sento que estic vivint aquí de gorra...”

“Aw, tranquil·la, no ens fa res.”, va respondre la Tracer.

“No hi veig cap problema.”, va assentir en Winston.

 

Al acabar l’àpat, la gent va començar a retirar-se pel seu compte. L’Ester es va cobrir un badall amb el dors de la mà.

“Ets lliure d’anar-te’n quan vulguis.”, li va assegurar l’Angela.

“No m’atreveixo a marxar sola.”, va confessar l’Ester. “Estic segura que em perdré.”, va mig riure.

“Oh, si vols t’acompanyo!”, es va oferir la Mei, somrient-li des de darrere les ulleres.

“Vale.”, va respondre ella, tornant-li el somriure.

Les dues es van aixecar i es van acomiadar amb un “bona nit”.

“De debò que la deixareu venir a les reunions?”, va dir en Hanzo, que havia menjat més lentament del normal. “Podria ser una infiltrada.”

“Oi, Hanzo, no hi tornis!”, el va renyar en Genji. “Tu també hi eres, quan va aparèixer.”

“Tots assumiu això del viatge en el temps, però i si va fer servir un teletransportador per arribar fins aquí?”

“Hanzo, per l’amor de déu, que vaig saltar pel temps amb ella!”, va dir la Lena.

“Assumeixes que vas viatjar en el temps, però i si només et vas moure en l’espai? I si tot plegat és un complot perquè abaixem la guàrdia i deixem pas a una espia?”

“Si ho és, s’ha de reconèixer que les seves reaccions són molt treballades.”, se’n va burlar en Winston.

“Au, va, li heu vist els braços? Dubto que faci exercici, encara menys que sàpiga lluitar o fer servir una arma.”, va apuntar la Fareeha.

“Cert.”, va assentir en Genji.

“Bé... és cert que no tenim res que confirmi el seu origen...”

“Jack! Com pots dir això?!”, va dir la Lena amb veu traïda.

“Sent sincera, Lena: pots afirmar que vas fer un salt cronal?”

“Sí! Sí, vaig fer i sentir el mateix de sempre, de quan rebobino!”

“El flux d’energia podria haver alterat els teus sentits...”, va apuntar el goril·la.

“No m’ho puc creure! Acabem de sopar amb ella, tenim claríssim que la deixem estar-se amb nosaltres, i ara em veniu amb això?!”

“Ningú l’està acusant de res...”, va intentar posar pau en Jack.

“Jo sí.”, el va interrompre en Hanzo, cosa que li va costar dues males mirades.

“...però tampoc podem córrer riscos. En Hanzo té raó, fins a cert punt. Jo no consideraria l’Ester una amenaça, però tenir-la vigilada tampoc farà cap mal.”

La Lena es va encreuar de braços, notablement enfadada, i va marxar sense dir res més.

En Jack va sospirar i es va fregar els ulls amb les puntes dels dits.

“Demà parlaré amb l’Ester.”, va dir l’Angela. “M’agradaria fer-li proves per tenir un informe sobre la seva salut, però no ho faré sense el seu consentiment. Si hi posa alguna pega o trobo alguna cosa estranya, t’ho faré saber.”

“Gràcies, Angela.”, va respondre l’home amb veu cansada.

 

“Segur que és per aquí?”, va preguntar l’Ester, desorientada. Sent de nit, encara reconeixia menys el lloc.

“Sí. Habitació 205, has dit, oi?”

“Sí.”

“És aquest passadís, n’estic segura! T’ha agradat, el sopar? T’ho has passat bé?”

“Sí.”, va respondre la noia amb sinceritat. “Sembleu molt bona gent.”

“Ah, tu també ets molt amable! I bufona! M’encanten els teus cabells!”

“Gràcies.”, va somriure estirant-se un rínxol, que va tornar a lloc rebotant.

“Escolta, tinc un laboratori al pis de dalt, i la meva habitació és la 213. Reconeixeràs els llocs perquè les portes són plenes d’adhesius de coses de l’Antàrtida. Pots passar quan vulguis, si necessites alguna cosa o simplement vols dir hola!”, va completar la Mei, aturant-se al costat de la porta 205.

“Moltíssimes gràcies.”, li va somriure l’Ester. “Bona nit.”

“Bona nit!”


	4. Primer dia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Ester passa els seu primer dia voltant per la base, desitjant conèixer millor aquells que l'han acollida.

_Un porc, lleig i enorme, la perseguia per un bosc fosc. L’Ester cridava i corria, intentava enfilar-se als arbres, però li resultava impossible. Només podia continuar corrent, amb el porc cada cop més a prop, fins que podia sentir el seu pes intentant agafar-la, esclafar-la..._

_Amb un gran sotrac, el paisatge va canviar._

_Una rata movia les seves potetes sobre un aparell estrany. Només mirar-ho, l’Ester sabia que era una bomba. La rata va estirar dos cables fora de l’estructura metàl·lica: un de vermell i un de blau. Va tallar el cable vermell amb les dents._

_La bomba va explotar._

 

L’Ester es va despertar amb un tremolor i va rodolar sobre el llençol, prenent consciència del món real. Si no s’havia mort, allò era un somni. Si allò era un somni, això era la realitat. Es va llevar sentint-se els ulls pesants i va anar al lavabo. Asseguda a la tassa del vàter, es va preguntar quina hora era. No ho havia mirat. Li hauria d’interessar? No és que tingués cap obligació o horari per complir. Va decidir dutxar-se per no haver de pentinar-se els rínxols. Es va vestir amb una samarreta de tirants de color blau cel i pantalons amples de tres quarts. Va sortir de l’habitació sense calçar-se i es va dirigir cap a la cuina. Hi havia en Lúcio, en Reinhardt i l’Angela conversant. L’Ester es va moure entre ells per arribar als armaris penjats.

“Dormiria com una marmota.”, deia en Lúcio. “Al final m’he estat fins a les dues de la matinada preparant la meva nova pista...”

“T’has de posar un límit.”, va dir l’Angela. “Has de dormir com a mínim vuit hores diàries.”

L’Ester va passar el braç pel costat del cap de la doctora, va obrir l’armariet, en va treure les galetes que havien comprat per a ella i va pivotar sobre el taló per dirigir-se a la nevera.

“Fes com jo, i fes becaines!”, va riure en Reinhardt.

“Creieu que l’Ester ja s’haurà llevat? He de parlar amb ella, però si està cansada no la vull despertar...”, va comentar la doctora.

“Sóc aquí.”, va dir llavors l’Ester, que buscava llet dins de la nevera.

Els tres van cridar de l’ensurt. En Lúcio i en Reinhardt van botar i tot. La noia se’ls va mirar com si no entengués la reacció. En Lúcio mirava a banda i banda de la sala, incrèdul davant la possibilitat que la noia hagués creuat l’habitació fins a la nevera (que estava al racó més allunyat de la porta) sense que ningú la veiés ni sentís.

“Perdó.”, es va disculpar de totes maneres.

“Com... Com ho has fet?!”

L’Ester va treure la llet de la nevera i va alçar un peu sobre el taló per mirar-se’l.

“Vaig descalça.”, va dir, i es va disposar a servir-se un got de llet. “Què em volies dir, Angela?”

“Uhm... Et voldria fer unes proves mèdiques, si no és cap inconvenient...”

“Ah, no. Espera. Em trauràs sang?”, va preguntar arrufant les celles.

“Sí, un anàlisi seria molt útil.”

“Llavors, millor esmorzo després? Els anàlisis es fan en dejú, oi?”

“Sí. Sí, però si vols ho podem deixar per la tarda.”

“Fem-ho ara.”, va respondre l’Ester empenyent la llet i les galetes endins de la taula amb veu tremolosa. “No m’agraden els anàlisis. No hi estic acostumada. Ara ja sé que me’n he de fer un i estic nerviosa, ho sigui que acabem ràpid si us plau.”, va explicar caminant cap a la doctora i massejant-se el braç esquerre, com si ja pogués sentir la punxada.

La seva cara de malestar va fer que el cor de l’Angela s’empetitís.

“Tranquil·la.”, la va intentar calmar. “No sé com es feien els anàlisis fa seixanta anys, però tinc confiança que els mètodes actuals són més efectius... i menys dolorosos.”

L’Ester va assentir, encara amb dubtes, tot i que la dona tenia raó. La va seguir pels passadissos.

“No m’agrada la idea, saps? Deu sonar estúpid, però em fa angúnia...”

“Molta gent té por dels procediments mèdics, però és una fòbia infundada com qualsevol altra. Els materials i les tècniques que vaig servir són 100% segures.”

Van entrar a una sala blanca plena d’instruments vagament familiars, però que l’Ester no reconeixia. Molts estris tenien línies que brillaven amb tons blaus o verdosos. L’Angela la va deixar observar mentre preparava el material.

“Seu aquí, si us plau.”, li va dir senyalant una butaca blanca d’aspecte estèril.

L’Ester es va asseure i va fer el possible per relaxar-se. L’Angela es va tombar en el seu tamboret i es va tornar a tombar amb un objecte blanc en una mà.

“Mira, faré servir això.”, i li va oferir l’instrument.

Dubtosa, la noia el va acceptar i el va mirar per totes bandes. En certa manera recordava a una pistola, però era massa arrodonit per transmetre cap sensació de perill. Ni tan sols veia res punxegut.

“On és l’agulla?”, va preguntar perplexa després de fer un parell de voltes a l’artefacte i no trobar-la.

“És retràctil, i molt petita. Està pensat perquè el pacient no la vegi i no es posi nerviós. De fet, ni tan sols veuràs la sang que et trauré.”, li va somriure la doctora.

“Ah. Entesos.”, va fer ella, tornant-li l’objecte lentament, com si tingués por de trencar-lo. “Crec que de tota manera miraré cap a una altra banda...”

“Com vulguis.”, va somriure l’Angela.

L’Ester va estirar el braç dret i va girar el cap, mirant cap a la finestra. Es veia la copa d’un dels arbres del jardí exterior.

“Et va agradar el sopar?”

“Sí. El menjar era molt bo, i la companyia també.”

“M’alegra de sentir-ho.”

L’Ester va notar una pressió al seu braç dret. El cor se li va accelerar, preveient la punxada.

“Has pensat que faràs, avui?”

“Volia parlar amb en Zenyatta. Tinc molta curiositat pels omnics. Però la veritat és que em fa por fer preguntes ofensives...”

“Sabem que no les faries amb mala intenció, saps? És natural preguntar per les coses que desconeixes. Hi ha alguna cosa més que et preocupi? En pots parlar, si ho necessites. Tenim confidencialitat pacient-doctor.”

La noia s’ho va pensar un moment.

“Sí. Saps si us podria ajudar d’alguna manera? Em sento malament estant aquí, sense fer res. No teniu cap obligació de mantenir-me, però ho feu igualment.”

“Ah, sí. Entenc el sentiment.”, va sospirar l’Angela alhora que la pressió al braç de l’Ester desapareixia. “Si vols ajudar, sempre et pots oferir a fer el sopar, o encarregar-te de fer la compra. També podries preguntar a algú dels laboratoris si necessita un assistent. Per cert, ja hem acabat amb l’anàlisi.”

El cap de cabells arrissats es va tombar de cop per mirar-se el braç. Va alçar la mirada als ulls blaus de l’Angela.

“Ja està?”

“Sí.”

“No he notat res.”, va dir, realment impressionada.

La doctora va riure lleugerament.

“Això és bo, no?”

L’Ester va esbufegar, alleujada.

“Què toca ara?”, va preguntar, molt més disposada a deixar-se fer i encuriosida per les meravelles mèdiques del futur.

 

L’Angela va observar com l’Ester s’allunyava després d’indicar-li el lloc on en Zenyatta acostumava a meditar. El seu somriure de comiat es va esvair quan va tornar dins la seva consulta. Es va portar un dit a l’orella.

“Jack, tinc les probes de l’Ester. Pots venir un moment?”

“Estic venint.”, va respondre la veu de l’home.

No va trigar ni un minut a aparèixer per la porta.

“I bé?”

“Mira això.”, va dir l’Angela, subjectant una espècie de bastó blanc. Va pitjar un botó del mànec, i de la part superior en va emergir una pantalla on es mostrava una radiografia de tòrax. La columna vertebral estava destacada, i la part superior estava envoltada de cossos estranys. “Això és la seva esquena.”

Els vells ulls del soldat es van obrir de bat a bat. “Què...?”, no va saber, o no es va atrevir a acabar la frase.

“Són claus i barres metàl·liques. A mi també m’ha sorprès, es clar, i li he preguntat sobre el seu origen. Diu que la columna se li desviava i aquesta era l’única opció perquè les costelles no li acabessin esclafant el cor.”, la doctora es va portar una mà a la boca. “ _Mein Gott._ No m’estranya que li fes por l’anàlisi. Un procediment tan... rudimentari...”

Es va fer un silenci.

“Els seus moviments deuen estar limitats.”, va comentar en Jack.

L’Angela va sospirar.

“M’he mirat més a fons la columna i la caixa toràcica.”, va prosseguir. “Crec que la desviació la va causar una caiguda de com a mínim cinc metres.”

En Jack va apartar la mirada de la radiografia per mirar-la.

“Creus que ja havia intentat suïcidar-se?”

“Una persona no cau des d’aquesta altura per accident.”, es va arronsar ella d’espatlles.

“Però cinc metres tampoc és tant. Si et volguessis morir, buscaries un lloc molt més elevat, que et fes la sensació que moriràs segur. No li has preguntat?”

“M’ha dit que va caure, i ja està. No l’he volguda pressionar més.”

“Entesos. Alguna cosa més?”

“No. Tot normal. Bona pressió, ritme cardíac una mica alt, el pes és bo per a la seva altura... Té les plantes dels peus recoberts de durícies, i no m’estranya, si va descalça per tot arreu. Podria clavar-se una roca i no notar-ho. To muscular pràcticament nul. La meva conclusió és: no apte per combat. Com a mínim, no cos a cos.”

“No és una amenaça.”, va resumir en Jack, i l’Angela va assentir. “Molt bé, doncs. Ho faré saber a en Hanzo perquè estigui tranquil. Gràcies, doctora Ziegler.”

 

L’Ester va baixar les escales fins al pis més baix, tal i com li havia indicat l’Angela. Va caminar per la penombra dels passadissos amb l’únic acompanyament del so sord de les seves passes fins que el so de les onades el va ofegar i va veure dues figures a través de la finestra, mirant al mar. Va empassar saliva i va obrir la porta. En Zenyatta i en Genji es van girar al sentir-la arribar.

“Hola.”, va saludar tímidament. “Molesto?”

“Ah, endavant, damisel·la! Imagino que véns per les preguntes?”, la va convidar en Zenyatta.

L’Ester va fer un parell de passes insegures, mirant en Genji, que estava assegut al terra amb les cames encreuades. L’omnic flotava al seu costat.

“Si esteu ocupats, puc venir més tard...”

“Estàvem meditant, però no ens fa res fer una pausa.”, va dir en Genji, i altre cop la noia va tenir la sensació que somreia.

“Endavant.”, amb un gest de la mà, en Zenyatta la va convidar a seure.

L’Ester va encreuar les cames alhora que el monjo descendia fins al terra.

“Uhm, com... com flotes?”

“Sempre he sigut capaç de fer-ho.”, va respondre amb la seva veu serena.

“Guay.”

En Genji va deixar anar una rialleta, a la qual la noia va respondre amb un somriure avergonyit.

“Seria ofensiu si em referís a tu com a robot o omnic?”, va preguntar amb cautela.

“Seria ofensiu si em referís a tu com a humana o femella?”, va respondre ell.

L’Ester va redreçar l’esquena bruscament, sorpresa per la comparació de conceptes.

“Wow.”, va ser el més intel·ligent que va saber respondre. Donant-li una pregunta per resposta, ja s’havia guanyat tot el respecte que l’Ester podia oferir a algú.

“Si em permets, t’ofereixo un orbe de l’harmonia. T’ajudarà a relaxar-te.”

La noia es va fer enrere quan una esfera se li va acostar flotant.

“Això no és com una droga, llavors?”

“No és addictiu, si és el que et preocupa.”

“Em preocupa que influeixis en el meu estat mental.”, va replicar, intentant allunyar l’orbe amb la punta dels dits. Però el fet que l’esfera tornés a la seva orbita la va divertir immensament per tractar-se d’una cosa tan simple.

“Entenc. Llavors, el retiraré...”

“No, no! És divertit.”, va rectificar, tornant a empènyer la bola. Aquesta es va tornar a acostar a ella i va continuar la seva volta a l’alçada del pit de la noia. Quan va tornar a ser davant seu, la va tornar a empènyer. “Quants anys tens?”

“Vint.”

“Uoah. Ets molt jove. Què és el primer que recordes?”

“La il·luminació.”

“Quina religió segueixes?”

“L’Iris.”

“Què és l’Iris?”

“L’estat de sincronia amb l’univers.”

“Guay. Com s’aconsegueix?”

“Meditació i reflexió espiritual. Em permets una pregunta, Ester?”

“Es clar.”

“Creus que tinc ànima?”

La noia va tornar a quedar-se parada. Va mirar en Zenyatta al que creia que eren els seus ulls alhora que inclinava el cap.

“Aquesta és una bona pregunta de la qual he de reflexionar... Però la meva resposta prèvia seria sí.”

“Oh. Puc preguntar per què?”

“Uhm. Si no t’hagués vist mai i tingués els ulls tancats, no podria dir que no estic parlant amb un humà. Com ho diria... Tens personalitat.”

“No creus que aquesta personalitat podria ser programada?”

“No més que les personalitats dels humans estan programades a partir dels seus gens. A més, la personalitat és en part experiència, i no hi ha ningú controlant la teva, no?”

En Zenyatta va emetre un so plaent.

“A més a més, a aquestes altures em podríeu dir que en McCree ve de Mart i jo m’ho creuria.”

En Genji va explotar a riure, mentre que en Zenyatta va saber contenir-se més, com l’Ester mateixa.

Es va escurar la gola per recuperar el to seriós de la conversa.

“Això de la Omnic Crisis... Es veia a venir? Hi havia marginació per part dels humans? No tots els omnics són dolents, no? Tampoc tots són bons.

“Ah, sí, sí que hi havia marginació... Gran parts dels humans creien que no som vius de debò. Volien que continuéssim amb les nostres tasques assignades, però nosaltres volíem llibertat. I, sí, com amb els humans, hi ha omnics bons i omnics dolents, però en el fons tots volem el mateix: viure en pau.”

“Hm. Sempre havia pensat que els humans ens hem criat sols. Com a espècie intel·ligent, vull dir. No hi ha cap altre espècie _Homo_ , així que ens hem desenvolupat sense germans. Em plantejava què passaria si algun dia ens arribés un germanastre...

Suposo que sóc més realista que pessimista.”

“Em conforta sentir que algú de fa tants anys enrere ja reflexionava sobre aquests temes.”

L’Ester va tornar a empènyer l’orbe. “Gràcies. Per cert, que són aquests llums que tens al cap?”

En Zenyatta va alçar una mà per tocar-se’ls. “Sempre els he tingut.”

“Són guays. Vale, una última pregunta, i aquesta és probablement la més rara...”

“Endavant.”

“Et puc tocar?”

Ara semblava que el sorprès era ell.

“No veig per què no.”, va respondre, oferint un braç.

L’Ester es va inclinar endavant i li va tocar el dors de la mà amb les puntes dels dits.

“Notes quan et toco?”

“Sí.”

La noia es va moure endavant per arribar a ell més fàcilment i li va resseguir els dits amb els seus. Va alçar li mirada per fixar-se en les espatlles del monjo, que trobava molt interessants. Va decidir no preguntar per què duia pantalons, i es va contentar amb observar el seu tors i cap.

“Uh, crec que no tinc més preguntes. Gràcies!”

“Un plaer.”, va assentir en Zenyatta.

Llavors l’Ester va girar el cap cap a en Genji, la curiositat emergint un altre cop als seus ulls.

“Et puc fer preguntes a tu?”

“Crec que t’ho estalviaré i t’ho explicaré jo.”

“Ah. Entesos.”

“Em dic Genji Shimada i sóc un cyborg. Tinc parts orgàniques però en gran part sóc cibernètic. Em va costar molt de temps adaptar-me al meu nou cos, però el Mestre Zenyatta em va ajudar a trobar la pau interior.”

“En Hanzo i tu sou parents?”

“Germans, sí. Ell és el gran, i jo el petit.”

“No necessites menjar?”

“Puc fer-ho, però no ho necessito. Penso que si mengés, estaria desaprofitant menjar que beneficiaria a algú altre.”

“Ah. M’agrada el teu casc i... això és una espasa?!”

En Genji va mirar darrere seu.

“Una katana, sí.”

“La puc tocar?”, pregava amb els ulls. La seva emoció era tal que no s’hi va saber negar.

“Vés amb compte de no fer-te mal...”, va acceptar oferint-li.

L’Ester la va agafar inclinant-se endavant i gairebé i li cau a sobre. Pesava més del que s’imaginava. Tot i això, la va tocar i mirar amb admiració.

“Woah...! Ets un cyborg ninja?!”

“Sí.”

“Que guay!”, va exclamar ella, totalment perduda en fantasies. “M’encanta la part verda... Per què teniu tantes coses que brillen?”

“Tu ho has dit. És guay.”

“Sí, d’acord, ho és molt, però això no fa que sigui molt més fàcil veure-us?”

“No tant com perquè sigui un problema.”, va dir en Genji arronsant-se d’espatlles.

“Hm.”, va fer l’Ester a mode de resposta. Acte seguit es va aixecar i li va retornar l’espasa al seu propietari. “Doncs ja està. Gràcies per respondre les meves preguntes!”

“De res. Estàs convidada a meditar amb nosaltres quan vulguis.”

“Gràcies. Vaig a explorar una mica. Fins un altre!”, es va acomiadar fent adéu amb la mà.

 

Un cop separats, l’Ester va tornar cap a la cuina. Entre que s’havia llevat tard, les proves i la conversa, ja gairebé era l’hora de dinar. No tenia experiència cuinant per gent, així que es va preguntar si podria oferir-se a donar un cop de mà ajudant a preparar àpats. Al arribar, es va trobar en Lúcio cuinant.

“Hola!”, va saludar.

“Hey!”, la va saludar ell. “Què tal el matí?”

“He estat parlant amb l’Angela, en Zenyatta i en Genji. I tu? Estàs fent el dinar?”

“Jo he acabat la meva nova cançó! Escolta, aquesta tarda la Hana i jo anàvem a fer una marató de jocs i música. T’hi apuntes?”

“Sí, m’encantaria!”

“Guay!”, li va somriure ell.

“Vols que t’ajudi a fer el dinar? M’agradaria ajudar amb les feines de la base, però no tinc experiència.”

“Sí, es clar. Estic fent puré de patates i bistec de segon. Fas tu la carn?”

“Entesos!”, va somriure l’Ester, contenta per la fluïdesa de la conversa.

 

L’Ester va descobrir que a diferencia del sopar, el dinar es feia en etapes separades: primer van aparèixer la Mei, la Zarya i la Lena. Escassos minuts més tard, però prou temps perquè la Lena ja hagués acabat, arribaven en Winston, en Hanzo i en McCree. Mitja hora més tard, en Reinhardt, en Torbjörn, la Fareeha i l’Angela. Aquesta última es va endur una ració per portar-la a en Jack. Finalment, van arribar la Satya i la Hana. Amb  elles es van asseure a menjar en Lúcio i l’Ester.

“Vindràs amb nosaltres aquesta tarda?”, va preguntar la Hana amb la boca plena de puré de patates.

“Sí.”. va respondre l’Ester.

“Guay!”, va exclamar la jove coreana.

“Hana, tingues pietat amb ella...”, va dir en Lúcio. “La Hana és gamer professional.”, li va explicar a l’Ester.

“Ah, sí?”

“Ho era. Però encara jugo.”

“Buah, jo faré el que pugui, però el meu germà sempre deia que als coreans és impossible guanyar-los...”

La Hana va riure al comentari, i l’Ester també una mica.

“És coneixement popular.”, va dir, arronsant les espatlles.

“Mai diguis mai!”, la va animar el brasiler.

Tot i l’aire animat i juvenil que els envoltava, l’atenció de la catalana va recaure en la quarta persona de la sala.

“Hola.”, va saludar a la Satya.

La dona va alçar la mirada del seu plat.

“Hola.”, va contestar, i va tornar la mirada al seu punt original. Però els ulls de l’Ester ja havien caigut sobre el seu braç blanc, i la Hana ho va notar.

“Ei, Satya, per què no li ensenyes el que pots fer amb el teu braç? Segur que la deixes amb un pam de nas!”

L’Ester va passejar la mirada per sobre seu, esperant a que algú li oferís una explicació, però en comptes d’això va rebre un sospir de la Satya, que va deixar la forquilla al plat i va alçar els braços sobre la taula.

La noia es va quedar muda amb el primer moviment, que li va fer aparèixer un rectangle a la mà. Va parpellejar, sense res productiu a dir.

Amb un segon i tercer moviments, tots veloços, el rectangle es va convertir en un prisma.

“Uo!”, va fer ella, deixant caure el ganivet. “Com ho fas?”

“La pròtesi, i molt d’estudi i entrenament.”, va respondre la Satya, intentant amagar el seu orgull.

“No és el teu braç de veritat?”, va preguntar, fixant-s’hi més.

“No. De fet, en McCree també porta una pròtesi al braç esquerra, crec.”

“Ah sí? No m’hi havia fixat...”, va dir l’Ester, intentant recordar. La seva atenció va canviar de focus.

“Puc... Puc tocar-ho?”

“Sí.”, la Satya li va acostar la mà, oferint-li la figura.

La noia va fer un so de sorpresa quan la figura es va deformar al tocar-la. Els ulls li brillaven de l’emoció davant la llum blava, el seu somriure meravellat feia que a la Satya se li inflés el pit.

“I pots fer més coses?”

“Puc fer qualsevol cosa.”

“Podries fer ponts? Animals?”

“Necessitaria esquemes i dissenys, però sí. Podria fer-ho.”

“Mooooooolaaaaaa!!!”, va sospirar l’Ester, emocionadíssima.

“També treballo amb teletransportadors.”

Aquí va ser on a l’Ester li va caure la mandíbula.

“I funcionen?!”

“Si no funcionessin, no els faria servir...”

L’Ester va riure la seva pròpia estupidesa, i els altres tres no van poder evitar afegir-s’hi, alguns amb més discreció que els altres.

“Me’ls ensenyaràs? En podré fer servir un? Si us plau!”

La Satya se la va mirar, com pensant-s’ho.

“Si, suposo que no passa res perquè en faci servir un amb finalitats lucratives...”

“Guay! Gràcies!”, va exclamar la noia.

“Passa’t pel meu taller quan vulguis i farem la prova.”, va somriure la Satya.

 

Al acabar de dinar, els tres joves van anar a l’habitació de la Hana. Més que una habitació, semblava un magatzem de patates xip i begudes amb gas.

Era el puto paradís.

En Lúcio va marxar un moment per recollir la seva tauleta, i al tornar la Hana ja havia posat un joc de lluita i havia preparat el tutorial per a l’Ester. La jove coreana va obrir una bossa de patates i tres ampolles de refresc.

Va ser la millor tarda que l’Ester va passar en mesos. Es tornaven per lluitar els uns contra els altres al so de la música d’en Lúcio, menjant i bevent a la velocitat de la llum per no perdre la partida. Qualsevol que hagués entrat s’hauria pensat que anaven drogats.

“Collons, quin bon ritme!”, va exclamar l’Ester per sobre de la música. “M’encanta!”

“Gràcies!”, va somriure en Lúcio sense apartar la mirada de la pantalla. “Pensava que potser no seria del teu gust, tenint en compte la diferència generacional.”

“T’entenc. Em passa amb els meus avis.”

“Mola que t’agradin la nostra música i videojocs!”, va comentar la Hana, fent explotar una bombolla de xiclet.

L’Ester va torçar la boca, però ningú se’n va adonar. Sí, li agradaven els videojocs, però no li encantaven. Trobava a faltar altres coses.

“Creieu que em deixaran tenir internet?”

La pregunta va desconcentrar la Hana, amb la qual cosa l’Ester va aconseguir guanyar la seva primera partida.

“No tens internet?!”, va exclamar, esglaiada.

“No.”

“Això és inhumà.”, va comentar en Lúcio. “No t’han donat una tauleta?”

“No.”

“Ni un terminal?”, va temptejar la Hana.

“No.”

“Això no pot quedar així.”, va dir el brasiler aixecant-se. “Com a activista social, no puc permetre una injustícia com aquesta!”. Va agafar l’Ester pel canell i la va alçar. “Anem ara mateix on en Winston i que te’n doni una!”

La catalana semblava incòmode.

“No vull forçar les coses. Hi he pensat i entenc que no vulguin que sàpiga masses coses de la història...”

“Això no és motiu per aïllar-te.”, va dir la Hana. “Espera, tinc una idea. Anem.”

 

“No, no li puc donar una tauleta o un terminal per a ella sola.”, va remugar en Winston. “No és res personal, simplement...”

“Ho sé, tranquil.”, va contestar l’Ester amb aire decaigut.

“Molt bé, llavors, què et sembla això:”, va continuar la Hana en la seva insistència. “que faci servir internet sota la supervisió d’algú. Així podrà fer-lo servir sense que ningú estigui patint. Sí?”

“Això ho podria fer l’Athena.”

“Si em poseu un control parental per internet, rebento.”, va bufar l’Ester. “Només vull... Mirar pel·lícules. Sèries. Animes. Còmics. No tinc prou força mental per posar-me a veure documentals i les notícies dels últims seixanta anys!”

“Hi ha sèries i pel·lícules inspirades en fets reals.”, va replicar en Winston, que es va veure assaltat per una mirada de desesperació de la noia i dues de desaprovació d’en Lúcio i la Hana. “Entesos, entesos, internet amb supervisió... Però l’Athena analitzarà el que veieu per assegurar-se que no es menciona certa informació.”

“Sí!”, va cridar l’Ester en una explosió de felicitat no calculada. Es va aferrar a la samarreta d’en Lúcio. “Vull veure totes les pelis d’ _Star Wars_! Marvel! DC! I _Boku no Hero Academia_! Déus, han tret tot _Shingeki no Kyojin_?! Van acabar _One Piece_?! També accepto recomanacions, es clar!”

“Alguna cosa em diu que ens muntarem una bona marató després de sopar...”, va riure en Lúcio.

“Per què no ara?”, va preguntar l’Ester, impacient.

“Perquè ja és l’hora de sopar.”, va dir la Hana.

La catalana va tombar el cap per mirar al rellotge. “Oh. Guau. La tarda m’ha passat volant.”

En Lúcio i la Hana van somriure, satisfets.

 

Després de sopar van anar a una sala comuna amb sofàs i una pantalla enorme. A la sessió se’ls va afegir en Genji, en McCree, en Reinhardt, la Fareeha, la Mei i la Zarya.

Va haver-hi una breu discussió sobre què s’havia de veure primer fins que en Lúcio va recordar que hauria de ser elecció de l’Ester. Va resultar, però, que la noia tenia poca resistència al son, i al acabar la primera pel·lícula ja estava cansada.

“Podem continuar demà a la tarda, o a la nit.”, va proposar en McCree.

“Sí!”, va respondre l’Ester, emocionada tot i la son. Es va aixecar del sofà d’un bot. “Me’n vaig a veure si trobo la meva habitació sola. Si desaparec: si us plau envieu algú a buscar-me.”, va riure sola.

“Fes un crit, estarem atents!”, va riure en Reinhardt.

L’Ester es va acomiadar amb un “bona nit” i un somriure.

“Aquesta noia és de bona pasta. Massa tova, pel meu gust.”, va remugar la Zarya.

“Tenir una mica d’innocència per aquí no fa mal.”, va riure en McCree traient-se un puro de la butxaca, però la Fareeha li va bloquejar l’acció.

Es va fer un moment de silenci.

“Apostes a que es perd.”, va saltar en Genji.

“Jo.”, va escopir la Hana.

“Apunta-m’hi.”, va dir en McCree jugant amb el seu encenedor.

“I a mi.”, va riure la Zarya.

“Au, va. Tingueu una mica de fe en la noia...”, va sospirar en Reinhardt.

Amb prou feines havia acabat la frase, que un crit agut i familiar va inundar la base.


	5. Junkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Ester es veu obligada a actuar de manera estranya, i per tant, a explicar el per què. En McCree decideix portar-la a la ciutat.

L’Ester va trobar el passadís de la seva habitació amb èxit. S’hi havia endinsat amb un somriure satisfet, desitjant esmunyir-se sota els llençols, quan un llum del passadís va pampalluguejar. Es va quedar quieta on era. Eren llums del futur. Per què pampalluguejaven? Suposava que cap tecnologia era perfecte, sense importar el desenvolupament. Es disposava a fer una altra passa quan li va semblar que el terra tremolava lleument. Va alçar la vista. El fons del passadís havia quedat a les fosques.  
I llavors el llum es va tornar a encendre.  
Era un personatge sortit d’un malson. Un home enorme (o això intentava imposar la seva part racional, sense gaire èxit) amb una màscara negra simulant la cara d’un porc, subjectant un ganxo mig rovellat enorme la cadena del qual dringuejava amb el seu moviment. Allò que duia a l’esquena era una pistola? Massa tard. Ja feia un parell de segons que cridava sense adonar-se’n.

El grup de la pel·lícula es va precipitar al passadís en alerta al sentir els crits, ara ofegats, de la noia. L’homenàs la subjectava a l’alçada del seu pit amb un braç i li tapava la boca amb l’altra mà. L’Ester movia les cames a l’aire, presa del pànic, llàgrimes caient-li per les galtes.  
“Roadhog! Roadhog, deixa-la!”, va cridar una veu femenina i rasposa des de darrere el mercenari. “No veus que és una nena? No va ni armada!”  
En Roadhog va deixar anar un gruny i es va inclinar per deixar l’Ester a terra, que es va afanyar en allunyar-se unes passes per agafar aire. De sobte es va trobar amb la mirada dolça d’una dona vella. La va mirar a l’ull (l’únic que tenia), sense saber com reaccionar.  
“Pobreta. T’has endut un bon ensurt!”, va exclamar, abraçant-la.  
L’Ester no sabia qui era ni què hi feia allà, però no va rebutjar l’abraçada, encara eixugant-se les llàgrimes.  
“Qui ets, per cert?”  
“Mare, ella és l’Ester. És... una convidada. En Jack te’n donarà més detalls. Ester, ella és l’Ana Amari, la meva mare.”, es va avançar a dir la Fareeha.  
“Molt de gust de coneixe’t, jove.”, la va saludar amb un somriure tendre.  
“G-Gràcies... Igualment...”, va aconseguir respondre. Va dirigir la mirada a l’homenàs, preguntant-se si l’havia jutjat malament.  
A l’altre banda del passadís, la gent s’havia relaxat relativament.  
“Bé, doncs, ja hem tornat!”, va somriure l’Ana, abraçant la seva filla.  
“Oi, què és tota aquesta gentada?”, va exclamar una tercera veu.  
Un noi va aparèixer coixejant. L’Ester es va mirar els seus ulls rodons i els seus cabells daurats, pentinats cap amunt i socarrimats de les puntes. Lentament, va baixar la mirada fins a la causa de la seva coixesa: una cama de pal.  
“Oi! Tu què mires?!”  
L’Ester va pujar la mirada de cop.  
“P-Perdó...”  
“La teva cara no em sona! Qui ets?”  
“Es diu Ester.”, va saltar l’Ana amb to alegre, intentant relaxar l’ambient.  
El noi li va aguantar la mirada, i de sobte, va començar a riure. Un riure constant, agut i maniàtic que va fer que a tothom se li posessin els pèls de punta.  
I l’Ester va riure.  
El noi ros se la va mirar amb els ulls molt oberts, i encara va riure més fort. La noia es va inclinar endavant, aguantant-se les costelles per continuar rient. Li queien llàgrimes dels ulls.  
Un zip va sonar pel passadís, i la Lena va aparèixer entre en Reinhardt i en Lúcio.  
“Hiya! L’Athena m’ha dit que l’Ester ha cridat, passa alguna...? Ah, els Junkers han tornat!”  
“Hola, Lena!”, la va saludar l’Ana.  
“Hola, Ana!”, l’anglesa va dirigir la mirada a l’espectacle que eren l’Ester i en Junkrat. “Què està...?”  
“Shhhh!”, va fer en Lúcio. “Crec que estan harmonitzant!”  
L’Ester va caure sobre els seus genolls, encara rient, eixugant-se les llàgrimes tan ràpid com podia. Quan per fi semblava que es relaxaven, els dos es tornaven a mirar i tornaven a riure. La catalana es va haver de tombar d’esquena per poder tranquil·litzar-se. En un minut es va tornar a aixecar, rascant-se els ulls irritats i les galtes vermelles.  
“Em fa molta gràcia com rius!”, va temptejar la noia.  
El noi va semblar entusiasmat d’agafar-li la mà que li oferia.  
“Em dic Junkrat!”, la va saludar sacsejant la seva mà.  
“Junkrat és el teu nom de naixement?”, va preguntar amb veu suau, assegurant-se de no sonar ofensiva.  
Ell li va deixar anar la mà i va fer una passa enrere, movent-se com un ocell inquiet.  
“Bé, no. El meu nom és Jaimison Fawkes. Però tothom em diu Junkrat.”  
“Jaime et queda molt bé.”, va comentar l’Ester.  
En Junkrat va tombar el cap, sense saber on mirar.  
Es va fer un silenci. L’Ester va badallar.  
“Bé. Hauríem d’anar a informar sobre la missió, oi, nois?”, va dir l’Ana als Junkers. “Hi ha hagut una mica de commoció, però ningú ha pres mal, així que no veig el motiu pel que hi hagi d’haver tanta gent al mateix passadís...”  
“Cert. Bona nit, senyors. Senyores.”, va fer en McCree, acomiadant-se amb una inclinació del seu barret. La resta van començar a seguir-lo i dispersar-se.  
Ja recuperada, l’Ester es va prendre un moment per mirar-se en Roadhog i en Junkrat. Un porc i un rata. La noia va deixar anar un sospir, mig de resignació, mig de nervis.  
“Bona nit.”, es va acomiadar amb un somriure cansat, entrant a la seva habitació.

Es va despertar de sobte sense cap motiu aparent. Es va tombar per mirar el rellotge. Amb prou feines havia dormit sis hores, però ni rastre de son. Estava tan desperta com si fos migdia. Es va posar dempeus. Es notava el cap dens, pesant. No podia pensar en res, i tot i això sabia que tenia alguna cosa per fer. Es va vestir ràpidament, recordant el seu somni de la nit anterior i la trobada amb els Junkers, i es va lligar els cabells en una cua.  
“Athena?”, va preguntar a l’aire.  
“En què et puc ajudar?”, va respondre la veu robòtica.  
“Saps on és en Jaimie?”  
“En Jamison Fawkes és a la sala de proves -2.”  
“Com s’hi arriba?”  
L’Athena la guiava pels passadissos. L’Ester caminava de pressa, a estones corria. Estava tensa, molt tensa. Per fi, la IA li va enunciar que la seva destinació era just a la dreta. La noia va entrar a l’avantsala de cop, on es van girar a mirar-la en Roadhog, l’Angela, en Winston, en Hanzo i en Genji. Es va obrir pas fins al vidre.  
“Què fa?”, va preguntar secament.  
“Proba un nou prototip de bomba...”, va començar a explicar en Winston.  
“Digueu-li que pari.”, el va tallar l’Ester.  
“Ester, en Junkrat ha fet això molts altres cops, i si passa alguna cosa, la doctora Ziegler és aquí mateix...”, va intentar explicar en Genji.  
“Digueu-li que pari!”, va exclamar la noia.  
Era el torn de l’Angela de dir alguna cosa per tranquil·litzar-la, però la seva veu es va veure ofegada per el piulet d’una alarma. Provenia de la bomba a les mans d’en Junkrat.  
“Oh. Ah, no us espanteu. Crec que el temporitzador falla. No passa res, la puc desarmar...”, va explicar, traient dos cables de la carcassa metàl·lica. Un vermell i un blau. En Hanzo va mirar al seu voltant. L’Ester ja no era a l’avantsala. “...si tallo el vermell...”, va continuar, alçant les alicates.  
L’envestida de l’Ester va impedir que acabés la frase. Tan ràpid com va poder, la noia li va prendre l’eina i es va llençar enrere, sobre la bomba.  
Ningú va tenir temps de cridar. Ni en Hanzo, que ja corria per atrapar-la, hi va arribar a temps.  
L’Ester va tallar el cable blau.  
El piulet va emmudir.  
Res va explotar.  
La noia va deixar anar un sospir, deixant caure les alicates i el seu cap.  
Va cridar una exclamació quan en Hanzo la va estirar de la samarreta per posar-la dempeus.  
“Com ho sabies?”, li va preguntar amb una mirada de desconfiança.  
“Oi, oi, deixa-la! Probablement li dec un braç o una cama!”, va dir en Junkrat, aixecant-se. “Però, com ho sabies?”  
La resta del grup va arribar fins on eren ells. L’Ester va empassar saliva, passejant la mirada pels agents, pensant la millor manera d’explicar-ho.  
“Això sonarà estrany i surrealista, però... Ho he somiat.”

L’Ester s’havia vist arrossegada al que assumia que era la sala de reunions, a jutjar per la gran taula rodona i el projector que hi havia. Segon dia consecutiu sense esmorzar. Visca...  
“No es pot descartar la idea que el salt temporal hagi alterat el seu cervell d’alguna manera, i ara experimenti visions en el seu inconscient...”, teoritzava en Winston.  
“O pot ser que sàpiga de bombes.”, el va tallar en Hanzo amb els braços creuats.  
L’Ester estava cansada que parlessin per ella.  
“Primer de tot: no sé de bombes. No he fet electrònica en ma vida. I segon: ja tenia somnis d’aquests quan era al meu temps. No és res nou.”, va contestar de mala gana enfonsant-se al respatller tou de la cadira de despatx.  
“No ens ho havies comentat.”, va dir en Jack, sense ni rastre d’acusació a la seva veu.  
“Us hauria semblat una conversa seriosa?”, va sospirar ella.  
Hi va haver un seguit d’intercanvis de mirades, arronsaments d’espatlles i murmuris d’assentiment.  
“Ens podries explicar com funcionen els teus somnis?”, li va preguntar en Winston amb educació i curiositat controlades.  
L’Ester va desviar la mirada un moment. No tenia cap intenció de glorificar-se.  
“No hi ha gran diferència dels somnis normals. Vull dir, no noto diferència. Somio, em desperto, recordo el somni, i al cap d’un parell de dies, setmanes, mesos, o anys, passa.”  
“Sempre dos?”, va insistir en Winston, apuntant alguna cosa a la seva tauleta.  
“Sí. Em desperto, dia de calma, nit, i l’endemà passa.”  
“Interessant. Somies tota mena de coses?”  
“Normalment sempre impliquen mort.”, va contestar, massejant-se una espatlla. “Morts individuals, malalties... Crec que era al voltant del 2013... Va caure un meteorit a Rússia. Dos dies abans havia somiat que venia un meteorit cap a la Terra, però el desviaven amb la gravetat de Júpiter... Suposo que en aquell temps ningú sabia fer això.”  
“Llavors, de vegades els somnis s’equivoquen?”  
“Sí. De vegades s’equivoquen de persona, de vegades de lloc, de vegades simplement no passen. Com quan somio en la fi del món. Altres vegades sóc jo qui fa que els somnis s’equivoquin, com avui.”  
“Oi, oi! Descriu el somni! M’havies vist abans de coneixe’ns?!”, va intervenir en Junkrat, emocionat.  
“No. Quan dormia, una rata treia els cables vermell i blau. Tallava el vermell i la bomba explotava.”  
“De debò que has somiat això? No t’ho inventes?”  
“Fareeha!”, la va renyar la seva mare.  
“Perdó per dir-ho, però crec que és el que tots estem pensant.”  
“Ha desactivat la bomba.”, va apuntar en Genji. “La crec quan diu que no sap res d’aquest camp.”  
Els germans Shimada van intercanviar mirades, tot i que la visera d’en Genji feia impossible treure’n l’entrellat.  
“Creieu-me o no: no és el meu problema.”, va sospirar l’Ester.  
“Hm”, va fer en Jack, després d’un moment de silenci. “M’agradaria que ens informessis si somies alguna cosa rellevant que creguis que pot passar.”  
Tots els caps es van girar cap el vell soldat.  
“No podem estar segurs que tinguis somnis premonitoris, però mai es pot estar prou preparat.”  
L’Ester va assentir i va alçar una mà. “Puc aprofitar per demanar paper? Voldria dibuixar.”  
“Uhm...”, va fer la Mei. “La producció de paper es va veure disminuïda com a mesura contra l’efecte del canvi climàtic. No abunda gaire, perquè fa un parell de dècades que s’utilitzen més les pantalles digitals...”, va explicar.  
“Oh.”, va fer la noia, inclinant el cap en un gest de lleu decepció.  
“Li podríem donar una tauleta.”, va intervenir la Lena. “Sense internet.”, va apuntar.  
Els ulls de la catalana es va il·luminar.  
“Hm...”, va fer en Jack. “No hi veig cap inconvenient.”  
L’Ester no va cridar d’alegria, però el seu somriure omplia tota la sala.  
“Hem acabat.”, els va acomiadar l’ex-comandant.  
La noia va sortir de la sala amb la seva pròpia tauleta entre les mans, prement tots els icones, explorant les aplicacions. La satisfacció la va inundar quan els seus dits van notar un llapis tàctil encrostat a la part del darrere de l’aparell. Amb un zip, la Lena va aparèixer al seu costat.  
“Hiya!”, la va saludar.  
“Hola!”  
“Com vas? Ahir no et vaig veure en tot el dia.”  
“Bé. Vaig parlar amb en Zenyatta i en Genji. A la tarda vaig estar amb la Hana i en Lúcio. I tinc internet sota supervisió.”  
“Això està... bé?”  
“És alguna cosa.”, es va arronsar d’espatlles, obrint una aplicació d’enregistrament de vídeo. La va treure. No hi estava interessada.  
“Necessites que t’ajudi?”, es va oferir la Lena.  
“M’agradaria intentar-ho sola, però no rebutjo la teva ajuda.”, va mig riure l’Ester.  
La dona li va retornar una rialleta trencada.  
“Escolta, podem...? Podem parlar?”, va dir, aturant-se.  
“Sí.”, va respondre l’Ester amb un to de sospita.  
La Lena va tombar una cantonada, indicant que la seguís, però la catalana no entenia per què, si al passadís no hi havia ningú... Tot i això va entrar en una petita sala amb ella.  
“T’aviso que aquesta serà una conversa estranya.”, va voler fer broma la Lena. L’Ester es va quedar dreta, a prop de la porta, en un clar signe de desconfiança. “És que... et volia demanar perdó per ficar-te en aquest embolic, per arrencar-te del teu temps, però quan hi penso més... No ho sento. No ho sento, perquè estaves caient. I t’ho vull preguntar, i t’ho vull sentir dir, i et vull creure, ho sigui que si us plau, digues la veritat. Ester. T’estaves suïcidant?”  
La noia va apartar la mirada de cop. Va empassar saliva. Quin sentit tenia negar-ho? Des del principi sabia que la Lena trauria conclusions. I no tenia energia per elaborar una mentida prou convincent.  
“Sí.”, va respondre amb un xiuxiueig.  
L’anglesa va semblar dolguda.  
“Per què?”  
L’Ester va prémer els llavis perquè no caiguessin llàgrimes dels seus ulls humits.  
“No en vull parlar.”, va negar amb el cap. “Me’n vull anar.”  
“Una última cosa, i et deixo marxar. Encara et vols suïcidar?”  
Es van mirar en silenci. La més jove va estrènyer la tauleta contra el seu pit, com si allò la pogués protegir.  
“No ho sé.”, va respondre.  
I va marxar.

“Hanzo, deixa de ser tan paranoic! La pobra noia no t’ha fet res!”, el va renyar en Genji en veu baixa.  
“Perdona si trobo malament que acolliu algú de qui sabeu tan poc amb tanta facilitat...”, va replicar el germà gran.  
“Oh? Vols dir algú com tu?”, s’hi va tornar el cyborg.  
“No és el mateix.”, va contestar en Hanzo secament.  
“És bona noia, Hanzo.”, va sospirar en Genji. “L’hauries d’haver vista parlant amb el Sensei. Tenia tanta por d’ofendre...! I com li brillaven els ulls, ahir amb la pel·lícula! T’ho dic: sap escoltar. Si passessis temps amb ella, segur que et cauria bé. I veuries que no té males intencions.”  
En Hanzo va respirar profundament, tancant els ulls un moment.  
“En cas que... fes aquest esforç per conèixer-la. Creus que hi accediria, després de tota la desconfiança que li he tirat a sobre?”  
“Bé, que tu desconfiïs no vol dir que el sentiment sigui mutu. Pots parlar-li amb més gent al voltant. No, espera, ja ho sé! Li va interessar la meva espasa. Per què no la convides a provar el teu arc?”  
En Hanzo es va mirar el seu germà com si hagués comés l’ofensa més greu del món.  
“L’Storm Bow és una arma, no una joguina!”  
“Sí, ja. El mateix puc dir de la meva katana, i li vaig deixar igualment. Hanzo, fes un esforç. És una nena, no una enemiga.”, va acabar en Genji posant una mà sobre l’espatlla del seu germà, abans de desaparèixer per una cantonada.

Després de tranquil·litzar-se, l’Ester va anar a una sala comuna de grans finestres, amb una taula llarga, sofàs i llibreries. La conversa amb la Lena l’havia deixada amb poques ganes de socialitzar, així que es va centrar en aprendre a dibuixar amb la tauleta. La precisió del llapis era molt satisfactòria, i el zoom, molt útil. Un xiulet la va sobresaltar fins al punt que va fer un bot.  
“Uo, uo, tranquila! Dibujas bien...”, va observar en McCree, asseient-se al seu costat. “No hi tenim gaires artistes, per aquí...”  
L’Ester se’l va mirar, poc disposada a entaular conversa.  
“Dibuixar em relaxa.”, va respondre, tornant a concentrar-se en la tauleta.  
“Fes. Com si jo no hi fos.”  
Però l’Ester no podia fer com si no hi fos. La presència d’en Jesse era tosca, sòlida. L’olor de tabac tapava l’olor d’alcohol, i la posava nerviosa que mirés com dibuixava. Va deixar el llapis tàctil sobre la taula i se’l va mirar, repenjant la barbeta en una mà.  
“Sempre vas vestit de cowboy?”, li va preguntar.  
“Sep.”, va respondre sense cap punt de molèstia a la veu.  
“Per què?”  
“És el meu estil.”  
“Ah. M’agrada el teu barret.”  
Aquell comentari va fer aparèixer un somriure de satisfacció a la cara de l’home.  
“Gràcies.”  
“I la teva barba.”, va afegir l’Ester. “Sé apreciar una barba ben cuidada.”, va riure.  
Ell també va riure breument.  
“No t’angoixes, estant aquí tancada?”, li va preguntar. “Ja fa com una setmana que ets aquí i no has sortit mai de les instal·lacions.”  
“No. No, de moment no. Suposo que com que per mi això és nou, el lloc encara no m’avorreix. De totes maneres, mai he sentit la necessitat de sortir a l’exterior. Sóc més aviat sedentària.”, es va fer una pausa. “M’agrada el teu peto. Per què són els tubs?”  
“Decoració.”, va riure en McCree.  
L’Ester va continuar baixant els ulls, tot i que la seva resposta no l’acabava de convèncer, però va pensar que potser era una moda que no entenia.  
“Què és BAMF?”  
“No ho saps?”, va riure ell, divertit.  
“Alguna cosa em diu que M i F va per Mother fucker, però no acabo de pillar la B i la A...”  
“Badass.”, va respondre amb un somriure d’autosuficiència.  
L’Ester va ofegar un riure avergonyit i es va cobrir la cara amb la mà.  
En McCree semblava gaudir d’allò.  
El so d’una cosa pesant sent dipositada sobre la taula va fer que la noia retirés la mà. Els ulls se li van obrir de bat a bat. Va clavar els peus al terra per enretirar-se amb la cadira.  
Sobre la taula hi descansava un revòlver enorme.  
El cowboy estudiava la seva reacció.  
“Tranquil·la, té el segur posat. Aquesta és la Peacekeeper. La pots tocar, si vols.”  
L’Ester es va inclinar per mirar-la, però va mantenir les mans tancades i contra el seu pit.  
I va veure el mànec. I els seus ulls es van empetitir. No podia ser...  
Va desencarcarar una mà i el va assenyalar.  
“Se suposa que això és una bota?”, va preguntar amb sospita.  
“He He...”, va riure ell.  
L’Ester va desviar la mirada, ofegant el riure que sortia del seu somriure idiota.  
“Hòstia puta. Això és tan infantil i estúpid, que és guay i tot.”  
En McCree va tornar a riure.  
“La pots tocar, eh?”, va tornar a oferir.  
I l’Ester va tornar a apartar les mans.  
“Ni ganes. La podries guardar? Em posa nerviosa.”. En Jesse se la va tornar a posar a la pistolera. “Sempre la portes a sobre?”  
“Mai se sap. Em podrien ploure els polis en qualsevol moment.”  
“Per què?”  
“Tinc recompensa.”, va respondre amb cert orgull.  
“Ah, sí? Per què?”  
“Se’m atribueixen crims.”  
“I els has comés?”  
“Alguns sí, alguns no.”  
L’Ester es va tensar una mica, estudiant-li l’expressió. No sabia dir si mentia o no. Importava? Havia conviscut uns quants dies amb ell, i res en el seu comportament li feia pensar que fos mala persona.  
“Hm.”, va fer com a resposta.  
“Vols saber quant ofereixen, pel meu cap?”, li va preguntar amb un somriure interessant.  
“No especialment, però tinc la sensació que m’ho diràs igualment...”  
“Seixanta milions.”  
L’Ester no va manifestar cap reacció. Després de dos segons de silenci va tornar a agafar el llapis tàctil i es va escriure el número a la tauleta. Primer un seixanta, després tres zeros més. Pausa de mig segon, tres zeros més.  
“Així?”  
“Sí?”, va respondre en McCree, divertit pel fet que la noia s’hagués d’escriure el número. El que no s’esperava va ser la reacció de l’Ester. “Per què rius?”  
“Tio, això és súper exagerat! De què se’t acusa, de volar la seu de la ONU?”  
“Nah, això ho van fer els omnics.”  
La catalana va callar de cop.  
“Va passar fa molt de temps.”, es va afanyar a aclarir. “La van reconstruir.”  
L’Ester va desviar la mirada i va continuar dibuixant. Un sentiment de culpabilitat va envair en McCree.  
“Hey, um... No m’has ofès, si és el que et preocupa...”  
Ella va negar amb el cap.  
“La ONU explotarà. Si torno al meu temps, sé que la ONU explotarà.”, va dir amb veu tremolosa.  
En McCree va entendre que l’havia cagat. Va optar per un canvi de tema.  
“Trobes a faltar el teu temps? Casa teva?”  
La noia va sospirar.  
“Sí. No. Aquí no s’hi està malament. Hi ha coses estranyes. La falta de connexió amb l’exterior és inquietant. No se’m permet veure notícies, però tampoc crec que les entengués, sense el context històric. Trobo a faltar el meu gat. Trobo a faltar la cuina de la meva mare. Trobo a faltar els meus peluixos. M’inquieten els desconeguts, però tampoc vull estar sola. Suposo que tinc por. Tinc por tota l’estona.”, va acabar somicant. “Tinc por de saber què ha passat, tinc por de no saber què ha passat. Em fa ràbia no entendre el meu voltant. Em fa ràbia ser com una nena petita. Em fa ràbia dependre d’algú!”  
Va haver de deixar el llapis perquè les mans li tremolaven.  
“Ei, ei...”, va xiuxiuejar en Jesse, passant-li una mà per les espatlles i prement-la contra ell. L’Ester va començar a plorar. “És normal que et sentis així. I és cert: no t’ho estem posant fàcil per integrar-te, amagant-te informació... Potser és un tema que hauríem de parlar més a fons amb en Winston i en Jack.” En Jesse va deixar que la noia es desfogués. “Escolta, aquesta tarda em toca sortir a comprar. Em vols acompanyar? Anirem al poble. Així pots escampar la boira, respirar aire fresc... Veure com és ara el món.”  
“Em deixaran?”, va preguntar, eixugant-se les llàgrimes amb els canells.  
“Sí, segur que sí.”, va respondre en McCree, acariciant-li els cabells abans de marxar.

L’Ester va continuar dibuixant. Per la sala va passar l’Ana, que es va voler presentar formalment. Li va portar galetes.  
La dona egípcia va captivar l’Ester. No va tenir cap problema en explicar-li la seva vida: que era la segona en cap d’Overwatch, una franctiradora; feta passar per morta, que havia decidit tornar a l’acció. Tot això amb un to de veu suau i constant, una mica raspós.  
“En Jack m’ha explicat d’on surts. Em sap greu que t’hagis vist arrossegada... Puc fer alguna cosa per ajudar-te?”, es va oferir.  
Ella va apartar la mirada, dubtant. Rebutjava l’oferta o feia com amb en McCree i ho deixava sortir tot?  
“No cal que contestis ara.”, va continuar l’Ana després d’un moment de silenci.  
“Vale.”, va acceptar l’Ester. “Gràcies.”  
“Una última cosa... Jo de tu no m’acostaria gaire als Junkers. Especialment si t’has fet amiga d’en Zenyatta.”  
“En Jaimie i en Roadhog? Per què?”, va preguntar amb certa sorpresa.  
“Ells... Diguem que tenen un historial força salvatge. I no tenen una bona opinió dels omnics.”  
“Per què?”  
“Um... Ara t’explicaré un fet històric, i no és gaire agradable. Estàs segura que ho vols saber?”  
La noia va assentir.  
“En Junkrat i en Roadhog són australians. L’omnium d’allà va explotar, i la regió va quedar irradiada...”  
“Austràlia va rebentar?!”  
“Una part, sí.”  
“I ho van fer els omnics?”  
“Les circumstàncies van ser... misterioses.”  
“No està clar.”, va voler assegurar l’Ester.  
L’Ana va negar amb el cap.  
Ningú va dir res durant uns moments.  
“En Jaimie em cau bé. M’agrada com riu. Està molt prim, oi? Hauria de menjar més. En Roadhog em fa una mica de por, però crec que és perquè vam començar amb mal peu? No ho sé. No em va dir el seu nom.”  
“En Roadhog no parla gaire. Per no dir gens. Jo no li he sentit mai la veu, vaja. Però no te’n refiïs. Els teus instints no s’equivocaven al cridar al passadís.”  
“Hm.”, va fer l’Ester.  
“Ei.”, li va cridar l’atenció l’Ana. “Si necessites res i en Jack et diu que no, vine a demanar-m’ho a mi i et diré que si.”  
L’Ester va riure.

“Woah.”, va ser l’únic capaç de dir quan en McCree va encendre el motor del camió i aquest va inclinar les rodes, flotant silenciosament.  
“No t’espantis!”, va somriure ell. L’Ester no s’havia adonat que havia retrocedit. De sobte estava emocionada i nerviosa i una mica desconfiada.  
El soroll d’una porta metàl·lica els va avisar que algú havia entrat a l’hangar on eren.  
“Ah, Hanzo!”, el va saludar en McCree. “Vine, que marxem!”  
L’Ester i en Hanzo van intercanviar una mirada. Els dos van tombar el cap per mirar-se el pistoler amb els ulls entretancats. Com que no va haver-hi reacció, es van veure forçats a tornar a mirar-se.  
“Hola...”, va saludar la noia tímidament, mig tement un atac.  
Expressava el seu estat d’intimidada obertament, i allò va fer mal a en Hanzo.  
“Hola.”, va respondre amb un to més relaxat que va permetre que l’Ester es destensionés.  
La catalana es va enfilar al seient del darrere del camió, permetent que els més grans seguessin al davant. Va estar callada, apreciant la fluïdesa de moviment del vehicle, la falta de sotracs, soroll i tracció. Mirava per la finestra, però no cap el paisatge, sinó el terra.  
“Quants anys fa que els cotxes floten?”, va preguntar.  
“Relativament poc.”, va respondre en McCree amb cautela.  
“Deu haver costat molt de perfeccionament.”, va observar. “Tot va així, ara? Cotxes, motos, furgonetes, trens?”  
“Sí: així, o sistemes semblants. Encara queden vehicles de rodes, però són antiguitats i són molt cars.”  
“On anem a comprar?”  
“Al mercat.”  
“Encara hi ha mercats?”  
“Um, sí, es clar.”  
“En el meu temps molta gent pensava que en un futur tothom demanaria la compra a domicili.”  
“A domicili no pots triar el producte exacte que vols.”  
“Ja.”  
“A més, la gent acostuma a comprar de més quan va a comprar en persona. Quan es fan comandes per internet o telèfon, segueixes una llista, sense mirar-te res més. Això no els convé als venedors, siguin grans o petits.”, va comentar en Hanzo.  
“Bé. M’alegra que es pugui anar a comprar en persona i que la gent no s’hagi tornat encara més sedentària del que ja és en el meu temps... Que no és que jo tingui dret a dir-hi res, però vaja.”  
Va desviar la seva atenció de la carretera per, ara sí, mirar el paisatge. Portaven ja una llarga estona en una carretera. Passaven arbres furtius, però sent un clima sec, la vegetació era més aviat baixa: matolls i herbes marrons per la falta d’aigua.  
“Som molt lluny?”  
“Hi ha un tros important, sí. No pots posar una base militar semi secreta a tocar d’un centre urbà.”, va respondre en Hanzo.  
A l’Ester la sorprenia que fos ell qui li contestés. Els seus comentaris no eren amistosos, però tampoc eren atacs. La neutralitat ja li estava bé.  
En cinc minuts més de viatge a una velocitat que la noia no creia que fos legal, van començar a veure els primers edificis. Ella es va empetitir en el seu seient. Els homes ho van notar.  
“Ei.”, va fer en McCree. “No passa res, si et vols quedar al camió.”  
La idea era temptadora, però l’Ester es va forçar a donar la resposta difícil.  
“No. Vull fer això en un moment o altre. Com més aviat, millor.”  
I finalment van aparcar.  
L’Ester va baixar i es va quedar quieta. Qualsevol que la veiés sabria dir que estava nerviosa, probablement perquè estava en un lloc nou. Semblava un cérvol espantat.  
No tenia la sensació que els edificis haguessin canviat gaire. Potser era perquè eren al casc antic, i havien optat més per la restauració que per la modernització. Tots els cotxes flotaven, però. Es preguntava si l’índex d’atropellaments deuria haver augmentat o disminuït.  
Va passar a mirar la gent. Semblava que l’estil de moda havia canviat una mica, però no sabia descriure-ho. També hi havia omnics pel carrer, tot i que no gaires.  
Era dia de mercat: hi havia paradetes muntades on venien fruita, embotits, peix fresc i salat, formatges, pa.  
Tot era relativament normal. Per què estava tan angoixada?  
“Vas bé?”, li va preguntar en McCree, sobresaltant-la.  
L’Ester va inspirar profundament.  
“Tinc por de perdre’m.”, va dir amb veu tremolosa. “Puc... Puc agafar-te de la mà?”  
La petició el va sorprendre, però li va oferir el braç. L’Ester es va agafar del seu avantbraç, forçant-se a no apropar-se tant com voldria.  
En Hanzo se la mirava. Al camió, havia decidit que s’encarregaria de vigilar la noia per assegurar-se que no s’escapés, però... Estava tremolant. L’Ester estava tremolant, i aquell tipus de tremolor no es podia fingir. La postura i l’expressió de l’home es van relaxar.

Van anar plegats al mercat cobert. Anaven de parada en parada comprant aliments a l’engròs.  
“Hem de tenir menjar per divuit persones.”, va mig riure en McCree quan li va veure la cara a la noia.  
Lenta, molt lentament, l’Ester es va deixar anar del braç del cowboy. Es va atrevir a tombar una cantonada ella sola per anar a buscar fruita. Es va posar una mica nerviosa el notar que estava trigant molt a agafar-la, però es va calmar quan va veure en Hanzo vigilant-la des de l’altra punta del passadís. Quan va tornar amb ell amb la bossa de préssecs en una mà, se li va agafar al braç sense dir res. Ell va parpellejar, perplex, però no va retirar-se.  
“No vols res per a tu?”, li va preguntar en McCree. “He d’agafar un parell de coses més, però tu i en Hanzo teniu temps de fer una volta.”  
L’Ester es va arronsar d’espatlles i va alçar el cap per mirar l’home japonès.  
“Si no et fa res...”  
“En absolut.”, va respondre.  
En Jesse es va acomiadar amb un gest de la mà, quedant en que es retrobarien al camió.  
“Podem anar a fora? Necessito aire.”, va sospirar ella.  
En Hanzo la va acompanyar a la sortida sense dir res, i junts van recórrer els carrers del voltant. Igual que amb en McCree, la noia es va deixar anar progressivament, tot i que comprovava sovint que el seu acompanyant fos a prop. Es va acostar a la parada d’una fleca i li va fer un senyal a en Hanzo perquè s’acostés.  
“Me’l compres?”, va preguntar, senyalant un pa rodó.  
“Què és? Pa?”  
“Pa de pagès.”, va assentir ella. “Com el de la meva terra.”  
Aquella última frase va encendre una espurna d’empatia. La melancolia i nostàlgia de la veu de la noia era la mateixa que arrelava ben endins d’en Hanzo, de manera que va acceptar de comprar-li juntament amb un branca de tomàquets (després d’una breu discussió de per què volia aquells tomàquets en concret si ja n’havien comprat de més grossos i més vermells, a la qual cosa l’Ester li va respondre que eren diferents, tot i que no va saber trobar la paraula en anglès que els definia). L’home va pagar en efectiu mentre la jove s’acostava el pa al nas per ensumar-lo, i premia els dits contra la crosta per sentir-la cruixir.  
En Hanzo se la va quedar mirant.  
“És pa del bo.”, va somriure ella. “Tenim oli d’oliva?”  
No, no en tenien, i a les parades no en venien. L’Ester va proposar de buscar en supermercats, perquè creia de debò que per molts anys que haguessin passat hi havia d’haver oli d’oliva a tots els recons de la península Ibèrica. Es va posar de puntetes per buscar amb la mirada: s’havia fet una mica tard i la gent havia sortit al carrer per gaudir de l’aire fresc del vespre, de manera que ara hi havia una multitud al carrer.  
La noia va veure un cartell embotit a la cantonada d’un carrer modest i se’n hi va anar.  
Efectivament, allò era un supermercat. Va saludar l’home de la caixa en castellà i anglès, i molt amablement li va indicar on tenien els olis.  
Tot i això, es va mig perdre pels passadissos.  
Ningú hauria dit mai que una persona somriuria tant per una ampolla d’oli d’oliva.  
“Producto de proximidad, ¿eh?”, va comentar una veu al seu costat.  
L’Ester va alçar el cap de cop, sorpresa. Una noia de pell fosca i cap mig rapat li somreia des de darrere unes ulleres de sol que li tapaven completament els ulls. Es ventava amb una gorra amb visera que feia conjunt amb la seva samarreta de tirants blanca i les seves sandàlies. Duia leggins negres ajustats i tenia accent mexicà.  
“¡Sí! Si no lo has probado, te lo recomiendo. Es el alma de la dieta mediterránea.”, li va somriure.  
La turista li va retornar el somriure i es va repenjar la mà lliure a la banda rapada del cap.  
“Y, dime, ¿eres de por aquí?”, li va preguntar.  
“Ah, no. Yo soy de la zona de Barcelona. Estoy aquí... de vacaciones.”  
“Ya veo...”, va respondre, creuant-se de braços. “En fin, ha sido un placer conocerte. Oh, y: lamento lo que pasó en Barcelona. ¡Sois muy fuertes!”, va afegir, posant-se la gorra i alçant els polzes.  
“Ester!!!”, es va sentir el crit d’en Hanzo que va interrompre la pregunta emergent de la catalana.  
Ella va tombar el cap i va alçar el braç perquè la veiés.  
“Aquí!”, va cridar.  
Quan es va tornar a tombar, la mexicana ja no hi era.


	6. Tir amb arc i dracs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En Hanzo decideix intentar conèixer millor l'Ester.

L’aventura li havia costat una esbroncada, però en Hanzo havia semblat més alleujat de veure-la que enfadat per haver-la perdut. Havia accedit a comprar-li l’oli i havien tornat al camió amb en McCree, que ja els esperava. L’Ester va comentar que s’alegrava d’haver fet l’esforç de sortir. No s’havia adonat que tenia tanta por de l’exterior desconegut. Van tornar a la base, però estava massa cansada per ajudar a fer el sopar, així que es va desfer en un sofà. Es va adormir, i van decidir no despertar-la.

Les onades del mar contra un precipici infinit. Les vies del tren. Artèries tallades. Les vies d’un tren. Una corda lligada a un arbre. Una biga. Un carreró fosc. L’asfalt, i les rodes d’un cotxe. Les vies d’un tren. Llops. El canó d’una pistola a la templa. Aigua, fosca aigua. Pots de pastilles de colors. Les vies del tren.  
Tantes opcions...

No havia sopat.  
Li va anar perfecte per fer-se l’esmorzar que portava setmanes desitjant.  
Es va tallar una llesca del pa de pagès, de forma semblant a una mongeta. El perímetre estava recobert de crosta, però tot l’interior era pura molla. Va agafar un dels tomàquets de sucar, el va tallar per la meitat i va estampar-ne la polpa contra el pa, deixant-lo d’un color rosat, amb les petites llavors del tomàquet escampades sense ordre. Per acabar, va agafar l’ampolla d’oli d’oliva ili va tirar un raig generós.  
Va agafar el plat, va anar a la seva habitació a canviar-se la samarreta i rentar-se la cara i va recollir la seva tauleta per sortir a esmorzar a fora.  
Pel passadís es va creuar amb en Genji.  
“Yo!”, la va saludar. “Has dormit bé?”  
“Com un nadó!”, va somriure l’Ester, amb el plat a la mà i la tauleta sobre el braç. “Però ara em moro de gana.”  
“On vas amb el plat?”, va preguntar, aturant-se per parlar amb ella.  
“A fora, a prendre la fresca. I tu? Vas a meditar amb en Zenyatta?”  
“Sí, però primer passaré a saludar la Doctora Ziegler.”  
“Molt bé. Ens veiem, doncs!”, es va acomiadar, aguantant-li la mirada mentre reprenia la marxa.  
Ell es va acomiadar alçant dos dits a l’altura del seu casc.  
En Genji va seguir el seu camí fins a la infermeria de l’Angela, on se la va trobar fent manteniment de material i instrumental.  
“Bon dia, Doctora Ziegler!”, la va saludar animadament des de la porta.  
Ella va alçar el cap i va somriure al reconèixer-lo.  
“Hola, Genji! Et què et puc ajudar?”, va preguntar, fent girar el seu tamboret per encarar-lo.  
“Passava a saludar...”, va començar ell.  
Van parlar tant com van poder de temes poc importants, però com era de costum, va acabar sorgint el tema que els unia.  
“Si mai necessites que et faci un revisió...”, va insinuar l’Angela, una mica avergonyida, potser encara amb un sentiment de culpabilitat que, tot i que ara més lleuger, encara arrossegava.  
“Em sentiria més que honrat que quedar en les teves capaces mans.”, va respondre el cyborg inclinant-se en una reverència de respecte i estima.  
Un silenci va caure entre ells dos. En Genji recordava la lluita contra el seu germà com una mala experiència per els dos, mentre que l’Angela repetia la operació que havia dut a terme a en Genji un cop i un altre, dins del seu cap.  
Havia sigut un miracle que l’hagués pogut salvar. Que Blackwatch hagués rebut la informació sobre l’enfrontament. La doctora mai havia aconseguit que li diguessin quina era la font.  
“M’he trobat l’Ester quan venia cap aquí.”, va dir en Genji per canviar de tema. Temia haver posat la doctora de mal humor.  
“Ah, sí?”, va respondre ella amb to més alegre.  
“Sí. Se’n anava cap al mirador.”  
L’Angela es va tensar.  
“Sola?”  
En Genji va dubtar una mica. “Um, sí.”  
L’Angela es va aixecar d’una revolada i li va col·locar les mans a les espatlles. A la seva mirada s’hi trobava preocupació amb traces de pànic.  
“Genji, no se la pot deixar sortir sola!”, li va cridar, mossegant-se un llavi.  
“Per què no? No és sospitosa, i té permís per anar on vulgui...”  
Empassant saliva, la doctora es va decidir per revelar la informació, per molt que ella hagués recomanat el contrari dies abans.  
“Genji.”, va dir, prement els dits contra les seves espatlles. “És una suïcida.”  
El cyborg va desaparèixer de la sala en un flash verd.

En Genji va recórrer els jardins exteriors a màxima velocitat. Va fer diverses voltes, assegurant-se d’haver comprovat tots els racons, abans de córrer fins al mirador per examinar les roques contra les que esclataven les onades. Un zip el va alertar.  
“L’Angela m’ha avisat!”, li va dir la Lena. “L’has vista?!”  
“No.”  
L’anglesa es va portar dos dits a l’orella.  
“Entesos, nois, no us espanteu però és una mica urgent que trobem l’Ester ara mateix...”, va explicar pel comunicador, intentant mantenir la calma.  
Un munt de preguntes la van assaltar, totes de persones diferents, totes demanant el mateix.  
“No... no estic segura que us ho pugui explicar però és important que ens assegurem que està bé! Si us plau, busqueu-la!”, va exclamar abans de desaparèixer davant d’una estela blava.  
En Genji es va quedar quiet un moment, analitzant. Quan s’estaven creuant, l’Ester duia un plat a la mà. Una persona que va a matar-se no es prepara un esmorzar, no? O sí? De tota manera, no veia el plat per enlloc. Va obrir un canal privat per compartir els seus dubtes amb l’Angela i la Lena.  
Tot i la nova informació, la recerca va acabar sent frenètica. Els que la buscaven amb més calma es van posar nerviosos al veure la urgència de les cares de la Lena, en Jack, en Winston, l’Angela, en Reinhardt. L’Ana es passejava amb expressió greu. L’últim registre que l’Athena tenia de la noia era la seva imatge sortint als jardins exteriors, però allà no hi era. Ja ho havien comprovat cinc cops.  
“Se’n ha anat?”, preguntava la Hana, estranyada.  
“No pot ser, no? Vull dir, on aniria?”, va afegir en Lúcio, sentint-se una mica culpable.  
“A casa.”, va respondre la Zatya.  
I tothom es va tensar.  
En Hanzo, per la seva banda, va decidir tornar a començar pel principi. Es va allunyar del grup i va passar pel passadís on l’Ester i el seu germà s’havien trobat. Va sortir per la porta de vidre i metall blanc, tal i com els vídeos de l’Athena mostraven que la noia havia fet.  
El sol del migdia picava fort. En Hanzo va mirar enlaire al sentir el cruixir de les fulles amb el vent. Se li va acudir d’enfilar-se al sostre de l’edifici. Potser així tindria una nova perspectiva. Es va acostar a les canonades de drenatge i va començar a escalar-les, deixant anar grunys a mesura que ascendia a petites batzegades. Va col·locar les mans al sostre blanc i va alçar la mirada.

L’Ester havia sortit a fora i s’havia instal·lat sota un arbre amb el seu plat i la seva tauleta. Planejava intentar dibuixar el paisatge, però va descobrir, com cada cop que ho intentava, que no podia menjar i dibuixar alhora, i la gana era regent.  
Feia calor. El vent movia les copes dels arbres, però amb prou feines s’acostava al terra. La noia va mirar cap a la paret de l’edifici. Els tubs de drenatge no havien passat de moda. Va considerar el que planejava durant uns instants, i finalment va concloure que no faria res mal fet. Es va aixecar, es va posar la tauleta a l’esquena, subjectada pels pantalons. Es va posar el tros de pa a la boca, va espolsar les motlles del plat i el va assegurar amb la tauleta.  
I va començar a pujar per les canonades com qui puja per una escala. Gaudia del gust de l’oli i la textura del pa a la boca mentre escalava amb les mans i els peus nuus. Ella no va relliscar en cap moment, i la canonada no va trontollar ni una mica. Tal com havia pensat, era molt més estable del que estava acostumada a escalar. Bufar i fer ampolles.  
Es va afanyar a treure’s el plat de l’esquena i dipositar-hi el pa, que ja se li estava trencant, quedant-se la primera mossegada a la boca. Va alçar el cap. Allà sí que bufava un bon aire. Va deixar la tauleta davant seu i es va treure uns auriculars que li havia deixat la Hana. Se’ls va posar i va anar a l’aplicació de música per escoltar les cançons que li havia passat en Lúcio, i encara en va obrir una altra d’un joc de plataformes que li havia recomanat la coreana. I allà es va quedar: menjant, escoltant música i jugant.  
   
“Ester!”, la va cridar en Hanzo, arrancant-li un auricular d’una estrebada.  
“Què?!”, va contestar ella, de mal humor. L’havia espantada i ara un gargot creuava el tren que havia dibuixat.  
Dels aparells n’emanava la música d’en Lúcio.  
En Hanzo va sospirar i es va portar dos dits al comunicador.  
“Aquí Hanzo. L’he trobada, està bé.”, va mig grunyir abans de tornar a mirar-se la noia.  
Sí, físicament estava bé. Potser tindria la pell cremada per estar tanta estona al sol. Estava clar que havia quedat submergida en les seves distraccions i no s’havia adonat del rebombori que havia provocat. Al seu costat tenia un plat amb un tros de crosta de pa, tacat pel color groc de l’oli. “Portem hores buscant-te! Pensàvem que havies marxat!”  
L’Ester va deixar la tauleta i va tombar els palmells de les mans enlaire, arronsant les espatlles. “I jo on coi aniria?”, va dir en un to que li feia saber que la seva suposició era improbable, sinó impossible; i a més, estúpida.  
En Hanzo va haver de reconèixer que tenia raó. L’home va deixar anar un ronc gutural abans de tombar-se cap el marge del terrat. “Vine, va. Baixa i demana perdó als altres per les molèsties que has causat...”  
A la noia no li va fer ni mica de gràcia que li digués què havia de fer, però va recollir les seves coses i el va seguir, posant-se l’últim tros de pa a la boca. Als seus peus, tenien pràcticament tothom que vivia a la base, menys en Roadhog i en Junkrat. En Hanzo va fer un gest, presentant-la dramàticament.  
“Hola.”, va saludar l’Ester un cop es va haver empassat el pa, ignorant-lo. I sense cap mena d’avís, es va posar la tauleta i el plat als pantalons i va saltar.  
Va caure en silenci sobre els seus peus, quedant ajupida, i es va alçar com una molla.  
“Què passa?”  
“Que què passa?!”, la va renyar l’Angela. “On t’havies ficat?!”  
“Allà dalt.”, va respondre sense cap canvi d’humor, senyalant on era en Hanzo. “Estava escoltant música. Jugant. Dibuixant.”, va fer una pausa i es va treure el plat i la tauleta del seu amagatall. “Menjant.”, es va mirar la Lena de reüll, fent-li saber que sospitava d’ella.  
“Tia, no sabíem on eres!”, va exclamar en Lúcio, abraçant-la.  
“La teva música és tan èpica que no m’adono de res més. Però aquest petit problema potser se solucionaria si tingués un comunicador, o connexió d’internet a la tauleta... Així l’Athena podria saber on sóc.”, va somriure amb picardia. I encara va mirar a aquells que es notava que estaven assabentats de què feia quan la Lena la va rescatar: “Bé, tampoc necessiteu saber on sóc tota l’estona, no? No és que em vagi a matar ni res...”  
I tot i que gran part del grup s’ho va prendre com una broma, els que n’estaven al corrent van quedar certament acollonits. Potser la noia no era tan innocent com semblava...  
“Tindràs comunicador.”, va dir en Jack, intentant imposar la seva autoritat.  
“Guay!”, va somriure la catalana. “Vaig a rentar el plat. Ja ens veurem per dinar. I perdó per les molèsties, no us volia espantar!”, va afegir, ja marxant.  
Va sentir que algú la seguia, però no va tombar el cap fins que va notar la presència al seu costat. Es va mirar en Hanzo amb la pregunta escrita a la mirada.  
“Volia... demanar-te perdó per haver-te espantat. Em sap greu haver arruïnat el teu dibuix...”  
“Ah.”, va fer sorpresa. “No passa res. No és culpa teva. De fet, només he de clicar ‘retrocedir’ i tot quedarà solucionat. No t’hauria d’haver contestat així, estava... molesta per una altra cosa.”  
Van continuar caminant en silenci, però cap dels dos va mostrar senyals d’incomoditat.  
“T’agraden els trens?”, li va preguntar l’home.  
“Sí. No. No gaire. M’agradava una línia de tren. La R1. Les vies són just al costat del mar, i van de Barcelona cap al nord. Quan era petita l’agafava amb la meva família. La vista sempre era preciosa...”  
“El tren que has dibuixat és en el que pujaves?”  
“Um. No. No, el tren i els vagons eren molt lletjos!”, va exclamar, encenent la tauleta i buscant el dibuix. Amb un simple clic va eliminar la línia invasora. “El tren me l’he inventat jo, però l’estació i les vies sí que son com les recordo.”, va explicar, oferint-li l’aparell.  
En Hanzo el va agafar amb compte. Al dibuix es diferenciaven les dues andanes, amb la vista del mar al darrere. El tren tot just començava a entrar a l’estació, deixant les vies a la vista.  
“Les vies són això?”, va preguntar, senyalant-les.  
L’Ester es va inclinar per mirar el dibuix. “Sí. Ja no són així?”  
“No. Ara hi ha un únic rail. I els trens floten, com els cotxes.”  
“Oh.”, va fer ella, i va semblar submergir-se en un món de pensaments.  
En Hanzo va aprofitar aquell moment de silenci.  
“Escolta, em preguntava si... t’agradaria fer tir amb arc?”  
Va captar l’atenció de la noia de manera satisfactòria.  
“En Genji m’ha explicat que estaves interessada en la seva katana. Jo sóc arquer, i és remarcablement menys perillós per a un inexpert fer servir un arc que una espasa. Em preguntava si t’agradaria provar-ho, per passar l’estona.”  
“Sí!”, va respondre ella amb els ulls il·luminats. “Sí, en tinc ganes! Quan ho farem?”  
“Aquesta tarda?”  
“Guay!”, va somriure, abans de desviar-se cap a la cuina.  
En Hanzo li va tornar un lleu somriure. Aviat podria jutjar si la noia tenia experiència amb armes.

L’Ester va sortir del taller de la Satya marejada. Havia anat a veure-la després de dinar per provar els seus teletransportadors, però tot i les advertències de la dona no s’havia imaginat que la desorientació provocada pel canvi d’espai fos tan bestial. Havia entrat per un aparell emocionada i havia sortit per l’altre completament glaçada: els seus sentits intentant entendre i processar per què tota la informació que rebien havia canviat d’un moment a un altre. No havia vomitat, per sort, però havia necessitat seure i tancar els ulls.  
“Els primers cops és més dur. Si vols, pots tornar a intentar-ho quan vulguis. Per acostumar-t’hi.”, li havia dit la Satya amb un somriure reconfortant.  
Ara, fent tentines, intentava recordar on havia quedat amb en Hanzo.  
La Fareeha se la va trobar al capdamunt de les escales.  
“Què fas aquí?”, li va preguntar inclinant el cap.  
L’Ester va trigar un parell de segons a contestar.  
“He d’anar a una sala d’entrenament, però acabo de teletransportar-me per primer cop en la vida i crec que si intento baixar les escales cauré...”, va explicar, mirant l’obstacle de davant seu com si fos una gran amenaça.  
La dona va esbufegar, ofegant un riure.  
“Pobreta. Vine: agafa’t.”, li va dir, oferint-li un braç.  
L’Ester s’hi va agafar i juntes van començar el descens. Un silenci incòmode va fer acte de presència.  
“La teva mare és molt amable.”, va comentar la noia, per dir alguna cosa.  
“És la inspiració de moltes persones, sí.”, va contestar la Fareeha amb un to estrany. L’Ester no hauria sabut dir si era sincer o hi havia rastres de ressentiment. “Puc preguntar per què vas a entrenar?”, va canviar de tema.  
“En Hanzo em deixarà fer servir el seu arc.”  
“De debò?”, va preguntar la dona, notablement sorpresa. “Wow. Pensava que aquell trasto era intocable. El primer mes que va estar a la base no se’l treia de sobre ni per anar al lavabo.”  
L’Ester va riure al imaginar-se la imatge.  
“En Hanzo és nou?”, va preguntar al recuperar-se.  
“Bé, sí. No. No gaire més que jo, vaja. Quan en Winston va activar la Crida, van començar a tornar antics operatius. Jo ja sabia d’Overwatch, i tenia molt clar que en volia formar part, així que m’hi vaig afegir. Es veu que en Genji va convidar en Hanzo. I també se’ns ha unit més gent, com en Zenyatta, en Lúcio, la Hana, la Satya. Tu.”  
L’Ester es va sentir commoguda per l’últim afegiment, però va alliberar un riure nerviós.  
“No crec que em puguis comptar com a membre, a mi... Tinc la sensació que, sent Overwatch una organització tirant a militar, no puc fer gran cosa per ajudar...”  
“Això té fàcil solució. Quan et cansis de jugar a tir amb arc, vine a buscar-me i t’ensenyaré a disparar de debò.”, li va somriure.  
Aquella oferta va sorprendre prou la catalana per alliberar-la de la desorientació. Es va deixar anar del braç de la Fareeha per negar amb les mans.  
“No, no!”, va exclamar. Davant de l’expressió estranyada de la Fareeha, es va veure obligada a intentar explicar-se: “T’agraeixo el vot de confiança, de debò, però no m’agraden les armes. No m’agraden les pistoles. No tinc cap interès en aprendre a fer-ne servir.”  
“Hm.”, va fer ella, acabant de baixar les escales. “T’entenc. Ets com l’Angela.”, va assentir amb un petit somriure. Va alçar el cap i va mirar l’Ester amb expressió seriosa. “Però el món en el que vivim no és segur. En cas que et quedis aquí, molt probablement t’hauràs d’enfrontar a Talon, Los Muertos, anti-omnics, omnics... Per molt que decideixis allunyar-te d’Overwatch (que tens tot el dret a fer-ho), t’acabaries trobant amb algun d’aquests conflictes. I, en cas que en Winston trobi una manera de tornar-te a casa, hauràs de viure la Omnic Crisis, Ester.”, va fer una pausa, deixant que la noia digerís la informació. “Tens idea de com d’horrorosa va ser?”  
“Ehm, no, perquè ningú me’n explica res. A part que Austràlia va volar. I la ONU va volar...”, es va tallar, adonant-se del que estava dient. Va quedar amb una cara de malestar que va fer que la Fareeha se sentís malament.  
“La meva oferta segueix en peu. Entenc el teu punt de vista, però crec que aquí tots estaríem més tranquils si sabéssim que saps fer servir una arma.”  
“Ja... Gràcies. M’ho pensaré. I gràcies per acompanyar-me!”, se’n va acomiadar amb un petit somriure per sobre l’espatlla.  
“De res!”, li va contestar ella, tornant cap amunt.

Quan va entrar a la sala, en Hanzo estava practicant. Vestia una roba que no havia vist mai abans i li deixava tot un braç i espatlla al descobert. Va suposar que era roba típica del Japó. Es va quedar embadalida mirant-lo, apreciant la seva postura i precisió, fins que es va adonar que l’arquer no havia notat la seva presència. Hauria de considerar posar-se sabates...  
“Hola!”, va saludar des de la porta.  
En Hanzo va dissimular el seu sobresalt i es va tombar, abaixant l’arc, per tornar-li la salutació.  
“Vine, posa’t aquí. Vaig a recuperar les fletxes.”, li va dir, oferint-li el seu arc.  
L’Ester el va agafar amb molt de compte, examinant-ne tots els detalls amb els ulls ben oberts. Pesava més del que havia pensat, i ja intuïa que tindria problemes per apuntar. Quedava clar que no el podria aguantar alçat gaire estona. Trobava el mànec un pèl estrany, però pràctic, al cap i a la fi.  
En Hanzo va tornar al seu costat. “Intenta-ho, a veure com ho fas.”, li va dir, oferint-li una fletxa. L’Ester la va agafar i se la va quedar mirant. Al final del cos de la fletxa, encara més enrere que les plomes, hi havia una peça metàl·lica que no havia vist mai, però que per lògica imaginava que era la que havia d’entrar en contacte amb la corda.  
Després d’un parell de segons de vacil·lació, va intentar posar-la al seu lloc.  
“Així està bé?”, va preguntar, per assegurar-se’n.  
Ell, que ja havia estat observant què feia, es va acostar a la noia per quedar darrere seu. Va posar una mà al mànec de l’arc, sobre la de l’Ester, i amb dos dits de l’altre mà va prémer la fletxa contra la corda fins que va sonar un lleuger clic. Es va enretirar, fent unes passes enrere per asseure’s en una cadira metàl·lica.  
“Gràcies.”, li va somriure ella, abans de tombar-se cap a les dianes enganxades a maniquins.  
Es va esforçar per aguantar l’arc alçat, va estirar la corda, apuntar i disparar.  
La fletxa va rebotar al terra, als peus de les dianes, però en Hanzo no va fer cap comentari ni so que donés a entendre que es burlaria d’ella. De fet, semblava complagut i tot.  
“La teva postura és bona.”, va dir. “Les he vistes pitjors, segur. Crec que tens problemes amb l’equilibri. Intenta compensar-ho.”  
“D’acord.”, va respondre ella, acceptant la fletxa que li oferia.  
Va tornar al punt de tir, i aquest cop s’ho va prendre amb més calma. Saber que en Hanzo no l’estava jutjant, com a mínim en veu alta, la tranquil·litzava. Va alçar l’arc i va apuntar. Es va estar un segon quieta, i llavors va apuntar més cap a la dreta. Dos segons quieta, i va apuntar més amunt.  
La fletxa es va clavar al coll d’un maniquí.  
L’Ester es va tombar per mirar en Hanzo, que tenia els ulls oberts de bat a bat.  
“No sé com ho he fet! Juro que estava apuntant al cos!”, va mig riure, nerviosa i emocionada.  
“Ha sigut... un bon tir.”, va comentar al recuperar-se de la impressió. “Torna-hi.”  
Ell era qui estava més inquiet. El primer intent, absolutament desastrós, li havia fet creure que la noia era una inexperta. Una inútil amb les armes, com a mínim amb l’arc. Un perill menys. Però aquell segon tir havia sigut esgarrifador. Sí, entesos, la preparació havia sigut lenta i maldestra, però el resultat era indiscutible.  
Tornava a estar com al principi: no tenia ni idea de les capacitats de la nouvinguda.  
La tercera fletxa va rebotar contra la paret del fons.  
En Hanzo va dissimular un esbufec. La sort del principiant. Sí, segur que havia sigut això...  
Va passar una llarga estona. L’Ester disparava, i en Hanzo li remarcava algun error de tan en tan. Anaven junts a recuperar les fletxes, i quan ella es cansava, ell recuperava l’arc i practicava, deixant-la seure a la cadira. Va deixar d’analitzar la seva postura per mirar la seva imatge: la noia tornava a portar els rínxols recollits en una cua darrere el cap. Dos llargs rínxols li queien per davant les orelles, i petits tirabuixons se li formaven al clatell. A en Hanzo li va recordar a les estàtues romanes, als dibuixos de les dones gregues a l’àgora, a una noble francesa del segle XVII... Era com si l’essència del Mediterrani europeu es concentrés en una sola persona: una constant que no canviaria mai mentre no canviés el mar.  
“M’agrada, el teu tatuatge.”, va comentar la noia mentre preparava una altra fletxa. “Sembla molt treballat.”  
En Hanzo va alçar una mica el cap. “Gràcies. Fer-se el tatuatge del drac era una tradició ancestral de la meva família.”  
L’Ester va deixar anar una rialleta. “Jo un cop vaig dir als meus avis que em volia fer un tatuatge i van fer una cara de fàstic bestial.”  
L’home va deixar anar un “hm” divertit. “Puc preguntar quin any van néixer els teus avis?”  
“Hm...”, va fer ella, alliberant la fletxa. Es va clavar en un braç. “Entre 1930 i 1950, crec.”  
Es va tombar al no rebre cap mena de resposta.  
“Perdona.”, va dir en Hanzo, reaccionant. “És que... són dates molt llunyanes. La manera de pensar era molt diferent.”  
“Sí, suposo que llavors a ningú se li acudiria que els robots prendrien consciència i es rebel·larien contra la humanitat. De fet, no crec ni que pensessin en robots. Massa ocupats amb guerres civils i mundials, suposo.”, no li agradava per on anava la conversa, així que va decidir tornar a un tema anterior. “I hi ha un motiu perquè el tatuatge sigui un drac?”  
“Acompanya una llegenda de la meva família.”  
Va apartar la mirada de les dianes per trobar-se amb els ulls expectants de l’Ester.  
“Vols que te l’expliqui?”, va preguntar, sabent ja la resposta.  
“Sí.”, va contestar ella amb un somriure divertit.

“La meva família guarda la llegenda de dos grans dracs germans. El Drac del Vent del Nord, i el Drac del Vent del Sud. Junts, mantenien l’equilibri i l’harmonia dels cels.  
Però els dos germans discutien sobre qui podia dominar millor les seves terres. La seva disputa es va transformar en ràbia, i la seva lluita va enfosquir els cels, fins que el Drac del Vent del Sud va abatre el seu germà i va caure a la terra, destrossant-la. El Drac del Vent del Sud havia triomfat, però amb el pas del temps es va adonar de la seva solitud. La dolçor de la victòria es va tornar cendres...”

“Ah”, el va interrompre l’Ester. “Això em recorda a un cop que estava jugant a Age of Mythology amb el meu germà. És un joc d’estratègia militar, crec. Podies triar un déu i llavors tenies favors i unitats especials. Doncs amb el meu germà teníem l’acord que només ens atacaríem quan els dos estiguéssim al nivell més alt, i per tant tinguéssim els nostres titans (la unitat més forta i única del joc), per fer-los lluitar. Aquell dia jo havia arribat al nivell màxim més de pressa, perquè pràcticament no vaig gastar recursos en res. El meu germà, en canvi, era més previsor i sempre es feia soldats i cavallers. Total, que què fa? Enviar els soldats a atacar-me! Em vaig cabrejar moltíssim. Vaig enviar el meu tità al seu poble i ho vaig destruir tot, i la partida encara va durar, perquè vaig haver de perseguir alguns dels seus ciutadans per tot el mapa. Ara m’adono que des d’aquell moment, a l’habitació havíem estat en silenci. Un silenci enfadat. Quan per fi el vaig derrotar, va apagar l’ordinador i se’n va anar sense dir res. Pensant-hi ara, va ser molt incòmode... Oh, perdona. T’he interromput. Continua, si us plau!”  
En Hanzo s’havia escoltat la noia amb les celles arrufades i els llavis premuts, clarament molest per la interrupció. No tenia ganes de continuar el seu relat, però l’Ester havia abaixat l’arc i s’havia tombat per mirar-lo amb una expressió de penediment i preocupació que el va fer reconsiderar. Va alliberar un gran sospir abans de continuar amb aire seré renovat.

“Durant anys, la pena del Drac va abocar el món en la discòrdia i només va conèixer l’amargor i la tristesa. Un dia, un estrany va cridar el Drac i li va preguntar:  
‘Oh, Senyor Drac, per què esteu tan desconsolat?’  
El Drac li va dir:  
‘Buscant poder, vaig matar el meu germà, però sense ell, estic perdut.’  
L’estrany li va respondre:  
‘T’has infringit ferides a tu mateix, però ara t’has de curar. Camina per la terra amb dos peus com ho faig jo. Troba valor en la humilitat, llavors trobaràs pau.’  
El Drac es va agenollar al terra. Per primer cop va ser capaç de veure el món del seu voltant clarament i va esdevenir humà. L’estrany es va revelar com a el seu germà caigut. Reunits, els dos van marxar per reconstruir el que un cop van destruir.”

“Oh!”, va fer l’Ester. “Llavors, s’acaba bé, no?”  
En Hanzo es va alçar per anar a recollir les fletxes, i la noia el va seguir.  
“Suposo, sí.”, va respondre sense gaire convenciment. Va allargar una mà per arrencar una fletxa de la cama d’un maniquí.  
“Els dracs són una analogia de tu i en Genji?”  
En Hanzo es va quedar congelat. Va redreçar l’esquena amb la velocitat d’un llamp, però va tombar el cap molt lentament. Es va trobar amb una mirada calmada i intel·ligent que li va provocar un calfred. Havia alliberat la pregunta amb un to innocent, però la seva cara donava a entendre que entenia la implicació del que suposava la història.  
L’expressió de la noia es va relaxar, deixant d’exigir una resposta.  
En Hanzo estava ocupat intentant mantenir a ratlla una resposta violenta, i es va adonat massa tard que podria haver contestat “no”, i matar el tema.  
“No has de contestar si no vols.”, va dir l’Ester, tornant-li les fletxes que havia recollit.  
“Moltes gràcies per deixar-me fer tir amb arc. M’ho he passat molt bé, i vull que sàpigues que em sap molt de greu si t’he ofès de qualsevol manera: no era la meva intenció. De debò.”, i dit això, va retrocedir dues passes i es va inclinar endavant gairebé fins a l’altura de la seva cintura, i es va retirar amb el cap mig cot, com encara demanant perdó fins i tot quan ja havia acabat la disculpa més formal que havia fet en sa vida.  
En Hanzo va alliberar aire, permetent-se un petit tremolor, i va obrir la boca per dir alguna cosa, però una veu metàl·lica el va interrompre.  
“Atenció, Agents.”, va dir l’Athena. “Esteu convocats immediatament a la Sala de Reunions A2 per la planificació del pròxim Assalt.”


	7. L'últim sopar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comencen els preparatius per a una missió d'Overwatch. Durant el sopar anterior a la sortida, els membres aprofiten per compartir una mica de cultura. Es descobreix una explicació sobre l'Ester, i s'aixequen sospites.

L’Ester s’estava asseguda sense dir res, simplement mirant, sense apartar els ulls de la persona que parlava o de la imatge del projector.  
“En Torbjörn ha localitzat un dels seus antics dipòsits d’armes.”, havia dit en Jack al arribar tots, assentint a l’enginyer suec, cedint-li la paraula.  
“Bàsicament hi ha coses grans. Coses que fan boom i no s’haurien de deixar allà fora, ho sigui que necessito un equip per fer la recuperació. El dipòsit és a Castillo, Mèxic.”  
“Tens pensat ja l’equip?”, li va preguntar en Jack.  
“Tinc una vaga idea, però accepto suggeriments. Vull varietat per estar preparat per a qualsevol situació. Reinhardt!”  
“Ja, amic meu!”, va respondre l’homenàs amb el seu entusiasme habitual. “T’acompanyaré amb molt de gust!”  
“Jo puc ajudar amb l’idioma.”, va alçar el braç en McCree. En Torbjörn i en Jack van assentir.  
“Puc venir? Va, tíos, deixeu-me venir!”, va demanar en Lúcio.  
Un assentiment i un riure comunitari li van concedir el permís.  
“Ofereixo els meus serveis.”, va dir en Hanzo dignament.  
“Molt bé. Amb això ja tenim ofensa, defensa, suport i tanc, i som un total de cinc. Algú més es vol afegir?”  
“M’aniria bé un canvi d’aires.”, va dir la Satya.  
“Bé. Sortim demà al matí.”, va escopir en Torbjörn.”  
“Tan d’hora?!”, va exclamar en Lúcio, desil·lusionat.  
“Com més aviat comencem, més aviat acabarem!”, va rondinar l’enginyer. “Acabarem de parlar-ne els detalls al trajecte!”  
I semblava que, amb allò, la reunió havia acabat.  
La gent va començar a sortir de la sala, i últimament van quedar en Jack, que revisava papers i apagava aparells, i l’Ester, que no s’havia mogut de la cadira.  
“Hi aniran armats, oi?”, va preguntar ella.  
En Jack es va tombar a mirar-la.  
“En McCree té pistola. En Hanzo, arc. No he vist mai cap arma a en Lúcio, la Satya o en Torbjörn; però en tenen, oi?”  
Ell va assentir.  
“Creus que les hauran de fer servir?”, va preguntar amb preocupació.  
“Sí.”, va respondre ell, tornant a la feina.  
“Tan malament va el món?”, va tornar a preguntar al cap d’una estona.  
“Gràcies a nosaltres, va a millor.”  
L’Ester no va respondre, però el seu silenci li retreia el narcisisme de la seva última intervenció. En Jack va deixar el que estava fent i va sospirar llargament, fregant-se els ulls abans de repenjar les mans contra la taula, clavant-li la mirada travessada per la seva cicatriu.  
“Mira: es clar que seria millor que no haguéssim de fer res d’això. Es clar que el lloc d’on véns tu és molt millor: on només hi ha humans i organitzacions com Talon no existeixen. Però això ja no és una opció, saps? La Omnic Crisis va passar, i em de viure amb les conseqüències, ens agradin o no. Davant això podríem no fer res. Però tots els que som aquí hem decidit que volem, i podem, fer-hi alguna cosa. Tens dret a pensar el que vulguis, tens dret a opinar que no hauríem de fer les coses com les fem. Sí, és perillós. Sí, el que fem, ho hem de fer armats. El món ara és així. Però no perdem l’esperança que un dia, deixarà de ser-ho.”  
La noia s’havia quedat sense paraules, amb l’esquena ben recta i parpellejant en un intent de deslliurar-se de la impressió. Ella va apartar la mirada, i ell va retirar les mans de sobre la taula. Es va tombar, perdent-se com l’Ester s’eixugava una llàgrima ràpidament.  
“Sou... Tots vosaltres sou persones admirables. I... estic molt agraïda que em deixeu estar-me aquí.”  
“Ets aquí per culpa nostra. És el mínim que podem fer.”  
L’Ester va negar amb el cap. No: no hi havia cap mínim per a ella. Era una inútil, no servia per a res, ni amb Overwatch ni a casa seva: en el moment de triar carrera la seva nota no era suficient per aconseguir una beca, no havia treballat en la vida, el dolor de l’esquena la torturava una estona cada dia, i els seus pares...  
Va emergir dels seus pensament al adonar-se que uns braços l’envoltaven. Sense adonar-se’n, s’havia posat a plorar i en Jack l’havia abraçada.  
“Tranquil·la... Segur que en Winston trobarà la manera de tornar-te a casa.”  
No, va pensar l’Ester: No... No vull tornar...

Ja era ben entrat el vespre quan, encara una mica tremolosa, l’Ester va entrar al laboratori d’en Winston per primer cop. El primer que va notar va ser la multitud de pots buits de crema de cacauet, escampats tant per sobre d’algunes taules com del terra. Amuntegades en un racó, hi havia les tapes. Amb el seu sigil habitual es va ajupir per recollir un pot i en va mirar l’interior. Quan li va arribar l’olor, els seus llavis es van torçar en un gest de disgust. Va alçar la mirada i va veure que també hi havia la Lena, que duia el seu accelerador cronal posat i endollat, i parlava amb en Winston en veu baixa. En els trenta segons que feia que era allà, encara no havien notat la seva presència, tot i que ni tan sols estaven d’esquena.  
“Hola.”, va saludar tímidament. “Puc passar?”  
“Oh? Ah, Ester! Passa, passa!”, la va convidar el goril·la. L’Ester va iniciar la marxa, aixecant els genolls per evitar trepitjar els pots. “Perdona el desordre. En què et podem ajudar?”  
Al arribar on eren ells, l’Ester es va aturar i va mirar la Lena amb ulls buits. La britànica va empassar saliva, potser juntament amb un sentiment de culpabilitat o incomoditat, però de sobte l’Ester li va oferir un lleu somriure, i allò la va desconcertar.  
“Um... No havia estat mai aquí.”, va respondre la noia a en Winston. “En Jack m’ha dit... que no havia de tenir por de venir i preguntar, um, si... si has descobert alguna cosa del problema del temps.”  
“Oh. Bé, ara just ho estàvem parlant, oi, Lena?”, va respondre en Winston, tombant-se per escriure alguna cosa al seu ordinador. A les pantalles del seu voltant s’hi veien equacions i diagrames, però a l’Ester només li sonaven un parell. “Hi havia una petita fissura a l’accelerador cronal, però ja està arreglat. El problema és que continuo sense saber d’on provenia l’energia que va permetre fer el salt cronal tan llarg. He revisat les instal·lacions elèctriques cinc cops, i no hi va haver cap augment de tensió.”, el científic es va deixar caure sobre la seva cadira. “El que sí m’agradaria comprovar és si encara podeu saltar juntes.”, va afegir, tombant-se cap a les noies.  
Durant uns segons, ningú va dir res.  
L’Ester va passejar la mirada d’en Winston a la Lena, de la Lena a en Winston.  
“Com?”, va preguntar, torbada.  
“Amb l’accelerador cronal, puc avançar i retrocedir el meu temps. O així era, fins que ens vam trobar i et vaig arrossegar amb mi...”  
“No sé si em fa il·lusió fer un altre salt en el temps...”, va respondre l’Ester, visiblement incòmode.  
“Tranquil·la, no hi ha perill de perdre’s! Només seran uns segons, t’ho prometo.”, va dir la Lena amb veu dolça.  
L’Ester va fer una passa cap a ella, més disposada a provar-ho, però va acabar tornant al seu lloc original.  
“Avui he provat un teletransportador de la Satya. No m’ha molat.”  
“Ah...”, va fer la Lena. “Bé, no puc negar que potser mareja una mica si no t’hi has acostumat... No hi estàs obligada, es clar!”, va afegir gesticulant.  
L’Ester va agafar aire i es va obligar a anar al costat de la dona.  
“Fem-ho de pressa.”, va dir, agafant-se-li al braç.  
En Winston va desconnectar el cable de l’accelerador cronal abans de retrocedir. Després de fer-les esperar per comprovar uns càlculs per tercer cop, va obrir un armari i va oferir un casc i unes ulleres de protecció a l’Ester.  
“Per si de cas.”, va dir amb un intent de somriure tranquil·litzador.  
La noia es va posar l’equip, guardant-se els seus dubtes per a ella, i es va mirar la Lena, que semblava molt segura i la mirava amb... tendresa?  
“Què?”, va fer l’Ester.  
“Res. Suposo que... m’alegra que confiïs en mi, fins a cert punt.”  
Ella va decidir ignorar el comentari.  
“Quan vulgueu, senyores.”, va dir en Winston.  
“Preparada?”, va preguntar la Lena.  
“No, però sí.”  
La Lena la va mig arrossegar caminant fins a la punta del laboratori. L’Ester se la mirava, sense entendre què feien. Amb una riallada i una estela blava, van desaparèixer de lloc.  
Van reaparèixer al punt on l’Ester s’havia agafat del braç de la Lena.  
“Veus? Ja està...”, va començar a dir la Lena, però llavors va notar els ulls oberts a bat a bat de la noia.  
Va caure al terra amb un so sord.  
“Ester!”, la va cridar, ajupint-se al seu costat i traient-li el casc i les ulleres. En Winston també va deixar estar les pantalles i es va acostar a les noies.  
L’Ester tenia el cos completament flàccid. La Lena la va tombar perquè quedés d’esquena al terra. Tenia els ulls molt oberts i els girava a banda i banda, però no semblava reconèixer res del que l’envoltava.  
“Ester! Ester, em sents? Winston, avisa l’Angela!”  
Al sentir la veu, l’Ester va emetre un gemec, i les seves extremitats es van flexionar en una petita convulsió.  
“Hnn...”, va fer, intentant tombar-se altre cop de panxa a terra. La Lena va intentar impedir-li-ho, però en Winston li va retenir les mans, donant-li una oportunitat a la noia de recuperar-se pel seu compte.  
L’Ester es va alçar sobre els genolls i se’ls va quedar mirant, encara com si no els reconegués.  
“Ester. Et trobes bé?”, va preguntar-li el goril·la.  
Ella va inclinar una mica el cap, i després d’uns llargs segons de silenci, va empassar saliva.  
“S... Sí...”, va respondre, i es va deixar caure sobre el cul, portant-se una mà al front.  
Quan la va retirar, es va tombar per mirar al seu voltant.  
“Segur? De sobte has caigut i no responies...”, va dir la Lena.  
“Bé, la desorientació per transport instantani és típica, però sembla que tu has passat directament al desmai. T’ha passat igual amb el teletransportador de la Satya?”, va preguntar en Winston.  
L’Ester encara era lenta a l’hora de respondre preguntes.  
“No... No, és que... Quan hem tornat a aparèixer, m’ha semblat que estava somiant. Res. És igual.”, va respondre, aixecant-se. “Quina hora és? Tinc gana.”

Tot i la insistència d’en Winston i la Lena en que anés a visitar l’Angela per fer-se una revisió ràpida, l’Ester se’n havia anat directes a la cuina i els havia deixat fent un parell de proves més. Com de costum, es va trobar en Lúcio, que aquest cop semblava bastant atabalat.  
“Hola.”, el va saludar. “Què passa?”  
“Ah, hola!”, va respondre amb una vibració a la veu que delatava el seu estrès. “Estava... Estava pensant què fer de sopar però tot el que se’m acudeix trigarà la tira a estar preparat i he de fer la maleta i els preparatius perquè marxo demà al matí i pensava en deixar-te les instruccions per fer uns quants sopars però no sé si tindré temps de...”  
“Calla.”, el va interrompre l’Ester. “Para d’estressar-te.”, va mig somriure, mirant al seu voltant.  
En Lúcio havia escampat una multitud d’ingredients sobre el marbre que hi havia sota els armariets penjants. La noia va torçar la boca al veure l’espectacle. Tenia gana, sí, però no tanta com per menjar el que semblava ser una mena de lasanya de quatre pisos. Com si la cridés, els ulls de l’Ester van acabar caient sobre el pa de pagès.  
“Què et sembla si faig un sopar lleuger? De pica pica.”  
En Lúcio va arrufar les celles a l’última part, per la qual cosa la noia va decidir explicar-se.  
“Es treuen un munt de coses a la taula i cadascú agafa el que vol. És ràpid, simple, i tothom queda ben servit: formatges, pa, embotits, conserves...”  
“Ah!”, va fer ell, entenent la idea. “Um, no sé si tenim gaires coses d’aquestes...”  
L’Ester va avançar amb el seu pas ràpid i silenciós fins a la nevera i hi va fer una ullada.  
“D’això ja me’n encarrego jo.”, va dir, girant sobre els talons i anant cap el brasiler per posar-li les mans a les espatlles i empenyent-lo cap a la porta. “Tu relaxa’t i vés a fer la maleta. Ja improvisaré alguna cosa.”  
I dit això, el va expulsar de la cuina. En Reinhardt va captar l’escena i es va aturar al passadís, veient amb l’Ester com en Lúcio marxava cap a la seva habitació.  
“Hola!”, el va saludar ella. “Tu no t’has de fer la maleta?”, li va preguntar, senyalant amb el polze en la direcció que havia marxat en Lúcio.  
“Jo SEMPRE estic preparat!”  
La noia va riure a la resposta, contagiada per l’entusiasme de l’homenàs.  
“Estàs ocupat? Em pots ajudar amb el sopar?”  
“Es clar!”  
Els dos es van ficar dins la cuina i l’Ester li va explicar la seva idea. Entre els dos van reunir uns quants formatges suïssos, carn fumada... Arribats a un punt van decidir obrir tots els armaris i treure tot allò que es pogués menjar sense preparació. Van furgar una llarga estona entre paquets i sobres amb lletres japoneses i xineses, insegurs.  
“Um, potser podríem fer una amanida d’arròs, com a acompanyament. Així tindrem els nostres amics asiàtics contents.”, va suggerir en Reinhardt.  
“Sí, vale. La pots fer tu? Jo vull fer pa amb tomàquet.”  
L’alemany va mostrar un lleuger interès en les paraules de la noia, i ella va estar més que contenta de tenir un espectador durant la preparació. Va haver-hi un moment de gran tensió a l’hora de tallar el pa, però l’Ester va aconseguir fer divuit llesques, tot i que de gruix diferent. En Reinhardt va mirar estranyat com la noia rascava el tomàquet contra la molla del pa.  
“I això per què es fa?”, va preguntar senyalant la llesca en la que la noia treballava. “Vull dir, no seria millor posar el tomàquet a llesques, o alguna cosa així?”  
“Aquesta no és la idea.”, va respondre l’Ester, alçant la mirada. “Es suca el pa amb tomàquet perquè no s’assequi. Perquè estigui bo i tou, i no rasqui. No perquè vulguis menjar tomàquet! Quan volem menjar tomàquet, ens fem amanides!”  
“Oh.”, va fer ell, parpellejant. “Doncs no és una mala idea...”  
Per acabar, va banyar el pa en oli d’oliva.  
“No t’estàs passant una mica...?”, va preguntar el veure que el pa estava quedant xop.  
“Jo? Que va! El meu pare sempre em deia que faig curt. Ell sempre se’n acabava posant més. Però tens raó: ho deixo així i qui vulgui que se’n posi més.”  
Ho van treure tot a la taula quan la gent va començar a arribar, i l’Ester es va afanyar a explicar-ne la dinàmica. Va oferir una llesca de pa a tothom que podia menjar, i van repartir l’amanida d’arròs. El sopar va resultar en una combinació de converses lleugeres i de demandes educades de menjars que eren massa lluny per agafar-los.  
En Lúcio semblava content que la idea de l’Ester hagués funcionat i va mirar cap a ella per dedicar-li un somriure, però la noia estava ocupada notant l’absència de dues persones.  
“I en Junkrat i et Roadhog?”, va preguntar en general.  
“Ah, aquests no es queden gaire per aquí, amor.”, li va contestar la Lena des del seu costat, servint-se una torrada amb foie.  
“I on van?”, va insistir.  
“Creu-me, és millor no preguntar...”, va sospirar l’anglesa.  
L’Ester va torçar la boca, menys que contenta amb la resposta. Recordava el comentari que li havia fet l’Ana sobre els Junkers i el discurset que li havia fet en Jack. Si tenien mala reputació, no era millor tenir-los controlats? No posaven en perill la imatge d’Overwatch? Tenia moltes preguntes estridents, però no volia convertir un altre sopar en un interrogatori. A més, unes quantes persones se’n anaven i ningú tenia clar del tot quan tornarien. No volia que ningú marxés amb una mala sensació.  
L’Angela va clavar una queixalada a la llesca de pa amb tomàquet.  
“Això porta oli d’oliva?”, li va preguntar, tocant-li un braç per cridar la seva atenció.  
“Sí.”  
“Em podries recomanar la marca? O el millor lloc de conreu? Estaria bé que canviéssim la mantega per l’oli. La dieta mediterrània ens convé.”  
“Um... La veritat és que no sé de marques ni de llocs. L’únic que sé és que el més bo és el d’oliva verge extra.”, va respondre, encongint-se d’espatlles. “No sé com deu ser ara, però quan anava a comprar amb els meus pares hi havia tantes marques que semblava impossible tastar-les totes...” I, a més a més, acostumaven a agafar les que estaven d’oferta. Però va decidir no afegir allò.  
“Això és el que menjaves aquest matí?”, va preguntar en Hanzo des de l’altre banda de la taula, alçant la llesca i inspeccionant-la.  
“Sí.”, va respondre ella. De sobte, tota la taula estava agafant els seus trossos de pa. “Ei, no cal que en mengeu si no us ve de gust o si no us agrada, eh?”, va dir posant-se vermella. De sobte se sentia incòmode, sentint com si intentés forçar un lloc per a la seva cultura.  
“Provar tradicions estrangeres no fa mal a ningú.”, li va treure importància en Jesse. “Teniu més coses a la teva terra?”, va afegir. I, tal i com havia esperat, els ulls de la catalana es van il·luminar alhora que se li dibuixava un lleu somriure nostàlgic.  
“De menjar? Sí, moltes, però són més típiques d’hivern. Sobretot llegum, carn de porc, i pa, molt de pa. Mengem pa pràcticament cada dia. El peix de costa i el marisc també són típics. I bolets! Els bolets són tradició.”, va comentar, deixant de menjar per repenjar-se al respatller de la cadira amb la mirada mig perduda. “Quan era petita, a la tardor, anàvem els meus pares, el meu germà i jo a un càmping de les muntanyes, i anàvem a buscar bolets tots junts.”  
“Els bolets silvestres no són verinosos?”, va preguntar la Fareeha, aturant una forquillada d’arròs a mig camí de la seva boca.  
“Alguns sí, alguns no. Com que és tradició buscar-ne i són molt apreciats gastronòmicament, tothom sap distingir com a mínim els més comuns. En cas de dubte, però, s’aconsella no collir-los.”  
“Al Japó també collíem bolets!”, va saltar en Genji.  
“Sí,”, va somriure l’Ester. “un cop en vaig menjar d’aquells marrons que els hi fan una creu al mig... No sé com es diuen...”  
“Shiitake.”, va apuntar el cyborg.  
“Això.”, va somriure ella.  
“I que no sigui de menjar?”, va intervenir la Zarya. “Batalles? Danses? Com Khorovod, o Chechotka, o Barynya?”  
“Um... Suposo que la Sardana.”  
“I com es balla?”, va preguntar la Lena, mirant-la de reüll.  
“De puntetes, en cercle, amb els braços alçats i donant-se les mans. És difícil d’explicar, si voleu mireu-ne un vídeo, però no crec que us agradi la música d’acompanyament.”  
“Què dius?! Per què no?!”, va preguntar en Lúcio indignat, ja teclejant en una pantalla projectada que va encendre’n una altra al centre de la taula.  
“Els instruments són medievals. Hi ha sons molt estridents.”, va respondre, com avergonyida.  
“Germana, no t’avergonyeixis mai de la música ni de la cultura!”  
Tot i que aquelles paraules eren d’ànim, l’Ester es va sentir renyada. Va apartar la mirada i va mirar el curt vídeo. El cor se li va encongir una mica, no pel ball, ni la música, sinó per la gent i l’arquitectura de la plaça i les cases del voltant. Per les coses que reconeixia. Per casa seva.  
“És diferent, però és bo!”, va comentar en Lúcio.  
L’Ester va continuar mirant amb un somriure torçat com les personetes saltaven sobre les puntes dels peus i es movien en els seus cercles.  
“Tu saps ballar-ho?”, va preguntar la Hana quan la gravació es va acabar.  
“No.”, va respondre ella. “Mai li he acabat de trobar el què. A més, mentre es feia la Sardana, els Castellers ens preparàvem.”  
“Per fer què?”, va preguntar la Mei empassant arròs.  
“Castells. Torres humanes. Busca un vídeo, Lúcio.”, va demanar. En comptes d’això, però, li va passar el teclat. L’Ester va dubtar una mica a l’hora d’escriure, despistada per la idea que YouTube encara estigués en funcionament. Quarts de nou, va escriure.  
“A la tele en feien un programa especial per retransmetre’ls.”, va explicar. Va escollir un vídeo qualsevol, i a la pantalla va aparèixer una gentada, tots vestits iguals: camisa de color cridaner, faixa negra o vermella i pantalons blancs ajustats. Alguns duien mocadors al cap, d’altres, lligat al braç. A poc a poc, la multitud es va ajuntar, fent pinya, i de sobte tres persones es van alçar, suportades per tota la resta. Lentament, més persones van començar a escalar els seus companys: posant primer un peu darrere el genoll, l’altre a la faixa, i passaven el primer a l’espatlla o el cap, depenent de l’alçada del company, que tot seguit els havia d’aguantar per els cames mentre tres persones més formaven el següent pis, estirant els braços per posar-se les mans a les espatlles i guanyar estabilitat.  
Al voltant de la taula van sorgir uns quants comentaris sobre la seguretat. Els Castellers eren al mig d’una plaça, sense xarxes de seguretat ni matalassos, on només hi havia la gentada per fer-los de coixí si queien. Tothom tenia els ulls oberts de bat a bat. El Castell ja tenia tres pisos.  
“Ei.”, va fer l’Angela de sobte. “Ei, ei ei, ei! Que això són nens!”, va cridar, senyalant al vídeo amb els ulls desorbitats, com si l’Ester hi pogués fer alguna cosa.  
“Ja.”, va respondre ella.  
“Ja? Ja?!”  
“Dona, no esperaràs que pugin adults a dalt de tot. L’estructura no aguantaria ni de conya.”  
La Satya es va inclinar endavant, realment interessada en la construcció del Castell humà.  
Dos figures, clarament més joves, es van instal·lar sobre el tercer pis. La torre tremolava i patia convulsions.  
“Es faran mal...”, va murmurar la Mei, tapant-se els ulls.  
Fins i tot en McCree es tapava la boca, nerviós.  
I llavors, una figura encara més petita, amb el cap protegit per un casc negre, es va començar a enfilar torre amunt.  
“Va, que ja gairebé han acabat. Ja puja l’anxaneta, el nen que va a dalt de tot.”  
“Bé, s’ha de reconèixer que saben escalar...”, va comentar en Winston.  
L’Ester va riure a aquell comentari.  
Finalment, el nen va arribar a dalt de tot de la torre. A la sala, tothom aguantava la respiració. El nen es va aturar un moment, va alçar un braç cap al cel i va començar el descens mentre la multitud de la plaça cridava de joia. El Castell es va desfer molt més de pressa del que s’havia creat, i la càmera va estar uns segons enfocant com els Castellers s’abraçaven, aplaudien i ajuntaven els seus fronts.  
La Lena es va fixar en un petit detall.  
“Van descalços.”, va dir, tombant el cap per mirar l’Ester.  
La noia li va respondre amb un somriure culpable.  
“I tu feies això?!”, va exclamar en Lúcio.  
Ella es va posar vermella davant l’entusiasme del noi.  
“Sí. Sí, jo vaig ser anxaneta.”, va notar la mirada de l’Angela al costat de la seva cara, i la va tombar per mirar-la. Sabia en què estava pensant. “Però vaig caure malament i em vaig fer mal a l’esquena. Em van haver d’operar, ho sigui que no puc aguantar prou pes per ser a la part de baix del Castell.”, va explicar abans de beure aigua.  
“Em sorprèn que no hi hagués més accidents d’aquests. Hauria d’estar prohibit fer-hi pujar nens!”, va exclamar la doctora, però va callar de cop quan va notar que l’Ester la mirava com si fos boja.  
“No hi havia accidents com aquests, perquè els Castells acostumen a caure en vertical. Una persona falla i l’estructura s’enfonsa.”, va explicar, i va posar un vídeo on els Castellers queien: un munt de persones rodolant sobre altres en una tempesta de braços i cames que buscaven suport. “Poca gent es fa mal, així. Però el meu Castell... Algú va decidir no cedir, tot i que ja s’havia perdut l’equilibri.”, va continuar. Al cercador, va escriure: Accident Castellers 030608.  
Al vídeo, la petita figura arribava al cim i alçava el braç alhora que a un home li fallava el genoll dos pisos més avall. L’estructura començava a col·lapsar, però en comptes de caure en vertical, com en el vídeo anterior, una banda de la torre quedava unida per una cadena vertical que va començar a inclinar-se enrere. Les parts baixes del Castell de seguida van deixar anar els que tenien a sobre, però per algun motiu, el noi que agafava la nena no la va deixar anar i la va arrossegar enfora, caient lluny de la gentada. Es va sentir el crit estrident de la gent de la plaça abans que la gravació acabés sobtadament.  
Alguns es van tapar la boca, d’altres van tancar els ulls o apartar la mirada.  
L’Ester s’ho mirava com si fos irreal.  
“Va ser un accident.”, va dir per trencar el dens silenci que s’havia instal·lat a la sala.  
“No... No se’t sent cridar...”, es va atrevir a observar l’Ana.  
“Ja.”, va respondre ella, arronsant les espatlles. Va trigar uns segons a decidir-se a donar més explicacions. “És que... no pensava que fos real. Tot era normal, i de sobte tot feia voltes. Vaig tocar terra però no notava dolor, ho sigui que em vaig pensar que estava somiant. Caic molt, en somnis.”, va apuntar. “No em vaig adonar que el que passava era real fins que vaig veure els meus pares corrent cap a mi.”, es va fer una pausa en la que la noia va desviar la mirada cap a una paret. La resta de la taula s’estava en silenci, esperant per si hi havia res més a explicar. “Suposo que per això no crido. No he cridat mai al caure.”, i amb allò va acabar: una explicació anecdòtica per a la majoria; una de més extensa per a aquells que sabien el seu secret.  
“De fet, ara, a l’estiu, es fan molts Castells als pobles. Si voleu, podríem anar a veure-ho: és molt millor en persona.”, va suggerir.  
“No.”, va contestar en Jack massa de pressa, fet que va alertar la noia. “No crec que tinguem temps.”, es va afanyar a afegir el veterà. “Potser més endavant.”  
L’Ester va apartar la mirada d’ell, que no havia ni establert contacte visual, per passejar la mirada per la resta de persones. Ningú la va mirar als ulls, excepte en Hanzo, que va observar, meditant, aquella mirada d’intel·ligència que ja veia per segona vegada.


	8. Premonició i planificació

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Ester té un somni inquietant just abans de la missió. Mentre el grup duu a terme l'assalt, ella fa plans propis.

El carrer no estava asfaltat. La sorra daurada s’alçava amb cada passa que feia la gentada que omplia el carrer, tots vestits de colors brillants. Se sentien els crits alegres de nens. A banda i banda s’alçaven edificis d’una arquitectura familiar. Pedra, maó. Les façanes també eren de colors vius. Just a sobre el seu cap, un gran sol blanc transmetia la sensació de calor. El cel... el cel era verd. Els pocs núvols que hi havia van començar a arremolinar-se al costat del sol i es van enfosquir més, i més, i més. Un tro eixordador va inundar el món i la va obligar a abaixar la mirada. El terra era vermell. Vermell, vermell sang, hi havia un barret al terra, tacat de sang, i una tira daurada, tacada de sang, i era vermell, tot vermell, i la posava nerviosa, i el pit se li encongia i feia mal, molt de mal... Una aranya negra movia les seves llargues potes lentament per la part baixa de la paret d’un edifici. Fastigosa, tan fastigosa, volia vomitar...

L’Ester es va despertar de cop, amb el malestar taladrant-li el pit i el cap, i es va afanyar a posar els peus a terra i mirar el rellotge. Les 6:55. L’equip marxava en cinc minuts. Es va posar dempeus, preparada per sortir per la porta, sense vestir-se ni pentinar-se, però es va adonar d’un horrible fet: ja estava oblidant detalls del somni.  
Nerviosa, sota pressió, va mirar l’habitació per redescobrir la seva tauleta. La va agafar i va sortir corrent cap a l’hangar.  
Va desenfundar el llapis amb la intenció d’escriure el que recordava, però passant pantalles va veure la icona de l’aplicació de gravació. La va activar es va acostar la tauleta a la boca, amb la respiració agitada per la cursa i la realització que del somni ja gairebé no en quedava res, excepte l’angoixa.  
“La mort s’amaga entre el cel verd!”, va cridar a la màquina, incapaç ja de donar més detalls. “Athena!”, va cridar a l’aire. “Athena, digues’ls que s’esperin!”  
“Transmetent el missatge.”, va respondre la IA.  
L’Ester no s’havia adonat que l’hangar era a la següent cantonada. Hauria jurat que hi havia molta més distància des de les habitacions.  
“Què passa?”, va remugar en Torbjörn, acompanyat per en Jack.  
Darrere seu, en Reinhardt acabava de carregar equipament, i la resta de l’equip ja s’havia enfilat al transport i mirava enfora amb curiositat.  
Respirant pesadament, l’Ester va reproduir la gravació:  
“La mort s’amaga entre el cel verd!”, va sonar la seva veu robotitzada.  
“He tingut un somni.”, va dir així que va tenir prou aire per parlar. “Molt real, molta angoixa, molts morts... Però ja no recordo els detalls...”  
Es va fer una pausa incòmode. Era clar que el tema dels somnis premonitoris encara es posava en dubte.  
“Només... us volia avisar. Per si de cas.”, va sospirar, recuperant el ritme de respiració normal. “Aneu amb compte.”  
“Tindrem presents les teves paraules!”, la va animar en Reinhardt pujant al transport, oferint-li una expressió agraïda.  
Ella i en Jack van mirar com se’n anaven.  
“No és per pressionar-te, però crec que ara seria un bon moment per donar-me un comunicador...”

Aquella nit, l’Ester no podia dormir. Feia calor i humitat, i l’aire estava completament immòbil. Ja s’havia tret la samarreta i havia apartat els llençols a coces. Aquell dia, la base havia estat molt buida. Havia sigut el primer dia que s’havia avorrit. Després de dinar havia anat a buscar l’Ana per preguntar-li si se sabia alguna cosa dels que havien marxat. La dona li havia ofert un te i li havia explicat el procediment una mica per sobre: estar-se en hotels o pisos francs en parelles o trios, fer reconeixement durant uns dies... No es va cansar de repetir-li que tots eren professionals i ho havien fet incomptables vegades. L’Ester no es va estar de parlar-li sobre el seu somni i l’angoixa que li havia provocat.  
“Ja veuràs com tot sortirà bé.”, li havia respost amb un somriure reconfortant.  
La noia es va rendir i es va aixecar del llit. Va arrencar el llençol de sota el matalàs, va agafar el seu coixí i va sortir de l’habitació amb ritme apressat. Va sortir al jardí exterior, que ja s’havia convertit en el seu lloc predilecte, va llançar el coixí al terra, sobre l’herba, i es va deixar caure amb el llençol darrere seu. Va fer mitja volta per quedar cara enlaire, mirant les estrelles i escoltant el so de les onades trencant-se.  
El seu cor bategava amb força. Si el seu somni hauria de passar, passaria demà. O potser dues setmanes més tard. Era horrible: certesa que passaria, incertesa sobre quan.  
Després d’un quart d’hora d’autotortura psicològica va arribar a la conclusió que així no s’adormiria mai, així que va decidir passar al seu segon pensament més insistent:  
Si volia anar a Barcelona sense que li posessin traves, hi hauria d’anar d’amagat. Necessitava saber si hi podia anar amb tren o autobús. Hauria d’aconseguir que l’acostessin a la ciutat i després escapolir-se, ho sigui que hauria d’enganyar a algú. Potser hauria d’agafar una muda de roba que no fos seva, en cas que no calculés bé el temps i necessités passar desapercebuda per la ciutat una estona. I ara que hi pensava, el més important: necessitava diners. No podia simplement demanar-los, li preguntarien per què els volia... Oh. Però potser ell no.

La va despertar en Jack, que s’havia ajupit al seu costat i la mirava amb una cella alçada.  
“Uhng... què...?”, va fer la noia amb veu rasposa.  
Va alçar el cap del coixí i va mirar cap al cel: amb prou feines havia sortit el sol. Va tombar el cap per tornar a mirar en Jack.  
“Què fas aquí?”  
“Dormia.”, va contestar ella de mal humor, deixant-se caure sobre el coixí. “I tu?”, va preguntar estudiant la seva vestimenta esportiva.  
“Corria.”, va fer una petita pausa. “Estàs una mica al mig.”  
L’Ester va arronsar les cames i es va fer bola: “Culpa meva.”, va remugar enfonsant la cara al coixí.  
Li va semblar sentir una rialleta, però no es va creure que fos d’en Jack. Va sentir les seves passes allunyant-se, i de sobte els seus pensaments del dia anterior la van tornar a envair.  
Avui era el dia.

En McCree estava en alerta, i allò posava en Hanzo nerviós.  
“Fes el favor de calmar-te.”, va remugar mirant-lo de reüll.  
Els dos homes caminaven pels carrers de Castillo, barrejant-se entre la multitud, prenent nota dels edificis que hi havia als voltants del magatzem on creien que Talon amagava les armes robades d’en Torbjörn, i els avantatges o desavantatges tàctics que podien comportar. Passaven desapercebuts com a turistes.  
“Va encertar allò de la bomba.”, va apuntar ell, passejant la mirada per les teulades distretament, com si observés el cel.  
“Casualitat.”, va respondre en Hanzo.  
“Com en pots estar tan segur?”  
“Jesse, el cel no es tornarà verd. Els somnis premonitoris no existeixen.”  
“Diu el que dispara dracs pel braç...”  
“És diferent.”, va respondre apressadament després d’un segon de realització intensa.  
“Hum, poder místic que es transmet de generació en generació...?”, el va continuar pressionant el pistoler, incapaç de dissimular el seu somriure divertit.  
Una mirada d’advertència d’en Hanzo va fer que s’adonés que s’estava endinsant massa en temes familiars. En Jesse va alçar les mans en senyal de rendició, però no es va disculpar. Van prosseguir amb el reconeixement durant pocs minuts abans que tornés a treure el tema.  
“Hi ha gasos verds, oi?”  
“McCree!”, es va queixar el japonès, ja al límit de la seva paciència.  
El cowboy es va portar un dit a l’orella, dissimulant el gest com si fes un estirament.  
“Va, nois, vosaltres què en penseu? No puc ser l’únic amb el tema al cap!”  
“Si és veritat, mola molt.”, va respondre la veu d’en Lúcio pel comunicador.  
“Jo no em crec res que no vegi.”, va remugar en Torbjörn. “Ara podríeu fer el favor de concentrar-vos en la feina?”  
“Jo també tinc els meus dubtes, però crec que l’Ester respecta massa la veritat per inventar-s’ho.”, va opinar en Reinhardt.  
Es va sentir el sospir aspre de la Satya. “El món segueix un ordre, i d’aquesta manera se’n podrien predir alguns esdeveniments, però si fos així s’hauria de fer amb instruments molt ben calibrats, càlculs molt complexos i la consideració d’un munt de variables, a més de necessitar un munt d’informació privada que ningú oferiria voluntàriament. No amb una cosa tan abstracte com els somnis.”, va concloure.  
“Au, va! No us ha passat mai res extraordinari? Res que us hagi fet pensar que hi havia una força superior, ja us estigués ajudant o perjudicant?”  
“Elabora.”, va sonar la veu de la Satya.  
“Molt bé: doncs un cop estava fugint d’uns caça recompenses, sí? Al mig del desert d’Arizona, cosa lletja. Vaig aconseguir fugir amb un tret a la cama i vaig trobar una estació d’autobusos abandonada per amagar-m’hi. L’únic problema és que vaig caure rodó. Estava segur que em moriria. El següent que recordo és un metge atenent-me, dient-me que algú li havia pagat perquè em curés i em portés menjar i aigua. Xeringada de morfina i adéu. No vaig tenir temps de preguntar res i no el vaig tornar a veure.”  
“Saps, Jesse? Hi ha una cosa al món que es diu bona gent. Quan veuen que algú té problemes, l’ajuden.”, va respondre en Lúcio tan suaument com va poder.  
Com que no estaven cara a cara, ningú va veure com el pistoler torçava la boca en desaprovació.  
“Això meu sí que va ser un miracle.”, va somriure el brasiler des de la terrassa de la seva habitació d’hotel, des d’on tenia vistes de la meitat interior del poble. “Ho dec tot a les persones que van compartir la meva música. Que em van fer famós. Suposo que també dec en part alguna cosa als meus inversors, però... no els considero tan importants com els fans.”  
“També vaig tenir... sort que Vishkar em trobés i m’oferís una vida millor. Però va ser una coincidència. Cap força superior hi va tenir res a veure. Una simple, feliç coincidència.”  
“Pensava que les coincidències no passaven en el perfecte ordre de Vishkar...”, la va burxar en Lúcio.  
Es va poder sentir l’esbufec ofès de la Satya, però la dona no va contestar.  
“Jo he patit un munt de miracles a la vida.”, va saltar en Reinhardt.  
“Sí.”, el va tallar en Torbjörn, “És un miracle que encara siguis viu. Algú s’està prenent la missió seriosament?”  
Un seguit de disculpes van inundar el comunicador.  
En Hanzo s’havia estat en silenci, fent veure que estava interessat en les façanes dels edificis. En McCree va accelerar una mica el pas per posar-se-li al costat.  
“A tu no t’ha passat mai res? A part de, ja saps, això dels dracs.”  
En Hanzo va esbufegar, desitjant treure’s el tema de sobre. Es va desviar una mica per travessar una plaça amb una font el mig, meditant.  
“No.”, va respondre, molt convençut. “No, mai m’ha passat res així.”  
“Hm.”, va respondre en Jesse.  
Es va escurar la gola, disposat a concentrar-se en la feina. Van entrar per un altre carrer, i el cowboy va estirar el coll per tornar a mirar cap amunt...  
El cel era verd.

“Ana.”, va dir l’Ester traient el cap pel marc de la porta, com demanant permís.  
“Hola, reina. Passa, passa. En què et puc ajudar?”, va respondre la dona deixant la tassa de te sobre el platet, apartant la mirada del seu terminal.  
“Es sobre els Junkers.”, va dir. La seva veu sonava innocent. Massa innocent. Fins i tot ella n’era conscient. Va empassar saliva, intentant corregir l’error. “Saps on són?”  
“No.”, va respondre ella directament. “Per què preguntes?”  
“Trobo estrany que se’n anessin sense dir res.”, va contestar sincerament.  
“Normalment ho fan així. A no ser que creguin que necessiten ajuda.”  
“No et preocupa no saber on són?”  
“Se saben cuidar sols.”, li va contestar amb un somriure tranquil·litzador. Però allò no era el que l’Ester volia.  
“Tenen comunicadors, com a mínim? Poden demanar ajuda?”  
L’Ana va alliberar una petita rialleta.  
“Bé, tenir-los els tenen. Una altra cosa és que responguin. No et preocupis: quan marxen sols no acostumen a estar gaire temps fora.”  
“Els agrada viatjar?”  
Una altra rialleta.  
“Sí... Es podria dir que sí...”  
L’Ester es va contentar amb allò. Va donar les gràcies i va marxar del despatx amb les celles un pèl arrufades per la concentració. El tema dels diners encara estava pelut, però potser mentrestant podia reunir altres coses. Necessitava una motxilla o una bossa. Qui li donaria un cosa així sense fer gaires preguntes? Potser s’hauria de treballar una mentida...  
Va trucar a la porta de la Hana, que la va rebre fent explotar un globus de xiclet.  
“Hiya!”, la va saludar. “Vols passar a jugar?”  
L’oferta la va temptar, però l’Ester es va forçar a recordar la llista de coses que necessitava.  
“De fet, em preguntava si tenies una motxilleta o alguna cosa per l’estil de sobres... Començo a cansar-me de carregar la tauleta a la mà.”  
“Ah. Passa, mirarem què tinc.”  
La Hana va caminar fins al seu armari i va començar a apartar samarretes i vestits, ajupida per mirar el terra de l’armari.  
“Tinc això.”, va dir, traient una bandolera amb el seu logo de conillet rosa gravat. “És l’únic que tinc, però no el faig servir, ho sigui que si vols te la pots quedar.”  
“Segur que no et fa res?”, va preguntar l’Ester, estudiant-se la bossa. Era prou gran, sí. Una mica cridanera. Potser podria improvisar alguna cosa per dissimular-la...?  
“Nah, tranquil·la! Si cal, ja me’n demanaré una altra. Per a mi són gratis.”, va somriure la coreana.  
La catalana li va tornar el gest i se’n va anar amb la promesa que tornaria per jugar.  
Pel passadís, va clavar la mirada en una càmera de seguretat, un rampell de nerviosisme amenaçant de fer-la tremolar. L’Athena l’estaria observant? Sospitaria? No, segur que no. No havia donat cap motiu per sospitar.  
Aquell pensament la va fer sentir infinitament culpable.  
De debò ho volia fer? De debò els volia enganyar? La resposta era no.  
Però i ells? La deixarien anar a Barcelona? Creia sincerament que la resposta era no.  
Ho sigui que es va empassar la culpabilitat i, tan dissimuladament com va poder, va entrar a l’habitació d’en Lúcio. El noi li havia donat el seu codi d’accés perquè pogués descarregar-se música mentre ell no hi era. I allà estava ella, remenant-li l’armari.  
Déus, li encantaven les samarretes. Totes amb la mateixa forma, diferents colors. Va passar una samarreta de la selecció brasilera de futbol. Per fi, abandonades en un racó del moble: dues camises de màniga curta, l’únic rastre de formalitat de l’amari. La de quadres blaus amb línies negres i blanques era molt bonica, però l’Ester va optar per la de tons marrons, recordant-se que havia de ser discreta. Va embotir la peça de roba a la motxilleta, pregant que, si en Lúcio tornava aviat, es cenyís a vestir les seves samarretes.  
Davant l’armari, va fer una petita pausa. Els seus cabells eren molt fàcils de reconèixer. Necessitaria una gorra. Va remenar una mica més l’armari, però del parell que hi havia, les dues eren de colors vius, i no li amagarien els cabells. Va tancar l’armari i va decidir que, un cop tingués diners, se’n podria comprar una d’apropiada al poble.  
Va sortir de l’habitació, tornant a la seva. Tenia motxilla i roba. Li faltaven els diners. No tenia pensat passar nits a fora, probablement l’escapada no duraria ni un dia. Es compraria alguna cosa per menjar a Barcelona.  
L’Ester va obrir el seu armari i va deixar la motxilla mig amagada en un racó.  
Li faltava el mitjà de transport. Només necessitava colar el tema en una conversa sobre els avançaments en tecnologia. I coneixia un goril·la que segur que s’emocionaria massa al explicar-li com per notar el lleuger canvi de tema. Només necessitava una mica de mantega de cacauet.

El cel era verd.  
Un reflex va delatar la presència del canó d’una arma.  
En McCree es va llançar endavant, placant en Hanzo per la cintura. Els dos van caure al terra alhora que el soroll del tret ressonava pels carrers. La gentada va començar a cridar i dispersar-se, i els dos agents es van afanyar a aixecar-se per posar-se a cobert en un porxo.  
En Hanzo i en McCree es van mirar: els ulls oberts de bat a bat, la respiració agitada.  
“El cel era verd.”, va murmurar el pistoler, empassant saliva.  
En Hanzo va treure el cap ràpidament i va mirar enlaire. Un llençol verd ondulava sobre el carrer. Sense perdre temps, es va portar els dits a l’orella. “Ens ataquen!”, va cridar: “Hi ha un franctirador i estem desarmats!”  
“Vinc!”, va respondre la veu d’en Lúcio.  
“De camí!”, va ressonar el rugit d’en Reinhardt.  
Un tret va fer saltar pedra del porxo on s’amagaven els dos homes.  
El franctirador s’estava movent.  
“Hem de córrer!”, va urgir en Jesse.  
“Serem morts en menys de tres passes!”  
“Serem morts si ens quedem aquí com estàtues!”  
Un altre tret va fer saltar una rajola al costat dels seus peus.  
“Potser avui està tenint un mal dia.”, va intentar riure en Jesse.  
En Hanzo li va respondre amb les celles arrufades, però no va tenir ocasió d’articular cap paraula quan el so d’un coet va inundar el carrer i en Reinhardt va aparèixer propulsant-se fins a ells. Va frenar derrapant i va activar el seu escut a temps d’aturar una bala dirigida a l’estómac d’en McCree.  
“En Reinhardt és aquí, camarades!”, va exclamar orgullós.  
Però tot i les seves ganes d’entrar en batalla, es va trobar que no estava en posició d’abandonar la seva actitud defensiva.  
El franctirador continuava disparant des de diferents angles, i l’escut començava a esberlar-se.  
“No el veig!”, va exclamar l’alemany, mirant a banda i banda dels terrats i les teulades.  
En Hanzo i en McCree es van fer una mica endavant sense abandonar la seguretat de l’escut d’energia, intentant localitzar l’atacant.  
“Allà!”, va exclamar en Hanzo, però en comptes d’assenyalar es va portar el dit el comunicador: “Franctirador a les nostres deu!”  
“Rebut!”, va respondre en Lúcio.  
Tots van poder sentir com la música pujava de volum, i abans que se’n adonessin el músic va aparèixer saltant des del carrer del davant, apuntant el seu amplificador sònic al punt que havia marcat en Hanzo.  
En Lúcio va veure la franctiradora i va disparar, pretenent tirar-la al carrer, on en Reinhardt es podria ocupar d’ella. Mentrestant, i aprofitant la distracció, la Symmetra va arribar fins on era la resta del grup i va desplegar un dels seus teletransportadors.  
“Va al vostre hotel.”, els va informar. “Equipeu-vos!”  
Els dos homes van marxar sense dubtar-ho.  
La Symmetra va instal·lar una torreta i es va disposar a seguir en Reinhardt, que havia replegat el seu escut i perseguia en Lúcio i la franctiradora pel carrer. Va instal·lar una altra torreta a la cantonada per marcar el camí per els dos que havien marxat.  
La Widowmaker corria en ziga-zaga per evitar les explosions sòniques que creava el seu perseguidor, i de tan en tan es girava per disparar i intentar treure-se’l de sobre, però el noi es movia a una velocitat extraordinària. La franctiradora va utilitzar el seu ganxo per saltar a l’altre banda del carrer, la qual cosa li va oferir l’ocasió de veure els altres dos agents que la perseguien per baix. Va inclinar els llavis en un gest de disgust, però sabia que no suposarien cap problema mentre no trobessin una manera de pujar a les teulades, i aquella possibilitat era inexistent per a en Reinhardt.  
Recuperant la seva expressió estoica habitual, la francesa va plantar una mina al costat d’una porta d’accés al terrat i va continuar la seva cursa per les teulades, saltant un altre carrer. Darrere seu, en Lúcio va saltar el seu primer carrer.  
L’objecte en forma d’aranya va alliberar el gas amb el so inconfusible de la descompressió. En Lúcio no es va poder aturar: amb els ulls oberts pel pànic, es va cobrir la cara amb el braç, ofegant de pas el crit que ja li sortia de la boca.  
La primera cama en tocar terra va fallar de mala manera i el va deixar rodolant i tossint pel terrat. El noi es va cargolar sobre sí mateix, intentant respirar, però la tos no li ho permetia.  
“Lúcio! Lúcio, què passa?!”, va cridar la veu del cavaller des de baix, que encara intentava perseguir la franctiradora: “Lúcio?!”  
Va aconseguir activar el comunicador perquè el poguessin sentir tossir.  
“Merda.”, va fer la Symmetra, aturant-se i alçant la mirada cap a les teulades. En Reinhardt ja havia desaparegut per la següent cantonada. No hi havia escales a la vista.  
“Hanzo!”, va cridar pel comunicador alhora que ell i en McCree apareixien al costat de la última torreta que havia preparat. “En Lúcio és allà dalt! Necessito que m’ajudis a pujar!”, va continuar la dona.  
L’arquer va assentir, passant-se l’arma per les espatlles i canviant de trajectòria per enfilar-se per la paret amb moviments àgils. L’home es va quedar parat un moment amb l’escena que era en Lúcio en aquell moment, però es va contenir, va fer mitja volta, ajupint-se a la vora de la terrassa, i va estendre l’arc cap a baix perquè la Satya s’hi pogués agafar, mentre en McCree la propulsava amunt amb les mans. La índia es va agafar a l’arc exitosament, només relliscant una mica al intentar passar les sabates de taló per sobre el marge.  
A l’altra banda de la terrassa, en Lúcio s’havia tombat de panxa enlaire, lluitant per respirar. Els seus peus relliscaven contra el terra, com si es pogués treure la sensació d’ofec a base de puntades, i amb els dits es massejava el coll amb tanta calma com podia, intentant facilitar el pas de l’aire. La Symmetra el va ignorar durant un breu moment per recollir l’amplificador sònic d’en Lúcio, i després d’una inspiració profunda, va començar a examinar l’aparell.  
En Hanzo va obrir la boca per cridar-li l’atenció, però es va aturar al adonar-se que sabia la resposta a la seva pròpia pregunta. Prement els punys, sabent que no podia fer gran cosa per ajudar, es va limitar a agenollar-se al costat d’en Lúcio i aguantar-li el cap alçant, esperant que allò l’ajudés.  
“Què està passant?”, va sonar la veu d’en Torbjörn, notablement nerviós.  
Es va poder sentir com tots els comunicadors s’encenien, interessats en la conversa.  
En Hanzo era l’únic en condicions de respondre.  
“En Lúcio ha caigut. Verí. La Symmetra està intentant engegar el sistema Crossfade.”, va alçar el cap per mirar al seu voltant. “No tinc visual de la franctiradora.”  
“Jo tampoc.”, va grunyir en Reinhardt. “L’he perduda!”  
“Collons!”, es va sentir com en McCree maleïa en veu baixa.  
Amb decisió, la Symmetra va pitjar un botó pròxim al gallet de l’amplificador, i una música energètica en va brollar. Empassant saliva, va dirigir l’altaveu cap a en Lúcio, pregant silenciosament. En Hanzo també premia els llavis, però van veure, alleujats, que al brasiler se li feia més fàcil respirar.  
“No passa res.”, li va dir en Hanzo amb veu suau. “Estaràs bé.”  
La Satya va deixar anar tot l’aire que havia estat contenint, esperant-se un parell de respiracions abans de parlar pel comunicador:  
“Hem d’avortar.”  
Alt i clar. Sense rèpliques, sense excuses. No és que algú hagués pogut intentar argumentar: el principal beneficiat per la missió era en Torbjörn, i fins i tot ell tenia claríssim que no valia la pena posar armes per davant de vides humanes. A més a més, els havien descobert. Ja no tenien el factor sorpresa.  
“Entesos.”, va respondre el suec amb veu neutra. “Reagrupeu-vos i recolliu les vostres coses. Tornem a Gibraltar.”

Eren les tantes de la matinada quan l’Athena li va cridar a l’orella que en Jack la volia veure immediatament. Negant-se a vestir-se o pentinar-se, manifestant obertament el seu mal humor, l’Ester va sortir de l’habitació caminant en esses fins que el moviment la va acabar de despertar. Li pesaven les parpelles. Però encara li pesava més una sensació al pit. Va empassar saliva, preocupada. Males notícies? La despertarien a les tantes de la matinada per donar-li males notícies? Volia pensar que no. Volia pensar que en aquest cas, l’haurien deixada dormir i li haurien dit al despertar-se. Qualsevol excusa li valia, així que s’aferrava a aquest pensament.  
La porta de la sala de reunions es va obrir lliscant. Tothom era a dins, i totes les mirades van recaure en ella amb una barreja de por i respecte. L’Ester va entrar, mirant totes les cares, confosa, abans de fixar els ulls en en Jack. Estava tens. Més que de costum, vaja. El nerviosisme en la noia era obvi.  
“Què passa?”, va preguntar, per fi, amb un xiuxiueig.  
“El cel era verd.”, va contestar el soldat.  
“Hòstia puta!”, l’Ester es va portar una mà a la boca, ofegant la seva paraulota. Els ulls se li van obrir de bat a bat, els braços i les cames van començar a tremolar-li. En Zenyatta va enviar un dels seus orbes de l’harmonia per intentar calmar-la. “Estan bé?!”  
La noia no es va adonar que la Lena s’havia aixecat i havia anat fins al seu costat, i ara l’estirava d’un braç per guiar-la fins a una cadira. No s’hi va resistir. De sobte es trobava fatal.  
“Tots estan vius, l’única baixa és en Lúcio. Arribaran a la base aquest migdia.”  
L’Ester va deixar anar una exhalació tremolosa. Es va tapar la boca alhora que se li escapava una llàgrima: ni ella mateixa sabia si era d’alleujament o d’estrès.  
“Però... què ha passat?! Els han atacat?! Els han agafat per sorpresa o...”  
“No.”, la va tallar en Jack. “No han tingut temps de fer cap informe, però pel que m’ha explicat en Torbjörn, hi havia una franctiradora de Talon amagada a les teulades de Castillo. En McCree la va veure i van poder evitar els trets, però quan en Lúcio va anar a perseguir-la, la Widowmaker va deixar una mina verinosa.”  
El sobrenom va fer que la visió de la noia s’entelés, i de sobte tot va explotar a la seva ment: el carrer, el cel, el sol, la sang. L’aranya.  
“Per què ‘Widowmaker’ em recorda a una aranya?”, va preguntar, temptejant.  
Els agents d’Overwatch es van mirar entre ells. Va ser la Lena qui va parlar.  
“La Widowmaker és la millor franctiradora de Talon. Té un visor que, sí, pot recordar els ulls d’una aranya, i utilitza un ganxo amb el que es pot penjar o saltar d’un edifici a un altre per aconseguir el millor angle.”  
L’Ester volia vomitar. Va prémer els llavis amb gran vergonya, però va decidir que ho havia de dir.  
“Al somni hi havia una aranya.”, va dir, tapant-se els ulls i mossegant-se es llavis per no somicar. “Però me’n vaig oblidar. Me’n vaig oblidar...”  
Una mà se li va recolzar a l’esquena en suport, però ella la va ignorar, deixant anar un sanglot.  
Es van esperar en silenci una estona a que la noia es tranquil·litzés. Quan va deixar de plorar, només li va quedar un mal de cap titànic.  
“Ester.”, la va cridar en Jack. Ella va alçar una mirada d’ulls irritats i pell pàl·lida. “Els teus somnis funcionen.”  
La frase va ressonar per la sala. Ningú va dir res, ningú va fer cap gest o expressió de desacord o rebuig.  
“Els teus somnis funcionen, i poden salvar vides.”, va continuar, fent lliscar un petit objecte sobre la taula que es va aturar davant la catalana. “El teu comunicador. Vull que cada matí, matinada, migdia, quan sigui que et despertis; l’encenguis i expliquis tot el que recordis del que has somiat. Si creus no haver somiat res, també ho vull saber, i si cal farem reunions per debatre què volen dir els teus somnis.”, va exigir amb total seriositat.  
L’Ester va esbufegar interiorment. Una cosa era explicar els seus somnis, l’altre enclaustrar-se en una sala amb vint persones a parlar sobre les possibles metàfores que podien (o no) haver-hi. Però pel costat bo: ei, per fi tenia comunicador!  
Ara podria... trucar en Jaimie... i anar a Barcelona...  
Va empassar saliva, intentant ofegar la culpa.  
“Però el comunicador no és un telèfon, sents?”, la va avisar el veterà. “Abstén-te de trucades personals.”  
L’Ester el va agafar entre els dits. “Com funciona?”  
“Te’l poses a l’orella, si vols fer una trucada privada dius el nom en clau de la persona amb la que vols parlar. Quan acabes, pitges el botó i la trucada s’acaba. Si tots els canals són oberts, com és habitual durant les missions, has de pitjar el botó per parlar.”, li va explicar en Winston.  
“Teniu noms en clau?”, va preguntar amb una barreja d’emoció i estranyesa.  
La Lena li va passar una llista que havia fet amb notable entusiasme i la van despatxar de la sala amb paraules confortants i de suport. Es pensaven que encara estava angoixada. Però no. En aquells moments, l’únic que volia fer l’Ester era una trucada. Va tancar la porta de la seva habitació, i encara temorosa, es va ficar al lavabo i va tancar-ne la porta, encongint-se al racó de la dutxa. Va empassar saliva i es va llegir la llista.  
Oh, guau. Els noms en clau eren guays. No tothom en tenia, però. Bé, era igual.  
“Junkrat”, va dir rascant un dit sobre el comunicador amb nerviosisme.  
Un to constant va començar a sonar.  
Agafa’l, agafa’l...  
No va contestar. L’Ester va tornar a insistir: dos, tres, quatre cops. Disset.  
“Oi! Qui coi ets i que cony vols?!”, la va escridassar la veu de pito.  
“Jaimie?”, va preguntar amb cautela. “Sóc l’Ester. La noia arrissada de Gibraltar?”  
“Oh. Ah. Perdona. Què passa, companya?”, va preguntar de sobte, canviant de to i acabant amb una lleugera rialleta que va fer somriure la noia.  
“Em preguntava si tornareu aviat. Necessito un favor.”  
“Implica rebentar alguna cosa?”  
“No!”, va exclamar ella.  
L’Ester va fer una inhalació profunda abans de contestar. “Diners. En efectiu.”  
Es va fer un silenci. La catalana va començar a suar, preveient tot el seu pla ensorrar-se.  
“Uhng...”, va semblar que pensava en Jaimie. “A algun acord podrem arribar! Serem aquí demà al matí. Entenc... que d’això no se’n pot parlar amb els altres?”, va temptejar amb una altra rialleta.  
“Em guardaràs el secret?”, va xiuxiuejar, ara una mica espantada.  
“Tranquil·la, companya! En Hog i jo no direm ni piu! Oi que sí, Hog?”  
A l’Ester li va semblar sentir un gruny, però no va entendre res de res.  
“Diu que sí!”, va saltar de sobte en Jaimie.  
“Entesos. Us va bé si ens trobem a la meva habitació?”  
“Fet!” i sense dir res més, l’australià va penjar.  
La noia va alliberar tot l’aire que havia estat aguantant. Les cames li van començar a tremolar, i de sobte ja no es veia en condicions de posar-se dempeus.  
Ho estava fent. Ja gairebé tenia l’escapada preparada. Tenia la bossa, la roba. En Winston no havia dubtat ni mig segon en ensenyar-li un mapa de línies de tren a llarga distància. Per fi havien fet el corredor del Mediterrani. El tren que anava des del nord de Catalunya fins a Gibraltar. Només han necessitat seixanta anys més, va pensar mig enfadada. I aviat tindria els diners. Per què estava tan nerviosa? No estava fent res mal fet. Només s’havia organitzat una excursió d’un dia. No li podien prohibir marxar. De fet, en McCree l’havia animada a sortir.  
En McCree, va pensar de sobte. Merda. En Jack havia dit que l’únic ferit era en Lúcio. Va temptejar la idea de trucar-los, de preguntar-los directament com estaven, què havia passat.  
“Abstén-te de trucades personals”, havia dit en Jack.  
Es va treure el comunicador de l’orella i es va convèncer que estaven bé. Tot estava bé. Tot aniria bé.


	9. Fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'espera acaba, i l'Ester posa en marxa el seu pla.

Ho havia intentat. De debò que ho havia intentat, però no s’havia pogut adormir. Quatre de la matinada, 100% desperta. Es va passejar per l’habitació. Va sortir a fora. Va tornar a entrar. Es va estirar a la sala comuna. L’Athena li va permetre encendre la tele i passar alguns canals. Avorrit. Avorrit, avorrit, avorrit.  
Per què el temps anava tan lent?  
Encara tenia el cor accelerat.  
Anticipació. Sempre li passava. El seu cos es pensava que ja estava duent a terme els plans de la ment.  
“Ester.”, la veu de l’Angela la va espantar.  
La doctora va aparèixer amb una tassa de cafè entre les mans i es va asseure al seu costat.  
“No pots dormir?”, li va preguntar amb veu dolça.  
“No tinc son.”  
L’Angela va assentir, però no va afegir res, bevent de la tassa a poc a poc.  
La noia va decidir que una mica de diarrea verbal no li aniria malament per passar l’estona.  
“Estàs preocupada per en Lúcio? Jo sí. Em pregunto si el verí és fort, em pregunto si ho està passant malament, em pregunto si s’està morint. Em pregunto quina mena de puta boja omple mines amb verí. Em pregunto per què cony no vaig recordar que hi havia un aranya al meu somni, em pregunto si en Lúcio estaria bé si ho hagués recordat.”  
Es va aturar per eixugar-se les llàgrimes que li havien regalimat per les galtes.  
L’Angela va plegar les cames sobre el sofà i li va tocar les seves amb els genolls.  
“En Lúcio estarà bé.”, va xiuxiuejar amb la mirada baixa. “Ell també és metge, saps? El seu amplificador sònic pot curar amb la música adequada. La Satya deu haver descobert com fer-lo servir.”, va fer una petita pausa, com si s’empassés un raonament. Va deixar anar un riure cansat. “Ja ho tinc tot preparat a la infermeria. Cinc de la matinada, no arribaran fins al migdia i jo allà, quieta com una estàtua, esperant. En Jack m’ha obligat a sortir.”, va afegir, alçant una mica la tassa de cafè.  
L’Ester li va dedicar un petit somriure, però no va contestar.  
“Estàs estressada, Ester?”, va preguntar la doctora de sobte.  
Ella va tombar el cap per mirar-la: “No tant com tu, això segur.”, va respondre.  
Les dues es van mirar de dalt a baix, estudiant-se. L’Ester se sentia infinitament incòmode.  
“Què?”, va preguntar, intentant fer-la parar.  
“Res. Només pensava... Guau. Veus el futur.”, va respondre amb un somriure suau.  
La noia va apartar la mirada.  
“No és tan guay com sembla. Gran part del temps només serveix per fer-me sentir especial. La resta serveix per causar-me angoixa i ansietat. A més a més, ara mateix sóc al futur.”  
Durant una estona no van dir res. L’Angela va continuar bevent.  
“Creus...? Creus que et podria fer unes proves més?”  
L’Ester es va fer un mica enrere, la seva mirada omplint-se de desconfiança.  
“Res dolorós ni invasiu, es clar! Només uns tacs, veure les teves respostes neurològiques...”  
L’altra va prémer els llavis. Ella també tenia curiositat, es clar. Es preguntava si hi havia alguna explicació científica. Va decidir expressar la conclusió a la que havia arribat feia anys, meditant sobre aquell tema.  
“I un cop fet això, què?”  
La doctora va parpellejar, insegura.  
“Perdona?”  
“I un cop m’hagis fet les proves, què?”, va repetir l’Ester, alçant una cella.  
“Doncs... Sabrem per què tens aquestes visions. Com les reps o les crees, com es manifesten.”  
“I llavors què?”  
“Com que què?”  
“Sabràs aquestes coses. I? Què haurà canviat?”  
“La nostra manera d’entendre-ho.”  
“Potser. Però jo continuaré somiant de la mateixa manera. Fer les proves, saber més, no canviarà res per a mi. Només estaria satisfent la teva set de curiositat. Sóc així, i punt. No necessito saber per què.”  
Es va fer un altre moment de silenci.  
“Saps? Probablement aquest tipus de pensament va ser el que va fer que la humanitat estigués encallada en l’Edat Mitjana durant mil anys.”  
L’Ester li va concedir un quart de somriure i un petit esbufec.  
Estava a punt de fer manifest el seu “no” definitiu, quan va notar el nerviosisme dissimulat als ulls de la doctora. Va tancar la boca de cop i va inclinar el cap, profunditzant la mirada als miralls de l’ànima. Quan el nerviosisme va aflorar per efecte del silenci i l’aspecte analitzador dels ulls de l’Ester, la noia va abaixar la mirada a les mans de l’Angela, que tremolaven lleument.  
Oh, va descobrir: Vol una distracció...  
“Vale, vale, et deixaré fer-ho...”, va cedir.  
Un somriure i un sospir d’alleujament es van escapar per la boca de la suïssa.  
“Però fem-ho tan de pressa com puguem, entesos? Vull intentar dormir.”  
“Ens prendrem el temps que calgui.”, va dir l’Angela suaument, aixecant-se. “Però intentaré ser breu.”, va somriure.

L’Ester va tornar a la seva habitació a les set del matí. La veritat és que li havia anat bé passar estona amb l’Angela. S’havia adormit durant el tac, cosa que la doctora havia aprofitat per fer-li proves mentre dormia, cosa que havia fet enfadar l’Ester al haver fet coses sense preguntar-li, però al final havia quedat en res. L’Angela s’havia distret durant unes hores i l’Ester havia pogut dormir, així que tots contents. Més o menys.  
Abans d’anar a l’habitació, la noia havia passat per la cuina a agafar una mica de menjar. Galetes, bàsicament. En Genji l’havia enganxada amb els paquets a la mà.  
“Tot això és per a tu?”, va riure el cyborg.  
“Ehm... sí. He dormit fatal i tinc planejat no aixecar-me del llit en tot el matí, ho sigui que m’enduc coses per picar.”, va improvisar amb tanta seguretat com va poder.  
En Genji havia assentit i havia prosseguit amb el seu camí, sense afegir res més. Cosa que agraïa, perquè no sabia com l’alterava que parlessin dels seus somnis premonitoris fins que n’havia parlat amb l’Angela.  
I allà s’estava l’Ester: amb les cames encreuades sobre el llit, escoltant música, esquivant les cançons d’en Lúcio tan bé com podia, amb l’ofrena de galetes per als Junkers sobre la taula. No tenia ganes de dibuixar. Estava massa nerviosa. En Genji. Hòstia, en Genji. No l’havia vist en acció, però estava segura que era rapidíssim. En Genji i la Lena. Ells serien els seus majors problemes, calculava. La Zarya també semblava físicament perillosa, però esperava que no fos gaire ràpida. En Zenyatta era un tros de pa. Si la trobava, segur que el podia convèncer que la deixés marxar. Esperava que en Winston no sortís de la base. En Jack... amb una mica de sort tampoc sortiria. L’Ana tampoc semblava gaire ràpida. La Fareeha, en canvi... En tenia poca informació. Millor no subestimar-la.  
Va xisclar quan la porta es va obrir sense cap mena d’avís, portant-se les mans a la boca.  
“Oi, oi, no cridis!”, va grunyir en Junkrat.  
L’Ester es va deixar caure enrere sobre el llit, recuperant l’aire perdut.  
“M’has espantat!”, el va renyar, tornant-se a incorporar.  
“Hem picat a la porta, però no contestaves.”, va replicar ell, assenyalant amb el polze per sobre la seva espatlla, cap a la porta, per on entrava en Roadhog.  
“Ah... Perdó...”, es va treure els auriculars i va apartar la tauleta, estenent un braç cap a la taula. “He pensat que potser tindríeu gana, ho sigui que he portat galetes per a vosaltres.”  
En Junkrat va semblar complagut pel detall i va anar a agafar-ne un paquet, però en Roadhog es va quedar on era, davant de la porta, amb un gran sac atrapat en una de les seves manasses.  
“Bé.”, va saltar de sobte en Jaimie. “Som aquí per parlar de negocis, no, companya?”  
“Um... Suposo, sí.”  
“I? Quina quantitat necessites?”  
Oh. No s’havia fet aquesta pregunta. Necessitava prou per un bitllet d’anada i tornada, un barret, menjar. Una mica més per si hi havia alguna eventualitat. Però no tenia ni idea de com anava la borsa o els preus. Estaven en una època de postguerra? Haurien pujat els preus? La gent semblava tenir un bon nivell de vida.  
“Quant estàs disposat a deixar-me?”, va preguntar, la seva cara reflectant la seva innocència en el tema dels diners.  
“Hn.”, va fer en Jaime, pensant. Es va girar a mirar en Roadhog, que no va dir res, però quan es va tornar a tombar per mirar l’Ester semblava que haguessin mantingut una conversa. “No més de vint mil.”  
“Euros?”, va preguntar ella, per assegurar-se’n. El número li semblava alt. Era alt?  
“No arribaràs gaire lluny amb dòlars, no?”, va respondre ell, deixant anar una de les seves rialletes.  
L’Ester va somriure, meditant. Li feia por quedar-se curta, però va prendre una decisió.  
“Em conformo amb la meitat.”  
“Bé, bé!”, va assentir el noi, coixejant fins on eren en Roadhog i el seu sac. L’homenàs li va permetre d’obrir la bossa, i el ros en va treure una espècie de bola que va llançar a l’Ester. “Marxant deu mil euros per a la noia dels crits estridents!”, va riure.  
L’Ester va caçar l’objecte amb dificultat. De poc li cau la mandíbula al veure què era. Un feix de bitllets de cinc-cents descansava entre les seves mans.  
“P-Però... No puc pagar amb bitllets tan grans!”, va dir, sense atrevir-se a tancar els dits sobre el feix. Estava seguríssima que aquells diners eren robats. Només li faltaria que la trinquessin els Mossos d’Esquadra!  
“Hum.”, va fer en Jaimie, excavant en el sac amb una mà. Va treure un feix de bitllets de color blavós. “Bitllets de vint va millor?”  
L’Ester va assentir enèrgicament, aixecant-se per retornar els bitllets de cinc-cents.  
En Junkrat els va tornar a llançar al sac i va continuar traient els feixos blaus amb una mà i estenent-los a l’Ester amb l’altre. La noia en va agafar dos abans d’anar fins a l’armari a collir la motxilla per dipositar-los allà directament  
“I jo diria que amb això ja en fan deu mil.”, va concloure ell, deixant caure un últim feix.  
Ara la motxilleta pesava bastant, tot i que per sort no estava prou plena com per fer bonys sospitosos. Li era igual si no hi havien deu mil euros. Confiava que amb allò en tenia prou. Va tancar la cremallera de la bossa i la va retornar a l’armari. La noia es va quedar parada davant de l’armari un moment, descobrint que al respirar, el pit se li inflava més del normal.  
“Què? És el primer cop que fas una cosa il·legal?”, va preguntar en Jaimie.  
L’Ester va explotar en un riure nerviós, i ell se li va afegir.  
“No estic fent res il·legal.”, va respondre quan es va calmar. “Només ho estic fent d’amagat.”, va sospirar. “Em guardareu el secret?”, va preguntar, tombant-se per mirar-los.  
“Es clar! Què et penses que som, xivatos?”, va somriure en Junkrat, ensenyant les dents.  
La noia va alliberar un sospir descansat.  
“Gràcies, Jaimie.”, va dir, abraçant-lo.  
Ell es va quedar glaçat on era, sense tornar-li el gest, totalment descol·locat. L’Ester es va fer enrere al notar com n’estava de tensionat.  
“Què passa?”, va preguntar, mig preocupada per si l’havia ofès o incomodat.  
“Això era una abraçada?”, va preguntar amb expressió torbada.  
“Sí.”, va respondre l’Ester. Potser a Austràlia les abraçades eren diferents? Potser amb el pas del temps es feien d’una altra manera? “Per què?”  
“Res.”, va respondre ell ràpidament, girant-se perquè a la noia l’encarés la seva espatlla, encreuant els braços sobre el seu pit. “De... De res pels diners. No cal que me’ls tornis.”, va afegir ràpidament, abans d’empènyer en Roadhog cap enfora i desaparèixer per una cantonada.  
“Gràcies!”, va cridar l’Ester, traient el cap al passadís.  
Va tancar la porta i s’hi va repenjar.  
Ja està. Ja ho tenia! Només necessitava arribar a la ciutat! Es va portar una mà a la boca per tapar-se el somriure. Se’n anava a Barcelona! Se’n anava a casa! Bé, en certa manera. Podria parlar en català! Feia setmanes que no deia una frase sencera en català! L’emoció es va empassar el nerviosisme. Encara no eren ni les vuit del matí. Un tren sortia cap a Barna a les deu. Tenia de temps de fer algunes coses abans de fer l’últim pas. Esperava que no fallés.  
Va recollir les galetes i les va tornar a la cuina. Va tornar a l’habitació, es va rentar les dents, es va pentinar, es va vestir amb pantalons de tres quarts elàstics, fàcils de treure, i es va posar una samarreta de tirants d’un color rosa cridaner. Se’n desfaria de seguida. Només necessitava que, si la buscaven, es guiessin pel color de la roba. Es va tombar, preparada per sortir, quan va veure el seu comunicador sobre la taula. L’hauria d’agafar? Potser tenia algun dispositiu de rastreig... Però descobririen que se’n havia anat igualment. A més, li feia una mica de por estar sola i incomunicada. Se’l enduria. De tota manera, un cop hagués pujat al tren no la podrien aturar.  
Molt bé, doncs. Aquella semblava l’última decisió a fer. Va sospirar, calmant-se, i va sortir cap als laboratoris.  
Es va aturar davant la porta amb enganxines de pingüins, óssos polars i flocs de neu. Va picar a la porta lleument, i la veu de la Mei la va convidar a passar.  
“Oh! Hola, Ester! Has vingut!”, va comentar. Semblava molt complaguda.  
“Hola, Mei.”, li va retornar el somriure. Pobreta. Esperava que fos tan innocent com semblava. Va empassar saliva per ofegar el sentiment de culpabilitat. “Estàs ocupada?”  
“No, ara mateix no estava fent res gaire important. Per?”  
“Em preguntava si em podries acompanyar a la ciutat. L’altre dia es va acabar el meu pa preferit, i a més, crec que no m’aniria malament passejar una estona per un lloc que no sigui la base...”  
“Oh.”, va fer ella, parpellejant darrere les ulleres. “Sí, es clar! A mi també m’aniria bé prendre l’aire.”, va dir aixecant-se i tornant-li a somriure.  
“Guay! Ens veiem a l’hangar en deu minuts?”  
“Sí! Aniré a canviar-me.”, va respondre la Mei, acomiadant-se amb la mà.  
L’Ester va sortir darrere seu i va tornar a la seva habitació. Va treure la bossa amb la roba, els diners i el comunicador de l’armari, afegint-hi un mocador blau fosc que havia aconseguit de l’Ana. Es va posar unes bambes. Un últim sospir.  
Jo puc, va pensar: Ho puc fer. Ho sento, Mei. Ho sento, Hana. Ho sento, Lúcio. Ho sento.  
Va amagar la seva tauleta en un calaix de l’escriptori, es va carregar la motxilla i va sortir cap a l’hangar.  
Es va creuar amb la Lena.  
“Hiya!”, la va saludar, mirant-la amb curiositat. “On vas?”  
L’Ester es va aturar a parlar amb ella.  
“A la ciutat, amb la Mei. A comprar més pa del que m’agrada.”  
“Ah, ja veig!” va comentar alegrement. “Aquesta motxilla no és de la Hana?”  
“Sí. Me’l ha regalada.”, va respondre l’Ester amb un somriure. “Va bé per portar-hi la tauleta.”  
La Lena li va respondre amb un somriure.  
“Doncs que vagi molt bé! No torneu gaire tard: al migdia hi haurà molt de moviment i seria millor que tots fóssim aquí per ajudar si cal.”, es va acomiadar, ja marxant.  
“Entesos!”, va respondre la noia, marxant per la seva banda. “Fins després!”  
“Fins després!”  
Bé, de moment semblava que les seves mentides eren prou creïbles.  
Va saludar en Zenyatta amb la mà i un somriure, que meditava en un balcó, dirigint-li totes les bones sensacions que li provocava la seva imatge, confiant que camuflaria qualsevol rastre de nerviosisme que el monjo pogués detectar. Perquè estava seguríssima que l’omnic podia detectar emocions.  
No es va trobar ningú més pel camí, cosa que va agrair. Menys explicacions. Menys mentides. La Mei ja era al costat del camió, amb samarreta de tirants blanca, pantalons texans curts i un barret de palla que li quedava moníssim. Van pujar al vehicle, i l’Ester va deixar la motxilla entre els seus peus.  
“Maca, la bossa!”, va comentar la Mei arrencant el camió.  
“Gràcies. És un regal de la Hana.”, va somriure l’Ester.

Les dues noies van voltar una llarga estona pel poble, primer buscant pa, després simplement passejant al assumir que només en trobarien els dies de mercat. L’Ester comprovava l’hora sovint. Va comentar dissimuladament que li agradaria veure l’estació de trens.  
La Mei va picar.  
Eren dos quarts de deu quan la xinesa va proposar de tornar. L’Ester va assentir amb un somriure i van fer mitja volta per tornar cap al camió. El ritme de la catalana era més lent. Caminava en diagonal pel darrere de la Mei, fora de la seva visió, però prou a prop perquè notés la seva presència. I en un encreuament, on la dona va continuar recte, l’Ester va girar a l’esquerra.  
Es va allunyar amb pas ràpid. Va començar a córrer al girar una altra cantonada, un cop va estar segura que no cridaria l’atenció de la Mei. Va entrar al primer bar que va veure.  
“¿El servicio?”, va preguntar a l’home de la barra.  
“Segunda puerta al fondo.”, va respondre assenyalant amb el cap cap a les profunditats del local.  
“Gracias.”  
Va entrar al petit lavabo de dones i va tancar el pestell. Va deixar la motxilla sobre la tassa del vàter. Les mans li tremolaven. Va apartar els feixos de bitllets per arribar fins a la roba.  
Gairebé i vomita.  
La roba era d’en Lúcio. En Lúcio ho estava passant malament, i allà era ella: a punt de posar-se la roba que li havia robat. Va considerar fer-se enrere. Deixar-ho per més endavant, quan tot estigués més tranquil.  
No. No, no podia. Aquelles eren les condicions perfectes. No hi havia tanta gent a la base, ho tenia tot preparat. Només és una excursió, es va recordar: No estic fent res mal fet.  
Excepte robar roba, demanar diners robats en préstec i mentir i manipular la gent que l’estava mantenint.  
La mateixa gent que esquiva el tema de la meva terra massa de pressa, va insistir una part d’ella.  
Les paraules d’aquella mexicana ressonaven al rerefons de la seva ment: “Siento lo que pasó en Barcelona. ¡Sois muy fuertes!”  
Es va treure la samarreta rosa.  
No siguis cagueta, es va renyar amb una veu que no era seva, cordant-se la camisa.  
Va treure cinc bitllets de vint i se’ls va posar a la butxaca dels pantalons. Va treure el mocador blau i va tapar els diners amb la samarreta rosa. Va tancar la motxilla i la va embolicar amb el mocador perquè no es pogués veure l’emblema de la Hana. Se la va penjar a l’esquena i es va mirar al mirall.  
La camisa, els pantalons de tres quarts, els cabells curts arrissats... Des de lluny semblaria un noi, però no es volia arriscar. Necessitava un barret.  
Va sortir del bar com una fletxa. A dues portes hi havia una parada de regals amb un penjador ple de barrets de palla. Es va haver de contenir per no agafar una pamela. Un barret típic de pescador tapava menys que les pameles, però més que la majoria de barrets per a home. Es va alegrar quan la dependenta li va anunciar que costava sis euros. Pel que recordava, era el preu típic al que s’estafaven els turistes. Li va acceptar el bitllet sense problemes.  
L’Ester es va posar el barret i es va dirigir cap a l’estació de tren.

“Què vol dir que l’has perduda?!”, va exclamar en Jack pel comunicador.  
“Ja no hi és!”, va respondre la Mei, encara girant sobre si mateixa, buscant l’Ester amb la mirada. “Era darrere meu, però ja no!”  
“On l’has vista per últim cop?”, va preguntar el soldat, intentant mantenir la calma.  
“A prop de l’estació de tren...”  
“Doncs mira-hi.”  
“Ja hi he mirat i no hi és! Estic tornant al camió, potser s’ha perdut i ha decidit tornar sola...”  
“Mei. Mei, no et posis nerviosa. La Lena, en Genji i la Fareeha estan venint i t’ajudaran a buscar. Com anava vestida?”  
“Rosa. Samarreta rosa.”, va respondre amb veu tremolosa.  
“Entesos. Escolta, si cal, demanes ajuda a crits, sents? Pregunta a la gent del voltant, a la policia.” Es va fer una petita pausa. Els ulls d’en Jack es van obrir de bat a bat al recordar una cosa. “Saps si duia el seu comunicador a sobre?”  
“N-No ho sé. No li ho he preguntat...”  
“Continua buscant. De seguida et dic alguna cosa.”  
Va penjar la trucada i es va girar cap a la pantalla del seu despatx.  
“Athena, localitza el comunicador de l’Ester.”  
La IA va desplegar un mapa de la ciutat de Gibraltar on brillaven dos llumets. Des de les afores, tres llums més s’acostaven a un.  
“Contacta-la.”  
El to de trucada va sonar fins que es va penjar sol.  
En Winston va aparèixer per la porta.  
“L’has trobada?”  
“Sí, però no contesta.”, va mig grunyir en Jack.  
El goril·la va mirar la pantalla. En Genji, la Fareeha i la Lena ja s’havien reunit amb la Mei. El punt que marcava la posició de l’Ester es movia pels carrers, allunyant-se dels quatre punts congregats.  
“Oh.”, va fer el goril·la. “Veig que ha anat a veure l’estació de trens.”, va comentar.  
En Jack es va tombar per mirar-lo, demanant una explicació sense paraules.  
“L’Ester va venir a preguntar-me sobre els transports... Volia saber si ara els trens també flotaven. Es veu que li agraden des de petita.”  
“Winston.”, el va interrompre en Jack amb la veu dura. “T’estava preguntant pels avanços tecnològics en tren? O per les línies de tren?”  
“Oh.”, va tornar a fer. “No s’ha perdut. S’està escapant.”, va xiuxiuejar, adonant-se’n.  
Es va girar ràpidament a pitjar el botó del comunicador per parlar amb els altres quatre a Gibraltar. “L’Ester no s’ha perdut, vol agafar un tren!”  
“Rebut.”, va respondre la veu de la Lena.

Ella i en Genji es van avançar: la Lena pels carrers; en Genji per les teulades. La Fareeha i la Mei els seguien a un ritme més lent. El cyborg va grimpar d’edifici en edifici fins a tenir l’estació de trens al davant. Hi havia grups de gent amb maletes esperant altres transports, mentre que un flux constant d’entrada i sortida de persones creava la sensació que estava mirant un niu de formigues. En Genji va mirar a banda i banda.  
“Sóc a l’estació. No tinc visual.”, va informar pel comunicador.  
“Segons el GPS, l’Ester s’està acostant per l’est.”, va dir en Winston.  
“Genji, mantén la posició.”, va tallar en Jack. “Tracer.”  
“Vaig!”  
La Lena va córrer cap al carrer indicat deixant una estela blava, buscant amb la mirada. Tothom alçava la mirada al veure-la passar: els nens l’assenyalaven, els adults la seguien amb la mirada. Si l’Ester intentava passar desapercebuda, la miraria al veure-la passar? Intentaria no reaccionar o es deixaria portar per no cridar l’atenció? Va recórrer tot el carrer i no la va veure. Va activar el comunicador, mossegant-se el llavi lleugerament per la preocupació.  
“No hi és.”, va dir.  
“Sí que hi és.”, va intentar no grunyir en Jack. “Te l’has passada de llarg!”  
“No pot ser. Va de rosa, oi? No he vist res rosa!”

La Lena li acabava de passar pel costat.  
L’Ester amb prou feines havia pogut dissimular la seva rigidesa, però havia aconseguit continuar caminant sense alentir-se ni anar més ràpid. No s’havia parat. No l’havia reconeguda. Tot anava bé. Va alliberar una exhalació tremolosa, concentrant-se en caminar recte. Ja gairebé estava. Ja gairebé hi era. Només havia d’entrar a l’estació i comprar el bitllet, o el que fos que s’hagués de comprar per pujar als trens en aquella època. Tenia deu minuts.  
Va veure en Genji dalt d’un edifici.  
Cago’m la puta!, va exclamar interiorment, intentant aturar el tremolor que va sacsejar les seves espatlles. Va desviar la mirada cap a les escales de l’estació.  
Tot va bé. Tot va bé. És impossible que em vegi bé des d’allà dalt... oi?

“L’Ester és davant l’estació!”, va cridar en Jack.  
En Genji es va posar en alerta, mirant la zona del carrer de l’est frenèticament.  
“No la veig!”  
“Mei, estàs segura que anava de rosa?”  
“Sí!”, va exclamar, la xinesa, indignada. La Fareeha i ella ja havien arribat a la plaça i s’endinsaven en la gentada. “N’estic seguríssima!”  
“No veig res rosa!”, va insistir en Genji. “Pot ser que s’hagi canviat de roba?!”  
“P-Portava una motxilla...”, va recordar la Mei.  
La Fareeha va sortir corrent cap a l’estació.  
La Lena encara estava tornant a comprovar el carrer per on havia passat. “Torno cap a l’estació.”  
“Planteu-vos a l’entrada, si cal!”, va ordenar en Jack, intentant no cridar, o com a mínim, no dirigir la ràbia cap al seu equip. “Atureu la gent, obligueu-los a mirar-vos a la cara!”  
“Jack.”, el va interrompre el Winston. “No creus que n’estem fent un gra massa? No la trobem. Està agafant un tren, molt probablement cap a Barcelona...”  
“Les probabilitats són del 95,876%”, va afegir l’Athena.  
“...se’n va a casa. Es clar que se’n va a casa. Tots ho faríem. Ho hem intentat, ho hem fet amb bona intenció, però ha notat que li amagàvem coses i ha decidit sortir a descobrir-ho ella mateixa.”  
En Jack va esbufegar, intentant calmar-se.  
“I després, què?”, tenia els braços repenjats a la taula. Li tremolaven lleugerament. “És una suïcida, Winston. No sé tu, però jo no estic disposat a carregar amb la seva mort en la meva consciència!”  
“Porta el comunicador. La trobarem un cop sigui allà. Hi parlarem: és una bona noia i sap escoltar. Estic segur que si li expliquem els nostres motius, ho entendrà. Però què penses fer, si aconsegueixen agafar-la abans que pugi al tren? Arrossegar-la fins aquí, prohibir-li sortir de la base, anar a casa?”  
El soldat es va passar una mà per la cara, cansat.  
“Ens ha utilitzat.”, va grunyir.  
“I tu què hauries fet, en la seva situació?”  
Un altre llarg sospir. En Jack es va girar per activar el comunicador i ordenar la retirada, però l’aparell es va encendre per si sol.  
“76!”, va sonar la veu de la Fareeha. Se sentia la seva respiració pesada “L’hem perduda! L’Ester ha pujat al tren!”

L’Ester va veure la Fareeha plantada al costat de l’entrada. Merda Merda Merda Merda Si corregia la seva direcció ara, es notaria molt que estava intentant esquivar-la. L’única opció que li quedava era barrejar-se amb la gentada i pregar perquè l’egípcia no es fixés en ella.  
Va intentar pensar en una altra cosa per distreure’s, eliminar la rigidesa de les seves espatlles, però la visió de la dona li posava els pèls de punta. Potser era pel tatuatge que tenia sota l’ull, que creava la impressió que la Fareeha era capaç de veure-ho tot.  
Passejava la mirada per tantes cares com podia, però òbviament, no podia amb totes.  
Una estela blava va indicar que la Tracer s’havia posicionat a l’altra banda de l’entrada. No passava res. Era massa lluny per reconèixer-la. En Genji seguia a la teulada.  
El problema era la Fareeha.  
El moment ja havia arribat. Havia d’entrar. Era l’últim pas. L’Ester va contenir la respiració i va passar pel seu costat.  
En aquell moment la dona girava el cap, així que la va veure de passada. No li va dedicar una segona mirada.  
L’Ester va exhalar i va continuar la seva marxa, ara una mica més ràpid. No volia fer tard. Si feia tard si que l’hauria cagat. Punt d’informació, necessitava un punt d’informació. Encara n’havien de tenir, oi?  
Va localitzar el símbol i, armant-se de desvergonya (o potser desesperació) va preguntar obertament què havia de fer per comprar un bitllet. Es va enfrontar a la mirada estranyada del dependent amb tanta seriositat com va poder. Va haver de batallar una mica, afirmant-li que sí, que pretenia comprar un bitllet i allò no era una broma. Li va ensenyar els diners i tot. L’omnic li va senyalar unes màquines encastades contra una paret.  
“Selecciones la destinació i l’hora de sortida i pagues. El bitllet et dirà a quina andana has d’anar.”, li va explicar monòtonament.  
“Gràcies!”, va respondre l’Ester, i va marxar a pas lleuger.  
Menys de cinc minuts perquè el tren marxés. Va anar a la màquina i va aconseguir aturar el tremolor de les seves mans, tement a cada selecció haver-se equivocat en la més mínima cosa. Va posar els bitllets (40 euros, de 30 que costava el viatge d’anada) en una caixeta automatitzada, i per fi va rebre el bitllet i el canvi.  
Andana 5.  
Va alçar la mirada, buscant cartells. Va començar a caminar sense adonar-se’n.  
Va passar per davant l’entrada.  
La Fareeha va veure el que semblava ser un turista jove amb presses. Es mirava el seu bitllet molt atentament i buscava senyals.  
No va ser la seva vestimenta ni el seu caminar el que li va cridar l’atenció, sinó el bitllet.  
Què feia un jove amb un bitllet imprès, quan avui en dia tothom es descarregava els bitllets al seu dispositiu personal?  
Resposta: el jove no tenia dispositiu personal perquè venia del passat i no li havien donat cap.  
“Ester!”, va cridar la Fareeha a ple pulmó.  
La noia no va poder evitar girar el cap al sentir el seu nom.  
Merda!  
Va arrencar a córrer cap el pas subterrani que duia a l’andana 5, la Fareeha darrere seu.  
Si us plau que ni vingui la Lena si us plau si us plau si us plau que no vingui en Genji si us plau si us plau si us plau si us plau que la Fareeha sigui lenta si us plau si us plau, pensava l’Ester mentre baixava les escales a grans gambades.  
Al túnel hi havia força gent anant en ambdues direccions. L’Ester se les apanyava esquivant persones i maletes, i va aconseguir guanyar una mica de distància amb la Fareeha quan un grup de joves que acabava de passar va decidir aturar-se al mig del pas a esperar el seu amic que s’estava cordant la sabata.  
L’Ester es va tombar cap a les escales, l’emoció de la victòria bategant-li al pit, quan va veure de reüll una estela blava.  
Oh déus no.  
La Lena acabava de recórrer mig túnel en un parpelleig. Ja havia avançat la Fareeha.  
I la mirava.  
L’Ester va córrer escales amunt sense gosar parar-se a mirar si estava anant en el sentit correcte.  
Un cartell senyalava: Andana 5, Barcelona Sants, sortida en 0:58. I una fletxa cap a la dreta. La noia va tombar sense dubtar-ho. Gairebé i es menja una porta de vidre.  
“INTRODUEIXI CODI DEL BITLLET”, demanava un missatge projectat davant dels seus ulls.  
Va mirar a baix a la seva dreta i va reconèixer el lector de codis. Hi va enclastar el bitllet amb mans tremoloses i la porta es va obrir amb un lleuger “bip”.  
“Ester!”, va cridar la Lena darrere seu.  
L’Ester va fer un salt endavant.  
La porta es va tancar.  
Mai el so de punys contra vidre havia sigut tan reconfortant.  
Es va tombar a mirar la Lena, la seva expressió com si hagués estat fugint d’un assassí.  
L’anglesa no tenia un aspecte gaire diferent: se la mirava com el nen que no es pot creure que el seu gosset s’estigui escapant de casa.  
Es van mirar una segons, però llavors la Fareeha va aparèixer per la cantonada, i l’Ester va reaccionar. Va fer mitja volta i va entrar al tren. Va utilitzar els deu segons que li quedaven per trobar el seu seient. Es va treure la motxilla, se la va posar sobre la falda i la va abraçar distretament, mirant per la finestra. El tren va tancar les portes i es va posar en marxa.  
Se’n anava a Barcelona.


	10. La meva terra

Dues hores. El trajecte de Gibraltar a Barcelona va durar dues hores. L’Ester s’havia emocionat com una nena petita davant l’alta velocitat del transport, distraient-se així dels remordiments. Pel camí, va reconèixer el riu Ebre, i va saber que era a Catalunya. Era a casa. Faltava poc. Tenia ganes d’arribar, aturar a la primera persona que trobés pel carrer, i parlar. Parlar en català, i xerrar i xerrar i xerrar i treure tants temes estúpids com calgués fins que es pogués deslliurar de la canterella de la parla anglesa a la que s’havia acostumat. Feia setmanes que no deia una frase sencera en la seva llengua.

Van enunciar per l’altaveu l’arribada imminent a l’estació de Sants.

El cor de l’Ester es va accelerar. Durant el viatge, havia intentat mentalitzar-se que probablement moltes coses haurien canviat. Edificis, comportaments socials. Però sabia que en el fons encara tenia l’esperança de veure alguna cosa familiar. Un monument, potser. La noia va prémer els llavis. Pel comportament de la gent d’Overwatch, estava mig preparada per alguna cosa dolenta, però la seva magnitud encara era incerta per a ella.

El tren es va aturar.

Va sortir a les andanes soterrades i va seguir el flux de gent, estrenyent-se la motxilla contra l’esquena amb una mà protectora. S’havia deixat el barret al seient expressament. No li agradava gens. Es va atrevir a alçar la mirada de l’esquena de la persona que tenia al davant.

La zona dels trens ara estava més ben il·luminada. Hi havia línies de color blau cian que travessaven les parets i algunes columnes (què coi li passava a la gent amb aquells colors? S’havia posat de moda o eren útils per algun cosa?). Tot semblava més net. S’havien canviat les vies de metall i pedra per l’elegant únic rail que mantenia el tren flotant lleugerament.

L’Ester va pujar a les escales mecàniques, apretada entre maletes i esquenes suades.

Més endavant, l’espai es va eixamplar, i en pocs segons la noia es va veure dipositada a l’edifici principal de l’estació de Sans.

Va travessar les portes de seguretat mirant enlaire: l’estació no havia canviat gaire, com a mínim pel que ella recordava. Sempre li havia semblat moderna, sense decoracions innecessàries i bona il·luminació. Hi havia més color blau, això sí.

El gran flux de gent i maletes es mantenia. El rebombori era educadament controlat.

L’Ester es va descobrir abaixant el cap, la seva respiració agitada. No s’havia adonat de la força del seu batec. No sabia ni si era de por o emoció. Una mica angoixada, va decidir sortir a l’exterior a que li toqués l’aire.

El trànsit li va donar la benvinguda: els cotxes, les motos i els autobusos flotant elegantment per la calçada. Per la vorera i caminaven tota mena de persones i alguns omnics.

A l’altra banda de la gran plaça davant de l’estació, els edificis de la llunyania semblaven haver sigut reformats, tot i que conservaven les antiquíssimes decoracions de les façanes i els recolzadors dels balcons.

I allà, aturada, al bell mig de la capital catalana, l’Ester va tancar els ulls, visualitzant una petita part del mapa mental que tenia fet de Barcelona:

Si ara girava a la dreta i seguia recta, arribaria a l’Arenes: l’antic estadi de corrides de toros convertit en centre comercial, i a l’altre banda de la rotonda hi havia la Plaça Espanya: amb les seves dues torres enormes, la instal·lació a l’esquerra on se celebraven salons i fires; i al final de tot del passeig hi havia el Palau de Montjuïc: museu d’art.

Si sortia per l’altra banda de l’estació, es trobaria al costat del cinema on la seva àvia la duia de petita, i la gran avinguda...

Era a punt de fer una passa, animada a veure els llocs que coneixia, saber si havien canviat, quan un pensament se li va clavar al cervell:

La Sagrada Família.

Ja deuria estar acabada. Sí, sí, segur que l’havien acabada!

Amb un somriure d’emoció va fer mitja volta i va tornar a l’interior de l’estació. Es va comprar un bitllet de deu viatges i va trotar per l’estació, buscant la línia de metro correcta: L5, color blau.

Com era de costum durant la temporada d’estiu, el metro estava a rebentar, però continuava sent la millor opció. No es va poder esborrar el somriure de la cara en les cinc estacions de distància que hi havia fins al gran monument.

Va pujar les escales de l’estació emocionada com una nena petita, però al alçar el cap, l’ànima li va caure als peus, juntament amb dues llàgrimes que es van escapar sense permís.

No es va adonar de quan de temps es va quedar allà, paralitzada, fins que algú la va apartar del pas de mala manera. No és que li importés. Es va portar les mans a la cara: es va fregar els ulls, tapar la boca, apartar els cabells del front.

Va tornar a alçar la mirada, i les llàgrimes van tornar a sortir sense permís.

On coi era la Sagrada Família?!

I no: no es referia al trist holograma blavós que ocupava el seu lloc, sinó a la catedral de pedra polida blanquinosa, a l’edifici que la seva gent s’havia passat segles construint, el monument que havia sobreviscut la guerra civil i la dictadura i atreia turistes i fortuna.

Va buscar un banc on asseure’s i va enfonsar el cap entre els braços. S’havia de tranquil·litzar. Havia de parar de plorar. Només era un edifici. El preu per pujar a dalt de tot era desorbitat. Només era un edifici, no tenia cap mena de valor sentimental.

_Mentida com una catedral_ , deia la dita catalana.

Però bé, tenint en compte la reacció que estava tenint, va suposar que tenia sentit que li haguessin amagat allò. Tot i que encara no sabia què havia passat, només que el monument ja no hi era. La guerra, probablement. Era l’explicació més lògica. Però necessitava saber els detalls. Necessitava tranquil·litzar-se, perquè ningú estaria disposat a donar una explicació a algú que comença a plorar espontàniament.

Estava en procés de fer respiracions profundes quan una vibració dins la seva bossa li va cridar l’atenció.

Va treure el comunicador amb les celles arrufades i se’l va posar a l’orella.

“Sí?”, va contestar.

“Ester!”, va sonar la veu de l’Ana. “Reina, on ets?”

Ella va fer una pausa per xuclar mocs.

“A Barcelona.”, va respondre amb veu rasposa.

“Oh, petita... Em sap tan, tan de greu...”

L’Ester no va respondre. La tristesa s’estava transformant en ràbia, i no li volia cridar a l’Ana.

“Estem venint.”, va dir la dona, i la noia es va tensar de cop. “Vindrem a buscar-te, entesos? Tu seu on puguis i espera’ns...”

L’Ester li va penjar i va tirar el comunicador dins la bossa.

Es va alçar, la ràbia fent-li bullir el cos, mirant l’holograma desafiadorament.

_Bé_ , es va dir: _Com a mínim ningú més ha de veure la part del darrere. La part del darrere era lletgíssima._

 

Si en alguna cosa eren bons els catalans, era en posar plaques informatives i turístiques per tot arreu. Fos el que fos que hagués passat, segur que la informació estava disponible per a qualsevol que hi passés pel davant. Tractant-se de la Sagrada Família, potser n’havien obert un museu i tot.

Efectivament, davant del “monument” una placa digital explicava el perquè de l’estat de la catedral: bla bla bla, Omic Crisis, bla bla, bombardeig brutal, bla, refugis, bla bla, col·laboració dels barris, bla bla bla bla bla, crisis econòmica, bla bla bla, holograma per substituir la catedral perquè els catalans van decidir que no la volien reconstruir amb... minairons?

Va apartar la mirada per parpellejar i tornar a llegir-s’ho. Minairons? Els petits follets de la llegenda dels Pirineus? S’havien d’estar referint a una altra cosa, això era evident. Un nou material de construcció, potser?

Li feia mal el cap. Sentia una pressió molt molesta darrere els ulls. Es va apartar de la placa i se’ls va fregar enèrgicament abans de massejar-se una mica les temples.

La placa parlava dels refugis antiaeri de Barcelona, per tant s’havien tornat a utilitzar. Modernitzat, probablement. Allà deuria haver-hi algú vigilant les instal·lacions, i per tant podria preguntar pels detalls de l’atac a la ciutat.

Va agafar un bus que la va acostar a la Vila de Gràcia i va demanar indicacions als veïns per arribar fins a la plaça. Va trobar una mica de consol en conversar en català, tot i que als cinc minuts la veu li començava a tremolar.

Va pagar l’entrada al refugi amb un grup més gran de turistes i va seguir la visita guiada en el més tenebrós dels silencis.

Les parets ja no eren de maó, sinó que estaven recoberts de làmines metàl·liques amb les línies blaves que ja començaven a irritar-la perquè estaven per tot arreu. La guia va ensenyar que alguns panells es retiraven per mostrar calaixos frigorífics on es guardaven aigua i aliments.

Quan la visita es va acabar i els turistes van començar a marxar, l’Ester es va quedar darrere la guia.

“Perdona.”, li va dir amb la veu suau que utilitzava per parlar amb desconeguts, “Et podria fer unes preguntes?”

“Es clar!”, va somriure la noia des de darrere les seves ulleres de pasta, tombant-se. “Endavant.”

L’Ester va empassar saliva.

“Acabo de venir de veure la Sagrada Família. Què...?”, no es va atrevir a acabar la frase.

“Bomba.”, va respondre la guia amb un lleu assentiment trist. “Aérea. No s’hi va poder fer res. És una pena: tota la feina que es va perdre. El material, l’art. Una gran pèrdua per a la ciutat.”

La noia va prémer els llavis abans d’atrevir-se a continuar.

“I he llegit que no la van voler reconstruir amb... minairons?”, va preguntar, fent cara d’estranyesa.

La guia se la va mirar amb sorpresa.

“Tu ets catalana?”, va preguntar, i l’Ester va entendre que tothom d’aquella època deuria saber a quins minairons es referien.

“Per part de mare.”, es va afanyar a respondre. “És el primer cop que vinc aquí.”

“Ah! Doncs tens un accent molt bo!”, va somriure la guia.

“Gràcies.”, va xiuxiuejar ella, mirant-la d’una manera que insistia en la pregunta que havia fet.

“Ah, sí, perdona. Els minairons. Sí. Són els nanorobots creats pel gran inventor català Jordi Viladrau Montserrat, anomenats així perquè són pràcticament iguals als follets de la llegenda. Excepte la part on et maten si no els dones ordres.”, va riure la guia.

“Fan de tot?”, va preguntar l’Ester, veritablement impressionada.

“I tant! Quan la ciutat estava en procés de reconstrucció, els minairons formaven semàfors, ponts, trens sencers!”, va contestar la noia, molt emocionada.

“Ja no?”

“No.”, va negar de sobte amb el cap. “Quan la situació econòmica va millorar, Viladrau va proposar que es fessin infraestructures noves en comptes de dependre dels seus minairons. Al principi a la gent no li va fer gràcia la idea però llavors es van adonar que el bon home estava renunciant al monopoli de la ciutat.”

“Encara és viu?”, l’Ester se sentia meravellada al sentir a parlar d’aquest inventor. Potser era perquè no l’havia conegut, però ja se’l estava imaginant com un sant encarnat.

“No.”, va tornar a negar la guia. “Va morir després de la guerra, durant una operació militar per eliminar cèl·lules que encara resisitien. Bé, aquesta és la versió oficial. Aquí tothom creu que els seus socis el van matar per quedar-se amb els minairons. Ara el negoci el porta la seva família viva des d’Andorra: els lloguen a les ciutats en reconstrucció i coses així.”

“Vaja.”, va fer l’Ester amb pena.

“Sí.”, va assentir la guia. “De fet, en Viladrau té una estàtua aquí, a Barcelona. És a prop del Parlament, però no sabria dir-te exactament on. Els socis també en tenien, però les vam fotre totes a mar”, va afegir amb mirada orgullosa i somriure trapella.

“No hi fa res.”, va respondre la noia, pensant en altres preguntes. El seu cor bategava i pesava com una roca, creant un pes incòmode que li feia creure que arribats a un punt ja no es podria moure. Era conscient que era emocional, producte dels nervis, un toc d’atenció del seu cos dient-li que aquella situació li era violenta i hauria de tornar a un lloc segur. “Sembla... Sembla que la ciutat s’ha recuperat bé...”

“Sí.”, va assentir amb un somriure. “Una altra línia a la llista de coses que hem sobreviscut.”, va dir alegrement.

L’Ester va alliberar un somriure cansat. “Sí... Bé... Gràcies per respondre a les meves preguntes.”

“De res, dona! Per això em paguen! Digues: t’està agradant Barcelona? Quant de temps t’hi estaràs?”

“Avui és el primer dia.”, va ser l’únic que va respondre.

Un nou grup de turistes començava a formar-se a l’entrada del refugi.

“Necessitaràs uns quants dies per veure-ho tot, però ja veuràs com val la pena. Que et vagi molt bé!”

“Igualment.”, va somriure l’Ester. “Adéu-siau!”, es va acomiadar amb la mà.

La guia es va acomiadar amb el cap inclinat en estranyesa. No havia sentit aquell comiat des que els seus besavis havien mort...

 

L’Ester va caminar simplement per allunyar-se d’allà. Tan aviat tenia la sensació que li havia de sortir el cor per la boca com que se li transformaria en roca i li cauria als peus.

Es va adonar, massa tard, que estava respirant per la boca i li picaven els ulls. Es va asseure en un banc per amagar-se de la gentada i es va permetre de tremolar, prement les dents, reprimint crits i amagant el seu dolor entre les mans.

Se sentia exposada, vulnerable. Allà no hi havia res per a ella: res, res, res...

Què s’havia pensat? Que es trobaria una utopia? Que el futur seria millor? Que burra!

Es va eixugar les llàgrimes amb fúria i va collir la bossa d’una revolada, tornant cap al metro. La gent la mirava al passar, però ningú s’atrevia a parar-la.

Al vagó del metro, l’estómac li va començar a grunyir. Es clar, no havia esmorzat. Va baixar a Sants, on el comunicador va tornar a vibrar. Se’l va mirar amb ràbia, com si fos el culpable de totes les desgràcies del món. No va contestar.

Amb la mirada, va buscar les taquilles de lloguer. Anaven amb monedes o targeta digital. L’Ester va entrar en una cafeteria de l’estació, es va comprar un entrepà de pernil dolç i formatge i va utilitzar el canvi per agafar-se una taquilla. Hi va tirar el dispositiu de mala manera i va tancar l’armariet, tirant la clau dins la motxilla.

Flipaven si es pensaven que es retrobarien, es disculparien i tornarien tots feliços cap a la base. A la merda. Volia estar sola: era una adulta, no un gos amb xip!

Es va eixugar les llàgrimes amb el braç i va mossegar l’entrepà, intentant distreure’s de tots els seus pensaments. Ja sabia on la portaven. Ja sabia quina era la conclusió, perquè ja hi havia arribat temps enrere.

Collons, si l’havia duta a la pràctica i tot!

Es va assecar les noves llàgrimes i, encara menjant, va fer mitja volta sobre els seus talons. Ni tan sols va mirar els cartells. Va introduir la targeta, va baixar a les andanes i va agafar el tren.

 

Ja feia una bona estona que l’hora de dinar havia passat quan el tren des de Gibraltar va arribar a Barcelona i en van baixar l’Ana, la Fareeha, la Zarya, la Lena i en Hanzo.

La franctiradora liderava el grup amb la mirada fixa al seu terminal portàtil, que mostrava la posició del comunicador de l’Ester. Vestien roba de carrer: samarretes, camises, pantalons, faldilles...

“És aquí!”, va dir amb una alegria que deixava al descobert la tensió que havia estat arrossegant.

Tots van semblar alleujats per la idea de trobar la noia fugada ràpidament, però ningú s’atrevia a donar-ho per fet.

Cosa que van agrair quan es van trobar davant les taquilles.

“Merda.”, va remugar la Zarya, trencant el silenci colpit que els havia embolcallat.

La Fareeha es va portar un puny al front, arrugant els llavis en una expressió d’irritació i mal de cap: “Podria ser a qualsevol lloc...”, va grunyir.

“D’acord. D’acord, no ens posem nerviosos.”, va intentar tranquil·litzar la Lena. “Potser és per aquí a prop. Potser simplement ha tornat a un dels llocs on ja ha estat, oi?”

El cert era que l’anglesa, juntament amb l’Ana, era la que estava més dels nervis de tots. Era la que era plenament conscient del que volia dir que l’Ester ho deixés tot enrere. “L’hem de trobar. Primer buscarem pel voltant de l’estació, buscarem als parcs: li agraden els llocs tranquils... Després anirem als llocs on ja ha estat... Algú s’hauria de quedar aquí, per si torna ella... I després... després...”, es va interrompre empassant saliva, al adonar-se que no sabia més llocs on buscar l’Ester. Ara s’adonava que mai li havia preguntat d’on era: on vivia. I se’n estava penedint profundament.

“Faré una volta per l’estació, preguntaré si l’han vista.”, va dir la Zarya abans de marxar.

“Jo em quedaré aquí per si torna.”, va dir l’Ana.

“Aniré a fer una volta per fora,”, va assentir la seva filla.

La Lena va assentir amb nerviosisme, agraint en silenci la iniciativa dels seus companys.

Es va quedar mirant en Hanzo, que estava concentrat en el seu dispositiu personal.

“Oi. Què fas?”, li va preguntar en to més preocupat que enfadat.

“L’Ester em va parlar d’un tren que acostumava a agafar quan era petita, però no en recordo la línia, només que passa pel costat del mar. Ho estic buscant a internet.”, va respondre sense alçar la mirada.

“Creus que l’ha agafat? Creus que és el tren que la porta on vivia?”

“Pot ser. O pot ser que no. De tota manera, no em va parlar de cap estació en concret. Les probabilitats que la trobem ara que s’ha separat del comunicador són ínfimes. Haurem de confiar que torni aquí i...”

“No podem esperar.”, el va tallar la Lena. “Troba el tren i agafa’l. Buscaré per la ciutat.”

 

En Hanzo va haver de preguntar per assegurar-se que pujava al tren correcte, ja que passaven tres línies de tren per la mateixa via. Línia R1, sentit Maçanet-Massanes. Es va asseure en una cadira d’un grup de quatre, tens. No tenia ni idea d’on anava. D’on havia de parar de buscar. L’Ester havia mencionat el mar, però no la durada del viatge, ni cap localitat en concret. Va intentar recordar el dibuix de l’estació que havia fet la noia: les andanes, les barres de ferro separant l’estació del passeig marítim... No hi tenia gaire fe posada: en 60 anys es podrien haver fet centenars de reformes.

El tren encara es va aturar en unes quantes parades més de la gran ciutat abans d’augmentar la velocitat i sortir cap al nord. En pocs minuts, ja circulava pel costat del mar. L’arquer es va dedicar a buscar l’Ester entre la gent de les estacions, per totes dues bandes. Amb el tren encara en marxa, mirava per la banda de la finestra, i quan s’aturava s’aixecava i treia el cap per la porta per mirar per l’altra banda. Era un comportament sospitós, i la gent va començar a mirar-lo malament. Més d’un cop algú va aconseguir ocupar el seu seient en el moment que se’n anava. Irritat, en Hanzo es mossegava la llengua i buscava un lloc millor.

El viatge durava i durava. El sol va començar a baixar del cel. L’home començava a considerar baixar del tren i fer mitja volta, tornar a Barcelona. Estava segur que l’Ester tornaria a Gibraltar. _“Una parada més”_ , es deia. Fins que la va veure: a l’altra andana, asseguda en un banc de metall vermell: abraçant-se els genolls, quieta com una estàtua, amb la mirada perduda en la via que seguia el tren flotant. En Hanzo va saltar del seient, alçant protestes dels altres passatgers, i va sortir corrent cap a les escales del pas subterrani, mirant la noia a través de les finestres del tren. Va esprintar pel túnel, pregant perquè a la noia no li donés per desaparèixer mentre no la veia.

“Ester!”, la va cridar.

Ella no es va moure gens fins que ell va arribar al seu costat. Va alçar una mirada trista i buida, i va enretirar la motxilla perquè pogués seure.

Ell es va asseure lentament, torbat per aquella mirada. Es van estar en silenci una estona, però l’Ester no semblava estar disposada a iniciar una conversa. Tornava a tenir els ulls perduts en la via.

“Estàvem preocupats.”, va intentar dir suaument.

“Preocupats, o enfadats?”, va respondre ella amb veu tremolosa i seca, com si no hagués empassat saliva en hores.

En Hanzo es va inclinar endavant, repenjant els colzes sobre genolls, intentant estudiar l’expressió de la noia.

“Diuen que has planejat una fugida bastant espectacular.”

Ella va deixar anar un esbufec i un mig somriure.

“Estava convençuda que en Genji m’enxamparia.”, va tombar el cap per mirar-lo, empassant saliva. “Estàs bé? Acabes de venir de Mèxic... I... m’has seguit fins aquí.”

“Estic viu. Gràcies a tu.”

L’Ester va alçar una cella.

“En McCree no parava de buscar el teu cel verd. Ha impedit que em volessin el cap.”

L’Ester es va portar una mà a la boca, els ulls oberts de bat a bat. Va desviar la mirada i es va prémer els llavis amb les dues mans.

En Hanzo li va posar una mà a l’esquena.

“Tranquil·la. Tots estem bé.”

“I en Lúcio?”

“Quan he marxat, l’Angela se’l enduia. Però no ha tingut cap crisi en tot el viatge cap aquí.”

L’Ester va assentir i va repenjar l’esquena contra el respatller del banc, intentant tranquil·litzar-se.

“M’alegro que estigueu tots bé.”, va sospirar.

Es van estar una estona en silenci, escoltant el so de les onades i veient passar els trens

“Què hi fas, aquí?”, va preguntar finalment.

Li va semblar que de sobte l’Ester es feia més petita. No va respondre de seguida, però va notar els seus intents de fer-ho. Tornava a tenir la mirada a les vies.

“Aquí és on el meu germà es va suïcidar.”

Les paraules van caure com lloses sobre la consciència d’en Hanzo. Els ulls de li van obrir de bat a bat, l’aire va fugir dels seus pulmons. L’únic que va poder fer va ser mirar com la noia plorava en silenci, com es mossegava el llavi, intentant aturar-ne el tremolor.

“Jo... ho sento molt.”

Ella va negar amb el cap. No es creia els paraules. Les paraules no servien de res.

Així que en Hanzo la va abraçar. La va obligar a inclinar-se cap a ell, a acceptar el confort que li oferia. I mentre la noia plorava, ell va pensar.

Allò que havia dit l’Ester pel que estava molesta quan se la va trobar a la teulada de la base, dibuixant el tren.

La conversa que van tenir fent tir amb arc. La interrupció que havia pensat de mal educada, quan en realitat la noia havia compartit una mica del seu dolor, de la buidor que havia deixat l’absència del seu germà. Una absència que ell mateix coneixia molt bé.

La va abraçar més fort. Un altre tren va passar.

“Vols parlar-ne, o prefereixes que estiguem en silenci?”, va preguntar en Hanzo suaument.

“No aconseguiré dir-t’ho amb paraules...”, va aconseguir dir entre sanglots: “Ploraria massa... No entendries res...”

“M’ho escriuries?”

Ella va assentir amb el cap.

“Tinc la tauleta a casa... A la base...”, va explicar.

“Entesos.”, va dir ell, acariciant-li els cabells amb cura. “Tornarem quan estiguis preparada.”

 

Al cap de dos trens, l’Ester es va redreçar, dient que agafarien el següent tren. El sol començava a baixar rere la petita serralada que tenien al darrere.

“Saps?”, va dir de sobte ella. En Hanzo va tombar el cap per mirar-la. “Si haguéssim nascut 50 anys més tard, el meu germà no s’hauria pogut tirar a les vies del tren... Perquè el tren no l’hauria esclafat...”

Ell no va respondre, sinó que li va passar un braç reconfortant per les espatlles.

“Et sembla bé que digui als altres que estem tornant?”

“Sí.”, va assentir amb un xiuxiueig.

Van pujar al tren i es van asseure a la banda del mar.

“Podries...?”, va començar l’Ester. “Els podries dir que no em parlin quan ens trobem...? No estic d’humor perquè em renyin, o em somriguin o... intentin dir-me hola...”

En Hanzo va assentir fermament.

“Es clar.”

“Gràcies.”, va xiuxiuejar, tornant a mirar el mar.

L’arquer va encendre el comunicador i va parlar en veu baixa i calmada. Va interrompre l’allau de preguntes i comentaris per assegurar-los que estaven bé i tornant cap a Barcelona, i que, per motius que explicaria més endavant, evitessin parlar amb l’Ester si no era ella qui iniciava la conversa.

Al arribar a Sants, tothom la va mirar, però ningú va dir res. Duien la culpabilitat, dubte i confusió gravats als ulls, i es miraven en Hanzo esperant respostes, qui simplement els indicava amb gestos que deixava el tema per més tard.

L’Ester va treure el comunicador de la taquilla llogada i se’l va posar a la butxaca dels pantalons. Va començar a caminar cap a al zona dels trens de llarga distància, al capdavant del grup, però es va aturar al passar per davant d’una botigueta. Sense fer moviments bruscos, hi va entrar amb un lleu somriure a la cara. Des de fora, els agents van mirar com comprava dues capsetes metàl·liques. Van escoltar amb curiositat com la noia mantenia una breu conversa en el seu idioma matern.

Al sortir de la botiga se li va esborrar el somriure i la poca llum dels seus ulls es va esvair. Va dirigir la mirada al terra, caminant al costat d’en Hanzo, l’únic a qui li dedicava mirades de més de mig segon.

Van pujar al tren cap a Gibraltar immersos en el silenci. No parlaven ni entre ells. L’Ester mirava per la finestra, abraçada a al motxilla i la bossa.

A Gibraltar els va recollir una furgoneta conduïda per la Mei. L’Ester es va quedar al costat d’en Hanzo, deixant que les altres dones pugessin primer. Amb la seva posició, l’home donava a entendre que només pujaria quan ella ho hagués fet.

Les mirades de l’Ester i la Mei es van trobar. Els ulls de la xinesa mostraven la seva decepció, la traïció que sentia. La noia va furgar a la bossa de paper que li havien donat amb la seva compra i en va treure una de les caixetes metàl·liques. Amb lletra lligada en relleu, hi havia escrit: _Neules_.

“Té.”, li va dir, estenent-li la capsa. “Em sap greu haver-te utilitzat.”

La Mei va acceptar el regal, notablement sorpresa, però quan va alçar la mirada l’Ester ja s’havia assegut al fons del vehicle, mirant per la finestra, altre cop immersa en el seu silenci.

Al arribar a la base, ja ben entrada la nit, l’Angela va fer totes les preguntes que tothom pensava, només per rebre una mirada buida, una mica enfadada, de la noia, que li va llançar la motxilla al pit i se’n va anar lentament cap a la seva habitació.

“Ester.”, la va cridar en Hanzo. “Et sembla bé que els expliqui el que m’has dit?”

L’Ester es va aturar un moment per tombar-se i mirar-lo amb expressió derrotada.

“Fes el que vulguis.”, va sospirar.

I va desaparèixer per les escales.

 

“T’has delatat.”, va grunyir la veu masculina i esguerrada.

“No.”, va negar fermament la Widowmaker. “Jo no delato la meva posició. Ells sabien que era allà.”

“I com dimonis creus que ho sabien?!”, va rugir l’home, clavant un cop de puny contra la taula de metall.

“No per error meu. No podien saber que jo era allà.”, va insistir ella sense gota d’emoció a la veu. “Per què no et plau? Encara conservem les armes. Ja són en un nou magatzem.”

“No em ‘plau’ que la meva millor franctiradora ja no sigui la millor franctiradora! De que em serveixes si els nostres enemics saben on ets?!”

“ _Dios, Gabe_ , calma’t una mica...”, va exhalar una veu femenina i despreocupada.

“No em facis parlar de tu, Sombra!”, va tornar a rugir en Reaper. “Ni tan sols has aparegut!”

“Tu tampoc.”, va somriure la mexicana amb trapelleria. Va alçar una mà per aturar la ràbia formant-se darrere la màscara. “Però: sabies que els d’Overwatch tenen un nou membre? Que curiós que aparegui i de sobte sàpiguen des d’on dispararà la nostra estimada Amélie... oi?”, va dir, fent aparèixer sobre la seva mà una imatge de l’Ester, aguantant un pot d’oli d’oliva entre les seves mans.

“Insinues que tenen una profeta?”, va grunyir ell, descregut.

“Ei, tenen dos tios que invoquen dracs.”, va argumentar la Sombra, alçant les mans amb una expressió d’indiferència burlesca.

“Què tens sobre ella?”, va tornar a grunyir, però aquest cop amb interès.

“Res.”

Es va fer un moment de silenci.

“Com que: _res_?”, ara, en Reaper semblava confós. De fet, estava segur que li estava mentint.

“Res.”, va repetir la Sombra. “No n’he trobat res. Ni un arxiu en els últimes vint anys. O fa servir una crema anti-edat de la hòstia, o aquesta noia no existeix.”, va somriure.

“Cosa que tindria sentit, si...”

“... si se l’hagués mantingut amagada expressament pel seu... ‘do’.”

Els tres es van estar un silenci un moment, mirant la imatge de l’Ester.

“Bé, Gabe, ja saps com em pica no trobar secrets sobre algú, així que... diguem que no em molestaria ajudar-te a recollir-la, sempre que tingui una estona amb ella...”

La resposta es va fer pregar.

“M’ho pensaré.”

 

 


	11. Buida

L’Ester es va estirar al llit per pura rutina, però no s’adormiria tot i el cansament. Ho sabia perquè estava buida per dins, i les coses buides no dormen. Totes les coses amb les que s’havia omplert, bones o dolentes, havien caigut de sobte, i tornava a ser al punt de partida: una nina buida, incapaç de fer-se a la idea d’alguna cosa que no fos el present. I el present era el no-res. Sabia què era allò que li faltava, però no li serviria de res. Perquè per molt que ho pensés una vegada i una altra, ho repetís en veu alta, la seva ment es negava a processar-ho.

Sola a l’habitació, la noia va agafar aire per la boca.

“El meu germà és mort.”, va ressonar la seva veu.

Però com sempre, res va canviar.

Va trigar uns segons en adonar-se que plorava.

Plorava perquè estava buida. Plorava perquè estar viva li feia mal. Plorava perquè ara en Hanzo els explicaria a tots el seu secret, i la deixaria al descobert, i quan tornés a sortir al passadís tothom la miraria amb pena i li parlaria amb veu suau i ella no volia no volia que la miressin d’aquella manera ja n’havia tingut prou...

Va recordar llavors que li havia dit a l’arquer que li escriuria sobre el tema. Eixugant-se les llàgrimes amb el braç es va aixecar del llit i es va asseure a la cadira de davant la taula, i va recuperar la seva tauleta. Va encendre l’aplicació per escriure i es va quedar mirant la pàgina en blanc que el dispositiu li oferia. Va aconseguir omplir-se el cap amb paraules, però va veure de seguida que res del que tenia a la ment tindria sentit per escrit. No es veia capaç d’escriure una cosa així de manera coherent. Volia provar d’obrir-se a en Hanzo, de debò que volia, però... La por. L’angoixa, el terror.

Tot seria més fàcil si simplement saltés al mar.

No s’hauria d’enfrontar a les mirades, ni als comentaris, ni als intents de fer-la sentir millor. Deixaria de ser una càrrega per als membres d’Overwatch.

La pantalla de la tauleta es va apagar, cansada d’esperar.

L’Ester es va aixecar lentament, la mirada perduda sobre la taula, i es va tombar cap a la porta.

Per coincidències de l’univers, els seus ulls van ensopegar amb la bossa de paper de la botiga de les neules, i va recordar per a qui les havia comprat.

Lúcio.

Un petit múscul es va contraure per intentar formar un somriure. No va durar, però va aconseguir atribuir una mica de calidesa als ulls de la noia. Va agafar la capsa amb les dues mans. Les hi portaria ara. Si en Lúcio estava dormint, simplement les deixaria on les veiés.

Va sortir al passadís amb el cap abaixat però els ulls mirant enlaire, tensa. Es preguntava si l’Athena l’estava vigilant. Si li preguntaria on anava. Si li demanaria educada però fermament que tornés a la seva habitació i no en sortís fins que algú anés a buscar-la.

Però va recórrer dos passadissos i no va sentir cap so a part dels seus passos descalços. Va accelerar el ritme, tement trobar-se amb algú. De fet, ara que hi pensava, era molt probable que l’Angela fos a la infermeria. Es va trobar amb el pensament contradictori de desitjar que la doctora encara estigués tancada amb els altres, escoltant el que fos que en Hanzo els hi estigués explicant. O potser ja no hi havia res més per explicar, però havien decidit tenir misericòrdia i evitar-la fins l’endemà. Per donar-li espai.

Davant la porta de la infermeria, va dubtar, però li feia més por quedar-se al passadís que un possible enfrontament incòmode amb l’Angela.

Amb un pas vacil·lant, la porta es va obrir, i amb dos més de llargs i silenciosos, va entrar i la porta es va tancar darrere seu.

Res es va desplaçar. Cap so va indicar que algú s’estigués aixecant d’una cadira o un llit per veure si algú havia entrat, ni cap veu li va cridar l’atenció per preguntar-li què volia.

Va mirar avall i va pensar, avergonyida, que no hauria d’haver vingut descalça. No era higiènic. Segur que tenia les plantes dels peus negres. S’hauria de dutxar. I posar-se mitjons, com a mínim. Que no era casa seva.

 _Ja no tinc casa._ , li va assenyalar un racó profund de la seva ment.

 _És veritat._ , es va respondre alçant el cap, intentant recuperar el seu objectiu.

En Lúcio, sí. Li volia donar les neules.

Es va guiar pel sorollet dels monitors per trobar-lo, i al fer-ho, no va saber què fer.

El noi semblava dormir plàcidament. Un petit tub li passava per sota el nas, proporcionant-li oxigen. El seu to de pell era una mica malaltís. L’Ester va mirar els aparells, incòmode. No sabia res sobre signes vitals, però no tenia la sensació que res fos alarmant. Va deixar la capseta a la tauleta del costat del llit i es va asseure a la modesta butaca amb els peus sobre el coixí i mirada preocupada.

Va deixar anar un sospir cansat. Les parpelles li pesaven, els ulls li picaven. El seu estómac es queixava en silenci, mentre que la bufeta li fotia la bronca del segle.

Estava molt temptada d’anar al lavabo abans de tirar-se al mar.

“Ei...”, va fer de sobte una veu.

L’Ester va alçar el cap de cop, reaccionant amb un tremolor.

La seva expressió alarmada es va relaxar: la mirada se li va endolcir i els llavis van lluir un somriure cansat, però tendre.

“Ei.”, va tornar la salutació. En Lúcio li va somriure lleument des del llit. “Com et trobes?”

“Cansat.”, va respondre ell amb una exhalació. “Però... podria ser... pitjor...”

“No cal que parlis si et costa.”, es va afanyar a dir l’Ester, aixecant-se. “T’he... portat uns dolços de Barcelona.”, li va dir, alçant la capseta metàl·lica perquè la veiés. Amb compte, va obrir la tapa. En Lúcio es va inclinar una mica per observar-ne el contingut: una pila de pastes sòlides, en forma de tub i buides per dins, van rodolar perillosament cap a un costat del recipient. “Es diuen neules. Són com galetes. No t’esperis res tou, però. Són dures, però tendres a la vegada. És difícil d’explicar. Ja ho veuràs.”

La noia va tornar a tapar la capsa i es va asseure. En Lúcio tenia la mirada clavada en ella.

“Fas... mala cara...”

“Mira qui parla.”, li va respondre amb un somriure burleta.

Però en Lúcio no va riure.

“Què... et passa?”

Curiós com una pregunta tan simple va tenir tant d’impacte. Abans que se’n adonés, les llàgrimes regalimaven en abundància per les seves galtes, i al fer el gest per eixugar-se les que ja tenia acumulades a la barbeta se li va escapar el primer sanglot.

Feia anys que ningú li feia aquella pregunta.

“Tot.”, va contestar l’Ester entre sanglots.

Es va tapar la cara amb les mans, penedint-se d’aquella resposta. No ho hauria d’haver fet. Segur que estava posant en Lúcio nerviós, i ell necessitava descansar, no més estrès del que ja tenia...

La noia es va aixecar d’una revolada per marxar.

“Espera!”, la va cridar. Amb un tremolor, li va fer cas. “No n’has... de parlar si... no vols...”, li va dir, prenent-se un moment per agafar aire. “T’agradaria... quedar-te aquí...? A dormir o... escoltar música... M’és igual... porto tot el dia aquí i... estic súper avorrit...”, va somriure ell lleument.

Els tremolosos llavis de l’Ester van dibuixar un somriure durant unes dècimes de segon abans de tornar a inclinar-se cap avall, però la noia va assentir i es va tornar a asseure.

 

Algú li va tocar l’espatlla.

L’Ester es va despertar de cop, encongint-se per defugir el contacte. Els seus ulls van enfocar la figura dreta fins i tot abans de tenir la visió clara.

“Perdona, no et volia espantar...”

La noia va reconèixer la veu de l’Angela i es va concedir dos segons per treure’s les lleganyes amb expressió molesta. Va alçar la mirada. Semblava que la doctora esperava una resposta, així que es va limitar a alliberar un gruny enfadat, tornant a tancar els ulls i enfonsant l’esquena al respatller. Li feia mal. Tenia la sensació que es podia notar totes les vèrtebres.

“Què passa?”, va grunyir. Dissimuladament, va obrir un ull per mirar en Lúcio, però semblava que el brasiler estava bé. Millor, de fet. Havia recuperat color.

“Res, només volia comprovar que estiguéssiu bé. Pots continuar dormint.”, va xiuxiuejar l’Angela.

Ah, però la seva bufeta tenia altres plans...

“Me’n vaig al lavabo.”, va tornar a grunyir aixecant-se de cop.

Hi havia lavabos comuns pels passadissos? No se’n recordava... Li feia mal el cap. Ah, sí. Havia plorat abans d’adormir-se.

Per què?

Ah, sí.

Barcelona.

En Hanzo.

En Pau.

El mal de cap es va fer més fort. L’Ester va fer les últimes passes tentinejant fins a la seva habitació per completar el recorregut fins al lavabo amb un esprint. Per sorpresa seva, la necessitat de vomitar es va alçar per sobre la de pixar.

“Ester, requereixes l’ajuda d’algun agent?”, va cantussejar la veu calmant de l’Athena.

Ho sigui que la IA la vigilava fins i tot quan anava al lavabo...

L’Ester va tornar a vomitar.

“L’agent Zarya ve a assistir-te.”

La russa va trigar menys d’un minut a arribar, i es va trobar la noia asseguda davant la tassa del vàter: plorant, tremolant i tossint.

Li va col·locar una mà a l’esquena.

“Està bé, no passa res. Deixa que surti tot.”

La Zarya se’n va anar un moment, mentre l’Ester es tornava a inclinar sobre el vàter, i va tornar amb un got d’aigua.

“A poc a poc.”, li va recordar deixant-li agafar el got.

La catalana va fer un glop llarg i lleuger per desfer-se de la coïssor infernal que no li permetia deixar de tossir. També va ajudar a treure’s l’horrible gust que li havia quedat a la llengua.

“Això era tot?”, va preguntar la Zarya.

L’Ester va assentir, però no es va moure. Va tancar la tapa del vàter i hi va repenjar els braços, deixant que el seu cap descansés contra aquests.

“Vols que et porti al llit?”, va preguntar al cap d’uns segons.

Ella no sabia què respondre. Ni tan sols l’havia mirada als ulls en l’estona que era allà.

“He d’anar al lavabo.”, va mormolar amb veu rasposa.

“T’espero fora.”, va assentir la Zarya, i va tancar la porta.

 _No vull que m’esperis_ , volia rugir. _Deixa’m sola, deixa’m buida!_

Va deixar anar un gemec llastimós que la dona va ignorar.

L’Ester va fer el que havia de fer, però no va sortir del lavabo. Va esperar, i esperar, i esperar, fins que van passar dues eternitats.

I quan va sortir, la Zarya encara era allà, asseguda al llit.

“Em vull estirar.”, va dir l’Ester, tota ella desprenent mala llet i hostilitat.

La russa es va aixecar en silenci i es va asseure a la cadira. La noia es va deixar caure sobre el matalàs cara enlaire, deixant anar un gruny adolorit quan l’esquena es va veure alliberada de la seva càrrega. Masses hores dreta, massa tensió...

Volia tombar-se: posar-se d’esquena a la Zarya, deixar-li ben clar que no volia la seva presència, però no podia. L’esquena manava.

Així que es va limitar a tancar els ulls i prémer els llavis.

“Sento el que va passar a Barcelona.”, va dir la dona sense que ningú li preguntés. L’Ester no va ni mirar-la. “Els omnics també van atacar casa meva.”

Va esperar una resposta que, després d’uns segons de silenci, ja va intuir que no arribaria mai, però la noia va tombar el cap per mirar-la amb ulls tristos i empàtics.

“Ho sento.”, va dir suaument.

La Zarya va assentir, contenta que la catalana li hagués parlat per voluntat pròpia.

“He pensat que potser t’agradaria saber... Que hi ha gent disposada a eliminar els omnics.”

L’Ester va obrir els ulls de bat a bat, tensant tot el cos, i es va alçar sobre els colzes.

“Què?”, va preguntar amb veu seca.

La dona va somriure i va assentir amb energia.

“Volskaya és una empresa armamentista russa. Fa armes dissenyades especialment per ser utilitzades contra omnics. He pensat que t’alegraria...”

La Zarya es va interrompre quan l’hostilitat que emanava de la noia es va fer evident. S’havia assegut: els peus tocant el terra, els ulls impenetrables fixats en ella, els llavis premuts i les celles inclinades en ràbia, la barbeta abaixada i els cabells arrissats despentinats que li concedien un aspecte salvatge.

“Fora.”, va grunyir l’Ester, arrufant els llavis, ensenyant les dents.

“Pensava que...”

“FORA!!!”, va cridar en la seva llengua, aixecant-se, els genolls una mica flexionats i els braços un pèl enrere: la posició de combat d’algú que no sabia lluitar.

Tant la Zarya com ella mateixa sabien que la noia no tindria cap possibilitat si les coses es posaven físiques, però el crit es deuria haver sentit per tota la planta i no calia traducció per interpretar la paraula.

Amb la boca torçada en disgust, la russa es va aixecar i va sortir de l’habitació sense mirar enrere.

Ara l’Ester bullia de fúria. Va córrer al llit a agafar el coixí i se’l va prémer contra la cara, ofegant els seus crits aïrats. Què cony s’havia pensat, aquesta?! Que en aquells moments li importava el que havia passat a Barcelona feia qui sap quants anys?! Que voldria venjança?! Com podia proposar-li una cosa així estant en el mateix equip que en Zenyatta? La ciutat! La Zarya probablement ja sabia allò del seu germà, i havia intentat posar la ciutat per sobre seu?!

Entre els seus crits ofegats i les llàgrimes que humitejaven el coixí, va sentir un puny ferm que picava a la porta.

“Ester! Estàs bé?”, va preguntar una veu, però no la va saber reconèixer. Li feia massa mal el cap, els ulls, l’esquena...

Va retirar el coixí i va estirar el coll enlaire, intentat agafar més aire i tranquil·litzar-se.

“Ester!”, va insistir la veu.

Es va veure incapaç de respondre. La respiració no li ho permetia. Es va aixecar, abraçant el coixí contra el seu pit. Va encendre la tauleta, que encara li oferia el full en blanc, i va escriure ràpidament. Va deixar caure el llapis digital i va agafar la tauleta amb la mateixa mà. Amb dues passes llargues va arribar fins a la porta, la va obrir i va plantar l’aparell a la cara de la persona, tapant la seva de passada.

Es va sorprendre al reconèixer el visitant pel seu cos.

Genji.

“Necessites antiinflamatoris?”, va llegir ell.

L’Ester va abaixar la tauleta i va assentir, evitant el contacte visual i intentant amagar la cara mullada. Es va estrènyer el coixí contra el cos, ofegant sanglots i gemecs.

Lenta, molt lentament, en Genji la va envoltat amb els braços. No va fer pressió, no va intentar retenir-la: simplement la va tocar lleugerament sense dir res. Li va fregar l’esquena un parell de cops amb la mà estesa, i amb la mateixa lentitud amb la que s’havia acostat, es va apartar.

La noia no es podia creure que aquell gest l’hagués ajudat a calmar-se.

“Torno de seguida.”, va dir el cyborg, fent una passa enrere per tornar a sortir al passadís, per, a continuació, sortir amb pas apressat cap a la infermeria.

L’Ester es va quedar absolutament quieta durant uns segons. L’única raó per la que va tornar a l’interior de l’habitació era per no trobar-se amb ningú més.

Es va estirar al llit, encara abraçant el coixí, intentant no pensar en el dolor del seu cap, de la seva esquena, del seu pit.

Més llàgrimes li van rodolar per les galtes. Com és que encara no s’havia mort deshidratada?

En Genji va picar lleugerament a la porta abans d’entrar, tot i que no va esperar permís. Allò va molestar l’Ester, però la pobra noia estava massa ocupada alçant-se sobre els genolls i estirant una mà desesperada cap el got efervescent que li oferia l’home.

“L’Angela m’ha dit que amb això n’hi hauria d’haver prou. M’ha demanat que et digui que, si creus que necessites algun altre tipus de medicament, és a la teva disposició com a doctora.”, va explicar el cyborg, asseient-se.

A la meitat del seu discurs l’Ester ja s’havia empassat tot el contingut del got.

Tremolava lleugerament, notant, alleujada, que el dolor de l’esquena i el cap disminuïen notablement en intensitat.

Es va tornar a deixar caure sobre el matalàs, però aquest cop no es va tombar per estar d’esquena al seu acompanyant. Es va quedar quieta, amb la mirada perduda contra la paret.

“Vols que et deixi sola?”, va preguntar en Genji suaument.

L’Ester va negar amb el cap, prement els llavis.

“Entesos. Em quedo aquí.”

Més llàgrimes van rodolar per les galtes de la noia, que es va tombar per enfonsar la cara al coixí.

Es van estar una estona en silenci, i en Genji va optar per intentar distreure-la subtilment.

“Puc preguntar per què has cridat?”

“La Zarya m’ha fet enfadar.”, va respondre ella amb veu rasposa. Els llavis se li van torçar en una expressió de disgust trist. “M’ha començat a parlar dels omnics i la seva ciutat i Volskaya i la tia no s’adonava que a mi me la pelen les ciutats...”, se li va tallar la veu.

_...perquè jo només vull el meu germà._

En Genji es va estar uns quants segons en silenci abans de contestar.

“Sento que t’hagi fet sentir així. La Zarya té les seves experiències, i per tant, les seves idees, però tot i que no estiguem d’acord en alguns temes, és bona persona. Estic segur que t’ho deia amb bones intencions.”

“M’és igual.”, va escopir l’Ester. “M’és igual...”

Una altra estona de silenci. Aquest cop, a en Genji li va costar treure el tema.

“Ester... Sé que no deus voler parlar d’això, però... Ens ajudaria molt que ens ho expliquessis. Sobre el teu germà. Sobre la teva vida. No ho has de fer ara, es clar... Però com més aviat en parlem, més aviat acabarem. I així potser et podrem ajudar.”

La noia es va encongir al llit, cargolant-se, acostant les cames al cos i ofegant un gemec angoixat.

“Demà.”, va dir l’Ester després d’un sanglot. “Demà.”

“Entesos. Vols que et porti res? Menjar, aigua, una pel·lícula?”

Ella va alçar el cap del coixí lentament, i va assentir.

 

 


	12. Parlar-ne

En Hanzo la va anar a buscar el matí següent. L’Ester s’havia passat tot el dia anterior tancada a l’habitació, acompanyada per diverses persones que, misericordiosament, es limitaven a oferir la seva presència, sense dir res.

“Hi serà tothom?”, va preguntar l’Ester nerviosament, que encara es negava a sortir al passadís.

“Sí.”, va respondre en Hanzo tan suaument com va poder. “Però si en algun moment et poses molt nerviosa, ens pots dir que marxem. O callem, o el que sigui que necessitis en aquell moment. L’únic que et demanem és, i sé que per tu serà difícil: que no fugis de la situació.”

L’Ester va assentir amb poc convenciment i va fer una passa endavant.

Va seguir en Hanzo pels passadissos fins a la sala de reunions, i es va quedar clavada davant la porta tancada.

“Ningú et jutjarà.”, la va animar ell. “Només et volem entendre.”

Vale, sí, podia amb allò.

L’Ester va entrar i es va asseure a la cadira buida, sense fer contacte visual real amb ningú. Ningú va dir res, però l’ambient no era hostil. Fent una ullada ràpida, va veure en Lúcio, però en Junkrat i en Roadhog no hi eren. No és que fos una gran sorpresa. Tenint en compte les seves personalitats, potser seria millor així. En Hanzo es va asseure al seu costat i va encreuar els braços sobre la taula. La noia va alliberar un sospir, rascant-se el front.

“Recordeu el vídeo del meu accident? El dels Castellers?”

Van respondre “sís” suaus, d’altres es van limitar a assentir lleugerament.

“L’adreça del vídeo encara és a la meva memòria.”, va dir l’Athena.

“Posa’l.”

La pantalla va aparèixer al centre de la taula. A poc a poc, la construcció humana es va anar formant. Aquest cop, tothom va apreciar com la petita Ester escalava per les espatlles dels seus companys, arribava al cim, estirava el braç enlaire... I la torre començava a caure.

“Pausa.”, va dir l’Ester.

La imatge es va congelar en el moment que la nena, encara agafada dels turmells pel noi que tenia a sota, queia enrere.

“Veieu el noi?”, una petita pausa. “És el meu germà.”

Va deixar anar un esbufec tremolós.

“Però suposo que això no ho explica tot.”, va sanglotar, mirant a la taula. “Suposo que va ser... la pressió. Era mandrós i s’escapolia de les feines sempre que podia. Els meus pares el renyaven fins que el feien plorar.” Pausa per sanglotar. “I llavors va passar això. Els meus pares li van cridar: per què no em va deixar anar, per què em va aguantar quan ja es veia que el Castell cauria? I ell no sabia què respondre. Em van operar, vaig fer rehabilitació, i quan vaig tornar a casa ja no em mirava igual. Em va agafar una nit i em va dir que feia temps que havia acceptat que jo m’havia quedat amb totes les coses bones de la família. Vaig intentar explicar-li que no, que allò no era veritat, que per a mi no havia sigut gran cosa que m’haguessin hagut d’operar, que estava segura que ells ho havien passat pitjor que jo...” Pausa per eixugar-se llàgrimes i mocs. “Una setmana després es va tirar a les vies del tren.”

Aquí l’Ester es va inclinar endavant per repenjar el cap sobre els braços i plorar. Algú li va posar la mà a l’esquena, i ella es va encongir per defugir el contacte. La mà es va apartar, però va tornar més tard amb més suavitat. Aquell cop la noia no es va enretirar.

“Què hi feies, a Gibraltar?”, va preguntar la Lena suaument.

Un somriure fonedís i un riure nerviós es van escapar del rostre de l’Ester.

“Nedar amb dofins.”, va respondre innocentment. “Vaig pensar en fer alguna cosa bonica abans de matar-me.”

I va tornar a deixar caure el cap sobre els braços.

Els agents es van mirar entre ells, notablement torbats.

“No va ser culpa teva.”, es va aventurar a dir en Zenyatta.

“Ha...!”, va fer l’Ester, aixecant el cap i ensenyant el seu somriure trencat. “Ja ho sé. Va ser culpa dels meus pares.”, se li va trencar la veu. “O això és el primer que vaig pensar. Però es va matar a sí mateix, ho sigui que és culpa seva, no? Però de què em serveix culpar-lo? No el deixaven mai en pau. Per què no el podien deixar en pau...?”

L’Ester es va dur una mà a la cara i s’hi va clavar les ungles.

“Els teus pares... encara són vius?”, va preguntar l’Ana.

L’Ester va alliberar un riure tremolós.

“En aquests moments, segur que no.”

“Els teus pares són vius en el teu temps?”, va reformular la pregunta.

“Sí.”, va grunyir.

“I els anaves a deixar sense fills?”, va insistir amb un dolor a la veu que només podia tenir una mare en pensar en una idea tan horrible.

L’Ester va prémer les dents i apretar els punys. Amb la mà encara a la cara, un únic ull enrabiat la mirava des de l’altra punta de la taula.

“No hauria fet cap puta diferència!”, va escopir. “Us penseu que de seguida vaig anar a suïcidar-me?! Vaig intentar superar-ho, però no hi havia puta manera, amb els meus pares! Estaven massa ocupats ofegant-se en la culpa d’haver matat el seu propi fill per recordar-se que tenien una filla!”

Va donar un cop de puny a la taula i es va aixecar.

“Ester...”, la va cridar en Hanzo quan va arribar a la porta, començant a aixecar-se.

“Ja està tot dit!”, va cridar abans de tancar la porta darrere seu.

 

L’Ester es va obligar a no anar a la seva habitació. Se’n va anar a fora, sota un arbre, i es va estar allà, sense fer res. No plorava. Estava enfadada. Enfadada amb els seus pares, amb el seu germà, amb les mirades dels agents d’Overwatch!

Va mirar enlaire, però no va trobar forces per aixecar-se i caminar fins al mirador.

Va tancar els ulls i va tirar el cap enrere, repenjant-lo al tronc de l’arbre.

Les hores van passar, i ningú va anar a buscar-la.

Ho agraïa.

El sol ja es ponia, i la noia començava a adormir-se arraulida contra l’arbre quan una veu la va sobresaltar.

“Oi!”, va saludar en Junkrat, ajupint-se al seu costat.

L’Ester va ofegar un crit, portant-se una mà al pit.

“Jaimie! M’has espantat!”, el va renyar.

Però ell no va respondre, sinó que se la va quedar mirant intensament.

“L’Ana m’ha dit que estàs trista.”

La catalana es va tensar, preparant una defensa per a qualsevol pregunta invasiva.

En Junkrat va contenir una rialleta.

“T’he preparat unes quantes explosions perquè t’alegris!”, va somriure.

“Què?”, va balbotejar l’Ester amb els ulls oberts de bat a bat.

“Res com un bon BOOM per alegrar un mal dia!”, va cantussejar, traient-se un detonador del cinturó.

El cor de l’Ester anava a mil per hora. No no no no no no no no no no no! No podia pretendre volar la base pels aires!

“No-!”, va cridar, allargant el braç per prendre-li el detonador.

Amb una rialleta, l’australià va prémer el botó.

En Junkrat va perdre l’equilibri i l’Ester va caure sobre seu. La primera explosió va ressonar pels penya-segats, escampant una llum vermellosa sobre la gespa. La segona explosió va ser immediatament després, i va tenyir les herbes de daurat.

La noia va clavar les mans al terra i es va alçar del tors nuu d’en Jaimie, mirant el cel.

“Oh.”, va fer, apartant-se perquè el noi es pogués aixecar.

No eren bombes. Eren focs artificials.

L’Ester es va quedar mirant-los, gairebé sense parpellejar.

“T’agraden?”, va preguntar en Junkrat amb cert nerviosisme, asseient-se al seu costat.

“Molt.”, va respondre en un murmuri. Va alçar una mà per espantar una llàgrima. “Gràcies.”

Amb una rialleta satisfeta, el Junker es va recol·locar per observar millor l’espectacle.

 

Els següents dos dies, l’Ester anava pràcticament penjada del braç d’en Jaimie. A poc a poc se’n va separar per visitar en Lúcio, jugar amb la Hana, sortir a córrer amb la Lena. La Mei la va convidar a compartir les neules que li quedaven. La Zarya es va disculpar pel seu comentari inapropiat; en Genji va afalagar el seu pla d’evasió. En McCree li va explicar, emocionat, com havia vist l’arma entre els llençols estesos quan buscava el cel verd i com havia pogut salvar en Hanzo gràcies a allò. La Satya se la va mirar amb interès en la distància. L’Ana li va fer galetes i li preguntava com es trobava. Ningú va treure el tema del germà de l’Ester directament, i ella no va fer cap comentari ni intent de suïcidi. En Reinhardt passava de tan en tan i l’animava sense motiu aparent. En Zenyatta la saludava cordialment i la convidava a compartir els pensaments que l’angoixessin.

Aviat es va establir una nova rutina: l’Ester es despertava i encenia el comunicador, explicant el seu somni. L’Athena enregistrava la narració, i si algú tenia el dispositiu a mà, ho podia sentir en directe, però igualment es reunien en persona, també per observar i avaluar quants detalls podia retenir l’Ester en quanta estona. Es van organitzar unes quantes missions, així que la noia va tenir ocasió de veure pràcticament tothom amb els seus uniformes de combat.

Un somni amb aranyes delatava la imminent presència de la Widowmaker.

L’Ester la va poder veure des de la sala de reunions de Gibraltar, gràcies a una càmera que duia en Hanzo al seu _kyudo-gi._

“La seva pell és... blava?”

“Sí.”, va respondre en Winston sense donar-li més importància.

Una tempesta elèctrica es traduïa en la presència d’una tal Sombra.

Gràcies al somni, en Torbjörn va decidir no instal·lar torretes a la rereguarda: cosa que els va permetre dur a terme una retirada sense problemes. En Jack la va haver de fer fugir a base de trets.

Un elefant, o qualsevol animal de grans dimensions i potencialment perillós, indicava la presència d’en Doomfist.

En Jack va córrer a fer una trucada. L’endemà va informar que l’Orisa i l’Effi l’havien interceptat i repel·lit amb èxit. Va ser així com l’existència de la membre més jove d’Overwatch, de només onze anys, va ser introduïda a l’Ester.

I finalment, l’òliba. El somni que feia que l’Ester es despertés amb un tremolor violent, amb la sensació que alguna cosa no anava gens bé. Delatava la presència d’en Reaper. El secretisme amb que tractaven aquell personatge no li va passar desapercebut a la noia, però cada cop que preguntava sobre ell el tema s’acabava desviant.

No sempre somiava en persones, però. També llocs.

Una fàbrica de robots enorme; un edifici, elegant i altíssim; una ciutat d’aspecte asiàtic; un castell japonès (va insistir amb molt de convenciment, perquè estava segura de recordar el cirerer rosa i l’arquitectura); un lloc nevat on feia pinta de fer molt de fred, tant, que s’havia llevat tremolant tot i ser ple agost. Un temple egipci; una ciutat abandonada.

Amb aquest mètode, ja havien recuperat dos carregaments d’armes; havien interceptat quatre moviments de Talon i dos del Clan Shimada i havien evitat una trobada entre Los Muertos i Vishkar. L’Ester no entenia les mogudes entre empreses, però va decidir confiar en la gent d’Overwatch.

 

Li van tornar a oferir d’anar al mercat, i ella va acceptar, sabent que era una lleugera prova de confiança. Tot i que es va portar bé, tots els ulls estaven posats en ella.

Així que ningú va veure com una turista enganxava un dispositiu rere la roda del camió.

L’Ester va aconseguir que li compressin un parell de rosers per plantar-los al jardí: un de vermell i un de blanc. Els van plantar entre tots durant la tarda, i després la noia es va passar una llarga estona acariciant els pètals vermells.

 

Aquell dia, l’Ester es va llevar sense recordar res. La sensació va perdurar durant uns minuts. A poc a poc, va recordar detalls que es van anar fent més i més nítids.

Quan es va asseure a taula per esmorzar amb tothom (nou ritual perquè tothom sentís què havia somiat), va acabar de composar el somni.

“Què has somiat avui?”, va preguntar aquest cop la Mei. Semblava que els agents feien torns per preguntar-li el mateix cada matí.

“La fi del món.”, va respondre acceptant la tassa de llet que li oferien.

Tothom es va tensar, alguns es van fer una mica enrere i es van mirar entre ells, nerviosos.

“Uhm, ens hauríem de preocupar?”, es va atrevir en McCree.

“Uhm... No.”, va respondre ella amb naturalitat. “No és el primer cop que hi somio. Mai passa.”, els va tranquil·litzar, bevent una mica.

“El món s’acabava per algun motiu en concret?”, va pressionar en Jack, dret amb la seva tassa de cafè.

“No. No, no hi havia explicació. Simplement era... Era de nit. Jo era al carrer: hi havia contenidors encesos, la gent corria i cridava. Caminava pel carrer i passaven cotxes. I el món s’acabava, tothom ho sabia. Però jo estava tranquil·la. Pujàvem a un tren, i la gent es posava contenta i cridava d’alegria perquè es pensaven que se salvarien. Però jo sabia que no era així. Sabia que ens moriríem tots, però estava tranquil·la. I no deia res. Deixava que la gent fos feliç abans de morir-se.”, va explicar abans d’agafar un galeta.

“Llavors... no hi ha perill immediat?”, va preguntar en Winston.

L’Ester va negar amb el cap.

“Que jo sàpiga, per la meva experiència: no.”

“I, en la teva experiència, què vol dir?”, va intervenir en Hanzo.

L’Ester se’l va mirar i va inclinar una mica el cap.

En Zenyatta va flotar una mica amunt i avall per cridar la seva atenció i oferir-li una mirada encoratjadora, convidant-la a compartir els seus pensaments.

“És un recordatori. Crec.”

“I diu...?”, va pressionar la Lena amb un somriure un pèl incòmode.

La noia va alçar el cap ben alt per respondre. “No passa res per guardar un secret.”

Es van fer uns segons de silenci.

“Ara no començaràs a amagar-nos coses, oi?”, va dir la Zarya, notablement molesta.

“No és això.”, es va afanyar a dir l’Ester. “Sabeu aquestes pel·lícules de viatges en el temps on el personatge viatja per evitar una cosa però acaba passant justament perquè ha anat a evitar-ho? Crec que pot ser que sigui això. Crec que potser, per evitar que la següent premonició passi, no us ho he de dir.”

Uns segons més de silenci i reflexió.

“Jo crec que el més savi és que ho expliquis.”, va dir en Genji suaument. “Fins ara ho hem fet així i ens ha anat molt bé. Si et fa por explicar-ho, potser podries dir-ho només a una persona? Així no ho sabria tothom, però tindries un altre punt de vista sobre si ho has d’explicar o no. De totes maneres, al final la decisió és teva. Portem setmanes creient-nos el que ens dius: si un matí véns i dius que no has somiat res, no és que t’ho puguem debatre.”

“No us cregueu, no és que m’agradi amagar coses. Però... m’ho he de pensar.”, va respondre l’Ester amb cert timidesa, fent girar la tassa.

 

“ _¡Te lo dije!_ ”, va cridar la Sombra: “ _¡Te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije!_ ”, va cantussejar fent saltirons infantils. “És impossible que sabessin que intentaria flanquejar-los! La nova és una profeta!”, va riure emocionada i va desplegar una pantalleta sobre el palmell de la mà:

“Arxiu de somnis.”, va sonar la veu de l’Athena: “Entrada 110876, 10:38.”

“Era en un desert.”, va sonar la veu mig adormida de l’Ester. “I sentia trons. Mooooolts trons. Però el cel estava clar. I quan em girava, tot era ple de núvols. Gairebé no es veia res. Només els llamps. I a sota, una ciutat en runes, mig enterrada a la sorra. I... I crec que ja està. No recordo res més. Una tempesta.”

En Reaper va alliberar un gruny lleu.

“Vinga! _¡Dilo!_ ”

L’home es va aturar dempeus davant la taula on seien els seus principals efectius.

“La vull.”, va grunyir la seva veu.


	13. Els malsons es fan realitat

_La llum que il·luminava el cementiri era gris. Semblava que l’aire estigués saturat de cendra i pols. L’Ester no es movia: ni tan sols tenia cos, però les làpides i els nínxols desfilaven davant seu. Se’n volia anar. N’era conscient. Mirava noms que no li sonaven de res i dates que el seu cervell no processava. Se’n volia anar. De sobte, totes les làpides i estructures es van allunyar, i va aparèixer una nova sepultura, alçada per sobre les altres. Era l’única que tenia a la vista, però estava massa lluny per veure què hi havia escrit. En aquest punt, l’Ester va aconseguir cames. Va acostar-s’hi amb passes pesades i va llegir el nom sota l’emblema d’Overwatch. Es va sorprendre de poder llegir el nom en castellà. De fet, havia tingut un company de classe amb el mateix cognom, quan era petita. Va allargar la mà per tocar el nom._

_I llavors una mà la va agafar pel turmell._

_L’Ester va cridar, es va desfer de la mà d’una puntada i va retrocedir fins a xocar amb alguna cosa. Al girar-se, es va trobar mirant en Jack, vestit amb el seu uniforme de missió. La noia es va tornar a girar, preocupada per aquella cosa que havia intentat sortir de la tomba._

_Però ja no era al cementiri. Era en un passadís de la base._

_“Què passa?”, va preguntar en Jack, anormalment despreocupat._

_Es va tornar a girar per mirar-lo, però abans que pogués obrir la boca per respondre, ell va alçar el cap, revelant que alguna cosa li havia cridat l’atenció, i la va empènyer darrere seu._

_El so de trets va ressonar pels passadissos. En Jack va caure al terra, sagnant. L’Ester es va tombar lentament per descobrir una figura negra, un rei, disparant al cadàver d’en Jack._

_Rient._

L’Ester va sortir del llit rodolant i va sortir de l’habitació a una velocitat anormal per a una persona que porta dos segons desperta. Amb prou feines es va adonar que a través de els finestres encara era negra nit. La noia premia els punys i respirava per la boca. Va pujar les escales tan de pressa com va poder, fins al passadís on hi havia les oficines.

“Jack!”, va cridar. “Jack!!!”

L’Ana va treure el cap per la seva porta quan va passar pel davant.

“Què passa, reina?”, li va preguntar, però al no rebre resposta la va seguir.

“JACK!!!”, va tornar a cridar l’Ester.

En Genji va arribar per un altre passadís, alertat pels crits.

“Va tot bé?”

Tampoc va rebre resposta mentre la noia seguia el seu curs.

Abans que arribés al seu destí, encara s’hi van afegir la Fareeha i la Mei, les dues en pijama i intentant treure’s la son dels ulls.

“JACK!!!”, va tornar a cridar l’Ester.

La seva porta es va obrir i ell va treure el cap.

“Què, què?”

Es va tensar quan la catalana se li va aturar al davant, plantant-se com una torre, i el va mirar amb una barreja d’enuig i preocupació.

“Qui coi és en Reyes i per què reia mentre et matava?!”

 

Ningú li va respondre la pregunta amb paraules, sinó que tothom va sortir disparat com si tinguessin coets al cul i van segellar la base sencera. L’Ester els va perseguir, cridant i exigint respostes, queixant-se amb molt empenta quan van bloquejar la sortida al jardí i van tancar tots els hangars amb pany i clau. Només llavors la Lena la va recollir i la va arrossegar del braç fins a una sala que encara no havia vist mai, la porta de la qual estava amagada darrere un panell del taller d’en Torbjörn.

“Això és la sala segura.”, li va dir, assegurant-se que li parava atenció. “Si mai passa res, si algú entra a la base i sonen les alarmes, has de venir aquí corrent, sents? Deixes el que estiguis fent, véns fins aquí i tanques la porta, i no en surts fins que se’t acabi el menjar i l’aigua.”

“I... I vosaltres?”

“No ens esperis.”, va tallar-la la Lena “Ens sabem espavilar solets. Ho has entès? Repeteix-me el que has de fer si sents les alarmes.”

L’Ester va arrufar les celles.

“Repeteix-m’ho i podràs marxar.”

“Venir corrent aquí. Tancar-me i no sortir fins que no tingui una altra opció.”

“Molt bé.”, va assentir la dona, i la va deixar anar.

“Qui és en Reyes?”, va tornar a preguntar, deixant aflorar la seva creixent mala llet.

La britànica va prémer els llavis.

“Lena!”, es va queixar l’Ester.

“Sí, sí, t’ho explicarem, carai! Vine!”

La noia la va seguir: les seves passes llargues i contundents delatant la seva irritació, i per fi van arribar a la sala de seguretat, on en Jack supervisava... el que fos que en Winston i la Satya estiguessin fent.

“Qui cony és en Reyes?!”, va rugir per enèsima vegada.

En Jack es va girar i la va mirar intensament.

“Creiem que és en Reaper.”

_Oh, merda._

L’Ester va trigar un bon grapat de segons a passar al següent pensament.

“El... el coneixes?”

“El coneixia.”, va assentir abans de tornar a girar-se. “Assumirem la teva norma dels dos dies i mantindrem la base segellada. Si passen tres dies i no rebem cap senyal d’atac, reobrirem la base. Fins llavors vull que et quedis a prop de l’edifici central i tinguis escolta. No facis mala cara. Només seran dos dies. Alguna cosa més que vulguis compartir?”, va afegir, aquest cop tombant-se per mirar-la amb interès.

“Sí. No t’acostis a mi.”

En Winston i la Satya van deixar de treballar de sobte i es van tombar a mirar-los amb els ulls oberts de bat a bat.

“En Reyes et disparava mentre eres amb mi. Evita’m.”, va aclarir la noia.

En Jack va estudiar la seva expressió un moment abans de respondre.

“Entesos.”

Insegura i cansada, l’Ester es va retirar.

“Pots fer la primera ronda amb ella?”, li va preguntar a la Lena. “Mantingues-la distreta. Que no tingui temps per capficar-se.”

La dona va assentir, i també es va retirar.

 

El dia següent va ser un tripijoc d’estratègies inútils per entretenir l’Ester. Li van oferir jocs, pel·lícules, sèries, documentals, lectura, eines, exercicis físics i mentals...

Res funcionava.

Semblava que no queien en que veure’ls amb el seu equip de combat, carregant armes amunt i avall pel que l’Ester començava a considerar casa seva, la posava nerviosa.

Com a resultat, la noia va vomitar el dinar.

“No te’n hauries de preocupar tant. Hi ha la possibilitat que sigui una falsa alarma, oi?”, va intentar animar-la l’Angela, vestint la seva armadura Valkyrie.

“Diuen els que han segellat la base...”, va respondre ella.

Ningú li va poder debatre allò.

Els nervis de la noia encara es van crispar més al pondre’s el sol. Va ser en Lúcio qui va notar la seva respiració irregular i, distretament, li va explicar una mica sobre la seva vida a Rio de Janeiro per evitar que caigués víctima d’un atac d’ansietat.

Al arribar la nit, la Fareeha li va oferir de passar la nit amb ella. L’Ester no s’hi va negar (ni podia ni volia), però sí va decidir fer veure que no sentia com dues persones feien guàrdia al passadís durant tota la nit. Tampoc va comentar que havia vist el llançacoets de l’egípcia amagat a l’armari, però aquests factors no col·laboraven en augmentar la seva tranquil·litat, ans el contrari.

Va trigar a adormir-se. Es va despertar a les cinc de la matinada sense haver somiat res, i va saber que no es tornaria a adormir, però es va quedar quieta per no alterar la Fareeha, que per cert, roncava. No és que es podés queixar: ella li havia deixat el coixí ple de babes.

Cap a les sis la dona es va llevar i se’n va anar a la dutxa, així que l’Ester es va asseure i va investigar una mica l’habitació. Va obrir l’armari i va tocar l’arma amb un dit tremolós, com si estigués a punt d’explotar. Es va fer enrere i va tancar la porta tan silenciosament com va poder. Quan la Fareeha va sortir del bany, se la va trobar mirant un pòster.

“T’agrada?”, va preguntar. “És en Reinhardt.”

La noia es va tombar a mirar-la amb els ulls molt oberts.

“Ah, sí?”

“Va ser jove, també.”, va somriure ella amb enyorança als ulls. “El pòster és una reproducció. Tenia l’original quan era petita, però... el vaig perdre.”

“Tothom tenia pòsters? La teva mare també?”, va preguntar, interessada.

“Només els més fotogènics.”, va tornar a somriure, però l’expressió se li va trencar de sobte. “Et vols dutxar? Tinc un sabó d’espècies que segur que t’encantarà.”, va canviar de tema abans que l’Ester pogués preguntar res.

Va acceptar la proposta perquè no se li acudia res més per fer. En efecte, l’olor del sabó li va encantar i, sorprenentment, li va estimular el bon humor.

No es va recordar de la situació fins que va sortir de l’habitació i es va trobar de cara amb la Satya, que es va presentar com a l’escolta del matí.

La índia la seguia en silenci i a una distància respectuosa.

Així que ho va notar l’Ester es va quedar clavada allà on era.

“No em segueixis per darrere.”, li va dir amb expressió incòmode. “Camina al meu costat.”

La Satya no s’hi va negar ni va fer cap comentari, però va apreciar els esforços de la noia per mantenir una conversa i interessar-se per les seves aficions i gustos.

Van esmorzar juntes, i quan l’Ester va preguntar-li pels seus dissenys per a estructures, la dona va saltar a la conclusió que l’arquitectura no era considerada un tema de rellevància històrica i que, per tant, no hi havia cap problema en il·lustrar la viatgera en el temps sobre allò.

Així que la Satya va parlar, i parlar, i parlar fins que l’Ester es va avorrir però no trobava cap oportunitat per canviar de tema; fins que va arribar la Mei per rellevar-la.

La noia es creia salvada però es va veure atrapada en una altra convenció, aquest cop sobre el canvi climàtic. Ja se sabia els bases però va mostrar interès en les emissions de CO2 de mitjans de segle.

“Pensava que la cosa s’estabilitzaria amb les lleis per la protecció del medi ambient del 2050.”, va comentar amb les celles arrufades.

“Tots ho pensàvem. Però llavors hi va haver la Crisi, i els governs van trobar una bona excusa per posposar les mesures.”, va sospirar la Mei tristament.

L’Ester va alliberar un esbufec enfadat.

La Hana va aparèixer per substituir la Mei.

En Genji va aparèixer per substituir la Hana.

La noia havia convençut el ninja perquè la deixés llançar els seus _shurikens_ una estona. Ja era ben entrada la tarda, i l’Ester se sentia més tranquil·la. Encara li quedava la innata desconfiança a la nit, però. Tot just començava a llançar les estrelles ninja a una velocitat i angle adequats, quan el soroll la va sobresaltar tant que va cridar i va deixar caure totes les armes. Una llum vermella va banyar totes les parets. L’Ester es va tombar, mirant en Genji amb ulls terroritzats.

El cyborg no va perdre ni un moment: va recollir els _shurikens_ caiguts i va agafar la noia per l’avantbraç, estirant-la fora de la sala de proves.

“Ajup-te i queda’t a prop! No t’acostis a les finestres!”, va cridar per sobre l’alarma.

L’Ester no va poder assentir, però va deixar que l’arrossegués escales amunt.

Va sentir trets i explosions.

No es va poder contenir.

“Tinc por!”, va plorar.

“Tot anirà bé.”, li va respondre en Genji sense mirar-la ni aturar-se.

El cyborg va tombar una cantonada, però abans que hi pogués arrossegar la noia a dins va fer mitja volta i la va empènyer enrere, esquivant una pluja de bales.

L’Ester va cridar. En Genji la va tornar a agafar i va córrer cap a un altre passadís. Ella va mirar enrere, temorosa que els perseguissin, però tot el que va veure va ser en Reinhardt: alçant el seu martell gegant, preparat per envestir aquells que els havien disparat.

Van pujar un pis. Ja eren a l’altura dels laboratoris i el taller, però encara quedava lluny. El cor de l’Ester anava a mil per hora. Estava seguríssima que tindria un infart.

En Genji la va portar per l’interior de l’estructura, però un mur de gel els va barrar el pas. L’Ester no va tenir temps de contemplar-lo: el cyborg ja la portava cap a una ruta alternativa. No els va quedar més remei que anar pel corredor a tocar del jardí. El corredor PLE de finestres.

“Vull que esprintis, em sents? No miris cap a fora, continua endavant!”

L’Ester va assentir, i va córrer. Però va mirar. I tant si va mirar.

Va veure els helicòpters negres sobre la base, els soldats, també de negre i emmascarats baixant-ne, corrent pel jardí, trepitjant les roses. Al passadís de l’altra banda va poder veure en Junkrat disparant explosius a tort i a dret. Va poder veure el mech de la Hana en acció. Torretes d’en Torbjörn. Li va semblar sentir un rugit animal, i va suposar que era en Winston. Durant uns segons, el seu comunicador es va encendre i va poder sentir en Jack cridant ordres, la Lena informant dels seus moviments.

Sense adonar-se’n, l’Ester va alentir el pas.

“Vigila!”, va cridar en Genji posant-se entre ella i la finestra, a temps per aturar una bala que li hauria tocat el braç. L’Ester va alçar la mirada, i la va veure.

La Widowmaker.

“Continua!”, li va ordenar el cyborg. “Jo et cobreixo!”

L’Ester va arrencar a córrer, més decidida que mai a allunyar-se de tot aquell caos i bogeria. Va intentar obrir una porta, però semblava bloquejada i no hi havia manera d’obrir-la, així que va canviar de direcció.

Estava sola. Sola, i espantada, i cansada, i perduda, i allò no li agradava volia tornar a casa a casa a casa...

Va arribar al passadís del taller. Tot aniria bé. Entraria al refugi i quan en sortís tothom l’estaria esperant i l’abraçarien i passarien el dia junts i l’endemà els explicaria el què havia somiat i en parlarien mentre esmorzaven.

Cegada per aquest pensament, no va veure la figura negra de cara blanca al final del passadís. Sortint del seu deliri, l’Ester la va notar i es va quedar congelada, amb la mirada fixa en les seves dues grans pistoles, quequejant, intentant decidir què fer.

“Tu.”, va grunyir la figura, sense moure’s. “Vine.”

L’Ester va fer una passa enrere.

“Al terra!”, va cridar una veu darrere seu.

La noia va deixar que els seus genolls col·lapsessin, amb l’esperança que allò l’apartés del pas prou de pressa. Encongint-se contra la paret, va sentir tres trets disparats a gran velocitat, i de sobte un braç metàl·lic l’estirava enrere, darrere una peça de roba vermella i una cama protectora.

McCree.

“Deixa la dama tranquil·la.”, va grunyir el cowboy, apuntant-lo amb la pistola.

“No.”, va contestar simplement, alçant els braços armats i fent les primeres passes fantasmals.

En Jesse es va aixecar i va disparar dos trets més, que van travessar en Reaper sense fer-li mal.

“Merda!”, va exclamar, palpant-se el cinturó per agafar una granada de llum.

En Reaper va disparar una pistola, i el tret va travessar el braç de carn d’en McCree, que no va poder continuar aguantant la seva arma i va caure al terra.

Al sentir el seu crit de dolor, l’Ester es va portar les mans a la boca, a punt de plorar.

L’agent de Talon encara es va acostar més, fins als peus d’en Jesse, que havia caigut enrere i encara intentava preparar una granada amb el braç cibernètic, i es va inclinar endavant, apuntant-li el front. L’Ester es va alçar sobre els genolls, disposada a apartar l’arma, a desequilibrar en Reaper, a fer el que calgués perquè no el matés.

Però no va caler.

Un xiulet va ressonar pel passadís, i tres coets van impactar contra l’esquena de l’invasor, que va deixar anar un crit per desaparèixer a l’instant en un núvol de pols negre. L’Ester va tombar el cap i el va veure, al final del passadís: en Jack, vestit amb la jaqueta i el visor tàctic, amb l’arma encara alçada.

“No!”, va cridar ella. “No, vés-te’n! Marxa!”

“Entra al taller!”, li va cridar ell. “Mou-te!”

L’Ester es va alçar sobre una cama tremolosa. “Marxa!”, va insistir. “Si us plau!”

La paraula va començar a morir a la seva boca quan els seus ulls es van obrir de bat a bat i l’ensurt li va bloquejar les vies respiratòries.

Darrere en Jack, s’hi acumulava un núvol de pols negre.

La noia va alçar el braç i va senyalar darrere seu, sent els seus reflexos més ràpids que la seva capacitat per formar oracions, tot i que la seva boca es va moure sense emetre cap so. Millor: hauria sigut una barreja de català amb anglès i espanyol.

En Jack estava a mig gir quan els so de dos trets més van ressonar pel passadís.

El soldat es va quedar quiet durant un parell de segons. Llavors va alliberar un gemec.

I va caure.

“No!”, va cridar l’Ester. El cor, els pulmons, l’estómac, tot estava a punt de sortir-li per la boca.

En Reaper va tornar a alçar una pistola, apuntant a en Jack.

“PARA!!!!”, va cridar l’Ester. Però no va ser l’ordre de la noia el que va fer que s’aturés, no. La paraula era catalana, però era la mateixa en espanyol, i en aquells moments el seu significat era obvi.

Va ser el soroll d’un revòlver carregat.

L’home de negre va girar el cap de cop i va alçar l’altre pistola.

L’Ester tenia la Peacekeeper entre les mans.

I tenia el canó recolzat a la juntura entre coll i cap.

“Si no pares, em mato!”, el va amenaçar amb llàgrimes als ulls.

“No t’hi atreviràs.”, va grunyir.

“Em vols, no? I em deus voler viva, no? Ni t’imagines com de filla de puta puc arribar a ser quan vull.”, va respondre ella entre dents apretades de ràbia, movent els dits nerviosament al voltant del gallet.

Preparada per prémer-lo.

En Reaper va baixar la pistola apuntada a ella.

“Vine.”

L’Ester es va aixecar amb la pistola encara sota el seu cap.

“Deixa la pistola.”

“Quan tu deixis en Jack.”

“Quan tu li diguis al cowboy que es deixi de tonteries.”

“Jesse, para el que estiguis fent.”, va dir ella sense girar-se.

“No pots pretendre que...”

“Jesse!”, va rugir ella. “Para. Estigues quiet. Si us plau.”

No va sentir cap resposta, però en Reaper va fer un moviment de cap que li va fer entendre que podia prosseguir.

L’Ester es va acostar unes passes més, i lentament, ell va deixar d’apuntar en Jack.

Per apuntar en Jesse.

“Ei!”, va rugir ella. “Si els fas mal, em mato!”

“Només és per si de cas.”, va respondre ell. La noia li va ensenyar les dents, mostrant-li el seu desacord. “Deixa la pistola, no et resisteixis, i et prometo que sortiré d’aquí sense disparar a ningú més.”

“Tsk!”, va fer l’Ester. “Vinc, però no perquè em cregui la teva paraula.”

Va deixar caure la Peacekeeper darrere seu, en part perquè en Reaper no la pogués fer servir en contra seva, en part perquè quedés el més a prop d’en McCree possible.

Va passar pel costat d’en Jack, mirant-lo amb preocupació. Respirava? No ho veia.

No es va poder quedar a mirar-lo amb més atenció, perquè en Reaper la va agafar d’un braç i se la va carregar a l’espatlla com un sac de patates.

La catalana va alliberar una exclamació de sorpresa i va intentar canviar de posició, posar-se més còmode, aixecar-se perquè la sang no li pugés al cap.

“Ester!”

La seva mirada es va trobar amb la d’en Jesse.

“Ajuda en Jack!”, va cridar a ple pulmó. “Salva’l!!!”

“Aquí Reaper.”, va dir el seu segrestador. “Tinc el paquet. Ens retirem.”

 

En el recorregut que va fer com a paquet, l’Ester va poder veure uns quants agents d’Overwatch.

La D.Va i en Reinhardt escombraven passadissos sencers d’enemics.

En Hanzo i en Genji saltaven per les teulades, en un duel amb la Widowmaker.

La Lena s’escorria entre les files enemigues i en marxava abans que algú es pogués adonar que era allà.

La Pharah assetjava a les tropes des del cel.

L’Ester va passejar la mirada frenèticament pels seus aliats, buscant-la.

On era, on era, on era...?

“Mercy!!!”, va cridar el seu nom en clau.

L’Angela la va sentir i va interrompre la seva cursa cap a la Zarya per mirar-la en xoc.

“Busca en Jack!!!”, li va cridar. “Vés amb en Jack!!!”

“Calla.”, va grunyir en Reaper amb enuig, però no la va agredir.

De sobte la va deixar caure al terra del jardí exterior i li va passar un arnés pel voltant de la cintura.

L’home va fer una senyal ràpida, i mig segon després l’Ester ja no tenia terra sota els peus, sinó que s’enlairava cap a un helicòpter negre com la nit. En Reaper es va agafar a una altra corda i va pujar darrere seu.

Els homes de l’helicòpter la van agafar pels braços i la van asseure en un seient, cordant-li el cinturó. Tots anaven armats i amb la cara tapada. L’Ester va mirar al seu voltant, nerviosa, mentre en Reaper pujava i s’asseia davant seu.

“No et vindran a rescatar.”, li va dir.

Però no era això el que estava buscant. Just al costat de la porta de l’helicòpter, hi havia una barana de cantonada amb vèrtex.

Sí, semblava prou esmolat.

“Et pensaves que l’amenaça de suïcidi anava en conya?”, es va permetre de preguntar amb el somriure de superioritat més ampli que va saber fer.

Abans de tirar el cap enrere i sentir el so malaltís del seu propi crani cruixint contra la barana.


	14. L'estació de tren

_L’Ester va ser conscient d’una llarga estona de silenci i foscor. O com a mínim, això li va semblar. En un instant era al no-res, i al següent caminava per l’andana d’una estació, buscant un banc on seure. Feia sol, i passaven uns quants núvols aïllats, flotant lentament. Una lleu brisa feia que la temperatura fos estranyament agradable._

_En Jack es va asseure al seu costat._

_L’Ester se’l va mirar, però ell a ella no. No semblava conscient de la seva presència._

_Pocs segons més tard, un tren antic va arribar a l’estació i va obrir les portes._

_En Jack es va aixecar._

_El braç de la noia va sortir catapultat cap el soldat, agafant-lo fermament del canell._

_Llavors ell la va notar._

_“Ester.”, va dir, arrufant les celles en preocupació. “Me’n he d’anar.”_

_“No.”, va respondre ella fermament. “Queda’t.”_

_Ell va estirar una mica. “El tren se’n anirà.”_

_“Encara no.”, va insistir ella. “Seu. Espera’t a que soni l’avís.”_

_En Jack es va tombar a mirar el tren, i després a ella, insegur._

_“No et quedes a fer-me companyia?”, li va preguntar l’Ester._

_En Jack es va asseure al seu costat altre cop, però ella no el va deixar anar._

_“Me’n he d’anar.”, va dir ell, mirant la porta oberta del vagó._

_“Espera’t.”, va continuar insistint la noia, pensant en alguna manera de distreure’l._

_“Vols que et canti una cançó? Sé una cançó que parla d’un soldadet. És en català. Crec que t’agradarà.”_

_“Ester, jo no entenc el teu idioma.”, li va respondre amb una barreja de confusió i pena.”_

_Ella li va aguantar la mirada. “Jack. Porto tota l’estona parlant-te en català.”_

_Ell la va mirar sense entendre-la._

_“Sé que em parles en anglès, però jo et sento en català.”, va continuar explicant ella._

_Semblava confós. Va tornar a mirar el tren, l’única cosa que tenia clara._

_“Per què no em deixes marxar?”, va preguntar, i hi havia gairebé desesperació en la seva veu._

_“Perquè ja vaig deixar marxar el meu germà.”, va respondre ella, empassant saliva._

_“Et cantaré la cançó, entesos? M’escoltaràs fins al final? Si us plau?”_

_En Jack es va girar a mirar-la, encara confós._

_“Entesos.”_

_“Bé.·, va somriure l’Ester. Es va fer una mica enrere i va relaxar la mà que aguantava el soldat fermament per tal de fer-li un lleu massatge a la mà. La cançó que havia trobat era lenta i llarga, més aviat nostàlgica. Li era igual si la lletra causava algun impacte emocional en en Jack. L’únic que volia era temps:_

_Escolteu la cançó del soldadet_ __  
que a través d'un ull de bou  
veu que volen uns falciots!  
I no és que hi entengui molt, el soldadet,  
però, que volin els falciots,  
deurà voler dir que la terra és a prop.  
I tan a prop deu ser que baixa el capità  
i intenta no semblar nerviós  
mentre acaba la instrucció:  
"Concentreu-vos, soldadets, sigueu prudents  
i arrapeu-vos a la vida  
amb les ungles i amb les dents".  
Ja a coberta, els homes resen.  
Ja a coberta, els homes resen.  
I fa un amén, poc convençut, el soldadet,  
i acaricia el seu fusell,  
intentant no pensar en res.  
Des de proa es van fent grossos els turons,  
"soldadet, valor, valor,  
que depèn de gent com tu la sort del món".  
Però "si una bala enemiga creua el vent  
i em travessa el cervell",  
es planteja el soldadet,  
"les onades m'arrossegaran  
i mil peixos de colors  
lluitaran per devorar la meva carn".  
I és quan pensa "jo m'amago;  
quan no mirin, jo m'amago".  
Però sempre miren, i el vaixell s'està aturant,  
les comportes s'han obert  
i, en un segon, s'inunda el mar  
de soldats disparant a l'infinit  
amb un soldadet al mig,  
que carrega mentre insulta a l'enemic.  
I entre bomba i bomba tot li va prou bé  
fins que una cau just al costat.  
Primer es diu "sort, de què t'ha anat…",  
però després sent a l'esquena un dolor estrany  
i en tocar-se-la li queda tot el braç tacat de sang.  
Gira el cap a banda i banda.  
Seu a la sorra i descansa.  
I mentre arriba el coi de metge, el soldadet  
es tranquil·litza repetint  
què farà, on anirà, si sobreviu:  
"Aniré a ma mare ben vestit  
i, abans que res, li hauré de dir  
que em perdoni per tractar-la sempre així;  
aniré a la Margarida a fer-li un fill  
per, només veure'l, intuir  
que l'estimo més del que m'estimo a mi".

_La cançó es va acabar, i en Jack no es va moure. L’Ester havia cantat en veu baixa i tendra, els seus ulls clavats en la mà rasposa del soldat._

_“T’ha agradat?”, va preguntar escurant-se la gola al acabar._

_“Sí...”, va respondre ell. No semblava concentrat. Més aviat marejat._

_L’Ester va alçar el cap i va mirar al seu voltant, buscant l’entrada a l’estació. El tren encara era allà, amb les portes obertes, però de moment va decidir ignorar-lo._

_“Vine.”, va dir, agafant-lo fermament del canell altre cop._

_En Jack no es va resistir mentre la noia l’arrossegava cap a l’edifici de l’estació._

_“Hauria... de pujar?”, va tornar a preguntar ell, mirant el tren._

_“No.”, va respondre ella fermament. “Mira’m.”, va ordenar, girant el cap per fer contacte visual. “No agafaràs cap tren, em sents? Avui no. T’estan esperant a fora.”_

_I es va aturar a les portes de l’estació._

_Van mirar cap a l’altre extrem, el que donava al carrer._

_L’Angela els mirava amb una mà estesa sobre el vidre de la porta._

_“Mercy...?”, va fer en Jack._

_“Vés amb ella.”, li va dir l’Ester, deixant-lo anar._

_Ell se la va mirar, portant-se una mà al tors._

_Recordant._

_“Tu... No hi ets...”, va mormolar._

_“Ja no.”, va assentir ella. “Ara sí que te’n has d’anar, Jack.”, va insistir, posant-li una mà a l’esquena per empènyer-lo._

_I ell s’hi va resistir._

_Amb un moviment ràpid la va agafar pel canell i li va alçar el braç, subjectant-la._

_“Reaper...”, va grunyir amb enuig abans de mirar-la als ulls amb una espurna de tristesa, que va apagar amb decisió i confiança. “Et vindrem a buscar. Ho juro.”_

_L’Ester es va permetre de dibuixar un somriure trist._

_“Jack.”, va sospirar, tombant-se una mica perquè el seu braç lliure pogués senyalar el tren: “Jo no necessito rescat.”_

_Els ulls del soldat es van obrir de bat a bat, cosa que la noia va aprofitar per alliberar-se i empènyer-lo estació endins._

_Les portes es van obrir per absorbir-lo i va caure en braços de l’Angela._

_I els dos van desaparèixer._

_L’Ester es va quedar sola amb el tren._

_Es va tombar de seguida, sabent que no tenia sentit esperar. Ningú la vindria a buscar._

_“Bé, només és un viatge amb tren. Res perillós. Podré seure on vulgui.”, va dir, caminant cap el transport amb la mirada baixa. Va posar el peu al primer graó. “Espero que la vista sigui maca.”_

_Una mà li va esclafar la cara, barrant-li el pas i obligant-la a fer-se enrere._

_“Ai!”, es va queixar, protegint-se la cara uns quants segons tard._

_“Què...?!”, es va interrompre el veure el noi de cabells marrons molt curts dret dins del tren, bloquejant la porta._

_“Hola, Ester.”, la va saludar._

_Ella no va ser capaç de respondre._

_“Fa la tira que no ens veiem i no em diràs hola?”, va somriure amb picardia._

_“T’he trobat a faltar.”, va rajar de la boca de la noia._

_“I jo tu. Em sap greu si et vaig fer sentir malament...”_

_“Et vas matar, Pau!”, li va escopir. “Em vas deixar sola amb els papes!”_

_“Ja.”, va respondre amb la mirada baixa. “En aquell moment... m’era igual.”_

_L’Ester va esbufegar._

_“Mira, és igual. Estic cansada. Anem a seure i podrem parlar...”_

_“No.”, la va interrompre, tornant a barrar-li el pas. “Tu aquí no puges.”_

_“Pau!”, es va queixar._

_“Que no, ploramiques. O és que no vols tornar amb l’amic que acabes de deixar marxar?”_

_“No sóc amb ells. Ja no sóc amb ells. Deixa’m venir amb tu, va.”, va insistir, intentant tornar a pujar._

_“Què et passa? Ets tan cagueta que no vols ni intentar lluitar pel que vols?”_

_“No ets ningú per dir-me això! Em sents?! Ningú!”, va rugir la noia._

_“Sóc el que es va rendir. I ja veus del que em va servir.”_

_“Per estalviar-te la tira de patiment?”, va contraatacar._

_“És part de la vida, ja veus: si en rebutges a una part, rebutges a tota.”_

_“Sí, sí, sí, molt bé, rebutjo la vida. Deixa’m pujar.”_

_“No.”_

_“Pau!!!”_

_“Ester!!!”_

_“Què?!”_

_De sobte el noi va relaxar l’expressió i li va posar una mà a l’espatlla. El primer contacte en anys._

_“Tot anirà bé.”, li va dir dolçament. I es va fer enrere._

_Les portes del tren es van tancar. La maquinària es va posar en marxa, i va deixar l’estació._

_L’Ester es va quedar allà, quieta, amb centenars de paraules a la boca._


	15. El món dels vius

L’Ester es va despertar lentament. No va obrir els ulls en una llarga estona. El primer que va fer va ser portar-se una mà al cap, que va retirar ràpidament al a) tocar un apòsit i b) produir-se un dolor intens.

“Au!”, va fer, prement les parpelles i duent-se els mans sobre la panxa, agafant-se els braços en busca de reconfort.

“El que has fet ha sigut molt estúpid.”, va grunyir la veu d’en Reaper.

L’Ester va obrir un ull i va mirar al seu voltant.

Estaven els dos sols en una habitació de parets grises. No hi havia cap finestra.

El que sí hi havia era el llit on estava estirada i un lavabo, completament al descobert.

Una cel·la.

“No ha sigut inútil.”, va sospirar, adolorida.

“T’has fracturat el crani.”

“Guay.”, va respondre ella, alliberant una rialleta que posava els pèls de punta.

“Hm. Parles espanyol?”, va preguntar al sentir-li dir la paraula.

“Ahà.”, va respondre ella, tancant els ulls i tombant-se sobre un costat, absorbint la frescor del llençol blanc. “Castellà.”, va puntualitzar. “Tu?”

“No és assumpte teu.”

“Les relacions humanes no funcionen així, saps?”, va dir, després d’un moment de silenci.

“No estic gaire interessat en el teu benestar.”

“Oh, doncs ho hauries d’estar. Perquè em vols viva, no?”, va preguntar, obrint un ull.

Ell li va aguantar la mirada. O això suposava, perquè duia la màscara i no li podia veure els ulls. “T’explico el que passarà: tan bon punt sigui conscient del que passa al meu voltant, registraré el que m’està passant com a un perill barra situació estressant. Quan això passi, perdré la gana. Ploraré cada nit. Primer vomitaré els sòlids. Després els líquids. Em passaré la major part del dia dormint. I després em moriré.”

“I tot això ho saps, perquè...”

“Perquè sóc així. M’ha passat altres vegades.”

“No sembles pas morta.”

“No és perquè no ho hagi intentat.”

“Hm. I, hipotèticament, què hauria de fer perquè no caiguis en aquest... estat?”

“Un ambient agradable estaria bé, per començar. Distraccions. Algú amb qui parlar.”

“Col·laboraràs plenament si compleixo les teves condicions?”

“Ni idea. Com a mínim estaré viva per considerar-ho, sí? De fet, ni tan sols sé per què em voleu.”

“Talon és...”

“M’ho podries explicar en un altre moment?”, el va interrompre. “De debò que porto una estona fent esforços per entendre el que dius... I no t’ho dic per posar-te les coses difícils...”

“Hn.”, va fer ell. “Dorm.”

I va marxar.


	16. Becària de Talon

La van deixar dos dies tranquil·la.

Rebia els visites del metge que, davant la cooperació de la noia per als procediments mèdics, va decidir no ser desagradable.

El problema va ser quan li van començar a portar els menjars.

Efectivament: es va menjar una forquillada del primer dinar.

Deu minuts després ja era fora.

Es va beure tota l’aigua, però.

“Menja.”, li va dir el metge, portant-li un sopar adaptat a estómacs sensibles.

“Tinc nàusees.”, va replicar ella, intentant apartar-se per no sentir l’olor fètid que, per a ella, emetia totes les classes de menjar. “De debò que vull menjar, però no puc. M’ho podries canviar per una pera? Llet amb cacau?”

“Vomitaràs els làctics.”, va replicar el metge, alçant una cella.

“La ment es capritxosa. I de debò: si em poso res sòlid a la boca, vomito. No m’agrada vomitar.”

L’Ester es va portar la mà lentament a l’apòsit. Estava pàl·lida, i tenia els músculs abdominals en tensió constant.

“Potser tens un virus.”

“Tu ets el metge. Tu sabràs.”

 

El que més sorprenia als vigilants de la cel·la, era el plor.

Tot i que la noia no tenia finestres, era puntual com un rellotge. Cada dia, quan el sol es ponia, el seu ritme cardíac augmentava pràcticament fins al seu màxim i l’Ester es posava a plorar, presa d’atacs d’ansietat. S’asseia, s’agafava el cap, s’aixecava, caminava per la sala, intentava obrir la porta, cridava per ajuda i companyia i es tornava a desfer al llit fins que s’adormia.

“Sembla un animal engabiat.”, va comentar la Sombra. “Vull dir: mira-la! No necessitem ni torturar-la, s’ho fa sola!”

“Tot això acabaria més de pressa si simplement li féssiu el mateix procediment que amb mi.”, va dir la Widowmaker, mirant la gravació de la cel·la.

“Potser.”, va mormolar en Reaper. “Però si la podem tenir per les bones, així ho farem.”

“I què faràs? Oferir-li llaminadures fins que remeni la cua al veure’t?”, se’n va burlar la mexicana.

“Que potser no és exactament això, el que fem amb tu?”, va respondre en Reaper lentament.

La cara ofesa de la Sombra no tenia ni tindrà mai preu.

 

L’Ester s’estava asseguda sobre el llit, embolicada en la seva manta, amb la mirada perduda al terra. Aquest era el seu nou estat habitual. Al principi el metge s’havia pensat que era degut a la commoció o dany cerebral, però després d’unes quantes proves havia conclòs que no. La noia simplement era així.

En Reaper va obrir la porta sense trucar, com sempre, i es va aturar a unes passes de distància. Ella el va mirar lentament.

“Vine.”

“Estic cansada.”, va respondre, tirant el cap enrere per repenjar-lo a la paret.

“No vols anar a fora?”

L’Ester va tombar el cap en el moviment més veloç que havia fet en dies, interessada.

“De debò?”

“Sí.”, va assentir ell. “Però no intentis res estrany, o tornes aquí de pet.”

Quan va acabar la frase, la noia ja era dreta.

Va seguir l’agent de Talon pels passadissos. Amunt i avall hi anaven operatius amb el que suposava era l’uniforme especial de l’organització, d’altres s’estaven quiets, guardant portes. L’Ester s’estava en silenci, encara embolicada amb la manta, mirant a banda i banda. La incomodava la gran quantitat d’armes que veia.

Sense adonar-se’n, va xocar amb l’esquena coberta de negre d’en Reaper.

“ _Perdó_.”, es va disculpar automàticament.

“És: _perdón_.”, la va corregir, tombant a la dreta. Eren imaginacions seves o el to de veu li havia canviat una mica?

“No ho he dit en espanyol.”, va respondre sense gaire esma, però no disposada a acceptar la correcció.

“Hm.”, va fer ell, tornant a aturar-se per introduir un codi en un dispositiu al costat d’una porta blindada.

L’Ester no va intentar ni mirar. Massa gana. Masses nàusees.

La porta es va obrir amb un so de descompressió, obrint pas a un cop de vent que va fer voleiar els cabells de la noia.

No ho va veure, però en Reaper va somriure quan ella va contenir una exclamació. Es va apartar una mica per deixar-la passar.

Semblava que l’havia tret per una cosa semblant a una sortida de servei. Darrere seu quedava l’edifici auster que feia de base, mentre que al davant s’obria un gran bosc d’arbres de... fulla caduca?

I no feia olor d’humitat. Eren lluny del mar. Feia una mica de fresca, però potser era perquè s’havia desacostumat al clima exterior. O per falta de roba. Dues preguntes que fins aquell moment li havien semblat inútils van començar a botar al seu cap:

On sóc?

Quant de temps he estat... dormint?

No les formularia en aquell moment, es clar. No amb aquella companyia.

Va fer un parell de passes endavant, cap els arbres. L’herba cruixia sota les simples sabatilles que havien tingut l’educació de donar-li.

En Reaper la va seguir de prop, preparat per caçar-la si sortia corrent.

Es va quedar gelat quan la noia es va asseure al terra.

“Vols seure amb mi?”, li va oferir. “ _Podemos hablar en español, si quieres. Me es más fácil que el inglés._ ”

“Hm.”, va fer ell, asseient-se lentament a certa distància.

L’Ester va començar a arrencar herba del terra, mirant-lo distretament de tan en tan.

“ _¿Siempre llevas la máscara_?”

“ _¿Te molesta_?”, va grunyir.

“ _Solo pregunto.”_ , va respondre alçant el cap per mirar-lo intensament. “¿ _La hiciste tu_ _?”_

Ell no li va respondre.

“ _Es original.”_ , va continuar ella, dibuixant un petit somriure. _“_ _Pareces entre una calavera y una lechuza.”_

 _“Y_ _tu pareces una bruja_ _.”_ , va respondre ell. _“_ _Con esos pelos, la piel translúcida y ojos de loca.”_

 _“_ _La pareja_ _perfecta.”,_ va mig riure ella. “ _Gracias por traerme aquí fuera. Me siento un poco mejo_ _r.”_ , va afegir, alçant la mirada per veure com el sol de tarda començava a desaparèixer rere les copes dels arbres. “¿ _Cuánto rato me puedo quedar_ _?”_

_“Puedes cenar aquí fuera, si prometes que vas a comer.”_

_“Vale. Pero quiero que seas tú quien se quede conmigo. No me gustan los soldados con esos cascos.”_

_“Hecho.”_

L’Ester li va respondre amb un somriure, tirant el cap enrere per inspirar l’aire lliure.

“ _Mañana vas a conocer a los jefes_ _.”_ , va dir en Reaper de sobte. L’Ester es va tensar, mirant-lo amb els ulls desorbitats. _“_ _Te harán una oferta. Te aconsejo que la aceptes_ _.”_

Tot i la notícia, l’Ester va aconseguir que el sopar es quedés a l’estómac.

 

_Gespa fluorescent va créixer sota els seus peus alhora que centenars de cuques de llum s’enlairaven i es convertien en estrelles. La noia va patir un tremolor al notar alguna cosa al seu costat, fora del seu camp de visió. Es va tombar de sobte per trobar-se una forma etèria, semblant a un núvolet. Nou llums blaus brillaven en el que deuria ser el seu cap._

_“Zenyatta!”, el va saludar amb un somriure._

_L’Ester va desviar la seva atenció al llarg drac verd que serpentejava des de darrere el núvolet cap a ella._

_“Hola, Genji.”, el va saludar, alçant una mà per acariciar-li el musell._

_Llavors es va veure el braç._

_No era de carn, sinó de llum. Tota ella era de llum. Com una estrella. Una simple silueta, sense cabells ni roba ni pupil·les, simplement els relleus del seu cos._

_Els seus pensaments van tornar a canviar de lloc quan dos dracs blaus se li van acostar pel darrere._

_“Han-zo!”, va cantussejar, contenta de tenir tanta companyia._

_Va passar una mà per les escates blaves d’un dels dracs abans de tornar a concentrar-se en la forma més etèria._

_“La meva suposició era correcta. Ets dins de l’Iris.”, va comentar, satisfet._

_“Us trobo a faltar.”, va respondre l’Ester, la seva tristesa envaint tot l’espai._

_“No et desesperis, petita. Fem tot el que podem per trobar-te, però... em trobat convenient intentar comunicar-nos amb tu d’aquesta manera. Digues: saps on ets? Has vist o sentit res que ens pugui ajudar a trobar-te?”_

_“No.”, va respondre ella secament. “Només he vist alguns arbres. Feia una mica de fred. Res més.”_

_“Ja veig... Com et trobes? T’han fet mal?”_

_La noia es va pensar si responia o no._

_“No directament. Estic malalta. Però ara estic una mica millor.”_

_“No perdis l’esperança, jove.”, el núvol que era en Zenyatta li va posar una mà a l’espatlla._

_“En Jaimie és amb vosaltres?”, va preguntar de sobte._

_“Sí.”, va respondre l’omnic amb la seva calma habitual._

_“Podries agafar una rosa vermella del jardí i donar-li?”_

_“M’agradaria, però... Ja no som a Gibraltar. Després de l’atac, ens vam traslladar a una altra base.”_

_“Oh...”, va fer l’Ester, notablement desanimada._

_Els dracs van fer una ondulació estranya al notar el seu sentiment._

_“Però podria buscar una rosa en un altre lloc i donar-li.”, va proposar amb veu dolça._

_“Sí!”, va saltar ella de sobte. “Sí, si us plau! Vermella, si us plau.”_

_“Vols que li passi algun missatge?”_

_“No. Només la rosa.”_

_“I... puc preguntar per què vermella?”_

_“Tradició.”, va dir simplement, però va decidir deixar-se d’enigmes i elaborar: “Sant Jordi és el patró de Catalunya. Quan va matar el drac per rescatar la princesa, de la sang del drac en van créixer roses vermelles, i Sant Jordi li va regalar una a la princesa com a mostra del seu amor.”_

_La seva figura es va moure inquieta al adonar-se que acabava d’admetre els seus sentiments obertament davant de tres persones... encara que dues d’elles no haguessin dit res en tota l’estona._

_En Zenyatta va alliberar una rialleta musical._

_“Entregaré la rosa.”, va assentir._

_“Gràcies.”, va respondre l’Ester, passant llista mentalment de la resta d’agents d’Overwatch. “En Jack. Està bé?”_

_“S’està recuperant.”, va assentir lentament._

_L’espai va explotar en l’alegria i alleujament de la noia, provocant que més cuques de llum s’enlairessin cel amunt i els dracs fessin ondulacions més amples._

_“Me’n alegro!”_

_“M’alegra que te’n alegris.”, va somriure en Zenyatta. “Ester...”_

_“Sí?”_

_“Saps per què et vol, Talon?”_

_“No.”, va respondre ella, tota l’energia positiva dissipant-se. “Crec que m’ho diran demà.”_

_“Mantén-te segura.”, va dir ell. La seva veu era més ferma de l’habitual._

_L’Ester va inclinar el cap en interrogació silenciosa._

_“Si et demanen informació sobre nosaltres... dóna-la. No et podem demanar que passis pel que et podrien fer.”_

_La gespa es va pansir de sobte el notar la por de la noia. Els dracs van grunyir, inquiets._

_El núvol li va agafar les mans de llum entre les seves._

_“Tot anirà bé. Et trobarem. Fes el que calgui per estar segura fins que això passi.”_

_“Entesos.”, va respondre amb inseguretat._

_“T’agradaria que et fem companyia fins que et despertis?”, li va preguntar en Zenyatta suaument, sense deixar-la anar._

_“Sí. Si us plau.”_

Es va despertar amb la cara humida, però no estava trista.

L’estaven buscant.

Els importava.

Un d’aquells soldats que no li agradaven la va anar a buscar. L’Ester es va tornar a embolicar en el seu llençol i el va seguir fins a una porta encara més robusta que les que ja havia vist.

De l’interior de la sala en va emergir tensió. Tensió, i males vibracions de tota mena. El tipus de mala sensació que produeix un carreró entre fàbriques abandonades o d’un túnel fosc. A més a més, feia pudor de colònia.

Un soldat diferent, que ja era a l’interior, la va escoltar fins a la cadira lliure a cap de taula. L’Ester va repenjar el cap sorollosament, plegant els genolls per posar els peus sobre la cadira, i es va mirar la gent que hi havia asseguda.

Burgesos. Toooooooooooooots burgesos. Roba caríssima, pentinats estranys. Aquell omnic tenia cabells? Era difícil de dir. Un homenàs enorme, africà o d’ascendència africana, embotit en una americana. Una senyora arrugada com una pansa. No va poder evitar un petit gest de menyspreu general. Es va mirar en Reaper, que estava dempeus al fons de la sala, esperant que passés alguna cosa.

“Aquesta és la bruixa de la que parlaves?”, va preguntar l’africà, estudiant-la.

“Em dic Ester.”, es va presentar ella sense esma. “Tinc fred. Què voleu?”

“Tenim proves que tens... cert talent”, va dir l’omnic, engegant una gravació.

El cor de la noia es va accelerar al reconèixer la veu de l’Athena, i els ulls se li van obrir de bat a bat al reconèixer la seva pròpia. “Volem que l’utilitzis per a nosaltres.”

“Uh.”, va fer ella, fins a cert punt fastiguejada. “Això no és tan fàcil... Us explico com funciona?”

“Ve amb un manual?”, se’n va burlar la dona.

“ _Vi imb in miniil_?”, va fer l’Ester.

A la senyora no li va fer gens de gràcia. L’omnic es va haver d’aguantar el riure.

“Explica’t.”, va interrompre en Reaper.

L’Ester va sospirar.

“Normalment tinc un somni, i passa al cap de dos dies. Un dia de tranquil·litat, i al següent passa. No controlo què somio, ni quan ho somio: hi ha nits que no somio res, hi ha matins en que ho oblido tot als deu segons d’estar desperta. I diguem que l’estrès no m’ajuda a tenir somnis interessants. La meva situació actual és estressant, per si no ho havíeu notat.”, va afegir.

“I què proposes?”, va bufar la dona.

“Vull una habitació amb finestra. I lavabo. I poder sortir a fora, encara que sigui acompanyada.”

“La princesa també vol un unicorn?”, va fer l’omnic amb rintintín.

“Si l’ofereixes, sí.”, va somriure l’Ester infantilment.

“I si, en comptes d’això, ho fem així: o ens expliques tot el que somies, o et retirem el menjar, el llit, i el vàter.”, la va amenaçar la senyora.

“Tu m’has sentit quan he parlat de situacions estressants? No crec que estigui demanant res impossible, només unes comoditats bàsiques! No tots els vàters han de ser d’or, sabeu?”

Els burgesos es van mirar els uns als altres.

“No m’empasso res del que diu.”, va escopir la senyora.

“És estrany, però no demana la lluna.”, va admetre l’omnic.

“Ho podríem intentar.”, va afegir l’africà.

La resta de presents no va dir res, simplement van assentir.

“Si en dues setmanes no ens has dit res de profit, tornaràs a la cel·la.”, va sentenciar l’africà.

L’Ester es va arronsar d’espatlles.

“Faré el que pugui.”

 

L’habitació estava bé. Molt més acollidora que la cel·la, vaja. Deduïa que la finestra donava vistes del cantó oposat de l’edifici pel que l’havia treta en Reaper, perquè podia veure que la base estava composada de diferents edificis. Guàrdies desfilaven per l’espai que els separava, i n’hi havia uns quants mig amagats a les teulades.

En Reaper continuava anant a treure-la a fora, de vegades tranquil, d’altres de tan mal humor que l’Ester acabava demanant de tornar abans del que volia.

Va passar una setmana sense cap somni útil.

En Reaper va tornar a buscar-la un matí per trobar-se amb una mirada intensa i estranya.

“Què?”, va fer.

“Tens família. Els vas a veure per Nadal, però no els parles.”

Es va quedar gelat.

“Com ho saps?”

“Ho he somiat.”

L’home es va acostar a ella amb dues passes llargues.

“No. Ho expliquis. A ningú.”, va xiuxiuejar amenaçadorament.

“¿ _No te dejan verles?”_ , li va preguntar amb preocupació.

“ _No es asunto tuyo.”_ , va bufar.

L’Ester va decidir treure’s la carta de la màniga.

“¿ _Te llamas Reyes?”_

Un lleuger tremolor el va delatar.

 _“Lo soñé.”_ , va dir la noia, avançant-se a la pregunta. “ _También vi el emblema de Overwatch esculpido en la tumba de la que saliste. ¿Era una metáfora? A veces cuesta de decir...”_

 _“¡Calla!”_ , va bramar. “¡ _Maldita bruja loca!”_

I sí, l’Ester realment semblava una bruixa. Els seus rínxols estaven despentinats i enredats, i tot i que ara menjava més, encara se la veia consumida i pàl·lida.

“¿ _Por qué cambiaste de bando?”_

_“¡Tú no sabes nada!”_

_“Por lo que me han contado, Overwatch se dedicaba a la protección del orden público después de la Omnic Crisis, mientras que Talon es una organización terrorista que cree que los conflictos fortalecen a la humanidad. Y digo yo: ¿de verdad hay gente que piensa que la humanidad necesita ayuda para meterse en problemas?”_

_“Este tema muere aquí.”,_ li va grunyir a mil·límetres de la cara.

_“Vale. Voy a cantar, ¿sí?”_

“Hmp.”

“ _Y los muertos aquí,_

_Lo pasamos muy bien_

_Entre flooooores_

_De colooooores...”_

“Prou!!!”, li va cridar a la cara.

Un somriure boig es va dibuixar a la cara de l’Ester.

“I fins aquí la demostració del meu filldeputisme. Què tal? Oi que em prefereixes contenta?”

En Reaper va fer una passa enrere.

“Avui no surts.”

I se’n va anar tancant la porta de cop.

“Vale, papa...”, va mormolar la noia, estirant el braç per agafar una tauleta de sobre la taula.

 

Ni en Zenyatta, ni en Genji, ni en Hanzo, van tornar als seus somnis.

En certa manera, allò la decebia, però no volia pensar malament. No sabia quant de temps els havia costat trobar-la... espiritualment.

I ella que pensava que la seva vida era metafísica abans de viatjar en el temps...

Un parell de nits es va adormir amb la idea d’intentar buscar-los ella mateixa.

L’endemà no recordava res de la nit.

El límit de les dues setmanes s’acabaria aviat, i l’Ester no somiava en res més enllà d’en Reaper.

“Ja li havies disparat a en Jack abans, eh?”

“No se suposa que has de veure el futur?”, va rondinar ell. “Per què no pares de parlar-me de coses del passat?”

“Tio, ets pràcticament l’únic contacte humà que he tingut en setmanes. Es clar que somio en tu!”

La noia es va posar una mica vermella al adonar-se de la possible interpretació de la seva última frase. Es va posar a arrencar herba distretament.

“No controlo els meus somnis. I cada cop oblido més coses... Hi ha hagut vegades que no he tingut premonicions en mesos... Arribava a pensar que no en tindria més i tot. En vaig tenir moltes de bastant seguides quan era amb Overwatch... Potser el meu cervell està cansat, o alguna cosa així.”

“Hn.”, va fer ell. “Se’t veu més sana.”

Efectivament, el canvi d’habitació havia tingut un efecte positiu en l’Ester. Les nàusees havien quedat reduïdes al matí, així que dinava i sopava amb normalitat.

“Em trobo millor.”, va assentir ella, contenint un tremolor. El sol començava a pondre’s i s’alçava l’aire fred de cada vespre.

I llavors en Reaper es va treure la jaqueta negra i la hi va tirar a sobre.

L’Ester es va mirar la peça de roba com si fos una bomba i va alçar una mirada sorpresa cap el seu propietari.

“No et constipis.”, va dir.

La noia va lluir un somriure emocionat i es va posar la jaqueta, estenent la cua darrere seu. No s’hi va poder resistir: també es va posar la caputxa, que pràcticament li tapava els ulls.

“Això pesa de la hòstia.”

“Hrn.”

L’Ester va alliberar una rialleta i es va posar dreta d’un bot, estirant les mans enfora les mànigues:

“Bang, bang! Sóc en Reaper! Bang bang!”, va fer, giravoltant sobre sí mateixa i alliberant una altra rialleta. “Demanar per la màscara seria massa, oi?”

“Sí.”

La noia va arronsar les espatlles i va continuar apuntat els arbres i els matolls amb els dits.

“ _..._ _¿Ibas a matarte para proteger a Morrison i McCree?_ _”_ , va preguntar després d’estar una estona en silenci.

L’Ester es va aturar.

_“Ése era el plan.”_

_“¿Qué crees que habría pasado después de haberte disparado?”_

Oh, bona pregunta.

_“Uh, no sé. Con un poco de suerte la confusión le habría dado tiempo a McCree a hacer algo.”_

_“Ibas a matarte por ellos.”_

_“No. Iba a matarme porqué llevaba tiempo intentándolo. Y si por el camino podía salvar a dos personas que habían sido buenas conmigo... Pues mira.”_

_“Heh… No me extraña que te quedaras con los de Overwatch… ¿Dónde te encontraron?”_

Oh, merda.

L’Ester tenia l’estranya però clara sensació que anar escampant que venia del passat era una mala idea.

_“Uh... Cerca de Barcelona...”_

_“Sombra no encontró nada sobre ti en la red. Eso es raro._ _”_

El to en què ho havia dit cridava “perill” en trenta-tres idiomes, com a mínim.

 _“¿Quién es esa Sombra? No la he visto_ _.”_ , va intentar canviar de tema, asseient-se al terra perquè no li tremolessin les cames.

 _“¿De dónde sales_ _?”_ , va insistir en Reaper.

L’Ester va prémer els llavis.

 _“¿_ _A quién le importa_ _?”_ , va intentar imposar-se.

 _“A mí.”,_ va grunyir, alçant-se.

 _“Ugh, ¡vale, vale! ¡Pero luego no me mires como si fuera una loca!”_ , va esbufegar. _“En mi familia son tecnófobos radicales, ¿vale? No vi ni nada conectado a internet hasta hace un año, y en aquel punto ya no me interesaba. Y sí: pasé mi infancia como una niña loca de las montañas. No te rías.”_

En Reaper es va encreuar de braços.

No s’ho empassava.

 _“_ _Vale, vale, la parte de tecnófobos ha sido muy cliché_ _.”_ , va sospirar ella, portant-se una mà a la cara. Se la va apartar de sobte per escopir el seu següent intent. “¿ _Y si te dijera que todas las mujeres de mi familia pertenecen a un linaje de brujas de los Pirineos y por eso tengo premoniciones? ¿Y no se me permitía usar internet porque las mayores temían que en mi ignorancia, contara el secreto?”_

L’home se la va mirar uns segons sense dir res.

“ _¿En qué momento de mi vida esto se ha vuelto más plausible que lo anterior...?”_ , el va sentir mormolar.

L’Ester va alliberar una riallada i va fer un parell de saltets, donant-se per salvada.

_“¿Sabes? ¡No pareces una mala persona! ¡Apuesto a que te gusta el helado! ¿Me traerás helado algún día?_ _”_

_“No te hagas ilusiones...”_

 

“No ens has explicat res de profit.”, va grunyir la dona arrugada.

“No he somiat res de profit.”, va respondre l’Ester arronsant les espatlles.

“Llavors no ens serveixes per res.”

“Preferiríeu que us expliqués mentides? D’acord que no us estic sent de gran ajuda, però tampoc us estic putejant.”

“Bé que ajudaves a Overwatch.”, va interrompre l’omnic.

“Què vols que et digui? Eren amables, em deixaven voltar lliurement, i m’importaven.”

“Insinues que no tens cap intenció d’ajudar-nos, bruixa?” va ressonar la veu de l’africà.

L’Ester va torçar la boca.

“Insinuo que no m’agrada ser aquí. No conec a ningú, no sóc feliç. Hi ha armes i coses que em posen nerviosa per tot arreu.”

“Oh. Vols deixar de patir, petita?”

El fet que ho hagués preguntat la senyora li va posar els pels de punta.

“Acaba d’admetre que no té intenció de col·laborar. Proposo que seguim el mateix procediment que amb l’Amélie.”

“Podria afectar les seves habilitats...”, va intervenir en Reaper.

“O les té per a nosaltres, o no les té!”, va escopir la dona.

L’Ester es va replegar sobre la cadira, enviant una mirada de desconfiança i enuig a tota la sala.

“Em sembla bé.”, va dir l’omnic amb el mateix to de veu que algú que decideix què soparà.

La ràbia. La ràbia que va créixer dins l’Ester no tenia nom, però sí una utilitat: ofegar la por. La ràbia es va transformar en còlera, i la còlera en fúria.

En un batec del seu cor la noia es va llançar sobre la taula i va enfonsar els dits en els ulls de la vella tan com va poder.

El crit de la senyora li va dibuixar un somriure foll.

No el va poder gaudir gaire estona, però: algú la va agafar per darrere i la va estirar lluny de la seva víctima. L’Ester es va trobar atrapada entre els grans braços de l’home africà.

La noia va cridar i picar de peus.

“ _Fills de puta!!! Que us bombin, malparits!!! Sacs de merda!!! Cabrons!!! Xarrupaescrots!!! Cap de cony!!! Mitjamerda!!! Txitxarel·lo!!!”,_ es va posar a cridar.

L’home la va apretar amb més força, fins que li va començar a faltar l’aire.

La va treure de la sala i la va tirar a la seva habitació, deixant-li una mirada d’advertència que va morir en el foc dels ulls de l’Ester.

Va clavar puntades a tot el que podia. Va buscar desesperadament cantonades, coses esmolades, qualsevol cosa per evitar el destí que li acabaven d’assignar, però no va trobar res. Tot allò punxegut havia sigut llimat perquè no es pogués fer massa mal.

Com a mínim esperava haver deixat cega la meuca burgesa.

Es va fer de nit, i ningú va anar a dir-li res. No li van portar sopar.

L’Ester es va estirar al llit, encongida sobre sí mateixa.

 

_Un ocell groc va alçar el vol cap els arbres._

 

La noia es va despertar.

Ocell. Ocell volant és igual a llibertat!!!

Els ulls li brillaven de l’emoció.

Sí sí sí sí!!! Si en Reaper anava a treure-la a fora, es podria escapar! Només havia d’endinsar-se cap el bosc! Acabaria trobant un poble o una carretera en algun punt, oi?

Se’n aniria. I tant que se’n aniria!

Però li van portar el dinar, i ell no havia aparegut.

Cansada d’esperar i amb els nervis i la preocupació començant a aflorar, se’n va anar cap a la porta i li va clavar una puntada.

“Ei!”, va cridar. “No ve, en Reaper?”

“No.”, va contestar el guàrdia de fora. “Estàs confinada fins a nou avís.”

L’Ester es va portar una mà a la boca i va clavar una altra puntada abans de fer mitja volta i apallissar el matalàs. Quan se’n va adonar, ja feia una bona estona que sanglotava. Volia cridar, però, per què? Ningú li faria cas. A ningú li importava.

Li rentarien el cervell. Matarien la seva persona i utilitzarien el seu cos, com amb la Widowmaker.

No ho volia.

Les fortes emocions i les rabietes la van cansar fins al punt que es va adormir.

Una dit esmolat tocant-li la galta la va despertar.

L’Ester es va encongir, defugint el contacte.

“ _¡Buenos díaaaas!”_ , va cantussejar una veu femenina.

La noia va brandar el coixí per apartar-la, esforçant-se en enfocar la vista.

Una altra noia, vestida de porpra, se la mirava amb una rialleta odiosa.

Una noia que va reconèixer.

“Tu!”, va exclamar.

“Holaaaaa!”, va saludar la mexicana amb la mà.

La ràbia va tornar a esclatar dins l’Ester, però es va limitar a prémer els punys i les dents.

“ _¿Tú eres Sombra?”_ , va grunyir.

“ _¡Única e inimitable!”_ , va eixamplar el teu somriure.

“ _Si tu auténtico nombre resulta ser Luz, voy a llorar..._ ”, va bufar la catalana.

El somriure burleta va desaparèixer durant tres nanosegons.

“ _¿Qué quieres_ _?”_ , va preguntar al veure que l’agent de Talon no deia res. “ _No te había visto el pelo en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí.”_

_“Solo han sido dos semanas.”_

Tan poc? Els pensaments de l’Ester es van disparar en mil direccions: càlculs de dies, hores, dates, maneres de passar el temps, la necessitat d’escapar, els progressos que podrien o no haver fet la gent d’Overwatch, el somriure estúpid de la noia que tenia al davant, roses... Quant feia que havia parlat amb en Zenyatta? Hauria trobat ja una rosa vermella? Li hauria donat a en Jaimie? Com hauria reaccionat?

“ _... eh,_ _¿me estás escuchando_ _?”_ , va preguntar la Sombra, molesta.

“No.”, va respondre l’Ester amb desinterès.

Una mà va volar fins a la paret, al costat del seu cap, sobresaltant-la.

 _“_ _Te he preguntado de dónde coño sales_ _.”_ , va xiuxiuejar amenaçadorament. _“Van a_ _lavarte el cerebro, así que ésta es mi última oportunidad para descubrirlo.”_

L’Ester va prémer els llavis, intentant recordar què li havia explicat a en Reaper.

“ _Uh_ _... ¿Familia de brujas de los Pirineos...?”_

“ _¡No me vengas con pendejadas_ _!_ ”, va cridar amenaçadorament.

Però la noia no es va poder contenir el riure.

“ _¿¡Qué!?”_ , va saltar, notablement molesta.

“ _’¡Pendejadas!’”_ , va riure l’Ester.

I el riure es va fer més i més sorollós, omplint tota l’habitació.

La Sombra va fer girar els ulls. Ah, sí. La discòrdia entre hispanoparlants.

_“Oh, si, muy divertido, ‘joder’, ‘hostia puta’_ _.”_

L’Ester encara va riure més.

 _“’¡La reconcha de tu madre!’”_ , va cridar entre riallades, llàgrimes caient-li dels ulls.

En cert moment la Sombra es va haver de portar la mà a la boca en un intent de mantenir la serietat, recordant-se que estava en un interrogatori. Es va esperar una estona en silenci, esperant que la noia es calmés.

“ _Venga, sé buena y dime lo que quiero saber. No tienes nada que perder, ¿verdad?_ _”_

L’Ester es va asseure, pensant-se bé la proposició. Dir la veritat continuava sense semblar una idea atractiva.

“ _Eh, no es mi problema si no te crees mi historia.”_ , va respondre arronsant les espatlles.

El braç va tornar a la posició al costat del seu cap.

“ _Mira, niña, está claro que no sabes quién soy. Soy Sombra: la mejor hacker del mundo. Nadie puede ocultar nada de mí. De ser tu historia cierta, me habría enterado antes que tu propia madre. ¿Entiendes_ _?”_

 _“_ _Ah, ¿la pequeña hacker va a llorar porque no puede suportar no saber un secreto? Buah, buah._ _”_ , se’n va burlar.

I llavors la mà la va agafar del coll.

_“Dime cómo lo has hecho para eliminar tu rastro de la red global, o muere con el secreto. A mí me da igual.”_

_“A mí... también...”_ , va respondre l’Ester, lluitant per agafar aire però aconseguint dibuixar un somriure indiferent.

Els ulls de la Sombra van lliscar fins a l’apòsit que la noia encara tenia en un costat del cap, on els cabells havien sigut tallats per poder-li cobrir la ferida apropiadament.

Va enretirar la mà amb un esbufec.

“ _Vale, que tal esto: tú me cuentas lo que te pido, y a cambio yo consigo que no te laven el cerebro... Tú te inventas un sueño y yo hago como que pasa. ¿Qué dices? Sales ganando.”_

Era una oferta realment bona, considerant les seves circumstancies. Els d’Overwatch l’anirien a buscar. S’havia de mantenir sana.

S’havia de mantenir viva.

_“_ _No creo que vayas a creerme_ _...”_

_“Inténtalo_ _.”_ , la va desafiar amb un somriure confiat, asseient-se als peus del llit.

Un segon de silenci.

Dos segons.

Tres. Quatre.

L’Ester va mirar al seu voltant, comprovant les càmeres.

Un sospir.

 _“No has encontrado nada sobre mí en las redes porque vengo del pasado.”_ , va escopir.

“Hah!!!”, va riure la noia, inclinant-se endavant. “¡ _Muy bueno, pero lo de las brujas era más plausible!”_

 _“No te miento.”_ , va insistir l’Ester, seriosa.

_“¡Claro que no! ¡Y yo soy un omnic, ¿no ves?!”_

_“¿Sabes quién es Lena?”_

_“¿Tracer?”_

_“Sí. Ella me arrastró sin querer con su acelerador cronal.”_

Durant uns moments va semblar que la hacker considerava aquella possibilitat.

 _“Vale, hipotéticamente: ¿de que tiempo vienes_ _?”_ , va preguntar, alçant el braç i desplegant una pantalleta al seu avantbraç.

_“Principios del 2000.”_

_“¿Y tu nombre completo es...?”_

L’Ester va empassar saliva. Feia mesos que no havia dit res més que el seu nom de pila.

“Ester Viladrau Gelabert.”, va respondre.

La Sombra se la va mirar alçant una cella, intrigada.

“ _¿Dos apellidos?”_

_“Sí. Donde yo vivo, todo el mundo tiene dos: el primero suele ser el primer apellido del padre; i el segundo, el primer apellido de la madre.”_

_“Deletréamelos.”_

Així ho va fer. La Sombra va començar la cerca. Un dibuix trapella es va dibuixar a la cara de l’Ester.

“ _Sombra aquí,_

_Sombra allá,_

_Maquíllate, maquíllate...”_ , va començar a cantar.

“Un espejo

De cistal,

Y mírate, y mírate...”

La Sombra va deixar anar un esbufec i va tornar a concentrar-se en la pantalla.

Dos segons després els seus ulls es feien grans com planetes i la seva mirada frenètica saltava entre l’Ester i el resultat que mostrava la pantalla.

“ _¿Qué? ¿Me has encontrado?”_ , va preguntar estirant la mà per tocar la pantalla, tombar-la o fer el que calgués per veure el que hi sortia.

La mà lliure de la Sombra li va agafar el canell amb fermesa.

 _“¿Eres Ester?”_ , li va preguntar seriosament.

 _“Sí...”_ , va respondre ella, una mica confosa.

“¿ _Nacida el 23 de agosto de 1999?”_

 _“Sí.”_ , va tornar a respondre. La Sombra va tornar a mirar la pantalla. Un silenci es va plantar entre elles. _“¿Qué pasa?”_

L’agent de Talon la va deixar anar i es va posar dempeus de sobte.

_“Voy a hacer algo. Volveré enseguida: no te vayas con nadie, no le digas a nadie lo que me has dicho... Y ve al baño.”_

_“¿Qué?”,_ va preguntar, molt confosa.

La Sombra se’n va anar sense dir res més.

Un batec d’esperança va sacsejar la noia mentre el nerviosisme se li aferrava a l’esquena, tement que l’anessin a buscar abans que la mexicana.

Va anar al lavabo, tal i com li havia dit; va arrencar el llençol del llit i es va embolicar en un racó de l’habitació.

A fora, ja queia la nit.

La Sombra va tornar a entrar de cop i volta i la va buscar amb la mirada.

“ _Aquí.”_ , va dir l’Ester.

La hacker es va acostar a ella amb dues passes llargues, li va agafar un braç i el va estirar cap a ella.

La noia va cridar quan va notar com li injectava alguna cosa entre els ossos del colze esquerre. Sense donar-li temps per recuperar-se, la Sombra la va posar dempeus i la va arrossegar fora el passadís.

“¡ _¿Qué me has hecho?!”_ , va cridar.

_“¡Shhhhh!”, la va fer callar ella, ensenyant les dents._ _“¡Estate callada_ _!”_

L’Ester va segellar els llavis, intentant no pensar en el dolor del colze.

Què li havia fet? Era un rastrejador? Si ho era, no podria tornar a Overwatch. La volien fer servir d’esquer?

La Sombra la va treure per una porta semblant a la primera per on l’havia treta en Reaper. Davant seu, s’obria l’extensió del bosc, que en la penombra resultava amenaçador. La noia la va agafar per els espatlles.

“ _Escúchame. Te estoy mandando a la segunda ciudad más próxima a la base. Si te mando a la primera, te encontraran enseguida. Caminando en esa dirección, tardarás entre dos y tres días en llegar. Eso que tienes en el brazo_ _...”,_ va prosseguir alçant-li el colze: “ _... es una memoria. Podrás consultar los datos en cualquier terminal, y ningún programa lo detectará. Es un secreto, ¿me oyes? Un SECRETO, y no debes enseñárselo ni contárselo a NADIE, ni siquiera a los de Overwatch. ¿Entiendes?”_

L’Ester va assentir.

“ _¿Por qué me ayudas?”_ , li va preguntar amb veu tremolosa pel profund agraïment.

“ _No es que tenga otro remedio...”_ , li va contestar arrufant les celles. “ _Vete. Consigue que te manden a casa._ _”_

El cor de la noia es va saltar un batec.

 _“Ahora Overwatch es mi casa.”_ , va respondre, desafiant-la amb la mirada.

“Hmpf.”, va fer la Sombra. _“Entonces, harás todo lo que puedas para ayudarles, ¿verdad? Vete. Mira los datos con calma. Y no se lo digas a nadie.”_

L’Ester va tornar a assentir i va fer mitja volta per marxar.

“ _Ah, espera. Tus zapatillas. Dámelas.”_

 _“¿Por qué?_ _”_ , va preguntar, tot i que ja estava fent el gest per treure-se-les.

_“Las usaré para despistar a los buscadores. Ahora vete.”_

_“Gracias.”_ , va xiuxiuejar l’Ester abans de començar a córrer.


	17. Córrer

L’Ester havia pensat en córrer més estona, però quan els últims rajos de ressol van desaparèixer va començar a ensopegar amb tot el que hi havia pel sotabosc, i no era agradable. Gairebé a cegues, va buscar un arbre amb branques baixes per enfilar-s’hi. El va escalar lentament, conscient de com de fotuda estaria si queia i es trencava alguna cosa. Va pujar tan amunt com li va permetre el seny i es va replegar sobre sí mateixa.

Era fora. S’havia escapat.

Ara només havia d’evitar que l’enxampessin. Caminar en la mateixa direcció, arribar a la civilització.

I llavors ja trobaria la manera de contactar amb Overwatch.

Tenia fred.

La roba que li havien proporcionat era fina i simple. En Reaper sempre li portava una peça extra quan la portava a fora. Els peus nuus no ajudaven. Gairebé ja no es notava els dits.

Però aquell no era el moment de desesperar-se, ho sigui que la noia es va distreure palpant el punt on la Sombra li havia injectat la memòria. Encara tenia els seus dubtes sobre si aquella cosa portava rastrejador o no. Però si no anava a Overwatch, on aniria? No sabia de ningú més que la pogués ajudar. I quin sentit tenia posar-li un rastrejador i enviar-la a la segona ciutat més pròxima i no a la primera? Si el que volien era parar-los una trampa, com més aviat millor, no?

Estava confosa. Va sospirar i va tancar els ulls, repenjant el front contra els genolls. Volia intentar dormir.

Aquella nit, la llum de llanternes i lladrucs de gossos la van despertar un parell de cops.

 

Es va despertar amb els primers rajos de sol. Els dits se li van arronsar de cop, com si estiguessin comprovant ells mateixos que encara existien. L’Ester es va escurar la gola i va mirar sota seu, comprovant que no hi hagués ningú. Es va esperar un parell de minuts i va començar a baixar lentament.

Va tocar terra i ningú va saltar a sobre seu.

Es va mirar la fletxa que havia construït la nit anterior amb branques i pedres a cegues i la va destrossar abans de continuar el seu camí.

Feia passes curtes, intentant no córrer. No volia cansar-se. No volia parar a descansar.

Va començar a tenir set i gana més aviat del que havia esperat. La nit anterior no havia sopat, es clar. Es va mirar la vegetació que l’envoltava. Es preguntava si hi hauria esbarzers amb mores o alguna cosa semblant. Res que tingués pinta de belladona. Les seves esperances de trobar bolets eren més aviat baixes, però sabia que la gran majoria són indigestos si no es cuinen. Sentia ocells per sobre seu. Alguna cosa deurien menjar.

Va decidir que, si la situació ho demanava, menjaria insectes. Es va passar gran part del dia mentalitzant-se per aquella idea.

 _Només es carn_ , es deia. _Els insectes tenen més proteïnes i menys calories. Els puc matar abans de menjar-me’ls. La textura no serà tan diferent del peix cru o el marisc. Si tinc gana, tinc gana i punt. Les coses que hi ha dins les botifarres i les salsitxes són encara pitjors. Un amic de quan era petita es menjava les formigues i no era pas mort quan el vaig conèixer. Pitjor seria intentar menjar ratolins. No tinc cor per matar un ratolí._

Donava el tema del menjar per solucionat, però la preocupava l’aigua. Allò no ho podia substituir amb res. Les fulles dels arbres eren d’un verd viu: volia dir allò que hi havia aigua a prop? Va posar més atenció al tipus de vegetació. No en sabia els noms, però sabia reconèixer la flora típica de les proximitats d’un curs d’aigua.

Quan la set va començar a ser molesta, va arrencar una fulla d’aspecte sucós d’un arbre i se la va dur a la boca per intentar xuclar-ne el líquid. La boca li va quedar una mica pastosa, però com a mínim es va distreure.

El passeig seria meravellós si no fos pels peus descalços. No parava de clavar-se branquillons i roques, però arribats a cert punt va decidir que li era igual, mentre pogués continuar caminant.

Com sempre, va ser a la posta de sol quan la desesperació i la inseguretat la van assaltar:

I si s’havia desviat sense adonar-se’n? I si es perdia? I si la Sombra li havia mentit i l’únic que volia era que es morís de gana? I si no trobava mai la ciutat? I si no tornava a veure els d’Overwatch? I si no tornava a veure en Jaimie?

Es va forçar a continuar caminant, eixugant-se les llàgrimes i pensant en alguna manera de desfer-se dels mocs. Unes quantes fulles van acabar les seves vides com a mocadors de paper.

L’aire es va anar refredant. L’Ester va construir la fletxa per a l’endemà i va escalar un arbre.

 

Avui era el seu aniversari.

O això creia.

Segons els seus càlculs, vaja. Que no sabia si eren gaire fiables, tenint en compte que no havia fet matemàtiques en tres mesos i no havia seguit gaire el compte dels dies estant a la base de Talon.

Ho va pensar per distreure’s de la gana, i va decidir que ja tenia dinou anys.

No s’havia esperat fer-los.

El dia s’allargava. Quant feia que caminava? Ja deuria ser a prop de la ciutat. Això si no s’havia desviat sense adonar-se’n...

Tenia gana. L’estómac li tibava. Estava cansada. Li feien mal els peus, les cames, l’esquena, el cap. No tenia medicaments.

Tot el que volia el seu cos era estirar-se al terra i plorar.

Però la ment no li ho permetia.

La ment pensava en en Zenyatta. La Lena. En McCree. L’Ana. La Hana. En Lúcio. La Fareeha. En Jack. En Genji. La Mei. La Zarya. En Torbjörn. En Reinhardt. L’Angela. En Hanzo. La Satya. En Winston.... Fins i tot en Roadhog. En Jaimie.

 _Els vull veure._ Aquest pensament movia les seves cames amb més energia que la pròpia sang.

Una petita depressió es va obrir davant seu. Tot i la cura que va posar en les seves passes per no caure pendent avall, un genoll li va fallar. Per sort, no va caure sobre res esmolat, però es va quedar quieta. Molt quieta.

Havia cridat.

I havia sentit un soroll.

Un soroll mecànic. Maquinària movent-se. O com a mínim ho relacionava amb el que havia sentit a les pel·lícules. Potser era un omnic? En Zenyatta no feia aquest soroll al moure’s. Deuria ser bo o dolent? Perillós? Què hi podia fer, allà, un omnic? Eren al mig del no-res. O potser ja eren a tocar de la civilització? Sense atrevir-se a aixecar-se, l’Ester va alçar la mirada.

Un ocell groc la va mirar des d’una branca baixa, i va piular.

L’arbust que tenia al davant va ser apartat bruscament per un robot de gran estatura i formes quadrades.

L’Ester va alliberar un xiscle i va saltar enrere, intentant allunyar-se a quatre grapes.

El robot es va quedar congelat un segon, i acte seguit va fer marxa enrere amb presses.

L’ocell va alçar el vol i el va seguir.

Estava fugint.

“Espera!”, va cridar l’Ester al adonar-se’n.

Es va aixecar com va poder i va arrencar a córrer darrere el robot. Era un omnic? Hi havia diferència entre robot i omnic? Seria ofensiu si s’equivocava de terme? Li ho hauria d’haver preguntat a en Zenyatta...

“No te’n vagis! M’he perdut! Tinc gana, estic cansada i no sé on vaig!”, va cridar, perdent l’alè ràpidament. El robot no era especialment ràpid, però ella no estava en condicions de fer una cursa. Es va veure incapaç de continuar corrent. “Ajuda’m, si us plau!”, va plorar, caient de genolls.

Ell la va mirar per sobre l’espatlla i es va aturar. Durant uns segons es van mirar, amb l’únic so de la respiració agitada de l’Ester. L’omnic va emetre una sèrie de xiulets, en els que la noia li va semblar poder interpretar emocions.

“No et faré res.”, li va assegurar amb ulls tristos. “Porto dos dies al bosc. M’he perdut, tinc gana... Només vull tornar a casa...”, es va permetre de plorar.

L’omnic es va acostar lentament després d’emetre una sèrie de xiulets descendents, tristos. L’Ester es va eixugar les llàgrimes amb el braç i es va mirar l’ésser que li oferia una mà.

Perquè on havia d’haver-hi una altra mà hi havia el que semblava ser un canó d’arma.

El robot va notar la mirada de la noia i va apuntar el canó enlaire, fent un piulet tranquil·litzador.

Sí, en aquells moments ho podia passar per alt.

“Em dic Ester.”, es va presentar, mirant al que semblava ser l’únic ull de l’omnic. “Tu tens nom?”

Els xiulets no la van poder ajudar amb aquell tema.

“Um...”, va fer, mirant-se’l millor. Va veure que tenia una lletra i uns números pintats en un costat.

E54.

“Et sembla bé que et digui E?”

L’omnic va emetre un piulet d’aprovació abans de reprendre la marxa.

“Saps on és el poble més proper?”, va preguntar ella, preocupada.

Un xiulet afirmatiu. L’ocell groc va aterrar a la seva espatlla.

“Saps si trigarem gaire?”, va tornar a preguntar. Aquest cop el cansament de la seva veu era molt evident.

L’E es va aturar i la va mirar. L’Ester va detectar preocupació en el xiulet que va fer.

“Estic molt cansada.”, li va explicar, encara respirant per la boca.

L’omnic va col·locar el braç amb mà en un angle de noranta graus i va inclinar el cap, assenyalant-lo.

“Puc... Puc pujar?”, se’n va voler assegurar la noia.

Un altre xiulet afirmatiu.

“Gràcies.”, va dir ella de tot cor, asseient-se sobre el braç ofert.

L’E va reprendre la marxa.

En poca estona, l’Ester es va adormir contra seu.

 

Un seguit de piulets i xiulets la van despertar.

L’E la mirava i movia el cap amb una cosa que potser era emoció. Va alçar el braç-arma, apuntant cap a l’horitzó.

El cel s’enfosquia novament, però aquest cop, arran de terra, s’hi veien llums.

Cases.

“Un poble!”, va cridar l’Ester amb infinita alegria que es va empassar tota la fam, set i dolor.

L’E la va deixar al terra i va piular, ara seguríssim, amb emoció i alegria.

“Moltíssimes gràcies!”, va dir ella, fent un saltet.

No s’ho podia creure! Ho havia aconseguit! Tornaria amb els d’Overwatch!

Va començar a caminar cap al poble, però es va aturar al no sentir passes darrere seu.

L’E la mirava, immòbil.

“No véns?”

Xiulet de negació.

“Per què? No t’agrada la gent?”, va preguntar la noia inclinant el cap.

Un seguit de piulets nerviosos la van convidar a canviar de prespectiva.

“No li agrades a la gent?”, va reformular amb preocupació.

Un xiulet trist li va proporcionar la resposta.

“Oh...”, va fer ella. “Doncs està molt malament. Tu ets bona persona: m’has ajudat. Potser el que passa és que no has conegut a la gent correcta.”, es va aturar per tombar-se a mirar el poble. “Vaig a trucar uns amics meus perquè em vinguin a buscar. Són d’un grup que es diu Overwatch. Són molt bona gent: crec que us portaríeu bé. Sobretot amb en Zenyatta! És un omnic. També es molt bona persona.”

Un piulet carregat de dubte la va fer prémer els llavis.

“No t’obligaré a res, es clar... Però tu m’has ajudat, i per tant m’agradaria ajudar-te.”

Un seguit de xiulets i piulets plens de dubte i confusió i el que semblava ser una explicació accelerada van provocar que la noia s’hagués de tapar les orelles.

Un dolor se li va encendre com una flama rere els ulls, però va decidir ignorar-lo, com la resta.

“No t’espantis.”, va dir, alçant la mirada per mirar L’E a l’ull. “No passa res. Si no vols, no li diré a ningú que t’he vist.”

Un xiulet alleujat.

L’Ester va lluir un somriure tímid. Es va acostar a ell (o ella...?) amb passes vacil·lants.

“Moltes gràcies, E.”, va dir de tot cor, improvisant una abraçada. “M’has salvat la vida.”

Uns quants piulets aguts la van animar a marxar amb un bon record.

Se’n va acomiadar amb un moviment de la mà que l’omnic va tornar alegrement, i es va tombar definitivament per encarar-se amb la civilització.

El cor se li va accelerar de l’emoció. La noia es va portar les mans sobre al pit i va intentar tranquil·litzar-se: amb prou feines li quedaven energies i no es podia permetre de cremar-les per sentir alegria, no fos cas que caigués desmaiada al mig del poble i Talon la tornés a trobar.

El terra sota els seus peus va canviar: adéu a les fulles, roques i insectes; hola als carrers asfaltats, les burilles de cigarretes i les caques d’ocell. Pujant a la vorera amb un esbufec, l’Ester es va adonar que els genolls començaven a fallar-li. Va mirar enlaire, cap a les llums dels fanals. Es preguntava si els hauria d’evitar. Estaria més amagada en la foscor, però potser era perillosa per a ella... No es veia a ningú pels carrers... No li resultava estrany, amb la fresca que s’aixecava. Però necessitaria ajuda per contactar amb Overwatch. Un telèfon, o alguna cosa... Ja no deuria haver-hi cabines telefòniques, oi? Amb prou feines n’hi havia al seu temps. Li tocava posar la fe en que algú l’ajudaria.

Va continuar caminant, buscant el centre del poble. Esperava que, fos on fos, la gent d’allà també tingués el costum de reunir-se a les places fins tard.

Es movia lentament, mirant a banda i banda quatre cops cada vegada que havia de passar per una cantonada. Si ara la trobaven, allò no serviria de res.

Tenia gana. Tenia set. Tenia fred.

Es va plantejar cridar per ajuda en veu alta un parell de vegades, però no s’hi atrevia. Tampoc reunia la voluntat per trucar en una casa. I si s’enrecordaven de la seva cara i li deien a Talon que havia passat per allà?

Va continuar vagant per carrers desconeguts durant el que li va semblar una eternitat fins a arribar a un carrer més ample. Unes quantes pantalles blaves brillaven, arrambades contra una paret. L’Ester s’hi va acostar, ja respirant per la boca a causa del cansament.

Unes quantes lletres van dansar davant la seva cara i, a jutjar pels signes de puntuació, era una llengua germànica o nòrdica.

Bé, allò explicava el fred nocturn.

La noia va alliberar un sospir cansat. No entenia res del que li deia la pantalla. Li demanava diners? Li servia per a alguna cosa útil o era un simple anunci lluminós?

Va alçar el braç esquerra per tapar-se la cara amb la mà i retenir les llàgrimes.

I llavors el dolor li va cridar l’atenció.

Va apartar la mà de cop i es va mirar el colze prement les dents. Aquell maleït dispositiu encara li feia la punyeta...

Oh.

El dispositiu.

La memòria.

Que funciona amb qualsevol terminal.

I és indetectable.

Una espurna d’esperança va petar als ulls de l’Ester, però es va obligar a apagar-la. Va alçar el colze i el va acostar a la pantalla.

Un curtcircuit va sacsejar l’aparell. La noia va fer una passa enrere, tement haver-lo espatllat, però llavors va tornar a la vida en color violeta. Les lletres originals van pampalluguejar fins a traduir-se a l’espanyol, i un menú d’un to més fosc es va obrir només per a ella. Una estranya calavera la mirava des del fons de la pantalla.

Posant totes els seves forces en concentrar-se, l’Ester es va llegir les opcions:

_Descargar archivos_

_Instalar archivos_

_Consultar archivos_

_Buscador_

_Troyano_

_EMP_

_Matriz del terminal_

_Luces fuera_

Cap d’aquelles opcions semblaven ser-li gaire útils. No era cap experta en ordinadors.

Per la Mare de Déu, si l’odiaven!

Va alçar un dit, decidint que valia la pena intentar-ho, quan un arxiu de veu es va obrir pel seu compte, articulant la mandíbula de la calavera:

“ _¡Holaaaa!”_ , va saludar la veu burleta de la Sombra. “ _¡Enhorabuena, si estás oyendo esto, significa que has llegado hasta un terminal sin que te pillen!”_ , la va felicitar la veu burleta. “ _El siguiente paso sería contactar con tus amiguitos de Overwatch... ¿Tienes su número?”_

L’Ester es va adonar, amb horror, que no: no el tenia. L’única manera en la que havia parlat amb ells a distància era a través del comunicador, i ni llavors havia hagut de marcar cap número. Com és que no hi havia pensat abans? Com els pensava trobar, ara? En Zenyatta havia dit que s’havien canviat de base, així que tornar a Gibraltar no serviria de res. Ni tan sols sabia on era. Hauria de viure al carrer, amb l’esperança de que la tornessin a trobar en somnis i que li diguessin on eren?

“ _Eso pensaba_ _.”_ , se’n va burlar la gravació amb una rialleta. “ _No te preocupes: todo controlado. Espero que esto te sirva para tener un poco más de confianza en mí... Recuerda: nada de contar qué tienes en el codo. Es solo para ti.”_

L’arxiu de so es va tancar i suprimir.

Una nova pestanya es va obrir.

El so d’un telèfon marcant va ressonar dins els orelles de l’Ester, portant-li llàgrimes de felicitat i agraïment als ulls.

“La seva trucada està sent filtrada a través del programa: Athena. Si us plau, mantinguis a l’espera.”, va anunciar una veu.

L’Ester es va portar una mà a la boca, retenint un sanglot.

“Qui és?”, va sonar una veu, cansada i desconfiada.

Ella va empassar saliva.

“Winston...?”

Uns segons de silenci.

“Ester...?”

“Sí.”, va contestar ràpidament. “Sóc jo. Sóc jo.”

“Ester! On ets?! Estàs bé?!”, el goril·la es va aixecar de la seva cadira per fer dues passes apressades cap el passadís abans de cridar: “Gent!!! És l’Ester!!! L’Ester està trucant!!!”

Una exhalació de pura felicitat es va escapar entre el somriure de la noia. Estava tan, tan contenta de sentir aquella veu...

“No sé on sóc.”, va respondre després d’empassar saliva. “Tinc set... Tinc gana... Tinc fred... Em fa mal l’esquena... Si us plau veniu a buscar-me...”

“Tranquil·la. Tranquil·la, som aquí, tots t’estem escoltant. Estic rastrejant la teva trucada i ja estem preparant l’equip que et vindrà a buscar. Saps si t’estan perseguint?”, va continuar el científic.

“No ho sé... Em vaig escapar fa dos o tres dies... He estat caminant pel bosc... No he vist res sospitós, però... no ho sé... Estic molt cansada...”

“No passa res. Ja tinc la teva localització, em sents? Sé on ets. Busca un lloc a prop on amagar-te. Serem allà tan de pressa com puguem.”

“Em... Em fa por penjar...”, va plorar ella.

“Ho sé.”, va dir en Winston després d’un segon de silenci. “Però no estàs sola. Sabem on ets. Venim a buscar-te. T’asseguro que, quan arribem, ho sabràs. Només serà una estona més. Demà a aquesta hora, ja seràs amb nosaltres, això segur. Sents? Però has d’anar a amagar-te. Ho entens?”

“Sí.”, va assentir a contracor.

“Ens veiem en unes hores.”

“D’acord.”

Va ser l’Ester qui va forçar el seu braç per acabar la trucada. No volia que en Winston se sentís malament per haver-li de penjar.

La noia es va ficar per un carreró més discret, decidida a posar com a mínim una cantonada de distància entre ella i el lloc on havia fet la trucada.

Després de comprovar que al carrer no hi havia ningú i no semblava ser un lloc gaire transitat, la catalana es va refugiar entre dos contenidors d’escombraries i es va asseure al terra. Ni tan sols tenia energia per buscar alguna cosa de menjar entre les sobres.

Al cap de poc temps ja era capaç de sentir el soroll dels cotxes flotant a tres carrers de distància. El seu cos es tensava: les imatges dels homes i dones emmascarats de Talon pampalluguejant a la seva ment. Va aclucar els ulls i es va tranquil·litzar pensant en Overwatch. La veu d’en Winston. L’estaven anant a buscar.

Tot aniria bé.

Es va distreure amb tants pensaments com va poder. Records d’estius calorosos, l’aigua salada del mar, les grans onades que es formaven quan hi havia tempesta, la diferència de color de la Costa Brava... Unes quantes cançons van ressonar al rerefons de la seva ment. Al principi les va cantar en silenci, després es va concedir el caprici de cantar-les en veu baixa. Lletres alegres, lletres de tirar endavant. De llançar-se, de sortir a buscar el teu tresor. De la bellesa d’una terra que coneixia. Una cançó sobre una parella que ja no acceptaria més consells.

Va alçar la mirada i va veure la lluna, i una nova tanda de cançons li va dibuixar un somriure. El sol, perseguint la lluna, sabent que el seu amor mai acabarà. Un noi, boig per la lluna, que s’havia de conformar bevent-se la seva llum.

Tenia la gola seca i la veu ronca, però va cantar tant com va poder. Desafinava, es clar. Però per sort no hi havia ningú per escoltar-la ni entendre-la.

Repenjada contra un contenidor, es va endormiscar.

 

Va obrir els ulls de cop per trobar-se amb una mà que amenaçava de tocar-la.

L’Ester va alliberar un crit i va saltar enrere en un moviment impossible per la seva forma física: el tipus de maniobra que només es pot fer a partir de pur instint. En un quart de segon va reconèixer l’equipament de Talon, i en mig segon més ja havia arrencat a córrer carrer enllà.

El crit s’havia sentit per tota la ciutat i més enllà.

La noia simplement corria. Sense mirar enrere, sense pensar on anar: només allunyar-se. Córrer i córrer i córrer i córrer a partir d’aquell moment la seva vida consistia en allò i si parava es moriria.

Quanta estona havia passat? Els deuria faltar a poc per arribar, als d’Overwatch? Li dispararien els de Talon? Què havia de fer? Buscar un altre lloc on amagar-se? Quants efectius deuria haver-hi a la ciutat?

S’estava cansant molt de pressa. Massa de pressa.

Tombava per tantes cantonades com podia. Havia de trencar el contacte visual. Amagar-se. Tenir sort.

El seu cor i pulmons no semblaven contents amb les seves condicions de treball.

Amb prou feines podia controlar la respiració. Era oral, sorollosa i massa ràpida. Seria impossible passar desapercebuda d’aquella manera.

Els agents de Talon no van trigar gaire a guanyar-li terreny. L’Ester corria més desesperadament, però els crits dels seus perseguidors la feien dubtar. Estava cansada. Va tornar a pensar en la gent d’Overwatch, i les seves cames van accedir a fer unes quantes passes més. Tombaria la següent cantonada, i s’amagaria on pogués...

Va sentir el so d’unes passes pesades. Davant seu, l’E va piular encoratjadorament.

Sense aturar-se, l’Ester va virar.

Va sentir el soroll de la ràfega de metralladora, i només es va creure que provenia de l’omnic perquè ho va veure de reüll. Espantada, va continuar corrent.

Ara, com a mínim, ningú la perseguia.

Va aparèixer a la seva visió un carreró discret, perfecte per amagar-s’hi.

Es llançava cap a la foscor quan una figura en va emergir i la va agafar per els espatlles.

L’Ester va xisclar.

No! No, no, NO! No podia ser que aconseguís fugir dels agents només per caure en les mans d’en Reaper! Dèbilment, la noia va intentar fer-se enrere, però les mans la van aguantar fermament.

“Ester!”, va cridar la figura il·luminada de tons verds.

“Genji...”, va reaccionar ella.

Es va deixar caure als braços del cyborg, que es va afanyar a alçar-la del terra i fer mitja volta, arrencant a córrer.

El cos de la noia es va relaxar de sobte, gairebé de manera antinatural. No ho va poder evitar: ja estava. Ho havia aconseguit.

En Genji corria cap el transport amb l’Ester en braços, preocupat per com de lleugera era la jove. Va intentar no fixar-se en la pell pàl·lida, les bosses dels ulls i els cabells enredats, els peus ple d’esgarrinxades i talls, el so de les vèrtebres recol·locant-se a la seva esquena amb cada sotrac i en com els ulls de la noia es tancaven lentament.

“Ester! No t’adormis! Em sents?”, li va dir, sacsejant-la una mica.

L’Ester va intentar obrir la boca per contestar, però es va veure incapaç de traduir els seus pensaments. Estava massa cansada, així que es va limitar a assentir i alçar una mica el cap perquè en Genji pogués veure que tenia els ulls oberts.

Li era difícil, però. Ara que se sentia segura...

De sobte un sostre va aparèixer sobre el seu cap. Només quan va veure la cara de l’Angela inclinant-se sobre seu va adonar-se que ja no era en braços d’en Genji.

La doctora li va dir alguna cosa, però l’Ester era incapaç de pensar en una frase coherent. Va alliberar una lleu queixa en català i va tancar els ulls, intentant protegir-se de l’agressivitat dels llums.

Tot el seu cos es va tensar quan va notar un moviment sobtat.

“Tranquil·la.”, va sentir que deia l’Angela, movent-se pel seu voltant. “Ens estem enlairant. No passa res. Ja pots dormir, si vols.”

No ho va haver de dir dues vegades.


	18. Llar i família

L’Ester va ser conscient d’estar estirada en un lloc tou.

No li va donar la gana d’obrir els ulls.

Es va estar quieta una llarga estona, gaudint de l’escalforeta dels llençols i la comoditat del coixí, fins que els sons del seu voltant la van començar a molestar.

La noia va alliberar un sospir i va obrir els ulls lentament.

Sala majoritàriament blanca, llums potents, cortines i aparells estranys que molt probablement eren d’ús mèdic. No va ser capaç de veure gaire cosa més.

“Hola...?”, va cridar tímidament. “Angela...?”

Va ser en Lúcio qui va aparèixer al seu camp de visió.

L’Ester va somriure automàticament, contenta de veure’l.

“Ei!”, la va saludar ell.

“Ei...”, va respondre ella, mig rient.

El brasiler va avançar cap a ella i la va abraçar amb cura. L’Ester va haver de fer una mica d’esforç per alçar els braços i tornar-li el gest. Quan ell es va apartar, la noia es va mirar els membres: la intravenosa al seu braç dret; sensors a la seva mà esquerra.

“Compte amb els tubs.”, li va dir en Lúcio suaument. “Et molesten? Hi ha alguna cosa que et faci mal?”

L’Ester va empassar saliva amb una mica de dificultat.

“No.”, va contestar. “Estic bé. Cansada.”

“És normal. No has dormit ni un dia. Hauries de descansar una mica més. Em sap greu, però de moment no et puc donar...”

“... menjar ni aigua.”, va completar ella. “Ho sé. Me’n recordo de l’operació...”

Distretament, la noia es va fregar els peus l’un contra l’altre. Va arrufar les celles al notar un munt d’irregularitats.

“Què tinc als peus...?”

“Apòsits i tiretes, bàsicament. Tenies alguns talls i punxades, i amb la brutícia hi havia risc d’infecció, però res greu.”

L’Ester va alçar una mà lentament i se la va portar al cap. La va enretirar de sobte al no trobar-se amb l’apòsit, sinó amb el tacte suau dels cabells que li creixien novament.

“Ah, la ferida del cap ja està gairebé curada, així que hem cregut convenient deixar-la destapada... La coberta que tenies ja era vella. Necessites res? T’hauria de deixar dormir, però si alguna cosa et molesta, fes-m’ho saber.”

“Tinc ganes de veure els altres.”, va contestar l’Ester, tornant a reposar el braç contra el matalàs.

En Lúcio va somriure tendrament.

“I ells a tu. Hem hagut de bloquejar les portes de la infermeria perquè et deixessin descansar tranquil·la.”, va riure. “Dorm, i quan et despertis deixarem entrar visites.”

“Vale.”, va sospirar ella, relaxant-se contra el coixí.

_La lluïssor violeta que desprenia el seu colze esquerra li va cridar l’atenció. Va alçar el braç per tenir-lo a l’altura dels ulls, i se’l va mirar fixament._

_Com més estona se’l mirava, més trista se sentia. Sense adonar-se’n, la seva respiració es va accelerar, i va reconèixer els signes d’un atac d’ansietat. Va apartar la mirada i es va tapar el colze amb la mà, però la llum se li escolava entre els dits, fent que la pressió del seu pit augmentés._

_Aquella cosa desprenia pena._

_L’Ester va estirar el braç esquerra per allunyar-lo el màxim possible del seu cos._

_Va ser llavors quan va veure la Lena, just davant del seu braç estirat: la seva cara torçada de dolor i intentant allunyar-se de la llum violeta. La noia va fer mitja volta per allunyar la llum de la britànica, però llavors es va trobar de cara amb en Hanzo, que també tenia una expressió adolorida i intentava allunyar-se. Altre cop, l’Ester es va tombar en una direcció diferent._

_Però es va trobar de cara amb en McCree. I en Winston, i l’Angela, i en Jack, i en Jaimie, i la Satya, i la Mei, i en Genji, i la Zarya, i la Fareeha, i l’Ana, i en Roadhog, i en Zenyatta, i en Lúcio, i en Reinhardt, i en Torbjörn i la Hana i... L’E? La Widowmaker? En Reaper...? Una nena... Era l’Effi? I l’africà de les reunions de Talon._

Doomfist, _li va proveir un pensament fugaç._

_A tots els feia mal la llum violeta, i no hi havia lloc on fugir. A tot arreu on anava, hi havia algú a qui feia patir._

_No els volia fer patir._

_L’Ester es va deixar caure al terra i es va encorbar sobre el seu braç esquerra, protegint a tothom de la llum._

No va obrir els ulls al despertar-se.

 _Sí, subconscient, missatge rebut..._ , va remugar internament.

El sospir que va alliberar va cridar l’atenció d’algú de la sala.

“Ester?”, va preguntar suaument la veu de l’Angela.

“Hola.”, va saludar, fent un primer intent per separar les parpelles. “Puc beure aigua?”, va preguntar amb la veu ronca.

“Sí. Te’n porto de seguida.”

La noia no estava en condicions per queixar-se per haver de beure en canyeta.

“A poc a poc.”, la va mig renyar la doctora.

Ella no li va fer gaire cas, tot i que el rerefons de la seva ment va trobar adequat recordar-li els vòmits que produïen els medicaments forts. Va alliberar la canyeta, incòmode davant la previsió del que li passaria tard o d’hora.

“Com et trobes?”, li va preguntar l’Angela.

“Millor.”, va respondre. “Tinc la sensació que hauria de menjar, però no tinc gaire gana...”

“Hauràs de recuperar pes, sí, però ens esperarem una mica més abans de donar-te res sòlid. Quan fa que no menges?”

“Hum... Dos, tres dies?”

L’Angela va assentir per a sí mateixa.

“Ester, no et vull estressar, però he de saber si et van fer alguna cosa mentre eres a Talon... Alguna cosa que pugui afectar la teva salut: física o mental.”, va dir, asseient-se als peus del llit.

La noia va inclinar una mica el cap.

“Uh... El cop al cap me’l vaig fer jo... Un cop allà, em vaig posar malalta d’enyorança... No és el primer cop que em passa. Ansietat i coses així. Vomitava tot el que em posava a la boca. Els de Talon es van adonar que així no arribaríem enlloc, així que van accedir a donar-me més comoditats, i vaig millorar... Volien intentar rentar-me el cervell, i llavors em vaig escapar. Crec que això és el resum general. No sóc conscient de res que trobi invasiu...”, va completar.

La doctora va estudiar la seva expressió. Buscant mentides.

“Entesos.”, va dir. “Més endavant, necessitarem que ens ho expliquis amb més detall. Potser ens adonarem d’alguna cosa que tu no has notat...”

“D’acord.”,  va assentir l’Ester. “En Lúcio m’ha dit que podria tenir visites. Puc veure a algú?”, va demanar amb ulls brillants.

“Es clar.”, va somriure l’Angela, aixecant-se. “A qui vols que cridi?”

“M’és igual.”, va respondre l’Ester, rient nerviosament i negant amb el cap. “A qui sigui!”

La doctora li va dedicar el més angelical dels seus somriures i va sortir al passadís.

Pocs segons després entraven la Lena i en Reinhardt amb ulls brillants i somriures emocionats.

“Hola!”, va saludar l’Ester amb llàgrimes de felicitat als ulls.

La Lena va córrer a abraçar-la, i el cavaller no va trigar a afegir-s’hi.

Moltes preguntes, moltes reafirmacions de benestar i l’expressió d’alegria va ser el que més va abundar durant les visites, que per ordre dels metges entraven en grups petits.

Quan va entrar en Winston, la noia gairebé i se li tira a sobre per abraçar-lo. Mai havia tingut tantes ganes d’abraçar algú, encara menys un goril·la.

La Fareeha, en Torbjörn i l’Ana li van portar galetes, que l’Angela va apartar ràpidament, ignorant les queixes de l’Ester.

En McCree se li va plantar al davant, atrapant-la en una abraçada d’ós.

“Que sàpigues.”, li va dir, mirant-la fixament als ulls. “Que et retiro el permís per tocar la Peacekeeper.”

La noia va riure.

I després d’un munt de visites, converses, i una estona sola per beure sopa i vomitar-la; es van presentar quatre persones que encara no havia vist.

En Zenyatta, en Hanzo, en Genji i en Jack la van saludar formalment. L’Ester va intentar dissimular la sorpresa que era que en Jack l’abracés, però va decidir gaudir-ne.

Un silenci estrany es va plantar al grup.

“Um... Estem a punt de tenir una conversa espiritual, oi?”, va temptejar ella. Va tombar una mica el cap per mirar en Jack. “Recordes...?”

“El tren. Sí.”, va assentir ell. “Aquest és el motiu pel que vaig... proposar a en Zenyatta que intentés buscar-te.”

“I els Shimadas em van ajudar.”, va intervenir suaument l’omnic. “Sense ells, no m’hauria pogut moure per l’Iris amb tanta facilitat.”

“Oh... Els dracs?”, va fer l’Ester.

Els germans van assentir.

“Eren molt macos!”, va saltar de sobte, somrient dolçament.

En Genji va deixar anar una rialleta. En Hanzo lluitava per amagar l’afalac que sentia.

“Ester.”, li va cridar l’atenció en Jack. “Pensava que havies pujat al tren.”, va dir amb dolor a la veu.

El somriure de la noia es va esborrar de sobte.

“Ah. No.”

Silenci.

La noia va abaixar la mirada per evitar el contacte visual.

Però ningú va dir res, el silenci va començar a fer-se incòmode i els pensaments de l’Ester li van baixar fins a l’estómac, pujant ràpidament cap a la boca.

“El meu germà em va fer fora a patades.”, va vomitar, per fi.

La sorpresa va sacsejar els presents que estaven dempeus.

“Ja.”, va fer ella, arronsant-se d’espatlles i alliberant-los de l’obligació d’haver de respondre alguna cosa.

“Et va... dir alguna cosa?”, va temptejar en Hanzo.

La noia va alliberar un esbufec entre el seu somriure trist.

“Que tot aniria bé.”, va respondre amb veu tremolosa.

Va suprimir un sanglot i va alçar el cap per poder agafar aire i calmar-se.

En Zenyatta es va acostar per tocar-li la mà.

L’Ester el va mirar, buscant una oportunitat per canviar de tema.

“Eres un núvol.”, va dir amb un somriure fonedís.

L’omnic només va trigar un segon a entendre de què parlava.

“Tu brillaves com una estrella.”, va assentir ell amb alguna cosa semblant a admiració.

El somriure de la catalana es va eixamplar.

“Vaig intentar buscar-vos en somnis... Però no ho vaig aconseguir...”, va dir.

El monjo va redreçar el cap en una expressió de sorpresa.

“Què?”, va preguntar ella, ara confosa.

“Ens vam trobar dos cops.”, va respondre ell.

Ara la sorpresa era l’Ester; els seus ulls demanant una explicació.

“Te’m vas presentar mentre meditava. Em vas dir que digués a tothom que, si algú trucava, havíem de contestar...”

“No recordo haver fet això.”, va respondre ella amb les celles arrufades. “Quan ho intentava em despertava sense recordar res...”

“Estic segur que eres tu.”, va continuar l’omnic, ara amb una mica de dubte a la veu. “El color era una mica més ataronjat, però... eres tu.”

“No ho recordo...”, va insistir la noia, fent esforços per recordar. Però en aquells moments tenia la sensació que el seu cervell era un manyoc de cables embolicats; incapaços de funcionar sense curtcircuitar-se.

“Ens podem preocupar d’aquest afer més endavant.”, va intervenir en Hanzo, alliberant-la misericordiosament de la seva línia de pensament.

“Ester.”, va tornar a reclamar la seva atenció en Jack. “Allò que vas fer...”

“Ha!”, va riure de sobte la noia, interrompent l’ambient seriós que s’havia plantat a la sala el moment en què el soldat havia obert la boca i deixant els presents preocupats per la integritat mental de la catalana. “Ho tornaria a fer.”, va dir, lluitant perquè el seu somriure no s’eixamplés massa per combinar amb la seva mirada desafiant.

Triomfant.

 

L’Ester gaudia del seu primer sopar sòlid quan va sentir rebombori al passadís.

Semblava que en Lúcio estava donant arguments, però no acabava d’entendre per què...

Un crit enfadat, un altre d’indignat. Un cop fort, probablement contra una paret. L’Ester va deixar estar el menjar i el va apartar de davant seu, redreçant-se, atenta.

Va fer una llambregada al seu voltant i va estirar el braç per agafar unes tisores que descansaven en una tauleta propera i va amagar les mans sota els llençols.

Unes passes apressades, descompensades.

I llavors una figura va aparèixer per la porta.

“Jaimie!”, va exclamar la noia, extremadament feliç de veure’l. Les tisores van relliscar de les seves mans i es van quedar sota els llençols.

“Hola!”, la va saludar ell amb un somriure confiat que de sobte es va tornar tímid.

El canvi d’actitud la va sorprendre una mica, per la qual cosa es va estudiar el noi mentre s’acostava.

Estava pràcticament igual, excepte per un petit detall: d’un dels seus tirants plens de bombes en penjava una trista rosa de amb prou feines tres pètals, pansits i trencats, més marrons que vermells. La mirada de la noia es va quedar clavada en la flor.

La rosa vermella.

La seva expressió es va omplir de calidesa, i per fi va alçar els ulls per dirigir-la a en Junkrat.

“Estic molt content que tornis a ser aquí.”, va dir ell abans que l’Ester pogués obrir la boca.

Ella va assentir el seu agraïment. “Veig... que en Zenyatta et va donar la rosa...”, va comentar amb sobtada timidesa.

L’australià va assentir nerviosament.

“Sí... Al principi no entenia gaire de què anava el tema, però la Symmetra em va ajudar a buscar-ho a la xarxa i... Bé.”, es va interrompre de sobte, mirant al seu voltant nerviosament, movent les mans que havia mantingut darrere seu. “Pel que he entès, t’he de donar això.”, va dir.

I de darrere la seva esquena, en va treure un llibre.

 _Cien años de soledad_.

L’Ester va alçar els braços lentament i va acceptar el regal, passant els dits per la tapa en un gest dolç. Va obrir el llibre i va passar els dits per sobre les paraules de tinta, assaborint la textura del paper.

“Gràcies.”, va dir alçant la mirada amb un somriure. “M’agrada molt.”, i va estirar el coll una mica enlaire.

En Jamison va reconèixer el gest i es va inclinar cap a ella.

Els seus llavis es van trobar suaument en una expressió tímida d’amor. Un bes curt, però increïblement dolç.

Al apartar-se, l’Ester va deixar anar un esbufec i un riure nerviós, i en Junkrat va alliberar una de les seves rialletes. Van intercanviar mirades tontes i esbufecs d’alleujament una estona, fins que els sentits de la noia li van cridar l’atenció en allò que tenia entre les mans.

“Um... Jaimie...”

“Sí?”, va saltar ell, dirigint-li tota la seva atenció automàticament.

“Pensava que el paper estava molt regulat i que, per tant, ja no s’imprimirien llibres...”

“Oh. Ah...”, va fer ell, rascant-se la nuca amb la mà metàl·lica.

L’Ester va reconèixer el to de culpabilitat.

“Jaimie... Has robat el llibre?”, li va preguntar amb una mirada suau que donava a entendre que ja sabia la resposta.

“Ehm... Potser una mica...”, va somriure vergonyosament. “Però, és el que havia de fer! Una rosa, un llibre!”, es va excusar, senyalant primer la rosa pansida del seu tirant i el llibre que descansava sobre la falda de l’Ester. “Ja... Ja no el vols?”, va preguntar amb por.

L’Ester va sospirar.

“No m’agrada la idea que sigui robat, però no et demanaré que el tornis. Sé el significat del regal. Gràcies per voler entendre-ho, Jaimie.”

“Bé, és una tradició bastant simple!”, va contestar ell alegrement. “Intercanvi de regals. Llàstima que no tingueu res que impliqui focs i explosions...”, es va lamentar amb una rialleta.

“En tenim.”, va respondre la noia amb un somriure trapella. “Es diuen correfocs. La gent surt al carrer i balla i corre sota el foc al voltant de la gent disfressada de diables. Es tiren coets, bengales. La gent estira els braços enlaire per tocar les espurnes del foc.”, va explicar, acariciant la coberta del llibre distretament: “Els tabalers toquen i ballen al seu propi ritme, fins que ja no pots distingir la vibració dels tambors del batec del teu cor. Per Sant Joan, es fan fogueres on la gent tira els mobles vells i tot allò que ja no té utilitat. Deures, apunts.”, va riure. _Llibres_ , va obviar, “Els nens compren petards i els tiren en família o amb amics. És una nit molt sorollosa.”

L’Ester va alçar la mirada per trobar-se amb els ulls brillants d’en Junkrat.

“No em molestaria anar a veure un d’aquests correfocs!”, va riure d’excitació.

“Res de bombes de les teves.”, el va mig renyar la noia.

“Ow... Ni una petiteta?”

“No.”, va contestar fermament. “Em podries acostar aquella safata? Vull acabar de sopar.”, va afegir amb un petit somriure.

 

 

La catalana guixava distretament, asseguda en una cadira de la sala de reunions amb un llençol fi per sobre les espatlles. Tenia un petit somriure gravat al rostre, i és que per fi li havien donat l’alta i havia recuperat la seva tauleta.

A poc a poc, i després de superar als vòmits induïts per la medicació, l’Ester havia recuperat pes i havia aconseguit una silueta molt més sana. La seva pell havia deixat de ser pàl·lida, i els seus ulls tornaven a brillar amb energia.

La ferida del cap ja no era a la vista. La Satya li havia tallat els cabells perquè quedessin igualats, i s’ha de dir que l’estil li afavoria, fent que els seus rínxols encara es recargolessin més.

Als peus ja només hi duia dues tiretes, tot i que ara la noia havia agafat el costum de calçar-se amb xancletes lleugeres, el so de les quals tenia la delicadesa d’anunciar la seva presència.

Els agents d’Overwatch anaven desfilant endins de la sala, saludant alegrement a en Jack i ella.

Finalment, l’últim seient va ser ocupat per l’Angela.

En Jack es va moure des de darrere la seva cadira i es va asseure lentament, dirigint-li una mirada serena a l’Ester, que va deixar el llapis sobre la taula.

“Estàs preparada?”, li va preguntar amb suavitat.

“Sí.”, va assentir ella, pensant per on començar. “Doncs, uhm... Vaig acceptar anar-me’n amb en Reaper, sí. Em va fer pujar a un helicòpter. I, no ho sé. No sé si va ser perquè estava molt nerviosa o perquè ja ho tinc com a solució predeterminada, però vaig veure una barana més o menys esmolada i vaig intentar rebentar-me el crani.”, una petita pausa en la que els agents van intercanviar mirades incòmodes. En Junkrat se la va mirar amb ulls tristos des de l’altra banda de la taula, cosa que la va fer sentir vergonya pel seu comportament.

L’Ester va arrufar les celles. Mai s’havia sentit avergonyida per intentar...

Va sacsejar una mica el cap per concentrar-se. Ella i en Jack van compartir una mirada, en un acord silenciós de saltar-se aquella part. Però l’Ester va prémer els llavis.

No li agradava mentir.

“I estant inconscient em vaig trobar amb en Jack. Que deuríem estar els dos mig morts, vaja. Ell volia pujar al tren però allò era l’equivalent a morir-se, ho sigui que el vaig distreure una estona fins que tu, Angela, el vas anar a buscar.”

Més mirades inquietes i sorpreses. En Zenyatta va alçar la mà per donar fe a les paraules de la noia i li va fer un gest perquè continués.

Els ulls de l’Ester i en Jack es van tornar a trobar.

 _No cal que expliquis la següent part_ , li deia ell.

Però ella va obrir la boca per agafar aire.

“Vaig intentar pujar al tren però el meu germà em va fer fora a patades.”, va escopir, parpellejant ràpidament per espantar les llàgrimes. “Es deia Pau. No sé si us ho havia dit. El nom vol dir ‘petit’, però també és la paraula per _Peace_ en català.”, va somriure amb nostàlgia. “En fi. Que no em va deixar morir-me, vaja. Llavors em vaig despertar a Talon... A en Reyes no li va fer ni mica de gràcia que m’hagués intentat matar.”, va riure breument. “Em van deixar tranquil·la durant uns dies perquè estava atontada pel cop, però llavors em vaig posar malalta.”

“Un virus?”, va preguntar l’Angela suaument.

“No. Enyorança. També em va passar quan vaig arribar a Gibraltar... On som ara, per cert?”

“Lisboa.”, va respondre en Lúcio.

“Oh...”, va fer l’Ester, ubicant-se. “No hi he estat mai.”, va comentar. “Uh, bé... En Reaper em va deixar sortir a fora de la base per veure si millorava, i em va ajudar una mica. Crec que va ser aquella nit que em vaig trobar amb en Zen, en Genji i en Hanzo somiant...”

Els tres van assentir.

“En Zenyatta era un núvol, en Genji un drac i en Hanzo dos!”, va explicar amb un somriure infantil. “Era molt maco! La gespa brillava i hi havia moltes estrelles!”

“Ester...”, li va cridar l’atenció suaument la Lena, intentant redirigir-la.

“Perdó, sí... L’endemà em van portar a una reunió amb els caps... Volien que tingués somnis per a ells... Tenien una de les gravacions de l’Athena. Els vaig explicar com anava el tema i vaig aconseguir negociar unes quantes comoditats extra. Em van donar dues setmanes per explicar-los alguna cosa de profit abans de retirar-me-les, però no feia res més que somiar en en Reaper... Sabíeu que va a veure la seva família per Nadal però no els diu res? També he vist com et disparava.”, va afegir, mirant en Jack. “L’Ana també hi era.”

Els dos líders van intercanviar una mirada ràpida.

“Pensava que veies el futur.”, va dir en Jack.

L’Ester va arronsar les espatlles. “Vinc de fa seixanta anys, per mi això és el futur.”, va somriure, senyalant el terra.

“Ester.”, li va cridar l’atenció en Winston. “Tenies contacte amb més persones a part d’en Reaper?”

La noia va inclinar el cap, pensant.

“El metge. I els soldats que passaven a portar-me el menjar.”

“Passaves estona amb ell?”

“Amb en Reaper sí. Em vigilava quan em deixava sortir a fora.”

El goril·la i la doctora van intercanviar una mirada interessada.

“Què?”, va preguntar l’Ester.

“Em vaig estar mirant les proves que et vaig fer... Aquella matinada. Te’n recordes?”

Va trigar uns quants segons a recordar-ho, però finalment va assentir.

“Tens l’activitat neuràlgica elevada durant l’estat de son. És una cosa normal, tenint en compte que tothom somia mentre dorm... Però el teu cervell presentava activitat a la zona de la imaginació i a la dels càlculs.”, va explicar l’Angela.

“Teníem la hipòtesis que els teus somnis es formaven a partir de la informació que reps mentre ets desperta; informació que el teu cervell processa mentre dorms per fer les prediccions que tu perceps com a ‘somnis’.”, va continuar en Winston.

“’Teníem’...?”, va remarcar l’Ester.

“Pel que expliques, un cop aïllada, vas deixar de somiar en fets futurs. L’únic estímul exterior que rebies era per part d’en Reaper, així que el teu cervell només l’absorbia a ell... Per falta d’informació per elaborar premonicions, el teu subconscient es va dedicar a deduir el seu passat. Fet que prova la nostra hipòtesi. Així que ja no és una hipòtesi, és una teoria.”, va somriure el científic, molt orgullós.

L’Ester es va mirar en Zenyatta de reüll.

“I com expliques la trobada amb en Jack i després amb en Zen?”, va dir, fent un petit bot dirigit pel moviment de la seva barbeta.

“Ehm...”, va fer en Winston, alçant un dit mentre buscava una resposta.

“Ah, ah, ah! T’he pillat!”, va riure la noia. “Els teus arguments són invàlids! Tornem a la teoria de l’Iris.”, va somriure amb trapelleria.

“Això no té res a veure amb...”, va començar a protestar el goril·la.

L’Ana es va escurar la gola.

“Això ho podeu debatre més tard. Podries continuar, Ester?”, va demanar amb la seva veu rasposa però suau.

“Sí.”, va contestar ella ràpidament. “Ehm... Per on anava? Els somnis, sí. No vaig somiar res de profit. No els va agradar gens i em volien rentar el cervell. Crec que li vaig foradar els ulls a una senyora. Em vaig quedar a gust.”, va afegir amb una rialleta que va posar els pèls de punta a tothom. Menys en Junkrat, es clar. El somriure de l’Ester es va esvair de cop.

Al cap i a la fi, havia dit tantes veritats com havia pogut per no sentir-se tan malament al amagar-los coses.

“Em van tancar a l’habitació. Pensava escapar-me quan en Reaper anés a acompanyar-me a fora, però no va venir. Qui sí que va venir va ser la Sombra. Va venir, va parlar una estona i de sobte em va agafar i em va treure per la porta del darrere. Em va assenyalar una direcció i em va dir que arribaria a un poble en un parell de dies... Es va fer de nit de seguida i vaig dormir en un arbre. L’endemà vaig continuar caminant. Vaig tornar a dormir en un arbre... L’endemà em vaig trobar amb un omnic!”, va afegir animadament. “Era molt diferent de tu.”, va dir mirant en Zenyatta. “Molt més gran i quadrat. No parlava, feia piulets i xiulets. Li deia ‘E’ perquè tenia la lletra pintada al cos. Al principi es va espantar de mi, però em va portar fins al poble. És bona persona.”

“Aquest omnic... tenia una arma per mà?”, va preguntar en Torbjörn amb to meditatiu.

“Sí.”, va assentir l’Ester, inclinant una mica el cap. “El coneixes?”

“Era un Bastion.”, va assentir l’enginyer.

“Hum. Es diu així? Bastion?”

El suec va tornar a assentir.

“Em va incomodar una mica l’arma però va ser molt amable amb mi. Em va protegir dels de Talon.”, va explicar l’Ester al notar l’ambient hostil que s’estava formant.

“Et crec.”, va dir en Torbjörn, però ella sabia que només era una resposta equivalent a: ‘deixem el tema’.

“I després?”, va preguntar la Mei, perquè l’Ester s’estava negant a deixar el tema de banda, aguantant-li la mirada a l’homenet.

“No gran cosa.”, va remugar la noia. “Vaig arribar al poble, us vaig trucar, em vaig amagar. Vaig fugir, vau arribar. I ja està.”

Es va fer un moment de silenci. L’Ester gronxava les cames lentament. Tenia el cos relaxat. La seva expressió no mostrava signes de por, tristesa o nerviosisme. Estava calmada.

Però l’havien segrestada. Com podia estar-se així, sense ni un símptoma d’estrès posttraumàtic?

“Et... trobes bé?”, li va preguntar la Hana amb cautela.

Els ulls de la catalana van trobar els seus lentament.

“Sí. Cansada. Però bé. M’alegra ser aquí.”, va respondre amb un somriure sincer.

 

En Jack la va acompanyar fins a la seva habitació. L’Ester se’n va acomiadar amb una abraçada llarga i va entrar a la seva habitació.

Primera nit sola des del seu retorn.

Va caminar per la sala com si el terra estigués plegat de trampes, revisant les parets i el sostre, buscant càmeres. No n’hi havia. Va encendre la llum del lavabo, va revisar parets, sostre i mobles, i va tornar a sortir.

La noia es va quedar dempeus al mig de l’habitació, sentint-se observada tot i que no ho estava, amb el pes de les seves mentides a la gola. Es va fregar el colze esquerra distretament.

Es va asseure davant la taula, on hi descansava la seva tauleta. La va alçar vacil·lant i, en un gest estrany i una mica vergonyós, hi va acostar el colze.

La pantalla va pampalluguejar amb el color violeta que l’Ester ja associava amb la Sombra, i a continuació li va mostrar el menú.

La noia va alçar els ulls, mirant al seu voltant. L’Athena no va fer ni dir res: cap llum, cap remor de la seva veu per comentar-li que notava alguna cosa estranya.

L’aparell tampoc va fer res sospitós, res que li fes pensar que s’estava descarregant un virus o un programa maligne.

Sense més contemplacions, l’Ester va obrir la carpeta d’arxius.

Hi havia un eix cronològic. Anava des de l’any 2010 fins a l’actualitat.

Al costat d’alguns anys, hi havia altres arxius enllaçats. Va clicar el del 2015:

Neix Reinhardt Wilhelm.

L’Ester gairebé i s’ennuega amb la seva pròpia saliva. El cavaller era setze anys més jove que ella! Deuria ser una criatura de dos o tres anys, al seu temps!

Hi havia anotat el lloc de naixement, el grup sanguini, el nom dels pares.

Va passar a l’arxiu del 2016:

Neix Ana Amari.

El pensament que tots els adults que l’envoltaven eren més joves que ella la començava a irritar, així que es va prendre un moment per mentalitzar-se.

Era natural, havia fet un salt al futur. Potser el seu cos era jove, però havia nascut a l’any en el que havia nascut. El seu cos tenia dinou anys. La seva ment també, es clar. Però segons els seus comptes, ara tenia gairebé vuitanta anys. Segons els termes establerts, aquella era la seva edat, i no hi podia fer res. Era una octogenària.

Una octogenària molt ben conservada, es va dir.

A partir del 2036 l’eix cronològic estava sobresaturat.

L’Ester s’havia pensat que s’ho podria mirar tot en un dia, però va descobrir que s’ho havia de racionar per tal de mantenir la seva salut emocional.

Va veure els certificats de defunció dels pares de l’Angela, va llegir les notícies de l’incident i ho va deixar per l’endemà.

Quan es va trobar amb la Doctora Ziegler, no li va comentar res, però va tenir la sensació que podia veure més d’ella. La noia se li va dirigir amb respecte renovat.

Va tocar el conflicte australià. L’Ester va fer un bot quan es va obrir un arxiu de vídeo i va córrer a abaixar el volum i tancar-se al lavabo. Una crònica li va explicar la Crisi a Austràlia, la donació de terres als omnics  i la formació del Front d’Alliberació Australià. La tauleta li va remarcar un nom en violeta: Mako Rutledge. Roadhog.

Automàticament, l’aparell la va enllaçar amb els arxius d’en Junkrat.

La informació sobre en Jamison era més dispersa. Se’n sabia poca cosa, a part que guardava un secret molt valuós.

La curiositat la va picar, però la va matar de seguida. No era assumpte seu. Si algun dia li ho volia explicar, ja ho faria.

L’explosió del nucli i la irradiació. La formació de Junkertown.

La següent nit se la va prendre lliure i va sortir al jardí amb en Jaimie. Es van estirar a l’herba, mirant el cel.

“Avui està maca, la lluna.”, va comentar ella.

“La Mare Ceba?”, li va preguntar ell, girant el cap per mirar-la.

Ella també va tombar el cap.

“Li dieu així?”, va somriure amb curiositat.

“Sí!”, va assentir ell amb un somriure.

“Trobo que és... Poc romàntic, no?”, va dir, rodolant per estar de panxa a terra i més a prop de l’australià.

“Les cebes poden ser molt romàntiques!”, va protestar en Junkrat.

L’Ester va alliberar una riallada musical, i en Jaimie la va seguir amb la seva rialleta.

Lentament, la noia va descendir fins a repenjar el cap al seu pit. Ell li va passar un braç per l’esquena, i es van quedar així una estona, en silenci.

“Sé que no m’entendràs, i que no canto gaire bé, però... Et puc cantar una cançó d’amor?”, va dir de sobte, alçant-se per mirar-lo als ulls.

“Uh, bé... Jo no sé gaire de música, no sabré valorar ni res...”, va respondre ell, incorporant-se una mica. “Però si vols... Endavant. No et diré que no.”, va somriure amb vergonya.

L’Ester li va retornar el somriure i es va inclinar endavant per fer-li un petó a la galta.

Es va asseure sobre els talons i es va escurar la gola, inclinant el cap cap els cabells daurats d’en Junkrat, mirant a la lluna.

“El títol és: _Boig per tu:_

 _En la terra humida escric:_  
"nena, estic boig per tu"  
em passo els dies esperant la nit.  
  
Com et puc estimar  
si de mi estàs tan lluny  
servil i acabat  
boig per tu.  
  
Sé molt bé que des d'aquest bar  
jo no puc arribar on ets tu  
però dins la meva copa veig  
reflectida la teva llum  
me la beuré  
servil i acabat  
boig per tu.  
  
Quan no hi siguis al matí  
les llàgrimes es perdran  
entre la pluja que caurà avui.  
Em quedaré atrapat  
ebri d'aquesta llum  
servil i acabat

_boig per tu.”_

 

L’Ester va acabar de cantar i va canviar la posició de les cames per seure al terra.

“És... bonica.”, va temptejar ell. “De què parla?”

La noia va somriure.

“És una cançó d’amor que una persona escriu a la lluna. Es passa els dies esperant la nit per veure-la, però com que no hi pot arribar, es conforma bevent-se la llum que es reflexa a la seva copa. Tu ets la meva lluna.”

“Però jo sóc aquí.”, va dir ell. “Al teu costat.”

L’Ester va dissimular un somriure trist.

“Ho sé.”, va respondre. “T’estimo.”

En Jaimie es va inclinar i li va fer un petó als cabells.

 

La nit següent va tocar la història d’en McCree. Deadlock, Blackwatch. Una referència al Comandant Gabriel Reyes. En Reaper. En Jesse i en Gabriel eren propers? Els molt fills de puta s’havien disparat sense pensar-s’ho gaire!

Arribats a aquell punt, l’Ester es saltava paràgrafs sencers. A base d’enllaços va arribar a un munt d’altres fets.

L’origen d’en Winston, la seva fugida de la revolució a la colònia a la Lluna.

El conflicte intern del Clan Shimada, l’enfrontament entre en Genji i en Hanzo. Una fotografia d’en Genji en el moment del rescat es va obrir sola, i l’Ester va haver de córrer al lavabo a vomitar. Va perdre els nervis i es va posar a plorar.

Entesos, sí, li havia insinuat a en Hanzo que la batalla entre els dracs havia sigut també entre germans, però no s’havia imaginat... això!!!

Amb els ulls tancats, va palpar la pantalla fins que va sentir com la imatge es tancava.

Va necessitar una hora llarga per mentalitzar-se que ara tot estava bé: en Genji estava bé, en Hanzo estava bé, s’havien perdonat, tot estava bé, en Hanzo era amable i en Genji era amable i tothom comet errors i segur que se’n penedien i no ho tornarien a fer.

Va alliberar una exhalació nerviosa i es va preparar per continuar llegint.

En Genji es va unir a Blackwatch. En Hanzo va deixar el clan.

Vishkar va acollir la Satya. La Zarya va deixar les competicions per lluitar.

Un omnic va atacar Corea. La Lena va provar un prototip d’avió i va quedar deslocalitzada en el temps. En Winston li va construir l’accelerador cronal.

Talon va segrestar l’Amélie Lacroix, muller de Gérard Lacroix, i la va convertir en un agent dorment. Va matar el seu marit.

En Lúcio va començar les seves actuacions al carrer.

Un arxiu sencer amb la carrera armamentista d’en Torbjörn. Els plànols d’en Bastion.

Jack Morrison, líder d’Overwatch al passar per davant de Gabriel Reyes.

Ana Amari, donada per morta en un atac de la Widowmaker.

La Mei entra en crionització. La resta dels seus companys moren.

L’explosió de la seu d’Overwatch a Suïssa. Jack Morrison donat per mort, Gabriel Reyes donat per mort, centenars de ferits i pèrdues.

Jesse McCree a la fuga, Genji desaparegut.

Desbandament d’Overwatch per l’acte Petras.

Aquella nit l’Ester no va dormir. Es va assegurar d’haver-se mirat tots els documents.

Finalment, es va apartar de la taula.

Fets merda. Estaven tots fets merda. Potser se li van creuar els cables, potser era la falta de son, però l’Ester tenia ganes de saltar pel passadís cridant: _Visca la gent feta merda!!!_ , i abraçar i repartir petons perquè collons tots havien patit una barbaritat i ningú s’ho mereixia.

 _Vete. Consigue que te manden a casa,_ li havia dit.

La Sombra sabia que venia del passat. I li havia donat informació detallada de tot el que passaria en els propers seixanta anys.

Què coi havia vist a la pantalla que li havia fet no només ajudar-la a escapar-se, sinó a més proveir-li... aquella informació? Aquella base de dades que semblava ser el treball de tota una vida, i li havia injectat al colze i l’havia enviada cap a casa!

Volia que tornés al passat. Volia que tornés sent conscient de tot. Però què pretenia? Que evités que passés allò? O que s’assegurés que fos així?

_Entonces, harás todo lo que puedas para ayudarles, ¿verdad?_

Volia dir això que havia d’intervenir d’alguna manera? No podia pretendre que portés el pes de la història.

Oi?

 

Per fi va arribar el matí, i l’Ester encara rumiava sobre tot el que ara sabia. Tot el patiment. No ho havia dit  ningú. Es preguntava si potser li veien a la cara. Si la seva actitud havia canviat sense que ella se’n adonés.

Es va aixecar del llit d’un salt i va caminar a pas lleuger fins a una de les sales comunes, on recordava haver vist un micròfon.

“Athena.”, va dir a l’aire.

“En què et puc ajudar, Ester? Necessites un enregistrament de veu?”, va oferir la IA.

“No. Podries fer que el so del micròfon se sentís per tota la base? Vull cantar.”, va somriure.

“Estic preparant la configuració. T’he de demanar, però, que tinguis en compte que pot haver-hi agents treballant que necessitin silenci.”

“Només serà una cançó.”, li va assegurar la noia, encara en pijama.

No s’havia pentinat, però amb els cabells tan curts pràcticament no li calia per tenir un aspecte afavorit.

Va arribar al karaoke trotant i li va dir el títol de la cançó a l’Athena.

“Pitja el botó per començar.”, va cantussejar.

“Gràcies!”, va somriure l’Ester.

Es va prendre un moment per pensar en el dolor i la pena que havien passat tots. A continuació va pensar en la lletra de la cançó, i aquesta va apartar els sentiments negatius a grans batzegades. Va ser llavors, quan va saber que cantaria amb sentiment, que va pitjar el botó. La música va començar a sonar, atraient als agents que eren més a prop.

Una pantalla es va desplegar: en una banda la lletra original; a l’altre, la traducció en anglès:

 

 _Caus a terra molt avall_ You fall, so downwards _  
creus que no te'n sortiràs,_ You think you won’t make it  
_però amb els mesos te n'adones_ But with the months you realize _  
que tornes a començar._ That you start anew _  
I a força de molt de caure_ And by falling a lot _  
i de tornar-te aixecar_ And get up again _  
veus que les coses no canvien_ You see things doesn’t change _  
però ja no ets qui eres abans._ But you aren’t who you were before _  
Doncs he estat ja cinc o sis_ So I have been five or six _  
i sóc el que ara vull,_ And I am what I want now _  
no vull pensar en el que arribarà demà!_ I don’t want to think what will come tomorrow!  
_  
Llença't, cada instant és únic_ Leap, every instant is unique _  
no es repetirà,_ It won’t repeat  
_sento que el cor ja no para de bategar_ I feel that my heart won’t stop beating _  
i diu que em llenci,_ And says that I have to leap _  
que no pensi en tot el que vindrà,_ To not think about all that will come, _  
que un llapis mai no dibuixa sense una mà._ That a pencil never draws without a hand _  
  
I perquè els meus pensaments                      _ And because my thoughts _  
que sempre viuen el present_ That always live the present _  
no conjuguen altres temps que_ Don’t conjugate other times apart from _  
el ja faré, el que no vaig fer._ The I will do, what I didn’t do _  
Doncs avui o potser demà_ So today or maybe tomorrow _  
seré aquí o seré per allà,_ I will be here or I will be there _  
seré un tros de l´univers_ I will be a piece of the universe _  
que no noti el pas del temps._ That doesn’t feel the pass of time _  
El que faig a cada instant és_ What I do at every instant _  
la força que em fa gran,_ It’s the strenght that makes me great _  
no vull pensar en el que arribarà demà._ I don’t want to think what will come tomorrow! _  
  
Llença't, cada instant és únic                        _ Leap, every instant is unique _  
no es repetirà,_ It won’t repeat, _  
sento que el cor ja no para de bategar_ I feel that my heart won’t stop beating _  
i diu que em llenci,_ And says that I have to leap _  
que no pensi en tot el que vindrà,_ To not think about what will come _  
que un llapis mai no dibuixa sense una mà._ That a pencil can’t draw without a hand. _  
  
Llença´t, cada instant és únic                        _ Leap, every instant is unique _  
no es repetirà,_ It won’t repeat, _  
sento que el cor ja no para de bategar_ I feel that my heart won’t stop beating _  
i diu que em llenci,_ And says that I have to leap _  
que no pensi en tot el que vindrà,_ To not think about what will come __  
que un llapis mai no dibuixa sense una mà.  That a pencil can’t draw without a hand.

 

L’última estrofa la van cantar tots junts, resultant en una cacofonia d’accents i males pronunciacions que va fer riure a tothom.

“Algú s’ha despertat amb energia!”, va riure en Jesse.

“Nop!”, va respondre l’Ester, alçant els braços ben amunt. “No he dormit en tota la nit, no tinc ni puta idea d’on estic traient l’energia però tinc moltes ganes de cantar! És això el que la gent sent quan s’emborratxa?”, va riure.

Fent saltets, els va fer a tots un petó de bon dia, irradiant energia. Van haver de fer esforços per asseure-la a taula a esmorzar. No va parar de cotorrejar i fer-los preguntes sobre les seves vides, tot i que res concret. Ningú va poder fer res per aturar-se quan es va aixecar d’un bot per anar a buscar la tauleta i els va començar a dibuixar un per un.

Mentre dibuixava, l’Ester els va demanar que cantessin.

La majoria de les cançons no les coneixia, però la noia suposava que seixanta anys donaven per molta música. Va esperar a que acabessin amb impaciència, llegint les traduccions de les lletres, mentre una altra cançó li embussava la gola.

Se li va escapar un somriure trapella. Com es prendrien la lletra? Creurien que ho pensava de debò o que simplement volia cridar l’atenció? No ho sabia, i esperava que al final no fos l’última.

Volia cantar:

 _Nascut entre Blanes i Cadaqués,_ Born between Blanes i Cadaqués, _  
molt tocat per la Tramuntana,_ Touched by the north wind, _  
d'una sola cosa pots estar segur,_ Just one thing you can be sure _  
quant més vell més tocat de l'ala._ The oldest, the craziest. _  
  
Sempre deia que a la matinada es mataria, _ Always said he would kill himself at sunrise, _  
però cap al migdia anava ben torrat._ But at midday he was so drunk.  
_Somriu i diu que no té pressa,_ Smiles and says he’s in no rush, _  
ningú m'espera allà dalt_ Nobody awaits me up there _  
i anar a l'infern no m'interessa,_ And I’m not interested in going to hell _,  
és molt més bonic l'Empordà.                       _ Empordà it’s so much prettier. _  
  
Varen passar ampolles i anys                        _ Bottles and years passed on _  
i en Siset encara aguantava_ And Siset still held on _  
dormint la mona a la vora del Ter_ Sleeping the hangover by the Ter _  
però ell mai no s'hi tirava._ But he never throwed himself. _  
  
Sempre deia que a la matinada es mataria, _ Always said he would kill himself at sunrise, _  
però cap al migdia anava ben torrat._ But at midday he was so drunk.  
_Somriu i diu que no té pressa,_ Smiles and says he’s in no rush,  
_ningú m'espera allà dalt_ Nobody awaits me up there _  
i anar a l'infern no m'interessa,_ And I’m not interested in going to hell, _  
és molt més bonic l'Empordà._ Empordà it’s jo much prettier.  
__  
  


_I quan veig la llum de l'alba_             And when I see the light of dawn _  
se'm treuen les ganes de marxar_ I lose the will to leave _  
potser que avui no em suïcidi_ Maybe I won’t suicide today _  
__potser ho deixi fins demà,_ Maybe I’ll leave it for tomorrow, __  
fins demà, fins demà!!                                   For tomorrow, for tomorrow!

 

L’Ester va acabar, havent cantat amb energia i un somriure, i va estudiar les expressions dels seus espectadors: somriures dissimulats, ulls brillants; ambdues coses a conjunt amb el rostre de la noia.

S’havien fet una promesa.

 

Van passar uns quants dies. Setembre s’acostava. Els matins, l’Ester anava a la sala d’entrenament, on la Fareeha li ensenyava a disparar i muntar i desmuntar armes.

Abans d’anar a dinar, en Jack i la Lena la portaven a fer exercici. Després de l’àpat, feia una volta pels tallers i laboratoris: mirant com en Torbjörn soldava, observant com la Satya preparava plànols, fent preguntes i aportant idees a la Mei i en Winston. Al acabar, anava a seure al costat d’en Zenyatta. Normalment s’estaven en silenci. De tan en tan l’omnic li intentava ensenyar a la noia com connectar amb l’Iris. Cap al tard, es reunia amb la Hana, en Lúcio i qui fos que s’hi volgués apuntar a jugar a videojocs, escoltar música o mirar pel·lícules. Un dia fins i tot els va convèncer de mirar una obra de teatre catalana, _Mar i Cel_ , amb subtítols en anglès.

S’ha de dir que per ser una obra tan antiga, estava molt ben realitzada, tot i que l’argument era bastant simplista. L’Ester gairebé i s’aixeca del sofà de l’emoció al sonar la cançó principal.

Durant el sopar, parlava amb totes les persones amb les que no s’havia creuat aquell dia, i així definia petites variacions en el seu horari.

Feia dies que no tenia somnis interessants. O no els recordava. Tenia la ment ocupada amb altres coses.

Encara tenia la memòria dins del colze. L’Angela li havia fet com quatre escàners amb aparells diferents i res ho havia detectat. Però de moment no li feia mal i Talon no els havia atacat, així que suposava que allò era bona senyal.

Continuava pensant en què havia de fer. Continuava pensant en què PODIA fer.

Era una irresponsabilitat no fer res?

Era narcisista, egoista, megalomaníac pensar que tenia el deure de fer-hi alguna cosa?

Què volia, la Sombra?

Què volia, ella mateixa?

De nit, sola a l’habitació, es fregava el colze distretament; un gest que tots havien interpretat com un acte de consolació després d’un esdeveniment traumàtic. Davant seu, la seva fidel tauleta.

Va alçar el colze perquè el dispositiu reaccionés. Altre cop, es va encendre amb la llum violeta.

_Instalar archivos_

Els dibuixos que havia fet dels agents d’Overwatch es van transferir al seu colze.

Es va quedar una llarga estona amb la tauleta entre les mans.

_Buscador_

I, com molta gent fa, l’Ester va escriure el seu nom al buscador: Ester Viladrau Gelabert

Va alçar el dit, i aquest va quedar suspès sobre el botó de cerca.

Va enretirar el dit i va esborrar el seu nom.

No.

Fos el que fos que havia de ser de la seva vida, no seria esclava d’alguna cosa que llegís. No s’arriscaria amb estúpides paradoxes. No es doblegaria davant la voluntat del temps.

Per com ho veia, tenia dues opcions.

Les va sospesar lentament.

 

“Tot preparat!”, va exclamar en Junkrat, llençant l’última bossa de provisions al sidecar.

En Roadhog seia a la motocicleta, amb les mans al manillar, preparat per marxar.

L’australià l’havia avisat feia un parell de dies que planejaven una sortida.

La noia havia deixat tots els seus plans per estar amb ell fins que marxés.

Ara la parella es mirava: en Jamison amb un ample somriure i els ulls brillants de l’emoció; l’Ester amb els llavis lleugerament premuts i mirada preocupada.

“No facis aquesta cara!”, va intentar animar-la el Junker, endolcint el seu somriure.

“Tornarem aviat! I no et portaré res robat, ho prometo.”, va afegir posant-se la mà mecànica sobre el cor i alçant el braç bo.

L’Ester va esbufegar, somrient, intentant contenir una riallada. Es va inclinar endavant per abraçar-lo. Lentament, la noia va alçar una mà per acariciar-li els cabells daurats. Ell es va entretenir una mica estirant-li els rínxols, que tornaven al seu lloc com molles.

“Um... Em pots deixar anar quan vulguis.”, va dir en Junkrat casualment quan l’abraçada es va fer massa llarga.

Ella no va tenir presses a l’hora de separar-se.

“Saps que t’estimo, oi?”, va preguntar, mirant-lo fixament.

“Es clar!”, va somriure ell.

Li va col·locar la mà al costat de la cara i es va inclinar per fer-li un petó als llavis. L’Ester li va passar els braços per sobre les espatlles per retenir-lo una mica més.

Quan en Jaimie es va separar d’ella, se li va tornar a acostar per xiuxiuejar-li a cau d’orella:

“Si jo sóc la teva lluna, tu ets el meu tresor.”

La tendresa d’aquelles paraules va fer que una llàgrima es fugués dels ulls de l’Ester.

Per sort, el Junker no ho va notar.

Amb un pas alegre, en Junkrat es va enfilar al sidecar.

“Ei, Mako.”, va cridar l’Ester. En Roadhog va girar el cap per mirar-la. “Cuida el meu Jaimie, d’acord?”

L’homenàs va assentir lentament i va accelerar.

La noia no va deixar d’acomiadar-se amb la mà fins que els va perdre de vista.


	19. Adéu

“Vull tornar a casa.”, va dir l’Ester amb la mirada baixa, incapaç de fer contacte visual amb les persones assegudes al seu voltant.

Un silenci sorprès, carregat de tensió i desconcert, es va instaurar a la sala de reunions.

“Al teu temps?”, va preguntar en Winston per assegurar-se’n.

L’Ester va assentir un parell de cops, reunint forces per alçar els ulls i mirar el científic.

“Um... Bé, he de confessar que vaig deixar el tema bastant aparcat degut a... altres prioritats. No tinc el problema localitzat, però m’hi posaré de seguida...”

“Em vas dir un dia que havies arreglat una fuga a l’accelerador cronal?”, va saltar la noia, alçant una mica el cap.

“Eh... Sí.”

“La fuga era del conducte d’energia amb la zona en la que té lloc el flux temporal?”

El goril·la va empetitir els ulls darrere les ulleres.

“Ho hauria de comprovar, però pot ser que sí...”, va admetre.

“L’energia es va filtrar al flux temporal, creant un circuit tancat que va reaprofitar l’energia fins a fer un salt temporal de seixanta anys.”, va explicar ella.

En Winston es va redreçar. La resta de presents es van mirar, nerviosos.

“És... possible.”, va assentir ell lentament. “Com ho...?”

“Vaig llegir una cosa semblant en un còmic fa uns mesos.”, va respondre l’Ester, arronsant les espatlles.

“Has sabut això des del principi?”, va grunyir en Winston, notablement ofès.

“Sí.”, va admetre la noia amb un xiuxiueig, tornant a abaixar la mirada.

“I per què no ho vas dir?!”, va cridar el científic, gesticulant.

“Perquè llavors no volia marxar.”

Un altre silenci.

“I ara sí que vols?”, va preguntar en Hanzo.

L’Ester el va mirar fugaçment abans d’apartar la mirada en vergonya.

Va empassar saliva, preparant el coll perquè la mentida més grossa, densa i pesant que mai diria a la vida fes el seu agònic camí cap a la llengua:

“Sí.”

“No ets... feliç, aquí?”, va preguntar l’Angela dolguda.

“No és això!”, va cridar l’Ester, alleujada de poder dir una veritat. Va tornar a empassar saliva, recordant els arguments que s’havia preparat. “Però hi he estat pensant... I quina vida m’espera, aquí? Fora d’Overwatch, vull dir. Se suposa que vaig desaparèixer de la societat fa dècades. Podria tenir una feina, una casa, amics, parlar de política amb els veïns? Jo... No ho veig.”, va explicar. I era cert.

“Et podem ajudar.”, va dir la Lena, inclinant-se sobre la taula. “Si això és el que vols, et podem informar, podem fer trucades...”

“No vull ser una enxufada.”, va remugar ella. “A més a més, ara mateix Overwatch és il·legal, oi? No us vull causar més problemes.”

“Tot i això, podríem...”

“AL MEU TEMPS NO HI HA TALON, VALE?!”, va cridar, aixecant-se. Després d’un parell de segons, es va deixar caure a la cadira. Va sospirar. Una altra mentida. “M’agradaria quedar-me. De debò. Us estimo molt i us estic molt agraïda. Però jo no hauria de ser aquí.” Una veritat.

“Si això és el que vols, t’ajudarem.”, va dir en Jack. “Winston. Lena. Us podeu posar amb l’accelerador cronal?”

Els dos es van mirar ràpidament, sabent que no s’hi podien negar.

“De seguida.”

“Sí, senyor.”, va assentir la Lena amb veu trista.

Els dos es van aixecar i van marxar.

L’Ester es va tapar la cara amb les mans, els colzes repenjats sobre la taula.

No s’atrevia a mirar a ningú.

No n’era digna.

“Ho sento.”, va mormolar. “Ho sento.”, era l’únic que podia dir.

“No t’has de disculpar per res.”, es va alçar la veu de l’Ana. “El pla original sempre havia sigut tornar-te a casa, reina. Tard o d’hora, hauríem d’haver pres una decisió.”

“Potser, uh... Et podria fer un recull de cançons?”, va preguntar tímidament en Lúcio.

“No s’hauria d’endur tecnologia del futur.”, va intervenir la Satya.

L’Ester es va fregar el colze.

“Ja...”, va fer el brasiler, desanimat.

“Ei, no passa res!”, va saltar la noia, somrient. “Només m’he d’esperar uns cinquanta anys, no? Valdrà la pena.”

Un somriure d’orella a orella va quedar gravat a la cara d’en Lúcio.

“Ei, això vol dir que ets la meva primera fan? Guay!!! Et mereixes una samarreta firmada o alguna cosa!”, va exclamar, saltant de la cadira i sortint de la sala.

Per casualitat, les mirades de l’Ester i en Genji es van creuar.

“Sent-te lliure de regalar-me un shuriken.”

“Absolutament no.”

La noia va esclatar a riure pel to sec amb el que el ninja havia respòs.

“Vigilaràs l’escalfament global, quan puguis?”, li va preguntar la Mei en veu baixa.

“Faré el que pugui.”, va assentir ella amb el mateix to de veu.

Les dones van compartir un petit somriure.

“Hey!”, va cridar la Hana des de l’altra punta de la taula. “Si et compres videojocs: no els llencis, entesos? M’agraden els clàssics.”

“Entesos.”, va respondre l’Ester amb una rialleta, “Tindré una caixa de cartró on escriuré: ‘Jocs que ja m’he passat per a la Hana Song’.”, va enunciar, alçant les mans i separant-les en l’aire, com si fos un gran títol suspès i visible.

La Fareeha va cridar l’atenció de l’Ester, que parlava en veu baixa amb la seva mare i en Jack. La noia se’ls va mirar fins que en Jack va enunciar un ‘no’ alt i clar.

“Crec seriosament que és prou responsable per tenir-la.”, va insistir la jove egípcia.

“Fareeha, per última vegada: no l’enviarem al passat amb una pistola de plasma.”, va declarar l’Ana.

“Algú m’està oferint armes? Perquè accepto!”

“No.”, van contestar a l’uníson en Jack i l’Ana, i encara s’hi va afegir en McCree.

“Com m’enteri que has agafat una arma sense supervisió en la vida, te la faré empassar.”, va continuar el cowboy.

“Tio, calma’t. Que no em dispararé.”, va mig riure l’Ester.

“I com en podem estar segurs, d’això?”, va insistir ell.

Es va fer un silenci a la sala. Totes les mirades estaven posades en la catalana, que havia parpellejat un parell de vegades i inclinat el cap en xoc.

Quan per fi va trobar la resposta, va redreçar el cap i va somriure amb tendresa.

“Perquè cada segon que passi, serà un segon que seré més a prop de vosaltres.”

“ _Aw, shucks!_ ”, va exclamar en McCree “Faràs que em posi vermell!”

“ _Yare, yare...”_ , va fer en Genji, mentre un somriure orgullós es dibuixava a la cara d’en Hanzo.

L’Ester també va somriure, contenta d’haver dit alguna cosa que els fes feliços.

 

En Winston, la Satya, la Lena i en Torbjörn acabaven de fer preparatius: els dos primers comprovant pantalles; els dos últims assegurant cables.

Tots els agents d’Overwatch havien deixat la base de Lisboa per viatjar fins a un polígon industrial abandonat al Prepirineu català, menys en Junkrat i en Roadhog, que encara eren de viatge. Havien decidit fer-ho així perquè l’Ester no duia cap mena de documentació a sobre, així que si l’aturaven a la frontera tindria problemes.

Ara la noia s’estava dempeus, mirant nerviosa com els altres treballaven, repenjant-se a estones a la maleta que li havien regalat, plena de roba per a totes les estacions (i la samarreta reversible firmada per en Lúcio, que li havia passat d’amagat).

Els altres notaven el seu nerviosisme i intentaven distreure-la com podien.

“Has pensat què faràs?”, li va preguntar en Reinhardt suaument. “Com a feina, vull dir.”

L’Ester va sospirar.

“Vull ajudar a la gent.”, va respondre, alçant els ulls per mirar-lo. “Crec que intentaré ser una treballadora social. M’uniré a un grup de suport per a familiars i amics de gent que s’ha suïcidat. Crec que podré ajudar... i m’ajudaran.”

L’alemany va assentir amb energia, i la noia li va respondre amb un somriure.

“També m’agradaria fer un diari sobre els meus somnis... Fer una mica d’investigació. Estadístiques d’encert, marge d’error, coses així. I el que vagi sortint per la vida.”, va somriure.

“Aniràs a veure els teus pares?”, li va preguntar la Fareeha.

El somriure de l’Ester es va torçar.

“Potser... Quan m’hagi muntat alguna cosa estable i no em puguin arrossegar amb ells. Llavors intentaré ajudar-los.”

Silenci.

“Recorda de guardar-me els jocs que acabis, eh?”

“Sí, Hana...”, va respondre ella amb una rialleta.

“Estàs segura que no vols esperar a que en Jamison torni, per marxar?”, li va preguntar l’Ana amb suavitat.

“Ja me’n vaig acomiadar.”, va contestar l’Ester ràpidament. “No vull fer-ho més dur del que ja és.”

Silenci.

“Continuaràs practicant amb l’arc?”, va preguntar en Hanzo.

“M’agradaria, sí.”, va respondre ella amb interès. “Però després d’haver provat el teu arc no sé si estaré satisfeta amb cap altre.”, va somriure àmpliament.

I li va arrencar una rialleta a l’arquer.

“Continua fent els exercicis, eh?”

“Sí, Jack... Prometo fer esport, Jack...”, va repetir la canterella de cada dia des que havia enunciat que volia marxar.

“I menja més. Ets més esquifida que un cogombre pansit.”, va afegir la Zarya.

“Ei, que gasto l’energia pensant, vale? No es poden tenir músculs de rinoceront i ser un geni del subconscient a la vegadaaaAAAAAH!!”

Es va interrompre quan la russa la va alçar amb una mà entre els omòplats i l’altre a la base de la columna i va començar a fer aixecaments de peses amb ella.

“Deixa-la al terra, que la trencaràs!”, va riure en McCree, traient-se el puro de la boca.

“Què passa amb aquests crits?”, va ressonar la veu de l’Angela.

“Res!”, va contestar la Zarya, deixant l’Ester al terra.

La noia va fer un parell de passes inestables, rient.

“Feia temps que ningú m’aixecava del terra!”, va riure.

Va estirar els braços enlaire i va alliberar un sospir.

Allò no l’animava a marxar.

“Crec que això ja està!”, va cridar en Winston, envoltat de pantalles i teclats.

La Lena es posicionava a una distància segura, endollant el cable d’energia a l’accelerador cronal.

La Satya i en Torbjörn es miraven les pantalles amb els braços encreuats, fent revisions d’última hora.

L’Ester s’hi va acostar amb passes lentes, arrossegant la maleta darrere seu, sentint els passos dels agents d’Overwatch, que no s’atrevien o no volien avançar-la.

Es va aturar al costat d’en Winston.

“Quan vulguis.”, la va encoratjar el goril·la amb un somriure comprensiu.

La noia va alliberar un sospir, va deixar anar la maleta i es va llançar endavant per abraçar-lo.

Va abraçar a tots els agents, un a un, cadascú amb un gest o una paraula especial d’agraïment.

La Hana es va treure la motxilleta amb el seu emblema de darrere l’esquena i la hi va donar.

“Què...?”

“Te la vaig regalar, te’n recordes? És teva.”, va dir, allargant-li la bossa amb un somriure confiat.

L’Ester va notar de seguida el pes, i amb una mirada fugaç a la Hana, va obrir la cremallera.

Gairebé i li cauen els feixos de bitllets.

“Amb això n’hauries de tenir prou per viure bé fins que tinguis una feina. Però res de malgastar, eh?”, va somriure en Jack.

L’Ester va quequejar durant uns segons.

“Jo... Gràcies. Gràcies.”, va ser l’únic capaç de dir, tancant la cremallera i penjant-se la motxilla a l’esquena.

Finalment, quan per fi es va poder fer a la idea que trigarien molt a tornar-se a veure, va fer un parell de passes enrere i es va mirar el grup.

“Moltes gràcies per tot el que heu fet per mi. Us dec la vida. Espero que algun dia ens tornem a veure, i us pugui tornar el favor.”, va dir, i es va inclinar endavant per fer una reverència estil medieval.

Amb un somriure una mica avergonyit, va recuperar la maleta i es va acostar a la Lena.

“Preparada?”

“Sí, però no.”, va respondre la noia amb un somriure.

Es van donar la mà, sentit com l’energia avançava cap a l’accelerador cronal.

“Adéu!”, va cridar l’Ester, acomiadant-se amb la mà. “Us estimo!”

 

L’última lletra va ressonar per la fàbrica buida.

“Guau. La gent de debò pot deixar les coses tal qual durant seixanta anys.”, va comentar la Lena, mirant al seu voltant.

L’Ester va apartar una mica la maleta i es va encarar amb l’anglesa.

“Bé, doncs... Ja ets aquí!”, va dir, amb un somriure un pèl trist. “Espero... que tot et vagi molt bé i que siguis feliç.”

L’Ester la va abraçar de sobte.

“Gràcies, Lena. Gràcies per salvar-me la vida.”, va xiuxiuejar.

La dona es va quedar congelada. Se li va escapar una llàgrima, però va quedar retinguda dins el seu visor.

“De res.”, va contestar. “Sempre que ho necessitis.”, va somriure, inspirant aire sobtadament.

L’Ester se’n va separar a poc a poc.

“Espero que tu també siguis feliç, i que ens tornem a veure algun dia. Digues... Digue’ls a tots que els estimo, entesos? I que els trobaré a faltar i pensaré en tots vosaltres cada dia fins que ens tornem a veure.”, va dir, eixugant-se les llàgrimes amb la màniga. “Us estimo.”

“Nosaltres també t’estimem.”, va respondre la Lena, abans de dissoldre’s en llum blava.

L’Ester es va passar les mànigues per la cara i es va donar un parell de bufetades lleugeres per concentrar-se.

Si no fos per la maleta i la motxilla, s’hauria pensat que tot allò havia sigut un somni.


	20. Epílag

_Feliç aniversari, tresor._

_Vols que t’ajudi amb els deures? No?_

_Sé que és dur, però aquesta no és la solució. Qui sap la de coses bones que et podrien passar demà? Si no hi ets per viure-ho, no ho sabràs mai._

_T’han concedit la beca?! Molt bé!!!_

_Bon dia. Voldria saber on m’he de dirigir per aconseguir el permís d’armes._

_Saps què? Avui, està naixent un amic meu._

_Digues, què et semblaria anar a viure a les muntanyes? No ho sé... Estic cansada de la ciutat._

_Molt de gust de conèixer-te. El meu fill m’ha parlat molt de tu._

_Hola! Quant de temps! Què tal tot per Japó? No m’ho diguis! Quin nom li posaràs? Ahà... Segur que serà guapíssim._

_“Està començant a sorgir el terme: Omnic Crisis...”_

_Ja has acabat el primer? Mola. Com els anomenaràs? Oh... No, no, és un bon nom. Els escau. Estic orgullosa de tu, tresor._

_Mira en Jack Morrison, que guapo és ell..._

_Mare de Déu, Jordi... Aquesta casa és enorme! Sí, sí, com a mi m’agrada, no m’estic queixant pas, és que... Mare meva. És perfecte. Gràcies!_

_Hola? Bon dia. Volia fer una denúncia anònima. Hi ha un menor a la Deadlock Gang. Crec que algú hi hauria de fer alguna cosa._

_Hola, petita! Mira que maca que ets! Saps qui sóc? Sóc la teva àvia!_

_Bon dia, és Vishkar? He sentit que busqueu joves talents, i vaig veure una nena amb molt de potencial en un poble de la Índia... Sí. No, els envio les coordenades geogràfiques. A vostès._

_Que t’atrapo..._

_No he dit en espanyol._

_Saps? Quan era jove, vaig viatjar endavant en el temps... Sí, de debò. Vaig conèixer un munt de gent! Tinc moltes ganes de tornar-los a veure. Voldràs que te’ls presenti?_

_Hi ha una baralla interna al clan Shimada. Els dos hereus s’enfrontaran demà. Que qui sóc? Ningú. He pensat que aquesta informació seria del vostre interès._

_Ei! Estàs bé? Què t’ha passat? Vine, pots venir a casa meva... Trucaré a un mecànic perquè t’ajudi. Vine... Així. Anem._

_Reina, què passa? Et trobes malament? No és això, oi? Ho havies vist abans. Sabies que passaria? No, no, no t’estic renyant, reina, no passa res, vine, vine... Tranquil·la, no passa res... Explica’m com va ser..._

_N’estàs segura? Entesos, entesos... Però saps que pots canviar d’opinió quan vulguis, oi?_

_Falta poc. Aquest any farà seixanta anys... Sí, exacte. Ho faries? Miraries cap a Gibraltar?_

 

La Tracer va retornar al seu temps per trobar-se amb els seus companys reunits al voltant d’una pantalla.

“Hiya!”, va saludar, intentant recuperar la seva alegria habitual. “Què passa?”

“Acabem... de rebre una invitació.”, va respondre en Winston.

La Lena va arrugar les celles. “De qui? A què?”, va preguntar amb sospita.

Es va acostar a la pantalla, posant-se de puntetes per veure per sobre l’espatlla de la Zarya, i va veure el missatge:

 

Un punt vermell senyalava unes coordenades als Pirineus, Andorra.

A sota, hi havia una frase escrita en lletra lligada:

“Cada segon que passa, sóc més a prop de vosaltres.

Si voleu venir, sereu benvinguts a casa meva com jo vaig ser benvinguda a casa vostra.”

 

“És l’Ester. És l’Ester, oi?”, va mormolar ràpidament la Mei.

“És... molt probable.”, va assentir en Winston.

Es van quedar tots en silenci.

“Què fem?”, va saltar la Hana. “Vull dir... Se’n ha anat fa dos segons. No sé vosaltres però jo no he tingut temps de trobar-la a faltar. No sé si estic preparada per veure-la... vella.”, va expressar amb incomoditat.

“Ens ha esperat durant seixanta anys.”, va dir serenament en Zenyatta. “Jo hi aniré.”

“Jo també.”, va dir en Hanzo. “Vull saber si ha tingut una bona vida. Si ha sigut feliç.”

“I jo.”

“Jo també.”

“Sí.”

“Igual.”

“M’agradaria anar-hi, però...”, va començar en Winston, notablement incòmode.

“La zona on viu és pràcticament deserta.”, va comentar la Satya, mirant-se el pas amb més deteniment. “La geografia fa impossible que hi hagi grans ciutats. La densitat de població és baixa. M’atreviria a afirmar que és segur per a tu d’anar-hi.”

“Està decidit, doncs.”, va saltar en McCree. “Ens en anem de vacances.”

 

Ho van recollir tot, ho van carregar als camions amb els que havien arribat i van fer camí cap a la nova destinació, que es trobava amb prou feines a una hora d’on eren.

Alguns, per primer cop a la vida, es van trobar que no hi havia autopista que els dugués fins al seu destí, sinó una simple carretera de dues direccions que esquivava muntanyes amb grans revolts. Al cap de poc, van arribar a la fontera.

Van travessar la duana aguantant la respiració, conscients del puro que els hi cauria si els paraven i veien totes les andròmines que duien a la zona de càrrega.

Per sort, els vigilants no semblaven gaire interessats en els vehicles que entraven, sinó en els que sortien.

S’haurien d’empescar alguna cosa per a després.

Una altra carretera única, aquesta en molt més bon estat, els va dur per entre les valls d’Andorra. A banda i banda s’alçaven boscos d’arbres verds, mentre un riu d’aigua cristal·lina fluïa en abundància al fons d’un precipici.

De tan en tan passaven pel mig d’un poble o petita ciutat, les cases dels quals s’apilaven a les zones més planes i escalaven lenta però ordenadament muntanya amunt. Hi havia camps de tabac i ramats de vaques i cavalls.

“Això és el puto paradís.”, va xiular en McCree amb un somriure emocionat.

“Em recorda una mica a Suïssa.”, va mormolar l’Angela amb un somriure nostàlgic.

La carretera principal feia un gran revolt a la dreta quan l’aparell amb el mapa els va indicar que havien de seguir recte per endinsar-se a la vall que s’obria davant seu.

Van travessar una zona de casetes de fusta per incorporar-se a una nova via encara més estreta que per les que ja havien passat i, finalment, el mapa els va demanar que tombessin per enfilar cap a una caseta al vessant de la muntanya del fons de la vall, amb prou feines visible perquè semblava estar amagada en una petita depressió darrere una protuberància del terreny.

Van deixar els camions i van començar a pujar pel caminet.

En Hanzo es va aturar de sobte.

“Sentiu això?”

Tothom es va aturar. En efecte, un brunzit es feia cada cop més audible.

Com es penedien d’haver deixat les armes als vehicles.

Un eixam d’una matèria desconeguda va emergir d’entre les roques dels voltants, reunint-se al mig del camí i prenent forma.

En menys de cinc segons, tenien un drac platejat de grans ales i cap i llom cobert d’espines bloquejant el pas, picant amb les quatre potes contra al terra, desencadenant una vibració que va sacsejar el terra.

Ningú va fer res. Què podien fer? No duien les armes. En Genji tenia els seus shurikens, però ningú creia que poguessin fer una diferència davant aquell oponent.

“Hauria d’haver portat el martell...”, va remugar en Reinhardt.

El drac va tancar les mandíbules de cop i el va mirar, tombant el cap lleugerament.

Va fer una passa enrere, abandonant l’actitud agressiva, com un gos que ha reconegut un visitant. La bèstia va obrir les mandíbules mínimament:

“ _Què farem? Què direm?”_ , va cantussejar una veueta aguda. “ _Què farem? Què direm?_ ”, va repetir.

“Uh... què?”, va preguntar la Mei tímidament.

 _“Què farem? Què direm?_ ”, va repetir altre cop el drac. La veueta es va transformar en dues veus. Les dues, en tres. Les tres, en nou. Les nou, en desenes. Les desenes, en centenars. Els centenars, en milers. Els milers, en milions.

“ _Torneu al canut!!!_ ”, va cridar una veu des d’una finestra de la casa.

El drac es va descompondre en l’eixam que l’havia format i va marxar volant, desapareixent per la finestra del pis de dalt d’on havia sortit la veu.

Ningú es va atrevir a moure’s en uns segons.

Amb la impressió encara al cos, van continuar pujant pel caminet.

Quan van arribar a dalt, es van trobar de cara amb un omnic. Vestia una samarreta de color gris fosc i uns pantalons de tres quarts de color caqui, amb moltes butxaques. Els seus peus estaven protegits per unes resistents botes de muntanya, ja bastant desgastades.

“Hola!”, va saludar alegrement. “Benvinguts. Em dic Pau. Em sap greu que us hagueu trobat amb el drac, la meva germana està fent... proves. Endavant, si us plau! Us estàvem esperant!”, va afegir, fent un gest per convidar-los a baixar cap a la depressió coberta de gespa i flors silvestres.

Tot i haver-los cedit el pas, l’omnic els va avançar en pocs segons, acostumat a caminar per aquell terreny, a diferència dels agents; que s’havien de fixar on posaven els peus per no relliscar amb les roques o la terra.

El descens va acabar i una petita passarel·la de fusta malmesa els va facilitar el pas.

En Pau va obrir la porta de fusta i es va enretirar a un cantó.

“Endavant, si us plau. L’Ester és al menjador: a mà dreta.”

Dos segons de silenci i immobilitat van fer la situació una mica incòmode.

“Gràcies, germà.”, va dir en Zenyatta finalment, passant a l’interior.

“Perdona.”, va dir la Satya al passar pel costat d’en Pau. “Aquell drac...?”

“En efecte.”, va assentir ell. “Si estàs interessada en més detalls, estic segur que el tema sortirà en la conversa.”, va respondre, tornant-la a convidar a passar amb un gest de la mà.

Els agents van caminar per l’interior de la casa amb passes vacil·lants. El terra de parquet cruixia lleument sota els seus peus. El vestíbul tenia un armari sense portes ple de jaquetes, bufandes, barrets i guants. Pel seu aspecte, feia mesos que ningú els tocava. Als peus de l’armari hi descansaven sis parells de botes de muntanya i quatre parells de botes de ciutat.

En Pau va entrar, tancant la porta suaument darrere seu.

Finalment, en Zenyatta va recórrer el modest passadís decorat amb fotografies de llacs, muntanyes i platges fins a arribar a una gran sala amb una paret de vidre, donant una vista idíl·lica de la muntanya verda que s’alçava una mica més enllà. Les altres parets estaven recobertes de prestatgeries, la majoria amb llibres, però algunes contenien gravacions antigues, fotografies... Entre els prestatgeries d’una paret, hi descansava un televisor apagat.

Tots van entrar a la sala, la seva atenció recaient en el cap arrissat que sobresortia per sobre una butaca d’esquena a ells, mirant cap a l’exterior.

El cap es va alçar i el so d’un llibre tancant-se va ocupar la sala. La butaca es va girar en un gest ràpid, impacient.

“Hola!”, va saludar l’Ester amb el somriure més sincer que podia fer un ésser humà.

Havia envellit, òbviament. Els seus cabells anaven des del blanc més pur, passant per tots els tons de grisos. Amb prou feines li quedaven cabells marrons.

Els seus ulls eren més tous, potser fins i tot cansats, però encara brillaven amb la mateixa força de sempre.

Les arrugues li solcaven la cara: es notava que no havia fet res per dissimular-les i les duia amb dignitat. El seu cos ja no era tan esvelt, ara era més ample i baixet (fet inevitable amb el pas del temps), però no semblava fràgil, tot i els dits prims i secs que acariciaven la tapa del llibre que tenia sobre la falda.

Semblava que el seu estil no havia canviat: vestia una samarreta simple de color verd clar i pantalons curts amples.

El seu somriure es va eixamplar amb trapelleria.

“Esteu igual, eh?”, va riure, incapaç de contenir-se.

En Hanzo va fallar al aguantar un esbufec, i en Reinhardt i la Mei també hi van caure.

La resta es va moure incòmodament, intentant suprimir somriures d’incredulitat o tapant-se la cara amb les mans.

“Au, va! Que porto seixanta anys esperant per deixar-vos anar això!”, va riure l’Ester, deixant el llibre delicadament sobre la tauleta rodona que tenia al costat i alçant-se a un bon ritme per una persona de la seva edat.

Els va sorprendre (i tranquil·litzar) veure que l’esquena de la dona no s’encorbava, i que podia caminar amb normalitat.

Amb un parell de passes elegants, es va acostar a en Jack, la persona que tenia més a prop, i el va abraçar amb cura.

“Us he trobat a faltar.”, va dir amb dolçor.

“Et veig... bé.”, va comentar en Jack, intentant processar la situació.

L’Ester se’n va separar amb un somriure ben ample.

“És que vaig continuar fent els exercicis.”

El soldat va somriure d’alleujament, veient com la dona passava a saludar el següent agent.

L’Ester els va abraçar, els va fer petons, els va estrènyer les mans i va fer comentaris de com els havia vist a la televisió uns anys enrere. Finalment, els va convidar a seure als tres sofàs que envoltaven la butaca giratòria que ella va ocupar.

“Hana, tinc la caixa que em vas demanar. La podries anar a buscar, Pau?”

“Vaig.”, va assentir l’omnic, aixecant-se d’un sofà i desapareixent per un altre passadís.

Els agents d’Overwatch la van mirar amb la pregunta escrita als ulls.

“Vaig conèixer en Pau farà... deu anys? Més o menys. Andorra és un país de pas pels que volen sortir o entrar de la península Ibèrica. Molta gent fugia per aquí en temps de guerra. Me’l vaig trobar una nit, apareixent per un camí de muntanya, amb una cama destrossada. El vaig convidar a quedar-se. Suposo que es podria dir que l’he adoptat.”, va explicar amb un lleu somriure alhora que la seva mirada es tornava càlida.

“ _Iaia!!!_ ”, va cridar una veu des del pis de dalt. “ _Són ells?!_ ”.

“ _Sí!_ ”, va respondre l’Ester amb la mateixa intensitat. “ _Baixa a saludar!_ ”

“ _Vaig!_ ”, va respondre la veu.

“La meva néta.”, va explicar la dona, ara amb veu normal.

Els agents van parpellejar, sorpresos.

“Vas... tenir fills?”, va preguntar l’Angela amb un somriure emocionat.

“Un fill, sí. En Jordi.”, va assentir amb un somriure nostàlgic.

“Oh!”, va fer la Lena, amb els ulls brillants de l’interès. “I a què es dedica?”

Els dos segons de silenci van donar a entendre que era una pregunta inadequada.

L’Ester va sospirar inaudiblement.

“Va morir poc després de la Crisi.”

La Lena es va portar una mà a la boca a la velocitat del llamp.

“Oh... Vaja, jo...”

“No passa res.”, la va interrompre l’Ester, alçant una mà perquè no es pogués disculpar. “Va passar, i punt. No és culpa de ningú.”

“Però... Què va passar?”, va preguntar en Reinhardt, guanyant-se un cop de colze per part de la Fareeha. “Vull dir... Va ser un atac? Una malaltia?”

Durant el següent silenci, la dona va parpellejar lentament, signe que no tenia gaires ganes d’explicar-ho, però que tampoc mentiria.

“Dany colateral d’una operació de Blackwatch.”

Disset cors es van encongir de sobte.

L’Ester va baixar la mirada i va alliberar una rialleta sense ganes.

 

_L’Ester feia dos dies que plorava la mort del seu fill. Ningú li ho havia dit. No li calia. Ho havia somiat, i ho havia aprofitat per trucar-lo i tenir una última llarga i profunda conversa, dient-li com d’orgullosa estava d’ell, com ho estaria el seu pare, de ser allà, com de feliç l’havia fet... Acomiadant-se._

_Enfonsada en el sofà, sola en la seva misèria, va alçar el cap al sentir el soroll d’un transport aeri esquivant les muntanyes. El so es va apropar al terra, i l’aparell va aterrar. Poc després, algú va trucar a la seva porta._

_La dona es va aixecar lentament, embolcallada en una manta de color gris clar, i va caminar fins a la porta amb passes petites. Va girar el pom lentament, semiconscient de la situació, i va obrir la porta, alçant la mirada tant com va poder._

_El primer que va veure va ser l’uniforme militar._

Overwatch!

_Els ulls se li van obrir de bat a bat i va alçar els ulls de cop, trobant-se amb els iris foscos de l’home que tenia al davant. Va veure la seva pell fosca i les cicatrius que li marcaven la cara, la barba i bigoti ben cuidats, tot i que de pèl espès, la gorra negra que li cobria el cap._

_El silenci es va plantar entre els dos._

_“Senyora.”, va començar ell amb veu monòtona. “El meu nom és Gabriel Reyes. Sento informar-la que... El seu fill ha mort durant una operació que jo comandava.”_

_L’última frase va fer que les llàgrimes tornessin a fluir per cinquè cop aquell dia. Però això el visitant no ho sabia._

_L’Ester va abaixar el cap, intentant contenir el plor, però no ho va aconseguir._

_Va acceptar la carta que en Reyes li oferia tímidament._

_“Potser... hauria de seure.”, va dir ell._

_Ella va assentir, estrenyent el paper entre les mans, i es va apartar una mica per convidar-lo a passar. En Gabriel es va esperar en un racó del vestíbul fins que l’Ester es va encaminar cap al menjador, i llavors la va seguir._

_Es va tornar a asseure al sofà, mentre en Reyes es quedava dempeus, i va obrir la carta amb certa violència. Va desplegar el paper_ Oh, paper... _i es va llegir la carta per sobre:_

_Bla, bla, bla, lamentem informar-la que... bla, bla, bla, durant una operació a gran escala... bla, bla, bla... dany colateral... bla, bla, bla... l’acompanyem en el sentiment... bla, bla, bla... indemnització... bla, bla, bla... advocat bla, bla, bla... Firmat, Strike Commander, Jack Morrison._

_L’Ester va tancar els ulls i va tirar la carta a la tauleta del costat del sofà. El so d’alguna cosa donant-se un cop la va sobresaltar prou per fer-li obrir els ulls._

_En Reyes. El puto Gabriel Reyes, Comandant de Blackwatch, era de genolls davant seu, amb els ulls abaixats en vergonya i les espatlles tremolant lleument, els punys premuts tan fort que semblava que es trencaria les seves pròpies mans._

_“Ho sento.”, va dir, la veu trencant-se-li. “Ho sento moltíssim...”_

_L’Ester va baixar la mirada i va rebregar la manta._

_“No posa el nom.”, va dir ella._

_El visitant va aixecar el cap, amb la confusió i el dolor visibles als seus ulls._

_“A la carta. No hi posa el nom del meu fill. Deveu causar molts danys colaterals, eh?”_

_Un comentari cruel que no pretenia ser-ho._

_En Gabriel va tornar a abaixar la mirada. Es va sobresaltar quan va sentir un mà sobre la seva espatlla._

_“_ No pasa nada.”, _li va dir amb veu suau._ “No es culpa tuya.”

_La seva mà va lliscar pel braç cobert de protecció militar fins a la mà enfundada en un guant._

“Levanta. Siéntate.” _, va ordenar, convidant-lo a seure al seu costat. “_ ¿Por qué te sientes culpable? ¿Acaso le mataste tu?”

_Ell va empassar saliva, no atrevint-se a mirar-la a la cara._

“Si lo hubiese previsto...”

“No.” _, el va interrompre l’Ester._ “Eso sí que no. Nada de jugar a: ¿Y si...? Si mi hijo se hubiera hecho granjero, esto no habría pasado. Si yo hubiera utilizado anticonceptivos, esto no habría pasado.”

_Amb això va aconseguir arrancar-li un somriure al Comandant, però només el va fer sentir més culpable. L’Ester li va fregar l’esquena amb una mà._

_En Reyes va alçar el cap, com si hagués recordat alguna cosa._

“Su nieta... Està en los Servicios Sociales de Barcelona. Debería ir a recogerla.”

“Lo haré. Pero ahora mismo quiero assegurar-me de que usted esta bien.”

“¿Por qué?” _, va preguntar ell, incapaç d’entendre-ho:_ “¿Por qué se preocupa per eso?” _, va continuar amb un somriure incrèdul._

“Porqué se esta cargando con una culpa que no le corresponde. Si sigue así, se va a desgastar, y desgastar... Hasta que explote. ¿Necesita que se lo repita?”

“¿El qué?”

“Perdonat.” _, va dir, simplement._

“Es: perdonado.” _, va corregir ell, adonant-se massa tard que potser, en aquelles circumstàncies, no ho hauria d’haver fet._

“No lo he dicho en español.” _, va somriure l’Ester._ “¿Le apetece un café?”

_Al tornar de la cuina amb dues tasses de cafè fumejant, la dona es va trobar amb el comandant amb la mirada fixa en un quadre que penjava de la paret: desenes de pagesos, envoltats d’espigues de blat, alçaven les eines amunt cap al cel amb mirades triomfants._

_“Li agraden?”, va preguntar cordialment, oferint-li una tassa de cafè._

_En Gabriel la va acceptar, però no va tenir temps a respondre abans que l’Ester continués:_

_“Representa la revolta dels segadors de 1640. Revoltes pageses contra la monarquia de l’època. D’aquí en va sorgir l’himne de Catalunya.”_

_“És... Una mica sinistre, no? Que sigui sobre segadors.”_

_“Oh... Estàs pensant en la mort, oi? No, no, no... Segadors com a mort és un concepte conegut, però estranger, a Catalunya. Per nosaltres els segadors són llibertat. El poder del poble per lluitar contra les injustícies i fer-se sentir. L’amor per la terra i la teva gent. Els protectors. Els defensors.”, va acabar d’explicar, asseient-se altre cop._

_“Et puc dir Gabriel...?”_

_“Es clar.”, va assentir ell, alçant la cara de la tassa per mirar-la amb ulls grossos. Com un nen._

_“Em dic Ester. Probablement ja ho sabies, però no sé... És estrany no presentar-me.”_

_“Ester? Com el component químic?”, va preguntar ell, arquejant una cella._

_La dona va riure lleugerament._

_“No, no. Ester és una variant d’Estel, que vol dir Estrella.”, va explicar amb un somriure. “I tu? El poderós arcàngel: Gabriel!”_

_El Comandant de Blackwatch va escopir una rialleta._

_“No en tinc res, d’angelical.”, va dir._

_“Millor.”, va respondre l’Ester al cap d’uns segons. “Sempre he pensat que els àngels són bons. Amb el potencial de tornar-se dolents. Els dimonis son dolents. Amb el potencial de tornar-se bons.”_

_L’Ester va beure del seu cafè, notant la mirada d’en Reyes clavada en el seu perfil._

_“Sí, ja ho sé, ja ho sé. Em passo de filosòfica.”, va afegir amb un somriure tímid. Es va passar una mà pel front i després pels ulls, xuclant mocs. “Bé. Hauria d’anar a buscar la meva néta.”_

_“Es clar.”, va dir en Gabriel ràpidament, aixecant-se. “M’agradaria escoltar-la fins allà... Si no li fa res.”, va explicar formalment._

_L’Ester va somriure._

_“Si m’estàs oferint un viatge gratis, no diré pas que no.”_

_La va acompanyar a buscar la jaqueta. A mig posar-se-la, la dona va alçar la mirada._

_“Gabriel....”_

_“Sí?”_

_“Si algun cop necessites parlar... Del que sigui... Vull que sàpigues que pots venir aquí.”_

_El Comandant va parpellejar, perplex._

_“Jo... Gràcies. Gràcies per l’oferta.”, al principi va semblar que intentaria discutir-ho, però ho va deixar córrer._

“No passa res.”, els va voler assegurar l’Ester. “Tot està perdonat.”

“Em sap molt de greu.”, va dir en Jack en veu baixa però audible.

La dona va contenir un riure histèric. Els agents d’Overwatch es van mirar els uns als altres, preocupats.

“No, no és demència senil...”, els va assegurar ella, mirant al sostre. “És que... Podria retreure moltes coses, però no hi tinc dret. A més a més, diria que ja hem patit tots prou, no?”

“He trobat la caixa!”, va exclamar en Pau, interrompent una breu pausa alhora que reapareixia pel passadís on havia desaparegut. Es va ajupir per deixar-la al terra, davant la butaca de l’Ester: una caixa de cartró estàndard tan plena que no es podia tancar. En un costat, escrit en lletra negre desgastada i repintada, hi deia: ‘Jocs que ja m’he passat per a la Hana Song’.

“Te’n has enrecordat!”, va exclamar la Hana, saltant del sofà per acostar-se a la caixa, divinament plena.

“Es clar. Agafa els que vulguis. Si és que pots aconseguir la consola...”

La coreana va apartar el tema amb la mà, submergint-se en la caixa. En Lúcio i en Genji se li van unir.

“Genji, ja ets una mica grandet per estar jugant amb...”

“Hanzo.”, el va tallar l’Ester amb la veu autoritària d’una mare: “Deixa el teu germà en pau.”

En Genji va deixar anar una rialleta quan en Hanzo es va veure incapaç de respondre, fins i tot va acotar una mica el cap.

Però es va refer, alçant el cap amb expressió molesta.

“Per què tothom el consenteix?! S’està comportant com un nen!”

“Sente’t lliure de fer-ho tu també.”, va respondre l’Ester immediatament, tombant el feble argument i deixant-lo mort al terra de manera incòmode.

El _Què?_ , mai va aconseguir deixar la boca del germà gran.

“Aquí tots sou criatures per a mi. I jo? Sóc vella, però poca gent ha arribat a considerar-me adulta. Tinc una caixa plena de legos per allà al darrere, si us fa gràcia.”, va afegir, senyalant amb el polze per sobre la seva espatlla alhora que feia girar una mica la butaca amb els peus. “Per què no mires si hi ha algun joc que t’interessi? Potser passaràs una bona estona i tot.”

Òbviament, en Hanzo encara es va resistir a la idea, així que la dona va decidir no pressionar-lo més.

“Sóc una mala amfitriona.”, va dir per canviar de tema. “No us he ofert res. Beguda? Menjar? Tinc whisky, vodka, licor de poma, te, refresc, mantega de cacauet... No he aconseguit sake, ho sento.”

“Voldria una tassa de te.”, va assentir l’Ana.

“Soda!”, va demanar la Hana sense parar de regirar el contingut de la caixa.

“Una mica d’hora per començar a beure, però...”, va començar en Jesse.

“...Whisky.”, va completar l’Ester amb un somriure.

“Uh... Puc demanar la mantega de cacauet a seques?”, va demanar tímidament en Winston.

“Es clar. La vaig comprar per a tu. Aquí som més de crema de cacau i avellanes. Jo voldré una llesca de pa amb cacau. Algú vol res més?”

Unes quantes peticions per aigua, negacions, en Jack demanant un cafè, previsiblement.

“Uh... Vols que t’ajudem amb les coses?”, va preguntar la Lena, adonant-se de la quantitat de coses que hauria de dur sent una sola persona.

“No cal.”, va respondre l’Ester amb un lleu somriure, i va alçar el cul del seient per treure’s un petit cilindre de la butxaca.

El va destapar amb un ‘pop’, desencadenant un brunzit que ja tots coneixien.

El soroll va baixar d’intensitat quan el petit eixam va ser fora:

“ _Què farem? Què direm?”_

“ _Ens podríeu portar el que hem demanat, si us plau?”_

L’eixam va volar, desapareixent per un passadís, encaminats cap a la cuina.

“Els minairons.”, va explicar l’Ester, jugant amb el canut que tenia entre les mans. “Els va inventar el meu fill. La seva obra mestra.”

“Nanorobots?”, va preguntar la Satya, molt interessada.

L’Ester va assentir.

L’eixam de minairons va tornar convertit en una gran safata, oferint el que duien mentre flotaven lentament per davant els sofàs.

Quan van quedar sense càrrega, els minairons van tornar a fer voltes per sobre el cap de la dona, com petits insectes inquiets.

“ _Què farem? Què direm?_ ”, van repetir.

“ _Torneu al canut.”_ , va dir l’Ester, alçant el cilindre enlaire.

L’eixam va obeir, i ella va tornar a tapar el recipient, deixant-lo a la tauleta amb el llibre.

“Què diuen?”, va preguntar la Zarya, ja incapaç de reprimir la curiositat.

“Pregunten: què farem? Què direm?”

“Esperen les teves ordres.”, va dir en Jack, alçant una cella mentre bebia de la seva tassa.

L’Ester va girar el cap al mirar-lo, alçant una cella també en recordar quina persona havia begut d’aquell mateix recipient.

Els follets i les seves trapelleries...

“Uhú...”, va fer ella, clavant queixalada a la seva torrada amb xocolata.

“Per què pregunten: què direm? Saben parlar?”, va preguntar la Mei.

“En Jordi els va voler fer el més semblants possible als minairons ‘de veritat’. Els minairons originals eren uns follets dels pirineus, molt treballadors... Tant, que podien construir un pont de pedra en una nit. Els minairons vivien dins d’un canut d’agulles...”, va explicar, alçant el seu cilindre i sacsejant-lo una mica. “... aquell que el tenia, era el seu amo. Al destapar el canut, els minairons demanaven una feina, dient: què farem? Què direm? Si l’amo no els feia un encàrreg en pocs segons, els minairons el mataven i tornaven al canut fins que algú el trobava i el tronava a destapar. L’única manera de contenir-los era tenir-los sempre ocupats o ordenar-los que tornessin dins el canut.”

“És una mica sinistre.”, va comentar en Torbjörn.

“També és un bon eufemisme per a immigrants il·legals i un bon recordatori per als que són al poder.”, li va respondre ella abans d’una altra queixalada.

“Són... autoconscients?”, va preguntar en Zenyatta delicadament.

L’Ester va alçar el cap i va apartar el cap per contestar-li.

“No estan fets per ser-ho. I que jo hagi notat, cap d’ells ho és. Però si algun dia resulten ser-ho, ho seran, i punt. Si no volen complir una ordre, tampoc els puc obligar a fer-ho. No hi ha botó ni res.”

“Quina és la seva font d’energia?”, va preguntar la Satya.

La dona va alliberar un riure estrany, distant.

“Energia cinètica.”, va contestar, per fi. “La feina és l’aliment dels minairons. Les paraules, la beguda.”

“Se’ls podria hackejar?”, va continuar preguntant la índia, aquest cop amb certa preocupació a la veu.

“No ho sé. Suposo. Mai he sigut gaire bona amb la programació o coses d’aquestes. Una cosa et puc assegurar: només entenen les ordres en català. Política de l’empresa.”

“Wow. Això és una mica xenofòbic.”, va remugar en Lúcio.

“Per què? No té res a veure d’on siguis. Només t’has d’esforçar una mica en aprendre la llengua... I aconseguir el meu permís i el del país on resideixis per utilitzar-los.”

“I per a què s’utilitzen?”, va preguntar en Reinhardt, tens.

“Vaig amb molt de compte amb les peticions, es clar.”, li va voler assegurar ella. “Sobretot reconstrucció. Infraestructures d’emergència. Neteja de zones de desastre...

De fet, els minairons van netejar les restes de l’explosió de Suïssa.”

Tothom es va mig alçar de la sorpresa, enretirant tasses i gots de les cares.

L’Ester va agafar el canut i el va destapar sense dir res. Els minairons en van tornar a sortir i van tornar a demanar instruccions.

“ _Porteu el pòster, si us plau._ ”, els va dir.

L’eixam va desaparèixer amb un brunzit exitat.

“On van?”, va preguntar en Jesse amb nerviosisme.

“Bé, els minairons són follets. I no es poden estar de fer trapelleries. Resulta que als senyorets els hi agrada recollir coses d’entre les runes i portar-les a casa...” els minairons van tornar al menjador, portant alguna cosa que flotava enmig del grup. “... i van trobar això.”

L’eixam es va encongir al voltant de l’objecte, desplegant-lo d’una estirada i mostrant el pòster malmés amb un jove Reinhardt.

La Fareeha va agafar aire i es va posar dempeus de sobte.

“L’he estat guardant per si era el teu. L’he encertada?”

La jove egípcia va fer un parell de pases endavant, allargant la mà cap al pòster.

Van ser els minairons els que es van acostar a ella, oferint-li. La Fareeha el va acceptar amb delicadesa, els seus ulls passejant-se per tots els detalls de la imatge.

“No em puc creure que sobrevisqués...”, va dir amb veu tremolosa. “Gràcies.”

“Guardar-lo ha valgut la pena.”, va assentir l’Ester. “ _Torneu al canut.”_

En Reinhardt va alliberar una alegre riallada, alçant-se per abraçar la Fareeha.

Ella també va riure, dibuixant un somriure de satisfacció i pau al rostre de l’Ester.

Quan l’alegria que aquell petit tresor havia portat es va acabar, va quedar un ambient tranquil, de pau.

“Has... sigut feliç?”, va preguntar l’Angela amb cert dubte.

L’Ester va parpellejar. Va inspirar aire. Es va inclinar contra la butaca. Va tirar el cap enrere. Va tancar els ulls. Va expirar.

“Sí.”, va respondre, tornant a mirar-los. “Sí, he sigut feliç.”, va somriure amb calidesa. “Hi ha hagut moments estressants, es clar. Vull dir... mare meva.”

De sobte, va abaixar el cap amb una exhalació nerviosa.

“Bé, ha sigut una quedada molt agradable, però suposo que aquí és un comenceu a odiar-me.”, va dir de sobte, rient nerviosament i mirant al sostre mentre replegava els peus descalços sobre la butaca.

Els agents es van tensar.

“Ester, no ho has de fer...”, va dir en Pau, que s’havia assegut al braç d’un sofà.

“Saps que no m’agrada dir mentindes.”, li va respondre ella amb un sospir derrotat.

“Talon sí que em va fer alguna cosa. La Sombra em va implantar un xip al colze.”

Tota la sala va inspirar en sorpresa.

“Però...! Els escàners...!”, va començar l’Angela.

“No van mostrar res. Ja ho sé.”, va assentir la vella.

“Per què no ens ho vas dir?!”, va grunyir en Winston. “Te’l podríem haver tret!”

L’Ester va agafar aire per controlar els nervis.

“No us ho vaig dir... Primer: perquè la Sombra m’ho va demanar. Un cop quan em va ajudar a fugir de la base de Talon... El segon, quan us va trucar perquè em vinguéssiu a recollir. Jo no tenia els mitjans per contactar amb vosaltres. Considerava que pogués ser una trampa, es clar... Però vaig decidir donar-li una oportunitat. Segon: perquè ho vaig somiar. El contingut del xip us feia mal, i vaig decidir no dir-vos-en res. Tercer... Perquè el contingut del xip era un eix cronològic amb... Tota la vostra informació. Any de naixement, quan us vau unir als militars, a Overwatch, quan hi va haver la revolució a les colònies de la Lluna... Tot.”

Els rostres que l’envoltaven estaven confosos. Traïts.

“Però... Per què no ens ho vas dir?!”, va cridar en McCree aixecant-se, indignat.

“T’hem de treure el xip.”, va saltar l’Angela, aixecant-se.

L’Ester els va aturar alçant una mà.

“Em vaig treure el xip fa anys, així que vaig poder descarregar les dades a un dispositiu segur.”

“No hi ha dispositiu prou segur per a la Sombra.”, va remugar la Satya.

Sense dir res més, l’Ester va tornar a destapar el canut.

“ _Funció pantalla, si us plau._ ”, va dir.

Els minairons es van situar en formació laminar, i una pantalla amb menú es va mostrar davant de tots.

“ _Consultar arxius.”_ , va demanar la dona, i els minairons van obeir. “ _Eix cronològic._ ”

L’eix es va desplegar davant de tots.

“No us ho vaig dir, perquè vaig entendre perquè l’Olivia em va donar la feina de la seva vida.”, l’Ester va tancar els ulls i va empassar saliva. “Sabeu la seva història? La de la Sombra?”

“Jove que va perdre els seus pares durant la guerra. Bona hacker des de petita, va haver de desaparèixer durant una temporada perquè va fer contacte amb una conspiració que...”, va explicar en Jack, però es va tallar al adonar-se del somriure amb el que l’Ester el mirava.

La dona va assentir lentament.

“Jo sóc la conspiradora de la Sombra.”

Es va fer el silenci.

“Però... això no té sentit!”, va exclamar la Mei. “Si haguessis decidit quedar-te amb nosaltres, la informació no t’hauria servit de res!”

“Si hagués decidit quedar-me amb vosaltres...”, va començar l’Ester, inclinant-se endavant. “Qui hauria denunciat la presència d’un menor a la Deadlock Gang? Qui hauria trucat a Vishkar per informar-los que hi havia una persona amb molt de talent a la Índia? Qui hauria vaticinat la revolució de la Lluna? Qui hauria insinuat a la humanitat que si els omnics eren autoconscients, els havíem d’acceptar com a el que eren? Qui hauria subornat als administradors de l’hospital perquè no avissesin a les autoritats que l’Ana era viva? Qui hauria enviat un productor a aventurar-se endins de les Fabelas de Rio de Janeiro? Qui hauria invertit en els Ecopoints? I en la producció de Bastions? Qui hauria fet una trucada anònima a Blackwatch per informar-los que els hereus del Clan Shimada es barallarien? Qui hauria enviat un metge cada cop que en Jesse, en Jack, en Hanzo o qualsevol altre de vosaltres s’estigués dessangrant on Crist va perdre el barret?”

Es va fer un silenci tens. L’actitud de l’Ester no era agressiva, sinó derrotada.

Resignada.

Ningú es veia capaç de dir res. Era un cop fort, es clar. No hi havia la més mínima possibilitat que algú pogués acceptar que la seva vida havia estat orquestrada per una altra persona.

“Al principi ho feia perquè volia ajudar a formar Overwatch.”, va sospirar. “Però més tard em vaig adonar... Un cop era allà, a casa meva, amb el meu fill, mirant les notícies... Que si no hi havia ningú al futur per agafar-me quan em vaig tirar... Em moriria. Em moriria, i el meu fill es quedaria sol o també desapareixeria i jo... No vaig saber entomar-ho. L’angoixa de pensar que si feia o no feia alguna cosa, tot se’n podria anar en orris... Jo, el futur, Overwatch, el meu fill... Ho vaig fer tot per assegurar el futur del meu fill. Vaig acceptar la possibilitat que m’odiéssiu. Vaig acceptar això...

I el meu fill va morir, i va semblar que ja era igual, però quedava la meva néta... I al final, simplement havia fet el que havia fet, per bé o per mal. La càrrega ja no hi és. He fet el meu paper.”, va concloure, tancant els ulls per alliberar una exhalació tremolosa.

“I suposo que això és tot el que us he d’explicar de la meva vida.”, va somriure amb pena, una llàgrima escapant-se d’una parpella vella. “Entenc que estigueu decebuts...”

El silenci era matador. L’Ester era a punt de demanar-los que marxessin, fent-se enrere del seu pla, quan en Genji la va interrompre.

“Però has sigut feliç.”, va constatar. “Això és el més important.”

La dona va obrir els ulls de bat a bat, sense paraules.

“Uf, és un cop dur això...”, va sospirar la Lena, rascant-se el clatell. “Però suposo que és el que hi ha. Les coses podrien haver sigut molt pitjors.”

“De debò que vas enviar a un productor a buscar-me?”, va preguntar en Lúcio amb els ulls plens de llàgrimes d’emoció.

“Ei, el talent ja el tenies. Només volia estar segura de posar-te on tothom et pogués veure.”, li va somriure l’Ester.

“Per què vas trucar Vishkar?”, va saltar la Satya de sobte.

“Què vols dir?”, va preguntar la vella, inclinant el cap en confusió.

“Per què t’hi vas molestar? Tu... No tenies cap obligació de fer-ho...”

“Perquè m’importes.”, va contestar l’Ester de seguida. “Perquè m’importeu tots.”

“No entenc una cosa...”, va alçar la veu en Jesse. “Entesos que sabessis coses com l’any de la formació d’Overwatch, l’any de fabricació dels Bastions o quan va rebentar la seu de Suïssa... Però això que has dit de les vegades que hem estat a punt de dessagnar-nos? Això no surt a l’eix.”, va assenyalar.

“Vaig ser jo!”, va saltar una veu nova, baixant les escales davant un gran eixam de minairons.

Als peus de l’escala, a vista de tots, hi va aparèixer... l’Ester.

Bé, semblava l’Ester. Tenia els seus cabells, seguríssim, tot i que eren d’un color més tirant a ros. Els seus ulls negres brillaven des de sota les celles espesses d’una manera etèria, com si fos capaç de mirar l’essència de les persones. Els seus llavis prims dibuixaven un somriure semi permanent al seu rostre. Vestia una samarreta sense mànigues de color groc i verd i uns pantalons curts de texà. Anava descalça excepte per un parell de mitjons blancs. Tenia les extremitats llargues i primes, però petites protuberàncies deixaven entreveure la força de músculs treballats. Duïa una motxilla penjada a l’esquena, i els minairons de darrere seu carregaven una maleta que van deixar en un racó del menjador, el costat del passadís que anava cap el vestíbul, abans de tornar dins el seu canut.

“Hola!”, va saludar la noia, molt emocionada. “Em dic Alba, sóc la néta de l’Ester! Molt de gust!”, va exclamar, acotant-se per donar la mà als convidats.

“Ets clavada a la teva àvia...”, va xiuxiuejar l’Angela, impressionada.

“Sí, per sort no he heretat gaires coses per part de la meva mare...”, va riure ella secament. “Vosté deu ser la Doctora Ziegler! L’admiro moltíssim!”, va somriure, sent la viva imatge de l’honestedat.

Quan va passar a saludar en Lúcio, el brasiler es va fixar en la samarreta que vestia la jove: “És la meva firma!”, va exclamar, tobant-se cap a l’Ester. “És...!”

“La samarreta que em vas regalar.”, va assentir la dona.

“T’agrada?”, li va preguntar l’Alba a en Lúcio, fent un volta sobre sí mateixa perquè la veiés al complet. “Me la va regalar el dia abans que debutessis, per demostar-me que havia viatjat en el temps!”, va somriure àmpliament. “Sóc la teva fan número u! Bé, no, espera, la número u és la iaia, ho sigui que jo sóc la número dos... Ets la Hana Song?!”, se li va desviar l’atenció de sobte.

“Hi!”, va saludar la coreana.

“Tia, ets una llegenda!!!”, va pràcticament saltar. “Com t’ho vas fer per passar-te _Room_ en dificultat èpica?! Jo no puc passar de la mestra!!!”

“Pràctica.”, va somriure la Hana. “Quan vulguis fem una partida.”

“Vale!”, va assentir ràpidament abans de continuar saludant. “Hola! Ets en Winston, oi?”

“Sí...”, va assentir el goril·la, acceptant la mà que li oferia tímidament. “Molt de gust de coneixe’t! La iaia diu que ets la persona viva més intel·ligent que coneix!”

Certament, l’emoció de la jove s’encomanava. Era físicament clavada a l’Ester, però el contrari que ella, callada, reservada i distant; l’Alba irradiava energia i escalfor.

Com una segona Lena.

La noia es va quedar congelada un segon al encarar-se amb en Zenyatta abans de dedicar-li el més ample dels seus somriures, contenint-se sobtadament per mostrar respecte.

“Vosté deu ser en Zenyatta! Ja ens havíem vist, però no em vaig presentar!”

“De debò?”, va preguntar l’omnic, intentant recordar-la mentre li allargava la mà.

Els seus dits van fer contacte i una sensació de descàrrega elèctrica els va envair.

Durant mig segon, el món es va tornar fosc a excepció de l’herba fluorescent, les cuques de llum, el cel estrellat i les aures de les persones de la sala. En Zenyatta va poder veure clarament la forma blanquinosa de l’Ester asseguda a la butaca, mentre que l’Alba, davant seu, era d’un color ataronjat.

“Mestre?”, li va cridar l’atenció en Genji, posant-li una mà a l’espatlla.

“Certament, ens havíem vist abans. Tu vas ser qui ens va avisar que acceptéssim la trucada.”

“Sí!”, va assentir l’Alba enèrgicament. “Va ser molt bonic que ens coneguéssim així, oi?”

“Espera, espera... Totes aquestes petites coses... Recordaves les dates de cada una d’elles? O eren les teves premonicions?”, va insistir en Jesse mirant a l’Ester.

“Ni una ni l’altra. El mèrit el té l’Alba.”, va respondre la dona amb un gest de la mà.

“A més a més de les premonicions, puc connectar amb una persona i veure el que viu a temps real!”, va explicar la jove amb un somriure confiat. “Així podíem controlar com us anava de tan en tan! Però no ho faig gaire sovint, eh? Sóc molt conscient que la gent ha de tenir intimitat i privadesa...”, va afegir ràpidament.

“Per què tinc la sensació que ens estàs intentant vendre un producte?”, va preguntar l’Ana a l’Ester al cap d’un moment de silenci.

“M’uneixo a Overwatch.”, va contestar l’Alba ràpidament, alçant el cap.

“Això ho haurem de discutir...”, va començar en Jack.

“Ho he somiat.”, va tornar a dir la noia ràpidament. “Us heu quedat sense profeta, i sí, heu sigut capaços d’anar tirant sense durant moooooolts anys, però no podeu negar l’aventatge que us va proporcionar tenir la meva àvia amb vosaltres. No només tinc premonicions, sinó que, en cas que algú es perdi o es quedi sense comunicador, puc sincronitzar-me amb ells i saber on són i en quin estat. A més a més, tinc els meus minairons, que em poden protegir i oferir-vos suport.”, va explicar amb un canvi d’actitud total. Qualsevol diria que havien passat de parlar amb una nena a parlar amb una empresària. “I tinc diners. Sóc adulta i la pubilla de la meva família. Puc invertir la meva riquesa en el que vulgui.”, va afegir amb ulls esmolats.

Uns quants esbufecs ofegats van destorbar el silenci de la sala.

“És una bona oferta...”, va temptejar en Winston.

“Bé... Té certa raó...”, va assentir l’Angela.

“No podem simplement acceptar qualsevol que faci una llista de les seves habilitats i digui que s’hi vol afegir!”, va remugar en Hanzo.

“Ep!”, va saltar l’Ester, però no mirava en Hanzo, sinó la seva néta. “S’hi ha posat de cul. He guanyat.”, i va allargar la mà, flexionant els dits per indicar-li que li donés alguna cosa.

L’Alba va alliberar un mig riure mig esbufec, es va treure un bitllet de la butxaca dels pantalons i l’hi va donar.

Va retornar a la seva posició original sota la incrèdula mirada d’en Hanzo i entre les rialletes dissimulades de la majoria dels agents.

“Tinc una pregunta.”, va dir en Jack. “Per què et vols unir a Overwatch?”

L’Alba va inclinar el cap, no tan sorpresa per la pregunta com s’haurien esperat.

“Per fer un món millor.”, va contestar. “Els meus minairions ja s’encarreguen de la reconstrucció... Però el meu ideal és que la reconstrucció no sigui necessària, perquè no hi hagi ningú que destrueixi. Tampoc crec que les operacions militars siguin la resposta definitiva als problemes del planeta, però ei!, ja treballarem en això més endavant.”, va afegir arronsant les espatlles en un gest despreocupat.

En Jack va sospirar llargament.

“Votacions a favor d’acceptar-la per un període de proves?”

Totes les mans alçades.

“Està decidit, doncs. Pots venir.”

“SÍÍÍÍ!!!!”, va exclamar la noia, fent saltets. “Me’n vaig a Overwatch, iaia!!!”, va exclamar, anant cap a ella per agafar-li les mans.

“Me’n alegro molt, reina.”, li va somriure de tot cor.

“Me’n vaig a Overwatch, Pau!!!”, va tornar a cridar, abraçant l’omnic.

“Aquesta és la meva germana!”, va riure ell, aixecant-se i alçant la noia del terra per fer-la giravoltar.

Va semblar que el riure alegre de l’Alba s’escampava per tota la vall.

“No us decebré!”, va somriure la jove.

 

L’Ester i en Pau van pujar la depressió per dir adéu als agents d’Overwatch. La Zarya va ajudar l’Alba a carregar la seva maleta al camió. Fent una última comprovació, la noia es va tocar la butxaca dels pantalons, notant el canut de minairons.

Tenia la maleta.

Tenia els minairons.

Es tenia a ella mateixa.

Sí, ho tenia tot.

Mentre els altres s’enfilaven als vehicles, l’Alba es va tombar i es va posar les mans a banda i banda de la boca:

“Adéu, iaia!!! Et trucaré cada dia!!! Adéu, Pau!!! Cuideu-vos molt!!!! Adéu-siau!!!”

“Adéu-siau!!!”, van respondre els dos que es quedaven.

Llançant un petó, l’Alba va pujar al transport.

La vella i l’omnic van mirar com s’allunyaven lentament per les corbes de la vall.

“Deu ser dur, deixar marxar el teu últim descendent.”, va comentar en Pau.

“Se’n va a ser feliç.”, va respondre l’Ester amb un sospir, eixugant-se una llàgrima indiscreta. “A més, et tinc a tu.”, va afegir, donant-li un cop d’espatlla.

“Crec... que m’hauria agradat tenir fills.”

“Bé... Sempre pots adoptar.”, va intentar comfortar-lo ella.

“Sí... suposo que sí.”

L’omnic va repenjar el cap a l’espatlla de l’Ester, i ella va alçar una mà per acariciar-li el cap. Es van quedar una estona així, escoltant el vent, mirant el cel...

Fins que l’aire es va refredar de sobte, i un so únic va emergir de darrere seu, acompanyat d’un lleu fum negre.

“Hola!”, va saludar l’Ester alegrement, girant-se. “Cafè?”


End file.
